


Frostbite

by meowitskatmofo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry is a vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, ColdFlash Week 2018, Fuck Or Die, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Blood, Original Character Death(s), Possible Character Death, Religious Conflict, Self-Flagellation, Self-Harm, Smut, Tumblr: coldflashweek, Vampire Sex, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 102,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: When a hunt goes wrong, Leonard Snart finds himself exploring the unthinkable with a handsome vampire to escape and discovers a love worth dying for.





	1. Chapter 1

Trapped. 

The entrance of the tunnels had collapsed, and after a full day of searching they could not find a way out. There was electricity at least, a few bleary bulbs to help navigate the darkness. 

Snart was grateful for it; the vampire was indifferent. After all, he could see in the dark. 

He had been stalking the vampire for weeks, learning his routine, his habits, trying to find the best time to strike. 

He had settled on tonight. He would catch the vampire leaving the bar he frequented every Thursday for karaoke, lead him away and take him down in the alley around the corner. The plan was perfect. He would slay this vampire, the world would be safer, and he would have one more pair of fangs to hang on his vest. 

But then it all went to shit. 

The vampire left the bar much earlier than he expected. Snart wasn't ready yet, he had to hurry. The window of opportunity was closing fast. When Snart tried to corner him outside, the vampire bolted immediately. 

He had seen Snart coming. 

Fuck. 

Snart gave chase and was able to track the vampire into an abandoned factory. He was fast, even for a vampire, but Snart did not give up easily. He followed him down into the tunnels beneath the factory floor, closing to make the kill. 

That's when it all really went to a spectacular level of shit. 

The ceiling began to give way with a deafening groan, Snart staring stupidly at unavoidable death crashing right on top of him. 

But it never came. 

The vampire had grabbed him, pulling him out of the way and dragging him to safety. 

"You can try to kill me if you want," the vampire said quietly, "Or we can try to find a way out of here. Your choice." 

Snart said nothing to that, but put his stakes away. 

They searched for hours, but the tunnels only led to more collapsed areas that the vampire was not able the clear even with his mighty strength. Snart had explosives, but those were in the trunk of his car and not very helpful. 

They were absolutely trapped. 

Snart collapsed against the closest wall, sliding down to the floor. He was furious. He pounded his fist into the floor, snarling loudly. 

"You don't have a phone?" the vampire asked. 

"No," he replied shortly. "You?" 

"Dropped it," the vampire sighed, sitting down on the floor opposite him. "Was sort of trying to get away from this crazy guy trying to kill me?" 

Snart glared. 

"Eeesssh, tough crowd," the vampire said with a wince. 

"I'm not stupid," Snart snapped. 

"I never said you were?" The vampire blinked owlishly. 

"You're waiting for me to fall asleep, to pass out," Snart said, "Then you'll feed on me." 

The vampire held up his hands, sighing in frustration. "If I wanted to kill you, why did I save you?" 

"Maybe you're stupid," Snart challenged. 

"Mmm, I'm loving that razor sharp wit," the vampire said with a roll of his eyes. "Just great." 

Snart glared again, and the vampire fell silent for a while. He never took his eyes off of him, ever vigilant, refusing to let his guard down for a second. 

It was easy to spot a vampire once one knew what to look for. Snart had been trained since he was a child, and he could pick one out of a crowded room in a few seconds. They were too graceful when they moved, too still when they didn't. And they were always beautiful. 

Snart didn't know if that was the result of the curse or if vampires were particularly shallow when they chose their potential progeny. 

This vampire was no exception. Tall, slender, bright green eyes, and sinfully long legs. Snart tried not to let his gaze linger for too long, staring up at the ceiling and counting the rivets. 

"Been with the Order long?" the vampire asked after a while, fidgeting with his glasses. They were broken, perhaps during the chase. 

"My family is one of the original seven," Snart replied with a faint hint of pride. 

"That makes you... a Rory? Or a Snart?" The vampire frowned. 

"Snart." 

"Ah," the vampire sighed, "That makes you... Lewis? No, you must be Leonard. They call you Cold, right?" 

"You know us?" 

"Yeah, I always make it a habit to learn about the crazy people that might show up trying to kill me some day," the vampire replied with a smirk. 

"We are not... crazy. We're absolving you of your unholy curse," Snart recited dutifully, "It's our mission from God to cleanse the earth of your sin, to free your soul of its impure taint." 

"So, you're a virgin?" the vampire pressed with a kind smile. 

Snart's cheeks burned faintly, refusing to answer. 

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," the vampire soothed. 

"Fuck off," Snart spat. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help notice you're not wearing a ring," the vampire explained, "The order requires pretty strict celibacy, right? Until marriage?" 

"To hunt the impure, we remain pure," Snart grumbled. "The order frowns on alcohol and other toxins that would poison our bodies." 

"You know. You're not really selling me on the whole order thing. Doesn't sound like a very fun order to be in," the vampire laughed, "Like, at all. I mean, some cults at least have orgies." 

"It's not a cult," Snart defended, "It's a sacred order that was founded hundreda of years ago, charged with a-" 

"Holy mission from God to kill vampires, blah, blah, blah. Got it," the vampire said dryly. "Wow. They've really got you brainwashed bad, huh?" 

"Fuck you." 

"No, seriously. You can't get laid, you can't drink. You literally spend all of your time trying to kill vampires. What the crap do you do for fun? Carve stakes? Kick puppies?" 

"Is this your plan? To keep talking incessantly until I beg you to drain me dry?" Snart groaned lightly. 

"Just trying to be friendly," the vampire protested, "Since we'll probably be down here for a while." 

"Can't you... call someone?" 

"Already told you, I lost my phone." 

Snart snorted. "You don't have anyone you can summon?" 

"No," the vampire said, finally understanding what Snart meant. "I don't have any children to summon. And my maker will not come even if I tried. Trust me, you wouldn't want him to anyway." 

"You've never turned anyone?" Snart was surprised. "Thought you things couldn't help yourselves." 

"No," the vampire replied quietly, fiddling with the broken glasses. "Us 'things' take turning someone very seriously." 

"So. You have no progeny, and you're refusing to summon your maker." 

"If he actually came, he'd kill you on sight," the vampire said simply, "He doesn't like humans very much. You're just food to him." 

"Aren't we?" Snart scoffed. 

"I don't think so," the vampire replied earnestly. "We're not all monsters, Leonard." 

"Don't call me that," Snart growled. 

"Fine, shit... forget it." 

"What?" 

The vampire didn't respond, his eyes cast down at the bent frame in his hands. 

Long moments of silence passed before Snart spoke again, asking quietly, "Why do you wear glasses?" 

"I used to," the vampire said, looking up at Snart with a little smile, "When I was human, I mean. Obviously don't need them now. Sort of a habit, I suppose." 

Snart leaned his head back against the wall, sighing slowly. He was exhausted, hungry, his body ached. He watched one of the bulbs flicker and go out, scowling at the added darkness. 

"You need to eat," the vampire remarked, "You're getting weaker." 

"I'm fine." 

"I am not going to sit here and do nothing," the vampire protested, "There has to be a way out. One we haven't found yet." 

"We already looked," Snart drawled in annoyance. 

The vampire set the glasses down, frowning. "We'll keep looking." 

"To what end?" Snart snapped. 

The vampire looked positively sullen, crossing his arms over his chest. "I didn't save your life just to watch you starve to death." 

"Why did you? Wanted a little snack for later?" 

"Because despite what you think, I'm a not a monster," the vampire replied. 

Snart ignored him and kept running through scenarios in his mind, trying to figure out a plan. Something. Anything. 

Wait. 

"Heart blood," he said at last, staring wide-eyed at the vampire. "What about heart blood?" 

The vampire blinked in surprise. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" 

"It's the most powerful source of vampire blood," Snart went on, not moved at all by the vampire's concern, his fingers inching towards his stakes, "Blood straight from your heart, right?" 

"Uh, yeah. But you don't have to get it from my heart. You can draw it anywhere while my heart is beating because it'll pump everywhere," the vampire explained quickly, "You can't get it out of me if I'm dead, so don't get any ideas." 

Vampire blood was a powerful substance. When ingested by humans, it temporarily granted them all sorts of intense abilities. It was also rumored to be an amazing aphrodisiac, but it was the increased strength that Snart was interested in. 

The power from heart blood was said to be the most potent of all. It might be enough to clear the debris that was trapping them down here. 

But... 

"Vampires' hearts don't beat," Snart argued, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

The vampire stared at Snart, shaking his head sadly. "You really don't know anything about us, do you. Except how to kill us." 

"Tell me." 

"God," the vampire groaned, appearing distressed by Snart's ignorance. "It beats when we're first born, when we lose or make a progeny, or... uhm." 

"Or what?" 

"When we make love," the vampire finished shyly. 

He could have sworn the vampire was actually blushing. 

"You're not turning me," Snart said stubbornly. 

"I didn't say I was going to!" 

"That's it? Those are the only ways?" 

"Yes!" the vampire insisted. "I have nothing to gain by lying to you." 

"Or I can just stake you and find out for myself if you're telling me the truth," Snart reasoned, pursing his lips. 

"I already told you that won't work," the vampire sighed miserably. 

"So, sex," Snart said quietly. "We should have sex." 

"Wait, are you serious?" 

"Yes," Snart replied casually even as his pulse began to thump heavily with excitement. "We'll do it really fast, get the blood, and get the fuck out of here." 

"My panties are already dropping," the vampire drawled, unimpressed. "Take me now." 

"We have no other choice," Snart snapped. "We can try to keep waiting, in which case I'm going to die in two more days without water. You may take longer to starve, but you will die eventually, too." 

Snart knew what he was proposing was a sin. Sex outside of marriage, sex with another man, sex with a vampire. He didn't know which was worse, but he was not going to die down here. 

The vampire was very beautiful. The Order wouldn't have to know about it. He could continue serving them loyally just as he always had. 

But to serve, he had to be alive. 

"Who says I even want to have sex with you?" the vampire protested. "Maybe you're not my type." 

Snart scowled softly. 

"You did try to kill me," he pointed out. "Not exactly putting me in the right kinda mood." 

"If we survive, I'll tell the Order you're already dead," Snart bargained, "No other hunter will come here." 

The vampire didn't look convinced. 

"If it doesn't work, and we don't survive... at least I wouldn't have died without knowing what it's like," Snart said quietly, allowing a rare moment of vulnerability to shine through. 

The vampire's face was perfectly blank, but his eyes flickered softly in the darkness. "There's... there's some things you should know. If we're going to do this. And I haven't agreed yet, but I want to be honest." 

"What." 

"You know about the blood bond?" 

Snart's confused expression indicated that he didn't. 

"If we share blood, which we are going to, we'll be connected," the vampire continued, "You'll be able to sense me, just like I'll be able to sense you. It'll be strong at first, but eventually it will fade. It won't go away completely, but you should be able to ignore it after a while." 

"Sense what exactly?" 

"Feelings, sensations. The more blood that's exchanged, the stronger the connection." 

Snart hated that he was so fascinated. It also startled him that the Order apparently knew so little about the creature they had been hunting for thousands of years. 

"Fine, I don't care," Snart said quickly, shaking his head. "Let's get this over with." 

"Wait! I still haven't said that I'm going to do this," the vampire argued, "A pity screw is one thing, but you're a friggin' hunter. Maybe I should just let you starve, huh?" 

"You said you weren't a monster," Snart reminded him. 

"How many vampires have you killed?" 

"How many humans have you killed?" Snart barked back. 

"Asked you first." 

"Thirty six," Snart said, trying not to look smug. "You?" 

"Seven," the vampire replied quietly, his expression deeply wounded. 

Snart stared, dumbfounded. How could he have survived without ever killing humans. 

"Now who's the monster," the vampire snorted, shaking his head dismissively. 

Snart didn't say anything, shifting against the wall. 

A long drag of silence passed, the vampire lost in thought. He was perfectly still, easily could have been mistaken for a statue. 

Snart tapped his foot impatiently, his stomach gnawing at itself with hunger and anxiety. 

"I'll do it," the vampire said at last, "But I have conditions." 

"And those are?" 

"First, lose the stakes," the vampire replied, "In fact, all of your weapons. I still don't trust that you won't try something." 

Snart leaned forward, taking off his tactical vest that held all of his stakes and throwing it down the tunnel. He removed a large knife from his ankle, two more from his belt, and a bottle of atomized silver spray. He tossed them all away, patting himself down to check for any more weapons. 

Cleared of dangerous objects, he held out his hands expectantly. "What else?" 

"Secondly, you have to let me feed from you," the vampire said, "I won't drink enough to hurt you, I promise, but we have to bond. It'll make it easier." 

Snart made a face, but nodded. "Fine. Anything else?" 

The vampire frowned. "I guess... that's it. I just... Are you ready?" 

"Yes." Snart nodded, licking his lips. "How do we..." 

"Look. Just relax... I'll take care of you," the vampire promised. He smiled, slinking over on his hands and knees towards Snart. 

The vampire crawled into Snart's lap, heavier than he appeared. The weight felt good, Snart's interest becoming apparent very quickly. 

The vampire made no comment, guiding Snart's hands to his hips. 

Snart had wanted to rush this, get it over with, but now that the moment was here and his cock was twitching, he wanted to savor every second. He had thought about sex for years; especially as a teenager when he first noticed that he enjoyed looking at the bodies of his male companions instead of the females. 

He took his vows seriously, ignoring the urges as best as he could. What he wanted was unholy. When he couldn't stand it any longer, he would find relief in a shower stall thinking about broad shoulders and strong jaws, letting water wash all the mess away. 

As the years went by, he knew that he would never be happy in marriage to a woman. He prayed for guidance, received none, and opted to remain a bachelor and continue hunting. He rarely even thought about sex anymore. 

But now with a beautiful vampire straddling his hips, every debauched adolescent fantasy was taking over his brain. His skin already felt numb, tingling with nerves and anticipation, unsure of what exactly to do except he wanted to touch, he wanted to feel. 

He started to slide his hands up, cringing when he realized he was shaking. 

"Take your time," the vampire said softly, taking a deep breath he didn't need. "It's all right." 

Snart moved his hands over the vampire's chest with more confidence, frowning at how cold he felt. He pressed his palm over his heart, startled that there was truly no heartbeat. He knew there wouldn't be, but it was still quite off putting. 

He let the vampire undress him, expecting that there would a rush of clothing flying off. But the vampire took his time, his hands moving with a care and tenderness that surprised Snart. 

The vampire frowned at all the scars he found beneath Snart's shirt, tracing them with delicate fingers. 

"The order," Snart explained as if it was obvious. "Lessons." 

The vampire said nothing, but there was a splash of anguish in his smile. Perhaps even pity. He let Snart take off his shirt, sighing as his trembling fingers traced over his bare skin. 

The vampire's skin was a smooth sea of alabaster, its perfection occasionally interrupted by little freckles and moles. He was lean, long limbs, tangling himself around Len and letting their bodies press together. 

"And what about..." Snart didn't even finish the sentence before the vampire had a few condoms and a small packet of lube in his hand. 

"I was headed out on a date with a really nice guy ," the vampire explained with a faint smile, "I was expecting it to go well." 

"That's why you left the bar early." 

"Yes, stalky stalk, that's why I left early," the vampire groaned, "Wow, you're so romantic." 

"Shut up." 

The vampire rolled his eyes, appearing surprisingly human. 

"Well, let's get going," Snart said stubbornly. His nerves were getting to him, and he didn't know how much longer he could last with the vampire's firm ass pressing down on his dick. 

"Slow your roll, Casanova," the vampire griped, "This isn't... you can't just flick a switch, okay?" 

"Tell me what to do," Snart said, a frustrated growl tainting his tone. 

"Have you ever even kissed someone?" 

Len didn't answer. 

"Let's start there, all right?" The vampire cradled Len's face, his cool touch soothing to his overheated flesh. He pressed close, his nose lightly bumping his cheek. The vampire's eyes were so bright as they gazed into his. 

Snart's palms were sweating, the anticipation making his pulse quiver. 

The vampire smiled softly, crossing the last few increments of space between them and sealing their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

Snart stiffened immediately. The vampire was too cold, too male, too wrong. He wanted to push him away, knowing he should feel revolted. Everything he had been told all of his life said this was a terrible sin. 

But... it felt good. 

There was a strange heat prickling his flesh all over and a pressure building down in his loins he had never known. It made his cock throb, took his breath away, shyly pressing his lips back against the vampire's. 

The vampire was endlessly patient, letting Snart get used to the feeling of their mouths chastely touching before slowly deepening the kiss. 

Snart groaned without meaning to, embarrassed by the needy sound and ready to end this right there. 

But the vampire persisted, allowing himself a small purr of pleasure, encouraging Snart to be as expressive as he wanted to be. His fingers moved over his short hair, petting over the base of his neck as he slipped him the barest hint of tongue. 

The taste was electric, Snart gasping at the new sensation. His hands reached out, finding the vampire's sides and waist, feeling every inch of cool flesh that he could reach. He kissed the vampire earnestly, experimenting with the angle, finally brave enough to let his tongue dart forward. 

The vampire moaned softly, letting Snart explore, kissing him with increasing passion. 

Snart had to come up for air, panting and staring awkwardly at the vampire. His lips were pink from kissing, and his eyes were so green they were practically glowing. He had seen vampires' eyes light up before in battle, right before the moment of death. 

But nothing like this. 

Snart had never seen anything so beautiful before, wishing he had the courage to say so. 

"Now," the vampire said, nuzzling their noses together, "Who is gonna be wearing this?" He held up the condom expectantly. He looked over Snart's flushed face, smiling as he teased, "Mmmhmm. Thinking it's gonna be you, big boy." 

Snart's cheeks continued to roast, clearing his throat, nodding, "That's fine."

The vampire shifted, suddenly completely naked in Snart's lap and all of his clothes were folded in a neat pile behind him. 

Fuck, he was fast. 

"How do you move like that," Snart couldn't help but ask, stunned. 

"That's really what you're thinking about right now?" the vampire hissed, reaching down and starting to unbutton Snart's pants. 

Snart scowled. 

The vampire sighed, "Just... shut up and kiss me." 

Snart obliged, leaning forward to capture the vampire's lips in another passionate kiss. His breath stuttered when he felt cool fingers pulling his cock out of his pants. Fuck, no one else had ever touched him there, no one. 

It was too good, too much, panting against the vampire's lips as he struggled to control himself. The condom was rolling down his shaft, wiggling a little at the unfamiliar sensation and the weird smell of latex. 

The vampire had lifted his hips, kissing Snart eagerly, asking, "Are you ready?" 

"Yes," Snart replied, determined and excited. 

There was no order here, there were no punishments, no sermons. It was only him and a beautiful vampire, whose lips made his heart skip a beat and whose touch made his very soul shake. He was finally going to find out what sex was like. He would know what it was like to be inside someone, to fall into that most intimate embrace. 

Snart gasped when the vampire began to lower himself down, the tightness of his body squeezing around his cock and making him moan. It was so tight, so slick, trying to catch his breath as quickly as it was being stolen away. 

"Nice and slow," the vampire said, rocking his hips patiently, wrapping his arms around Snart's neck, kissing him tenderly. 

Snart couldn't hold the kiss for long, his head dropping back against the wall with a light bang, cursing, "Fuck..." The vampire's body was so snug and slick. He felt cool, but not uncomfortably so, marveling at how easily he took every inch of his cock. 

"Good?" the vampire asked, kissing along Snart's neck. 

"Yes," he panted, his hands racing over pale flesh, seizing the vampire's narrow hips. His cock was buried so deep, overwhelmed by the beautiful friction when the vampire moved. He had never felt so connected to another person, so desperate to touch and kiss, moaning quietly. 

The vampire mouthed along Snart's throat, asking softly, "Can I feed now... It'll... it'll make it better." 

Snart nodded, gritting his teeth when he felt a faint prick of teeth. Oh, this was stupid. He had given a vampire permission to feed on him. This was even more despicable than laying with another man, offering himself as a meal for a monster. He braced himself for the pain of his throat being torn apart, but it never came. 

Snart only felt light pressure and a gentle sucking, the vampire groaning beautifully as he drank. The sensation was tender and sweet, leaving Snart writhing as the vampire rode him hungrily. 

As he drank, Snart was startled to feel that he was getting warmer. The vampire's whole body was flooding with warmth, his cock suddenly swallowed up in the new and intense heat of his tight ass. "God... please forgive me, fuck," Snart moaned, letting the vampire take all that he wanted, "It's so fucking good." 

The vampire pulled off with a loud moan, not a drop of blood spilled, gasping as he slammed his ass down harder. His body moved flawlessly, taking Snart's cock impossibly deeper with every thrust. 

The vampire leaned back, his hands now pressed against Snart's thighs, fucking himself down on his cock and moaning desperately. Snart couldn't tear his eyes away, watching the vampire's hard cock bouncing against his stomach as his own kept disappearing in and out of his tight hole. 

Everything the vampire did was perfect and graceful, Snart awestruck by the way he moved. The curl of his back, the way his hips bounced up and down so effortlessly; it was absolutely divine. 

Snart was starting to lose himself, cursing and moaning. It was all so incredible. He wasn't going to last much longer. The pressure building down inside of him was threatening to burst at any second, hissing a warning, "Close." 

The vampire whimpered, straightening himself back up and grabbing Snart's hand. He nodded, pressing it over his heart. "Almost," he cried, never losing rhythm, still relentlessly slamming his body down, "Almost there." 

Snart gasped when he felt it. There, a tiny thump at first, steadily starting to grow in strength beneath his palm. 

He could feel the vampire's heart fluttering to life, soon beating as fast and hard as his own. It was beyond fantastic, growling as the vampire rode him even harder, intent on taking them both over the edge and into absolute madness. 

The vampire tilted his head, clawing at his neck until a bright red stream of blood began to trickle down his collarbone. "Drink," he whined urgently, "Hurry." 

The blood was so bright that it almost glittered, Snart feeling his guts roll at the thought that he was about to drink it. That blood meant freedom; he had to do this. 

He grabbed the vampire by his hair, ravenously locking his mouth against his bleeding neck and sucking hard. His mouth flooded with blood, the vampire crying out pleasurably. 

Snart swallowed it down, his body rocked with a plethora of new feelings. He could feel enormous strength, an ancient consciousness that seemed to stretch on forever, he could sense pleasure and breath and his eyes were starting to tear up from the flood of emotions saturating his thoughts. 

"Coming," the vampire mewled, his hand grabbing his cock and bringing himself to the peak of ecstasy. "I'm coming, fuck!" 

Snart had to let go, had to sever the connection, choking on the last swallow of blood when he felt the vampire's body clamping down on him. He couldn't stop himself, climaxing so hard it made his head hurt, his vision blinding white as his cock pulsed over and over again. 

He clung to the vampire, his body slamming upwards into his as he tried to chase that perfect feeling. It was so fleeting, gone too soon, leaving him trembling and sweating. 

"Good?" the vampire panted, smiling brightly. 

Snart nodded feebly, replying, "Yes... it was..." Amazing, glorious, magnificent. "It was... good." 

"Come on," the vampire said, rolling his eyes at Snart's meager review of their coupling, starting to move away. 

Snart wanted to hold him a bit longer, his arms tightening around his waist. He wasn't ready to lose this yet. He wanted to throw the vampire down on the floor and do it again, do that over and over for hours and hours on end. 

He could feel the vampire's heart pounding in his chest still, the beat slowly starting to fade as reality crept back in. He knew they had to move, they had to escape from here. He released him finally, knowing the vampire could have broken away whenever he wanted. 

He had chosen to remain in Snart's embrace, smiling softly. He kissed his cheek, rising up to his feet and offering his hands. 

Snart stood up, a deep satisfaction resonating all the way down in his bones. The sweet kiss on his cheek made his stomach flutter pleasantly, clearing his throat as he tried to ignore it. He peeled off the condom, tossing it away and tucking himself back in his pants. 

The vampire had blinked back into his clothing by the time Snart had finished zipping, saying, "We need to go. Now or never." 

"Let's go," Snart said, all business once more as he followed the vampire back down the tunnel. He retrieved his gear as they went, his muscles itching from all the unfamiliar energy coursing through him. 

When they reached the rubble, together they grabbed the chunk of twisted metal that was blocking their path. It groaned and squealed, finally giving way from their combined might and revealing an opening big enough for them to crawl through. 

The vampire zipped through first, shouting behind him, "All clear, come on!" 

Safely back on the factory floor, Snart began to approach the vampire again. 

The vampire watched him warily, saying, "Remember our bargain. We're done, right? You'll leave the city?" 

Snart couldn't stop thinking about what it had felt like to be inside him, the beautiful sounds he made, the way his eyes fluttered as he came. He knew it couldn't happen again, and no one could ever find out. His memories would have to be enough to last a lifetime. 

"Yes," Snart said abruptly, "I'm going to go." 

But he didn't move; he couldn't. He could still feel the vampire's lips ghosting over his, wishing like hell he was brave enough to steal one more taste. 

Snart took a deep breath, forcing himself to turn and walk away. 

"Wait," the vampire said, almost frantic, speeding over to Snart's side. 

Snart blinked, licking his lips slowly. "What?" 

The vampire bit the end of his finger, gently rubbing the blood over the little puncture marks he had left on Snart's neck. "Yeah, probably wanna get rid of those first," he said with a smirk, shyly stepping away. 

Snart touched his neck, surprised to feel the wounds had vanished. He knew vampire blood was powerful, but healing like that... there was so much they didn't know about these creatures. 

"I never asked," Snart said quietly, "What's your name?" 

"Are you serious?" The vampire laughed.,"Wow. You really wanna know that now?" 

"Yes," Snart replied simply. 

The vampire stared Snart down with those impossibly green eyes, debating for a long moment. Finally, he said, "Bartholomew Allen. But you can call me Barry." 

Snart nodded, a flicker of a smile curling his lips. "Barry." 

The vampire stuck out his hand, saying, "Nice to meet you, Leonard." 

Snart shivered when their hands met, resisting the desire to pull him back into his arms. "Nice to meet you, too, Barry." 

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything," the vampire said with a nervous chuckle, "But I really hope I never see you again." 

Snart smirked, replying quietly, "Don't worry. You won't." 

The vampire was gone in a blink, leaving Snart alone in the factory. 

Snart took a deep breath, still buzzing from head to toe as the blood continued to rush through him. He'd just had sex with a vampire, unable to count how many laws of the order he'd just broken. 

But he was alive. 

In fact, Snart had never felt more alive in his entire life. 

He headed back to his hotel room to pack and splurge on room service. One more night in the city would allow him to rest before he had to report in to the order. He wouldn't have any fangs to show for this kill, trying to think up a plan to cover his lies. 

He showered, stroking himself to the memories of green eyes and sweet kisses, staring dumbly at the water swirling his sin all down the drain when he'd finished. He should feel dirty, unclean, but really he only felt a strange sense of longing. 

Snart hated that he would never see Barry again, though he was thankful for every second they had shared together. 

Then again, maybe this wouldn't be the last time their paths would cross. 

After all, Snart recalled with a faint smile, he knew exactly where to find Barry Allen every Thursday night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Coldflash Week! Enjoy the smutses! Special thank you to Red for all of your help with this one! <3


	2. Chapter 2

Even though he had showered last night, Snart thought he could still smell the vampire's scent on him when he woke up the next morning. He was uncomfortably hard, trying to will all the blood in his cock to travel anywhere else in his body. He glanced at the time, sighing haggardly. 

It was four o'clock. 

Right on time. 

Snart's internal clock was meticulous, rarely ever needing an alarm to wake up after so many years of rising early. It was part of why he had done so well in his youth while training with the Order. A strict schedule appealed to his compulsive nature, and the structure of the rigid rules governing everyday life had always been comforting. 

Until now. 

Snart couldn't begin to count how many rules he had broken with the vampire. Sex before marriage, sex with a man, sex with a _vampire_. Carnal sins aside, he had let the vampire feed from him and had tainted himself with most foul and sinful substance on earth, the vampire's own blood. 

He had been seduced by lust, and allowed his body to be violated by a fiend. Worst of all, he had let the vampire live. He felt dirty, down to his bones, the guilt of what he had done oozing out of his every pore. 

He hated that he ever thought about seeing the vampire again, disgust cramping up his guts to the point of vomiting. He ran into the bathroom, absolutely revolted with what he had done. When he was done being sick, he rested his head against the cool porcelain of the commode. 

He needed to repent. He had no idea how many lashes the bishops would order him to take for all of this, but he knew in his soul these sins couldn't be beaten away. 

He had _liked_ it. 

He had _wanted_ it. 

In the aftermath, it was too easy to fantasize about visiting the vampire. Reality had set back in, ugly and cruel, and he had never regretted anything more. He was ashamed. He told himself it would have been better to have died down there instead of feeling like this. 

The things he wanted were wrong. They were a sin, and he was so terribly weak. He hated himself for giving in, for loving how wonderful the forbidden desires had felt, and he especially loathed that tiny piece inside of him still hoping that someday it would happen again. 

He left the bathroom, cleaning up and preparing to check out of the hotel. He had to make contact with Order soon, but he was dreading it. He'd never even had to report a failure before. 

How he could even begin to explain all of his sins. 

Would the order even allow him to stay a member? 

Would he be excommunicated? 

He swallowed hard, having heard stories of past members who were executed for acts of treason against the Order. 

What could be more traitorous than sleeping with their sworn enemy? 

He kneeled beside the bed, bowing his head in prayer. He knew he should ask forgiveness for his sins, but there was only one plea bubbling up to his lips in this vulnerable moment. 

"Help me, Lord," Snart begged softly, the anguish inside of him threatening to swallow him up, "Grant me the strength to move on. Help me stop wanting him so much... help me forget him." 

Forget how good he had tasted, how sweet the touch of his hands were, the wondrous sensation of his body wrapped around his... 

Fuck. 

Snart crossed himself, gathering his things and hastily leaving the hotel. He had to get outside the city and call the Order immediately. He plugged in his phone, berating himself for not charging it earlier. 

He knew subconsciously he hadn't bothered because he was trying to prolong the inevitable. He cranked up his car, taking a deep breath and driving out of the parking lot. 

He pulled out into the street, finding himself suddenly blinded by headlights of a truck driving in the wrong lane. 

Well, wasn't that just peachy. 

Snart didn't have enough time to react. He couldn't blink, couldn't even pray. The truck had been traveling fast, too fast, and when they collided he got a face full of airbag, his whole body rocking against the seatbelt as the windshield shattered. 

His car was forced back several feet, tires squealing from his foot being wedged against the brake and the force of the crash smashing him up onto the sidewalk and into a telephone pole. 

His horn was going off, groaning loudly as the deafening sound added to the awful throbbing in his head. He reached up to touch his forehead, finding his fingers bloody. His shoulder was aching from the seatbelt catching it, and even his hips were sore. Blood was beginning to run down into his eyes, and he couldn't hear anything except the blaring of the horn. 

He had to move. Had to get out of the car. He could see sparks from the damaged wires overhead, he could smell gasoline, and he knew he had a very large amount of explosives in his trunk. 

Very illegal explosives. 

He didn't want to be blown up, and he couldn't afford to be arrested when the police arrived on scene. 

He had to get out of the damn car. 

Snart was able to unbuckle his seatbelt, grabbing his still dead phone and trying to open the door. It wouldn't budge. He crawled over to the passenger door, finding it stuck as well. He tried to keep a cool head, but deep inside he was beginning to panic. He smelled smoke, and while he couldn't see any flames yet, he knew it was only a matter of time. 

He tried slamming his elbow in the glass, tried kicking at the shattered windshield. He couldn't get enough leverage, starting to pant heavily from the smoke invading the car. He had to focus, his head pounding horribly, his heart thudding with dread with he saw bright flames crawling up the hood of his car. 

He might die here. 

He didn't know why, but he suddenly thought of Barry. 

Gorgeous and incredible Barry who had shown him a taste of pleasure he couldn't ever dare to dream of having again. How could such a vile creature be so sweet and kind, invading his thoughts even now in what might be his final moments. 

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, certain he could smell him even now. At least if he did die, he would die knowing what sharing his most intimate parts with another person was like. 

It had been so beautiful. 

Suddenly, his car door was ripped off like a band-aid, metal whining and crunching as it went flying off into the street. 

Snart stared in shock at the awesome display of strength, gawking as he stared up at his rescuer. 

It was a beautiful vampire, the very one who had just been in his thoughts mere moments ago. 

"Barry?!" 

Barry's eyes were wide with worry, quickly reaching for Snart to help him out of the wreck. "Are you all right?" 

"Peachy," Snart groaned, hating how easily the vampire was able to pull him out of the car and onto his feet. He hated feeling so weak, coughing stubbornly and pushing Barry away the moment he felt steady enough to stand on his own. 

That was a mistake. 

His head spun and immediately teetered over, finding himself once again in the vampire's strong embrace. 

"You need a hospital," Barry insisted, trying not to stare too obviously at all the blood. 

"No," Snart coughed defiantly, "I need to get out of here before the police get here." 

"Why?" 

"Because I have several outstanding warrants for my arrest," Snart hissed angrily. He saw something leaking out of the truck and running underneath his car. He could smell more gasoline. "Also, a very large quantity of explosives in the trunk of my car. We need to move. Now." 

Barry's eyes tracked the scene and quickly saw the danger they were in. He zipped away, carrying Len to a safe distance and gently setting him down. "I'll be right back!" 

"Where the fuck are you going?" Snart demanded. 

"The truck driver! He's still in there!" 

Snart stared dumbly as the vampire raced over to the truck, grabbing the driver out. He had honestly forgotten about the other person, surprised by the vampire's unexpected mercy. 

Barry brought the truck driver over to the sidewalk, gently laying him down beside Snart. He patted the man's shoulder, relieved as he said, "He's unconscious, but alive." 

Snart's head jerked towards the accident, the fire beginning to lick around the back tires of his car. Even over the blaring horn, he could hear the wail of sirens approaching. 

"We need to go. Now!" 

"If you won't let me take you to a hospital, where am I supposed to take you?" the vampire snapped. 

"Anywhere but here!" 

The explosion was deafening, the ground shaking beneath them. They were far enough away to avoid the worst of the blast, although a few pieces of debris still clattered near their feet. Snart quickly stomped one out that was still flaming, his ears ringing as he tried to shout, "Now!" 

The vampire grabbed Snart and ran. 

Moving at such high speed was extremely unnerving. 

And nauseating. 

Snart closed his eyes, covering his mouth so he wouldn't puke, gasping as he felt himself dropped down on something soft. 

A couch. 

Snart looked around, surprised to find himself in a very nice loft. The furniture was all antique, the colors warm and comfortable, and there were hundreds of books crowding every inch of space on the walls except one spot where a large portrait of Benjamin Franklin was hung. 

The vampire was sitting next to him, a first aid kit between them, his bright eyes watching him intently. 

"Where are we?" Snart demanded, certain he was probably talking too loud because he couldn't hear himself. 

"My home," the vampire replied. 

"This... this is where you live?" 

"What did you expect? Spider webs and black velvet?" the vampire scoffed. "I didn't know where else to bring you." 

Snart didn't reply, collapsing into the sofa with a groan. 

"If you want," the vampire offered hesitantly, "You can drink from me. It would heal you." 

"No," Snart growled. "I'm not doing that again." 

The vampire's lip curled up. 

"It was a mistake." 

"Maybe rescuing your ungrateful ass was a mistake," the vampire snapped. 

"How did you know?" Snart suddenly demanded. "How did you know where to find me?" 

"Because of the blood that you're so eager to turn your nose up at," the vampire replied, "We're bonded, remember. You summoned me. I felt your fear and your pain, and then... I came for you." 

Snart was startled, all too aware of his thoughts shortly before the vampire's miraculous arrival. "I summoned you?" 

"You were thinking about me, very strongly. That's all it takes sometimes." The vampire was positively smug. "Don't even try to deny it." 

Snart glared. 

"Fine," the vampire said with a smirk, reaching for the first aid kit, "You don't want my blood, that's your loss. I can at least patch you up-" 

"Don't touch me," Snart said sharply, trying to scoot away from him. 

The vampire rolled his eyes, his fangs visible as he drawled, "Really? After everything we've been through? I save your life twice, but now all of a sudden I'm an unholy monster again?" 

Snart's insides churned. He couldn't stop his mind from racing out of control, remembering all too well what they had shared together. He also recalled how vile it had left him feeling afterwards once the glow had left him. He again said nothing, his silence speaking volumes. 

The vampire's face was blank, smooth as alabaster, saying flatly, "Everything you need to clean up is in the kit. There's food and drink in the kitchen if you want it." He blinked away, reappearing with a pair of pajamas and dropping them on the table. "Clean clothes if you want to change." 

Snart watched the vampire suspiciously, trying to remind himself that even being near this creature and allowing it to live was a cardinal sin. 

But he was being so nice... 

And he was still so very beautiful. 

A surge of lust ignited deep inside of him, trying to ignore it, blinking when he saw Barry's eyes suddenly flutter and his lips part as if responding to what he was feeling. 

"You have food?" Snart quickly asked, "For what, all of your victims?" 

"For my friends," the vampire replied dryly, acting as if nothing had happened. He did crack a tiny smile, unable to resist teasing, "You know what those are, right? Friends?" 

"Yes," Snart growled ferociously. 

"You're so easy to piss off," the vampire snorted softly, standing up and clapping his hands together. "And as much as I would love to keep watching you make grumpy faces, I have to get ready for work. Stay here, rest up. I'll be back later. 

"Work? But the sun will be up soon." 

"Yes, I know, but..." the vampire trailed off, peering at Snart curiously. "You do know that some vampires can day walk." 

"The sunlight burns the impurity out of your tainted flesh and-" 

"Oh, my God," the vampire cackled, "You have no idea. You really have no clue at all!" 

Snart's cheeks flushed. He was angry, in pain, and the vampire was laughing in his face. His temper was beginning to simmer, his fingers digging into the couch cushions. 

"You know, all of my immortal life I was warned about the Order," the vampire said with a grin, "The feared and dreaded vampire hunters. I was always looking over my shoulder, making sure to change my identity every twenty years so no one would ever catch that I wasn't aging... I did so much to keep myself safe. And all of this time... you're all so stupid!" 

Snart rose up immediately, snarling, "We are a sacred Order charged with-" 

"Blah, blah, killing vampires," he snapped back, "Yeah, I got it. But you know what I'm starting to think? All the vampires you've killed that you're so disgustingly proud of? They probably weren't even a hundred years old. Maybe fifty at most? Ha! You've been killing vampire children and thinking you're a big, mighty hunter." 

Snart's temper continued to boil, his hands clenching into fists. "I warn you... I appreciate your hospitality, but I'm-" 

"What?" the vampire taunted cruelly. "Getting mad? Oh, yeah. I can _feel_ it, remember? God, you really are all fools. I still can't believe it. The Order is nothing but a bunch of ignorant, brainwashed virgins who-" 

"Shut the fuck up!" Snart shouted, all the pressure building up inside of him exploding violently. He wasn't thinking clearly, blindly lunging at the vampire. 

The vampire grabbed him effortlessly, pinning him down against the couch, his fingers clenched around his throat and his fangs bared as he hissed, "Where was I? Oh, right. Nothing but a bunch of ignorant, brainwashed virgins who have no idea what they're being sent out to destroy." 

Snart struggled furiously, trying to buck up his hips, his shoulders. Trying to move a brick wall would have been easier, stunned by the vampire's strength. He had fought many over the course of his lifetime, but none like this. 

He'd really had no idea how powerful this vampire was, fighting hard no matter how futile it was, panting now as he gazed stupidly up at those pretty green eyes. The press of the vampire's body against his was too familiar, too pleasurable, and he prayed for all of these treacherous feeling to go away. 

They only got worse, a new wave of desire washing over him that made him groan out loud. He didn't even know where it came from, but now all he could think about was how good it had felt to kiss this lovely creature. 

The friction of their bodies together was creating undeniable pleasure, and Snart was losing himself to it. He stared dumbly at the vampire's lips, desperate for one more taste.

The vampire's face shifted, softer and warm, his hand moving to cradle the side of Snart's face. 

Snart's heart was aching, a million voices in his head screaming at him to stop, but the only one he could hear was the one whispering for him to give in to what he wanted so much. 

He grabbed the back of the vampire's head, snatching his hair tightly, and pulling him into a heated kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I have returned to my beautiful and angsty vampire world. I hope you all enjoy it! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Snart couldn't explain his sudden desire. Perhaps he had hit his head too hard, maybe he had finally lost his mind. With the vampire returning his affections so sweetly, he didn't care right now. All of the disgust and self loathing he had experienced before melted away. 

How could something that was supposed to be wrong feel this good? 

The energy between them was crackling, the slide of the vampire's lips was absolutely intoxicating, Snart's heart thrumming faster and faster. He was more sure of himself than he had been down in the tunnels, deepening the kiss and raking his fingers through the vampire's hair. 

The vampire was touching him all over, cool palms sliding under his shirt, against his face, squeezing his hips as they grinded together. Snart had to pull away to gasp, trying to catch his breath. He was getting dizzy fast, but he didn't want to stop. 

The vampire's tongue was so cold, like ice as it dipped across Snart's face to lick at some of the dried blood. It was soothing against his hot skin, his hands racing down to grab the vampire's ass. 

The vampire groaned softly, and Snart stole away the sound with his mouth. He wanted to be inside of him, he wanted to feel that intimate embrace once more. 

There was a knock at the door, and they both froze. 

The haze that had captured them both seemed to fade even as Snart's cock continued to throb. He glared up at the vampire, hissing softly, "Expecting someone?" 

"Fuck," the vampire cursed, "Damn carpool!" 

"Car... what?" Snart didn't think he had heard him correctly. 

The knocking continued more insistently. 

The vampire blinked away, suddenly dressed in scrubs and a white lab coat, fumbling with a pair of thick rimmed glasses. "My job! Me and some of my co-workers take turns carpooling." 

Snart sat up, grunting as he struggled to adjust himself. 

The vampire carpooled. 

How quaint. 

"Look, let me do the talking," the vampire said quickly, "Don't move, don't... Just... don't touch anything. Oh, God. Especially the books, please don't touch the books." 

Snart's head was reeling, watching the vampire flit around at lightning speed, calling to the door, "Okay, one minute!" 

The vampire finally answered it, and a young man with long hair and dressed in similar scrubs came barging right in, complaining, "Dude, you took forever, and I've got to piss! We're gonna be..." He stared at Snart. "...late." 

The vampire grimaced. 

The young man smiled coyly, asking slyly, "Barry. Who's this?" 

The vampire grinned sheepishly, saying, "Uh... Cisco. This, this is my friend... Leonard." 

Snart scowled. 

Cisco was smiling even wider, teasing, "Friend, huh?" 

Snart wanted to stand, but was afraid that it would be much too obvious what he and the vampire had been up to. Shame began to creep over him at having been interrupted during such a sinful act, glaring heatedly at the stranger. 

"Rough night, huh?" Cisco continued to joke, elbowing the vampire knowingly. 

"Something like that." 

"I mean, he's bloody... you're... you know." Cisco gestured with his hands, making little fangs with his index fingers up by his mouth. "On the bitey side?" 

"He knows?" Snart growled, jumping to his feet, his hesitation. "Is he one of your foul concubines?" 

"My what?" the vampire spat, shaking his head. "No! He's my friend!" 

"Then how does he know what you are?" Snart demanded. 

"Stand down, lover boy," Cisco soothed. He offered a gentle smile, saying, "Look, I figured it out. We share a lab together. It's not hard to eventually notice when someone never eats or drinks or ever goes to the damn bathroom. Which speaking of, I still need to-" 

"He's not going to say anything," the vampire insisted, looking to Snart. "I've been with friends with Cisco for years. He's very trustworthy." 

"Oh! Yeah! Never!" Cisco confirmed, shaking his head. "Barry is my best friend. I would never tell anyone!" 

Snart's fingers instinctively twitched, staring Cisco down. He might not be able to fight this vampire, but a scrawny mortal man would be no challenge. 

_I will not allow you to hurt him._

Snart flinched. It was the vampire's voice whispering right in his ear, but his lips hadn't moved nor had he budged from his firm stance next to Cisco. 

The world at large still believed vampires to be a myth. It was vital to their very survival, but it was also imperative to the survival of the Order. 

No one could know that vampires or his organization were real. Working in the shadows was how they had been able to operate for so long. Anyone who found out the truth and could potentially put them at risk had to be disposed of. 

Without question. 

Snart glared, wishing he knew how to communicate back, suspecting it had something to do with their blood bond. He concentrated, thinking a few short words as hard as he could while staring the vampire down. 

_You gonna stop me?_

The vampire's lip curled up in a snarl. He had definitely heard it. He looked at Cisco, saying quietly, "No carpool today. Go without me. I'll take the bus." 

Cisco frowned, glancing between them. He was obviously no fool, able to clearly see something was wrong here. He rested a hand on Barry's shoulder, asking seriously, "You okay? For real?" 

"For real," the vampire confirmed. 

"All right," Cisco said, still not sounding convinced. He stuck out his jaw, saying sternly, "If you're just playing hookie to get some nookie, I'm not covering for you." 

"There is no getting of the nookie, I swear," the vampire replied, patting Cisco's arm. "Go get Caitlyn, I'm sure she's freaking out that we're late. Just tell them I have a stomach bug or something, I'll be in soon." 

"Fine," Cisco conceded, heading towards the bathroom, adding defiantly, "But I'm peeing first." 

Snart waited for the bathroom door to shut, stalking towards the vampire as he hissed furiously, "What the hell was that? How did you do that? Talk in my head?" 

"The same way you did it to me," the vampire whispered heatedly, right in Snart's face. "The bond of blood is powerful! Very powerful! I've only experienced it with another vampire before, okay? I didn't exactly know that was actually going to work!" 

"Bullshit!" Snart growled, feeling the anger beginning to intensify, his blood starting to heat up once again. "You threatened me!" 

"No! I simply stated a fact! I will not allow you to hurt my friend!" 

"The threat is implied!" Snart barked back, hating how beautiful and bright the vampire's eye were when he was angry. He caught himself looking at his lips again, swallowing back a groan. 

The vampire shuddered, stepping away from Snart as if the physical distance would decrease the lustful sensations. 

It did not. 

Before either one of them could act upon them, Cisco came out of this bathroom, waving his farewell as he said cheerfully, "Better be there before the boss gets in at lunch, that's all I'm saying." 

"I'll be there," the vampire promised with a strained smile, sighing as his friend left and the door shut behind him. He narrowed his eyes at Snart, grumbling, "I'm going to be so damn late." 

"You should kill him," Snart said immediately. 

"What?" the vampire gasped, "Are you nuts? He's my friend! I trust him!" 

"You're a fool," Snart warned, "You can't trust anyone but yourself." 

"Says the guy who blindly follows a crazy cult's every command," came the dry retort. 

Snart wanted to grab him, maybe choke him, but very definitely wanted to kiss him again. He shivered, wishing the feeling would go away. It was strong and seductive, and it was difficult to resist. 

He felt sick to his stomach, trying to pray for strength. 

"What's wrong?" the vampire asked, sounding concerned. "Is it your head? From the accident?" 

"Why does that keep happening," Snart asked, a hint of fear in his voice. He had never felt so out of control before. "That... feeling between us." 

"It's the blood," the vampire said calmly as if trying to soothe a frightened animal. 

"You keep saying that!" Snart snapped in frustration. "Everything is because of the damn blood!" 

"Because it is!" 

Snart moved back to the couch, flopping down defeatedly. He was sore all over, frustrated beyond belief, groaning, "I should have never done it. I'll never be clean of this filth." 

"Well, I can't really help with you that. I have to get to work," the vampire said with an all too human sounding sigh. "Do you even have someone you can call? Money for a cab? I still expect you to honor our deal." 

"Phone's dead," Snart replied shortly, "No money. Everything I had was in the car." 

"Well, what kind of phone do you have?" 

Snart showed him, and the vampire flickered away. He came back, suddenly standing in front of him holding a charger, saying, "Here. I used to have one like that. Take it, call whoever you're going to call, and leave the city." 

Snart accepted it, staring at it with a frown. He was out of excuses now. He had to call in. 

He must have looked particularly forlorn, the vampire teasing him and trying to lighten the mood as he said, "What's wrong? Afraid they're gonna kick you out of your little crazy person club?" 

"When I tell the Order what I've done, I'm afraid they'll execute me," Snart replied softly, tangling the charger cord around his fingers. 

"Come on," the vampire scoffed, his face falling when he realized Snart was completely serious. He walked slowly and deliberately up beside him, gently touching his shoulder. 

Snart flinched slightly, but caught himself leaning into the vampire's hand. 

"There is nothing wrong with what we did," the vampire assured him, "There is nothing wrong with wanting what makes you happy. Gay, straight, vampire, human.The Order is wrong, Leonard. About so many things, but they're especially wrong about who you can love." 

Snart bowed his head, continuing to twist the cord to occupy his hands. 

"I'm sorry about what I said," the vampire added earnestly, "About you all being a bunch of dumb virgins or whatever. There's nothing wrong with that, not at all! But it's different when it's your choice, when it's because you want to live that way; not because someone else is telling you to and threatening to kill you over it." 

Snart still said nothing, tightening the cord until his fingers were beginning to turn colors. He deserved the pain, he deserved a punishment. He wanted to believe the vampire, desperately, but he couldn't shake how wrong what they had shared together was. 

No matter how much he wanted it. 

"You deserve to live your own life," the vampire said, gently prying the cord loose from Snart's grip, "The way that you want to, to be happy." 

Snart caught his fingers, longing for his cool touch. It was comfort he sought now more than anything, holding the vampire's hand as he struggled to find the right words. He sighed, saying quietly, "I wouldn't know how." 

"How about this. If you're gone when I get back, great! Enjoy going back to hunting vampires and your potential execution!" the vampire exclaimed, "But if you're still here... maybe I can help you." 

"Help me?" 

"Well, if the Order kicks you out, you could start over. I'd let you stay here with me until you got on your feet again." 

Snart was stunned, staring stupidly up at the vampire. "Why would you do that for me? I tried to kill you." 

"Everyone deserves a chance to be happy," was his simple reply. 

"Just like that?" 

"Just like that," the vampire promised, "I know a thing or two about wanting a fresh start. Plus creating fake identities. I could give you a completely clean slate. You could go to school, get a job." 

It sounded too good to be true. 

"What would I even do?" Snart demanded sharply. Despite his harsh tone, he wasn't angry. He was afraid. He had never imagined living without the Order telling him what to do, guiding his every move. 

"Whatever you want," the vampire replied softly, a tender smile curling his lips. "Just... think about it. I mean, for all the Order knows, you were in that car when it blew up. You don't even have to call them." 

Snart frowned, the temptation making his soul ache. It was terrifying, feeling lost already, though a tiny flicker of hope began to burn deep inside of him. 

He would be free. 

The vampire gave his hand a gentle squeeze before letting go, saying quietly, "I really do hope I'll see you when I come home, Leonard. If not... I understand." 

"Len," he corrected. "You can call me Len." 

"All right, Len," the vampire said, "Please. Really think it over, okay?" 

"I will," Snart answered, nodding faintly. 

The vampire smiled sweetly, something like longing in his eyes, and then in a blink he was gone. 

Freedom... the very idea was so huge and magnificent it made Snart's head pound to even consider it. 

Snart found an outlet to plug his phone and headed right back to the couch. He tended to the worst of his wounds and collapsed against the cushions, absolutely exhausted. He was so drained that he didn't even dream, only waking a few hours later when he heard his phone coming back to life and ringing incessantly. 

It was a simple ringtone, a flutter of chimes, but now that chiming sound filled his gut with dread. 

It was the Order. 

Specifically, Archbishop Sanguis. 

Snart hurled himself off the couch to grab his phone, having just missed the call. He stared down at the screen, seeing dozens upon dozens of calls, voicemails, and texts that had gone unanswered. 

Most were from the Order, including an oddly frantic one from Sanguis all in capital letters demanding to know if this was the fiend he had battled against. Attached was a photograph of an oil painting of two gentleman, perhaps late eighteenth or early nineteenth century. 

The man in the foreground was blonde, strong chin, utterly smug. The young man at his side was doe-eyed, beautiful, and... it was the vampire. 

It was Barry. 

Snart didn't understand the urgency of identifying the vampire he had fought, continuing to scroll through the rest of his messages. A few were from his sister, feeling a pang of guilt for having been gone so long and not letting her know he was all right. He kept reading, realizing very quickly they all really did think he was dead. 

It would be so easy to walk away, like the vampire had suggested. New identity, new life, do whatever he wanted, love who he pleased. 

The guilt dropped on him like a wet towel, heavy and uncomfortable, forcing him back to the couch because he didn't feel well enough to stand any longer. He couldn't do it. No matter what sweet things the vampire had told him, he couldn't turn his back on the sacred Order he had served all of his life. 

His sister was still there, after all. He had to take care of Lisa, and he could only honor her by doing the right thing. 

He couldn't abandon a lifetime of training and devotion. It didn't matter what sinful things he wanted, even deep down in his soul; the Order came first above all else. 

Snart took a deep breath and dialed the Archbishop back, his pulse quickly skyrocketing. 

"Snart?" Archbishop Sanguis' voice came onto the line, totally in awe. "Is that really you?" 

"Forgive me, father," Snart said, dropping off the couch and to his knees immediately, "I have sinned so greatly-" 

"We thought the beast had slain you!" Sanguis exclaimed, "We also heard a report of an accident, one that matched your vehicle's description. We've been so concerned, my sweet child." 

"It was," Snart replied, "My mission has been... complicated." 

"Tell me. Is the beast still alive, my son?" 

"Yes, I've failed you," Snart said sorrowfully. "He was too fast, so very fast, I wasn't able-" 

"Tell me what happened," Sanguis said, sounding gentle and kind. He didn't seem upset in the slightest. 

"The beast and I became trapped underground. There was large debris blocking our way, too much for us to move. We couldn't escape... we were down there so long, and I was getting weaker. I inquired about using... the vampire's blood." 

There was a small grunt on the other line. 

Snart began to sweat, continuing, "Heart blood, specifically. I was desperate. He agreed to give it to me, describing a ritual to procure it without turning me or endangering himself." 

"What such ritual would that be?" 

"Copulation," Snart responded shamefully. "We laid together. I let him... drink from me, and I from him. And with our combined strength, we were able to escape." 

"Heart blood from... laying together? Truly?" Sanguine sounded intrigued. 

Snart was struggling with the odd reaction. He had been expecting threats of eternal damnation and being ordered to lash himself. He hesitated, saying slowly, "Yes, father. I felt the beast's heart beat myself." He gulped anxiously. "You're not angry...?" 

"Tell me more, my son," Sanguis pressed, "At what point were able to take the heart blood?" 

"At... climax," Snart said awkwardly, licking his lips. 

Sanguis was quiet for a long moment, his voice stern as he said, "You said this vampire was fast. All the unholy beasts are fast... why was this one unique?" 

"He moves like a ghost. I would have never caught him on foot," Snart replied honestly. "He simply disappears and reappears, like magic. I've never seen anything move the way he does." 

"This is very important, my son," Sanguis said, "Did you receive the photograph I sent to to you? The painting? Was the vampire you met in that painting?" 

Snart frowned. 

The Archbishop's line of questioning seemed erratic, and Snart was now suspicious. The Archbishop was much more interested in talking about the vampire than all the terrible things Snart had done. He didn't dare question such a high ranking member of the Order, but something felt off. 

"Yes," Snart replied after a brief pause, "It is definitely him. The young brunette." 

"What about the blonde man?" 

"No, father. Never seen him before." 

"Where are you now?" Sanguis demanded. 

"I'm... at the vampire's home," Snart replied, rubbing his hand over his face, "I was in an accident, wrecked my car. There was a fire. The vampire saved me, brought me here." 

"Are you safe?" 

"Yes, he isn't here now, but he will certainly return." 

"I must speak to the other Council members immediately," Sanguis said excitedly. He cleared his throat, adding firmly, "Stay where you are, we will make contact again shortly." 

"Yes, father," Snart said, sighing when the line disconnected. 

Snart hung his head, wishing he understood what the Archbishop was up to. He was restless, moving into the kitchen and poking around the cabinets. 

There was food, but not very much. Chips, pretzels, mostly snacks. The fridge was nearly empty except for a standard selection of condiments, and the only item in the freezer was a bottle of vodka. 

Snart was starting to look at the first shelf of books when his phone again. It was the Archbishop. 

"Yes, father?" 

"I need you to kneel, my child," Sanguis said sagely, sounding like himself again, firm and wise, "We're going to pray together now." 

Snart knelt right where he was standing, putting the phone on speaker and clasping his hands together. "Yes, father. I'm ready." 

"Lord o'God, please forgive Your sweet child, Leonard Snart, for all of his disgusting and heinous crimes against nature. Forgive him for how he has sinned against You and soiled his body," the Archbishop intoned, "I know my sweet boy did not mean to stray so far from Your light, and he will repent immediately." 

Snart began immediately to take off his vest, his shirt. He knew the motions well, his body reacting practically on instinct. He didn't have a flogger with him, having lost that in the explosion, so he took off his belt. 

He closed his eyes, completely ashamed of himself. 

Yes, what he had done was disgusting. 

He was disgusting. 

Feeling that way and wanting that vampire had been wrong. His soul and body needed to be purified. 

"How many, father?" Snart asked obediently. 

"How many times did you lay with the fiend?" 

"Once," Snart replied honestly. 

"Have you had any other impure thoughts?" 

"Yes, father." 

"Ten lashes for the first sin, five more for every time after you had these vile ideas." 

Touching himself in the shower, when he was trapped in the car, and kissing the vampire on the couch. 

"Twenty five, father," Snart sighed. 

"Begin," the Archbishop commanded. 

Snart curled the belt around his hand, whipping the buckle over his shoulder and cracking it over his back. Over and over, grunting from the pain, trying to suppress all of his memories of the sweet vampire. 

The more he struck himself, the hotter the anguish burned inside of him. He knew it had been a sin, but he had enjoyed being with the vampire so much. 

It was beyond anything he had ever felt before in his entire life. Beyond the blissful call of the Order, the comfort of taking communion. There was nothing that could compare. 

And the vampire was so kind, so gentle, his mercy and charity without question. He had been willing to help Snart start a new life, to forgive him. 

How could this perfect creature be the same as all the vile fiends he had sworn to hunt down and cleanse from the earth? 

Snart didn't feel any better when he was done. He could smell blood, feel it rolling down his back, calmly putting his belt back on as he said, "Forgive me, father. I have put my sins to my flesh, and I pray the Lord will take them from me." 

"You are forgiven," the Archbishop intoned. 

Such words used to fill Snart with warmth. He only felt empty now. 

"I have a very special mission for you now, my son." 

"Anything," Snart said eagerly. Anything to get him out of here, away from all of this. 

"This vampire, he has affection for you?" 

"I believe so," Snart answered, frowning softly. He didn't like where this was going. 

"This is vital to the future of the entire Order," Sanguis told him, "I want you to stay there with that creature. I want you to befriend him. I want you to get close to him." 

"But, father," Snart protested, "I can't do that. The Order forbids-" 

"As of this moment, you are no longer a member of the Order," Sanguis said sharply. 

Snart's heart stopped. 

No, no, no. 

This couldn't be happening. 

"You are being excommunicated for your foul sins of the flesh. The Council wanted your blood, but I begged them to be merciful. They are allowing you to live, but you are now an exile. You may never return to us-" 

"My sister," Snart pleaded, "What about my sister?" 

"Your sins do not reflect on her, I promise you," Sanguis said gently, "But you never see her again." 

"Father, please," Snart was begging, wringing his hands together desperately. 

"Listen to me, my son," Sanguis soothed, "Now that you're no longer a member of the Order, you will no trouble fulfilling your special mission. This will be a way for you to come back to us." 

"What?" Snart was horribly confused. 

"There is something we need from that vampire, and you're going to get it for us. You can only do that if you're a free man. Do you understand?" 

"No, father, I don't!" Snart was unhinged, shouting. "Please. Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do." 

"The Order will accept you back with open arms if you give us his Maker's name. Earn the vampire's trust, seduce him, bewitch him. Do whatever you have to do, but we must know the name of his Maker and if he's still alive." There was a pause. "Can you do that, my son?" 

Snart took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he breathed, "Yes, father. Yes, I can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn plot, getting in the way of all the fun shenanigans! Don't worry, the smut fairy is on her way! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Snart hung up with the Archbishop, putting his clothes back on and returning to the couch. The cloth of his shirt was sticking to his raw back, but he ignored it. He had a new mission, a mission that reeked of deceit, but he had no other choice. 

One month. 

He had one month to complete his mission or forever forfeit his place in the Order. 

Sanguis told him that his phone would be deactivated because he had to be cut off from all the Order's resources, but he would turn it back on in one month. At that time, Snart needed to give him a name. 

He had to learn the name of the vampire's Maker to get back to Lisa. 

Snart remembered the vampire mentioning his Maker when they were trapped down in the tunnels, warning of his intense hatred towards humans. Snart wondered why Sanguis wanted to know so desperately or what possible benefit a name would be, but it was not his place to question a member of the Council. 

His place was to obey. 

As for his current state of mind, he was at once elated and miserable. Being free of the Order technically allowed him to do as he pleased, but there was still a sharp sense of guilt embedded in his bones that made him ache with indecision. 

There was a little voice telling him that everything he had done or wanted to do now was wrong, and then there was an even tinier voice saying that it wasn't. 

The lashing hadn't made him feel any better. He had simply gone through the motions, and the ritual provided no comfort. He was lost and confused, his heart and head at war with one another, unsure of how to proceed. 

He had little time to process any of it, the front door opening and jumping to his feet to see the slim figure of the vampire walking in. 

The vampire's face lit up, laughing happily, "You're still here!" 

"Yes," Snart said, his stomach rolling uncomfortably at how that gorgeous smile made his heart skip a few beats. 

The vampire frowned, locking the door behind him and zipping to Snart's side. "You're bleeding." 

"I'm fine," Snart said, blinking. 

"No, you're hurt, I can smell blood," the vampire insisted, checking Snart over to look for new injuries. "What happened?" 

"I was cleansing myself," Snart said stubbornly, "It's nothing for you-" He grunted when the vampire had him turned around, pushing his shirt up and pulling at the wounds where the blood was drying. 

"Len," the vampire sighed in sympathy, "Why did you do this?" 

"Because I had to cleanse myself," Snart replied as if it was obvious, "The mortification of the flesh purifies my body of its sin." 

"The Order made you do this?" he accused. 

"I did this willingly!" Snart argued, trying to pull away, but the vampire held him in place. "What is it. This much blood tempting you to tear me apart?" 

"Tempting me to commit you," the vampire grumbled, adding, "What happened? Did they kick you out?" 

"Yes," Snart replied, unable to keep the sadness out of his voice. "I've been... kicked out, as you so eloquently put it." 

"How else should I say it?" 

"That my life is over! Everything I know, everyone I care about, my entire world! It's all gone!" Snart roared, whirling around to shove the vampire away. 

The vampire didn't budge, his eyes bright and sympathetic, his hands gently pressing against Snart's chest. "Oh, Len," he sighed sweetly, "Don't you get it? Your life is just beginning." 

Snart scoffed, shaking his head in protest. "I no longer have a purpose." 

"Your purpose is whatever you want it to be. You're free," the vampire insisted. "Think of all the incredible things you can do now." 

"Like what?" Snart asked softly, laying his hands over top of the vampire's and scanning over his lips. He told himself this was for his new mission to get close to the vampire, ignoring how it made him ache inside to touch him again. 

"Like... getting drunk!" the vampire laughed, pulling away and leaving Snart with a disappointed frown. "I'll even drink with you! We're celebrating, right?" 

"Vampires can't get drunk." 

"Where there's a will and a highly sophisticated laboratory, there's a way," the vampire chuckled, "Let's get you cleaned up." 

Snart allowed himself to be herded into a spacious bathroom, sitting down on the edge of the tub as the vampire tenderly peeled his soiled clothing away. 

"What did you use," the vampire asked softly, his fingers lightly touching one of the wounds. 

"My belt," Snart replied, frowning. 

The vampire pricked his finger on one of his fangs, slowly dabbing his own blood over each cut, Snart sighing softly as the pain began to fade. "These... are part of your lessons?" 

"Yes." 

"You have... a lot."

"Slow learner," Snart replied with a faint smirk. The vampire looked confused, and he added, "That's supposed to be a joke." 

"Sorry if I don't find it very funny," the vampire said dryly, picking up a washcloth and dampening it under the faucet of the sink. He began to softly wash Snart's back, his movements tender and caring. 

Snart was absolutely melting, closing his eyes and concentrating on the cold fingers moving over each tear in his flesh. He felt echoes of those fingers touching him all over as his cock thrusted deep inside... 

The mission. 

Snart cleared his throat, glancing back at the vampire behind him, asking quietly, "The scrubs... Are you a doctor?" 

"Yes, I'm a hematologist," he replied, "I work for Star Medical Research Facilty." 

"Hmm. Plenty of access to blood then?" 

"Yes, to help me find cures." 

"For..." Snart stared dumbly. 

"For diseases," the vampire said shortly. He continued to wash away the blood from Snart's back, saying, "I like helping people." 

"Were you a doctor before you were turned?" 

"God, no," the vampire laughed, "I was a printer's apprentice." 

"The books," Snart realized. "They're yours? Did you print those?" 

"A few of them, yes. I worked for Hall and Sellers for several years, a printing company in Philadelphia." 

"How old are you?" Snart asked, frowning. 

"Old enough," the vampire replied coyly. 

"Did you have a family?" Snart paused, noticing the vampire's frown and quickly amending, "I'm sorry. You don't have to..." 

"It's fine," the vampire replied softly, "They've been gone a long time. My mother died from a fever when I was a child. My father was never quite the same after losing her. He always said she was the light of his life. He lost his way without her". 

"What happened to him?" 

"Well, I went overseas to France for business, and by the time I returned, he had already died. Consumption, they told me. Tuberculosis." 

"France?" Snart inquired, trying to keep the conversation light. "I've never left the country." 

"See? Something else we can add to your list!" 

"List?" 

"Your freedom list," the vampire chuckled. 

Snart snorted, asking, "What kind of printing business took you to France?" 

"I was a secretary then," the vampire said with a grin as he finished up cleaning Len's wounds, "To a very influential American ambassador." 

"Oh?" Snart flexed his shoulders, surprised that he couldn't feel any of the markings he had inflicted on himself. He turned to face the vampire, putting it all together as he said, "Printer. Philadelphia. An ambassador to France. The portrait in your living room. You worked for Benjamin Franklin?" 

"Oh! You know your history! So, they do allow reading in the Order?" the vampire teased, blinking away and returning with a clean shirt. 

"Yes," Snart bit back, grabbing the shirt defiantly and pulling it on. He didn't know why, but he was quick to defend the Order. "We are taught very well." 

"Yes, I can tell," the vampire said with a smirk, throwing Snart's soiled clothing in a hamper, "Early American history, self-flagellation techniques, how to kill vampires... very sane and effective schooling." 

"You didn't answer the question," Snart persisted, following the vampire back into the kitchen. He noticed the mess he had made of the first aid kit had all vanished. 

"No, I did not," the vampire said coyly, taking out the bottle of vodka from the freezer and pouring a shot of vodka for him in a glass. 

Snart made a face at the seemingly harmless substance. He didn't trust it. 

"One second," the vampire said, disappearing in a blur and reappearing in pajama pants and a comfortable looking t-shirt. In his hand was a large amber glass bottle. He poured a shot for himself, something thick and almost black. 

"What is that?" Snart asked, making another face. 

"In essence, very iron rich blood," the vampire said, picking up his glass and encouraging Snart to pick up his own. "It is possible for vampires to gorge themselves on large quantities of blood and experience sensations very similar to being drunk. So, I found a way to replicate it with extremely concentrated blood. Specifically from a pig's liver." 

"Pig?" Snart blinked. "Vampires can drink... animal blood?" 

"Of course we can," the vampire chuckled, "Now, come on. A toast." He lightly clinked their glasses together. "To freedom, new friends, and a new life." 

Snart grimaced, studying the liquor skeptically. It couldn't be that bad. It looked like water. He shrugged and drank it back, gagging immediately at the sudden burn. "Poison!" he hissed accusingly, "You poisoned me!" 

The vampire snorted in laughter, nearly spilling his blood, rubbing Snart's arm. "No! It's vodka! There's gonna be a little bit of a kick." He poured them both another round, a can of soda pop magically appearing next to Snart's glass. "What you need is a chaser." 

"I am never drinking that foul shit again!" Snart snapped, licking his lips and groaning. Nothing had prepared him for such a strong taste, surprised as the burn began to ease off and left him with a warmth in his chest. 

Maybe one more. 

Snart took the next shot, wincing and quickly chugging back some of the soda to soften the burn. That actually wasn't so bad. 

"How are you enjoying defiling yourself?" the vampire chuckled, the glasses filling again in a blink. 

"I don't understand the appeal," Snart replied with a frown, "It just burns. And it tastes like shit." 

"Keep drinking," the vampire urged, "You'll understand soon enough." He seemed relaxed, his pale cheeks slightly flushed. "Mmm, what other sorts of things were you not allowed to do in the Order?" 

"Imbibe any stimulants, anything that could be considered addictive or that would pollute our bodies. Alcohol, nicotine. Mmm. Caffeine," Snart said, nudging the soda with a laugh, "But that was the one rule everyone seemed to break. Even one of the Archbishops took a public lashing after being caught with a cup from Starbucks one time." 

The vampire furrowed his brows, saying softly, "These lashings... they would be in front of everyone?" 

"Not always," Snart said, surprised how easy it was to open up to the vampire, "Usually they'd be done during prayer or confession. Just you and one of the priests." 

The vampire looked a bit alarmed. 

Snart set his glass down a little harder than he had meant to, feeling a little fuzzy, asking firmly, "So. Tell me. How old are you?" 

"Why are you so interested?" the vampire asked innocently, obviously grateful for the change in subject. 

"Is that why you're so fast? Because of how old you are?" 

"No," he replied with a faint scowl, "I inherited the gift from my Maker. Some vampires have unique abilities, you see. Some are very fast, some can turn into mist, some can bewitch you with just a look. It takes centuries to learn, but they can be passed down from Maker to child." 

"You don't like your Maker?" Snart could very clearly pick up on the hostility in the vampire's voice when he spoke of him. 

"No, I do not," the vampire said sharply, finishing off his drink and pouring another. 

"Why? Tell me about him," Snart said as casually as he could, trying to keep his interest discreet. 

"No," the vampire said flatly, his expression as blank as a marble slate. "There is nothing to tell. He turned me, and I left him as soon as I could." 

Snart was overwhelmed by a sudden surge of sadness, an ache that took his breath away. He had never felt such sorrow. He had to gasp out loud, reaching forward to grab the vampire's hand. It was the vampire's emotions he was feeling, he realized, and the anguish was suffocating. 

The feeling faded almost as quickly as it came, staring in confusion at the vampire. "What... what did he do to you?"

"Not everyone wants to be immortal, Len," the vampire said quietly, letting their fingers tangle together, "I'm sorry. I'm not used to having a blood bond. I forgot to... keep it down, I guess. Didn't mean to let my feelings come through like that." 

"Can you feel mine?" Snart asked pointedly, wondering if his ulterior motives could be sensed. He caught himself looking at vampire's lips, remembering what the Archbishop said about seducing him. "What am I thinking about right now?" 

"Well, you're nervous," the vampire answered immediately, "But also excited." He tilted his head, smiling wide, his fangs glittering. "Mmm. Yup. Very excited." 

Snart smiled, eagerly taking another shot. He didn't even need the chaser now, warm and fuzzy all over. He didn't quite mind the taste of the booze any longer. He felt good. He felt really good. 

He toyed with the vampire's long fingers, laughing, "I'm starting to finally understand the appeal of drinking." 

"Good, right?" the vampire giggled, looking so flushed and beautifully human. He tipped back his glass, licking his lips as he sighed, "I only drink on very special occasions, you know." 

"Mmm, I'm so glad my life ending is special to you," Snart drawled sarcastically. 

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" the vampire groaned. "Don't you get it? Len! There's a whole world out there just waiting for you!" 

"Waiting for me to do what?" 

"To live! Look, I'm going to help you. Putting together a new identity will take some time, and I meant what I said about you staying here with me. I have a guest room. Cisco usually crashes there when he's had too much to drink, but you're welcome to it." 

Snart felt a ripple of guilt, the happy warmth ebbing. It didn't feel right taking advantage of such kindness especially when he had every intention of returning to the Order as soon as he could. He had to get back to Lisa. 

"What's wrong?" the vampire pressed, immediately sensing something was amiss. 

"I have a sister," Snart replied quietly. It wasn't a lie. He was very concerned for what might happen to her in his absence. "She's still there." 

"With the Order? You're worried about her?" 

"Yes," he nodded. "Lisa. She wasn't born into the Order like I was. My father has many sins of his own, and he was unfaithful to my mother. We didn't find out about Lisa until she was already in high school." 

"Does... does she like it there?" the vampire asked hesitantly. 

"She's adjusted," Snart said shortly. His sister had long struggled with the strict environment. While it had always brought Snart comfort, Lisa found it oppressing and it took her a long time to settle in. 

She'd also had to have several harsh lessons, though Snart always had tried to protect her from as many of them as he could. 

"Why don't we go kidnap her," the vampire suggested, slamming his glass down excitedly. "If we get her out of there, then you won't feel so guilty about leaving her behind!" 

"We can't just go take her!" Snart argued, laughing at the ridiculous plan. "The Order's main compound is a fortress. There's dozens of guards and multiple layers of security-" 

"That you know very well, I'm sure!" the vampire cut in, squeezing Snart's hand. "I bet you could figure out a way to break in there and rescue Laura!" 

"Lisa, not Laura!" 

"Whatever!" 

Snart kept laughing, surprised how funny this asinine idea was to him. He shook his head, chuckling heartily, "I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll pass. She's better off there." 

"Well," the vampire said, smacking his lips, "If you change your mind, let me know. Super fast day walking vampire is at your service for all potentially dangerous rescue operations." 

"Why are you like this?" Snart wondered out loud, the liquor making his tongue loose. "Why are you so... nice for a vampire?" 

"Have you really taken the time to get to know any of the others before me?" 

"No," Snart confessed. 

"Well, then you don't really have anything to compare me to," the vampire laughed. 

"Seriously," Snart pushed, utterly entranced, "After everything I did, you just... what? Forget all about it?" 

"People, vampire or human, there's always good and bad," the vampire explained. "I try to be one of the good ones, I try to remember what it was like to be human. You've been raised in a horrible place, I know the way you are isn't your fault. 

"I think... I think I can help you be better. I can show you everything you've been missing. Look, I haven't forgotten anything you've said or done, but I do forgive you." 

Snart's heart stopped right on the spot, staring in awe at the vampire. He had no words, lost in his bright green eyes and the gentle warmth washing over him. He wanted to kiss him, touch him, bask forever in this soft light he exuded from every pore. 

Dozens of clergy had forgiven him countless times over the course of his life, but he had never felt as comforted as he did receiving absolution from this vampire. 

He was suddenly pulling the vampire closer, seeking more, wanting _something_ , desperate to touch him. 

The vampire's offered no resistance, allowing Snart to embrace him, giggling sweetly, "Mmm, trying to dance with me now?" 

Snart snorted, saying dryly, "I don't dance." 

"Wait, are you serious? Dancing is forbidden, too?" 

"No," Snart clarified, feeling his face get hot, "I just... can't. So, I don't. Music has never... moved me." 

"Oh, you wait right here," the vampire said, his eyes wide, "I have the perfect song! If this doesn't move you, nothing will. Hang on one second!" 

Snart mourned the loss of the vampire in his arms, watching him flit over to an antique secretary. He opened it to reveal a modern stereo hidden within, pushing a few buttons. 

Music began to play, a poppy guitar riff bouncing through the speakers and a man started to sing. 

_When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you!_

"What is this?" Snart complained, frowning. 

_When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you!_

"The Proclaimers!" the vampire shouted, blinking back to grab Snart's hands and pull him out into the living room where they would have room to dance. 

_If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you!_

"Proclaimers of what?" Snart loudly protested, swaying slightly from all the alcohol. 

"Proclaimers of move your damn ass!" the vampire cackled, trying to inspire Snart to move his hips to the beat. 

_And if I haver up, yeah, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you!_

Snart let his foot tap along to the beat, but otherwise refused to cooperate. 

And then the chorus hit. 

_But I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more! Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles, to fall down at your door!_

Before Snart knew it, he was bouncing all around, his soul filled with joy, laughing madly as the vampire dragged him into a festive romp. It was absolutely impossible to resist. The call of the music was more heavenly than morning communion, unable to stop smiling. 

The song played on and Snart was absolutely enchanted. He was certain that no ballerina alive could capture the beauty or grace of Barry's body as he twirled and slid across the floor, twisting and swinging his head to the infectious beat. 

He let himself be pulled along for the ride, moving his feet clumsily as he tried to keep up, warm all over and all the world spinning around him. It was utterly glorious. 

Somehow his hands ended up around Barry's waist, sliding down greedily over his back and hips. 

Yes, _Barry_. 

They were spinning together, laughing happily. Snart didn't know the words, but it was easy enough to follow along into the all the _da da da's_ of the chorus. 

Barry was quite possibly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He had seen so many vampires before him, and yet still not a one had this _life_ about them like he did. He couldn't even think of a single human that could boast such a kind and generous soul. 

Snart couldn't stop himself, leaning in for a taste of it, capturing the vampire's lips in a sweet kiss. 

Barry sighed happily, his arms winding around Snart's neck and kissing him deeply. The weight of his body pressing against him was divine, Snart's head swimming in ecstasy as they moved together. 

The song had been over for several minutes, and yet they were still tangled against one another, their kiss moving deeper and deeper, Snart's mouth sucking all over Barry's jaw and neck. 

"Oh, Len... we... probably..." Barry moaned when Snart bit down on his throat, his hands squeezing his ass roughly and making him squirm. "God..." 

"I want to... I want to be with you again," Snart pleaded, holding him tight, completely open and honest with his desire. 

"Okay," Barry breathed, those gorgeous green eyes gazing at him with such adoration. Instead of blinking them away, he took Snart's hands and led him into his bedroom step by step. 

Snart didn't even bother looking around, only glancing up long enough to place where the bed was, tumbling down onto the plush sheets and taking Barry with him. He was already trying to get their clothes off, eager, frantic. 

"Hey, hey, hey," Barry soothed, his hands latching on Snart's shoulders to hold him in place, urging, "Slow down. We don't have to rush this." 

Snart looked away, embarrassed, panting. Now that this train of desire had hit a stop, he had a moment to think. He was afraid now he might change his mind. This was wrong. 

Disgusting. 

"Hey..." Barry could sense his apprehension, icy fingers cradling his cheeks and craning his head back towards him. "Len. There is nothing wrong with wanting me. With wanting this..." 

Snart couldn't speak, words unable to express the mix of lust and indecision clawing away at his guts. He let Barry pull him into a tender kiss, his worries chased away by his sweet lips. 

Their clothing peeled away at an agonizing pace, Barry not allowing it to speed along any faster, making Snart wait. 

Every time he pushed, Barry slowed down even more, leaving him groaning and his cock throbbingly hard. He couldn't think about anything else now. The Order, his lashings, even thoughts of sweet Lisa disappeared as he gave himself over to this beautiful vampire completely. 

Every new sensation was exciting and made him ache with need. He was on top of Barry now, marveling at the cool flesh of his thighs pressing against his hips, his icy fingers raking over his scalp, and his mouth consuming every breath from his lips as they kissed and kissed. 

He could feel Barry's arousal, pressing insistently against his own, groaning again as lube was splashed between them. 

"Len," Barry urged, his fangs bared, greedily tugging at his cock and pulling him where he wanted him most. 

"Barry," Snart whimpered in reply, the first cool touch of the vampire's tight entrance making him gasp. He pushed forward, letting it swallow him whole, his grace lost as he floundered to be inside him as they had been before. 

It was easier this time, being in complete control of the rhythm, immediately pounding into him hard. God, it was divine, that tight body wrapped all around him, burying his nose against Barry's throat. 

Barry cried out sharply, his hands digging into Snart's back. 

Snart had never heard such a sound before, his head snapping up and his hips stilling. He stared down at Barry, not sure if he should continue. 

"Wait. Why did you stop?" Barry demanded furiously. 

"It, it... it sounded like I was hurting you," Snart hissed back, eyes wide with concern. 

Barry's head dropped back against the pillows, groaning, "Len, I'm a fucking vampire. You're not going to hurt me." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Very sure," Barry confirmed, "Please, don't stop." 

Snart grunted, rearing his hips back and pushing his cock in deep, delighting in the loud moans that erupted from Barry's lips. Now that he knew these were cries of pleasure and not pain, he did everything he could to hear them.

He was not particularly graceful, thrusting away like a sledgehammer, He watched Barry slap one of his palms against the headboard to keep himself from being scooted up the bed from his powerful slams. He loved to hear Barry moan, loved the way his lips parted and his eyes fluttered as he moved inside of him. 

"Can I please," Barry asked so sweetly, his eyes zeroed in on Snart's throat. The hunger was undeniable. 

"Yes," Snart whispered, tilting his head to the side. 

Barry pulled Snart down right on top of him so their bodies were pressed together. He petted hair, kissing along his shoulder and his neck before finally sinking his teeth in. 

Snart only felt the tiniest of pricks followed by an intense and lovely suction, moaning much louder than he had meant to. It was unbelievably intimate knowing he was feeding his lover, his breath stuttering in his throat as he felt Barry heating up all over. 

"Feels good," he grunted, his hips still thrusting away like a piston on an engine, never tiring, never stopping. 

"Len," Barry whimpered as he pulled away, licking his lips greedily, "Mmmph, here, like this." He stretched out one of his long legs, throwing it up on Snart's shoulder and pushing him back. 

Snart settled on his knees, holding Barry's thigh and experimentally thrusted forward in this new position. He cried out immediately, startled by the sudden heat and the depth that his cock could reach now. 

Oh, that was good. 

Snart started going again, Barry's warm hands sliding over his shoulders, gripping his forearms as he held on for the rough ride. The slapping of their bodies colliding was positively obscene, and Snart couldn't get enough of it. 

Barry was arching his body into every thrust, helping them maintain a fast but perfectly delicious pace. He spread his legs as far as he could, moaning and begging for more, his cock hard and leaking as it bobbed against his stomach. 

Snart wished fucking him like this could last forever, but his legs were on fire and the pressure down in his balls was begging for release. "I'm gonna, gonna..." 

"Come on," Barry urged, grabbing his cock and feverishly jerking himself off. 

Snart gave Barry all that he had, grunting as he worked through his muscles failing and chased down his orgasm. When he came, it was sloppy but heavenly, cursing and shaking as he rocked himself through it, unloading deep inside of Barry's tight hole. 

He watched Barry fall apart beneath him, still grinding down against his spent cock as he climaxed, pearly splashes of come shooting across his lean body. Snart had never seen anything so absolutely erotic, leaning down to kiss all the pretty sounds from his lips. 

He didn't even care about the stickiness between them, he wanted to kiss Barry, still high off such an intense orgasm. His head was throbbing from the rush, and he was suddenly struck by a devastatingly strong wave of nausea. 

"What's wrong?" Barry asked softly, very concerned.. "It's not because we had sex is it?" 

"No," Snart replied, wishing he could make the queasy feeling go away, "I just feel... sick." 

"Are you gonna throw up?" Barry gazed up at him in sympathy. 

"Yeah," he sighed, his stomach gurgling defiantly as the room spun. He could taste vile and vodka creeping up the back of his throat. "Definitely gonna throw up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! The smut fairy came to say hello! Don't worry, she'll probably be back in the next chapter, too! I hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far! Now that we got that pesky plot nonsense out of the way, the next few chapters will focus on Barry and Len getting to know each other.
> 
> Len has a lot to learn about all the things he's been missing out on in the big ol' sinful outside world. Like Disney movies! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Barry was nothing but kind as he carried Snart to the toilet to heave up his guts, petting his back in soothing little circles. "I'm sorry," he sighed, "Probably should have made sure you ate something first." 

Snart couldn't reply, caught between dry heaving and hacking, groaning when his stomach gave him a brief reprieve. 

Oh, he was not going to drink again. 

Never. 

Not ever. 

Maybe. 

He'd actually enjoyed himself very much, and now he understood exactly why the Order forbid the consumption of alcohol. It was so easy to lose control when one's inhibitions were completely tanked. 

Snart grumbled softly, his eyes closing tight. He was still drunk and his stomach was unbelievably angry with him. The vampire's hand felt cool now, and it was comforting against his flushed skin. Despite being so sick, he had enjoyed his coupling with Barry. 

Especially the kissing. God, how he adored the kissing. Sweet and tender, passionate with tongue, open mouthed ones that were more heated pants than kisses. 

"Let's get you cleaned up," Barry encouraged, wiping Snart's face down with a damp cloth and easily carrying him out to the sofa. He wrapped his naked body in a warm blanket, blinking around to clean up all the liquor and their glasses. 

Snart sank down into the sofa, staring bleary eyed at the lean vampire as he sat down beside him. He watched as he used his nail to break the flesh of his neck, grimacing. "What are you doing?" 

"Making sure you don't have a hangover," Barry replied with a smirk, gently wrapping his hand around the back of Snart's head, bringing him towards the blood slowly leaking down onto his collarbone. 

Snart was repulsed for a moment, but he remembered how pleasurable it had been to drink from the vampire before. He also knew how powerful that blood was, and he did feel so miserable. He let Barry pull him close, his tongue slowly lapping at the trickle of blood. 

Barry's eyes fluttered, stroking Snart's short hair, murmuring encouragingly, "Just like that, Len." 

Snart could sense a fresh surge of lust burning between them, sucking every last drop that had dribbled down from the small puncture. It was a similar warmth to the alcohol, but this seemed to fill him up all the way down to his toes. He pressed a hand against Barry's face, sliding his fingers into his hair as he eagerly drank. 

Barry gasped, letting Snart take all that he wanted, groaning loudly, "God, yes... yes, Len..." 

Snart shivered to hear his name spoken like that, his nausea gone and the painful pulse in his head fading. He swallowed back one last thick mouthful, tilting his head to press his lips against Barry's. He wasn't as clean as the vampire, spilling a few drops as they kissed so passionately. 

Barry didn't seem to mind, letting the blood smear between them as their tongues met, deepening the kiss. He was touching Snart gently, pushing the blanket out of his way to track every inch of muscled flesh. He nosed against Snart's jaw, his fangs lightly pressing as he asked breathlessly, "May I...?" 

"Yes," Snart said, offering himself willingly, gasping as he felt Barry bite down. His eyes rolled back, groaning as the vampire drank deeply. He could feel Barry getting warmer in his arms, amazing at how quickly he heated up. 

He was getting hard again, so very hard, moaning quietly as Barry fed. It was utterly intoxicating, left panting by the time he'd finished, softly kissing over the little bite he'd left behind. 

Barry continued to explore Snart's body, his fingers chasing after every scar and wrinkle, trying to catalogue them all, purring softly, "God, you're beautiful." 

Snart blushed, turning his body and pressing Barry down into the couch. He knew the vampire was _letting_ him push him around, but it was still thrilling to pin him down. He shook his head, glancing over the creature beneath him, sighing, "I'm nothing compared to the absolute heaven that is your body." 

"Sweet talker," Barry chuckled, though the compliment had left his cheeks rosy. He reached down to lightly tease over Snart's cock. "Mmm, seems like someone is feeling better?" 

"Much," Snart said, his cock heavy and throbbing, lightly thrusting into Barry's palm. "Can we... again?" 

"You are downright insatiable," Barry teased, pulling him down for a sweet kiss. 

Snart mouthed his way back down to Barry's neck, mumbling, "Can't help it. I want you so badly, God help me. You're incredible." 

"Always in such a rush," Barry sighed adoringly, Snart already trying to line himself back up and push inside. "Slow down." 

"Don't want to," Snart argued, gasping when Barry effortlessly pushed him off and forced him back into a sitting position on the sofa. He wanted to protest, but Barry was slinking down in front of him on his knees. 

He was still amazed how beautifully the vampire moved, intently watching as he gracefully settled between his thighs, peppering his skin with warm little kisses that made him shiver. 

Snart's cock twitched helplessly, asking breathlessly, "What... what are you doing?" 

"Len," Barry said sweetly, "You need to learn about a little something called foreplay." He bowed his head, his tongue running over Snart's balls and up the shaft of his cock. 

Snart was not proud of the sound he made, panting hard when he realized exactly what Barry was up to. He was going to use his mouth, he was going to use his mouth down there. 

"God in Heaven," he moaned, squirming as Barry continued to lick and tease, not sure what to do with his hands. He scrubbed at his face, whining pitifully, watching every move Barry made with wide, lust blown eyes. 

Barry curled his fingers around Snart's thick girth, sucking each of his balls into his mouth and rolling his tongue over them. He was savoring the texture, the taste, applying just enough pressure to make Snart groan. 

Barry finally released his tender sack, slowly feeding every inch of his cock into his mouth. Snart whimpered louder and louder. It was slick and tight, totally different from being inside of him, but definitely as pleasurable. He stared dumbly as Barry's hand moved out of the way, the last of his cock slipping down his throat. 

Snart knew there were tears falling down his face, reaching back to grip the edge of the sofa. Barry looked beautiful with his lips wrapped around him so tightly, unable to stop his hips from canting forward. Barry didn't stutter in the slightest, bobbing his head and sucking hard, making Snart writhe and cry out. 

Barry kept going and going, Snart unable to do anything except hold on for the ride. Right when he was certain it couldn't be any more intense, he gasped when he felt a faint prick of teeth against his groin. 

Barry had taken every inch of him down his throat, and now he was drinking from him, right there, sucking softly and running his tongue all over his shaft. It was dirty and wrong and totally forbidden, and fuck, if it wasn't the most amazing sensation Snart had ever experienced. 

Snart could feel a rush of warmth as Barry's mouth began to heat up, shuddering all over. The pressure was too much, not able to even call out a warning, falling right over the edge into bliss and coming hard down his throat. 

Barry bobbed his head, offering a muffled moan of satisfaction as he worked him through it, lightly massaging his balls and continuing to suck at him until Snart was begging for mercy. He popped off with a cheeky grin, not a single drop of blood or come gone to waste, humming, "Mmm, how was that?" 

"Heaven," Snart gasped adoringly, surprised how profusely he sweating, his cock still half hard. "That, that was perfect. I'm sorry I was... quick." 

"I take it as a compliment," Barry said with a warm smile, crawling up into Snart's lap. He kissed him softly, their cocks crushed together as he began to slowly grind against him. 

Snart couldn't believe how eagerly his cock stood at attention, especially after coming just moments ago. "Is this more of your blood magic?" he asked, his hands moving over Barry's flesh, hot to the touch from having just fed from him. "This... virility?" 

"Uh huh," Barry nodded, his eyes bright and happy, watching their cocks sliding against one another. "We can go all night if you want." 

All night. 

Snart seized Barry in a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around him tight. He squeezed his hips, his ass, whining as the throbbing between his legs became more demanding. Barry was in control now, forcing them to go slow, and it was driving him crazy. 

Barry took one of Snart's hands, trying to guide it down to their cocks, but he jerked away. "What's wrong?" 

Shame had forced Snart's hand to move, not ready to touch something so male, so much like his own and yet so very foreign, stammering, "I-I can't..." 

Barry nodded in immediate understanding, smiling reassuringly, sliding his hand towards his ass, down between his cheeks. "What about this? Is that okay?" 

"Y-yes," Snart sighed anxiously, his fingers now moving to find that tight ring of muscle, nodding. "I can do this." 

"I want you to touch me," Barry said softly, "I want you to feel good with me. It's amazing to share this with someone, to open them up. But if you're not comfortable..." 

"I can do this," Snart repeated stubbornly, slowly pushing the tip of his finger inside. It was much tighter than he had expected, weirdly smooth as he slowly felt around. He pushed a little more, watching Barry's face for approval. 

Barry was smiling, his hands gently cradling Snart's face, stroking his thumbs over his cheekbones and kissing him encouragingly. "Just like that," he urged, "You can go deeper." 

Snart obeyed, suddenly pressing his finger all the way in, watching as Barry gasped, his mouth hanging open in a happy smile. Snart did it again, the tip of his finger exploring to find what Barry liked the most. 

He added a second finger, slick and pushing deep, Barry's back arching and grinding against Snart's hand. He kept pumping his fingers, rough and clumsy, but Barry was making the sweetest little whimpers so he kept going. 

"Good?" Snart asked breathlessly, kissing at Barry's neck. 

"Uh huh," Barry sighed, pushing his body closer, "Very good, Len..." 

Snart could feel the snug muscle around his fingers starting to relax, asking quickly, "Are you ready?" 

Barry huffed softly, and Snart could sense a flash of frustration. He didn't know what he had done wrong, frowning. 

Barry nodded all the same, smiling and saying softly, "Yes, Len." 

Snart pulled his hand away, working his hand over his cock and hastily trying to shove himself back in Barry's slick hole. 

"Easy," Barry soothed, lifting his body and slowly taking him inside. 

Snart's hands grabbed at Barry's hips, trying to push his down, trying to buck up to bury his cock deep. But Barry wouldn't budge, only allowing a few inches at a time, nipping playfully at his neck. 

"Please," Snart pleaded eagerly. 

"Patience," Barry replied, "Let me show you how good this can feel." 

Snart groaned when Barry finally sank all the way down, his ass tight and hot, murmuring, "God... yes." 

Barry had a hand on Snart's shoulder, the other tucked behind his head as he rolled his hips. His body rose and fell in a beautiful wave, his lean stomach flexing as he moved. He was just as graceful during this passionate act as he was dancing, his expression soft and gorgeous. 

Snart had to touch him, feel his legs, his hips, his sides, sliding his hand over his chest where he was surprised to feel a faint heartbeat. "You're close," he gasped, keeping his palm right where it was. 

"Uh huh," Barry panted. 

"Don't you... don't you want to...?" 

"Sometimes, it feels better if you wait," Barry explained, smiling at Snart's hopeless expression. "Trust me..." 

Snart tried to, he honestly did, but all he could focus on was wanting to come. He could feel Barry's heart beating faster and faster, certain they were both about to tip over the precipice of pleasure. But Barry slowed down to a crawl, smiling smugly. 

Snart growled in frustration, begging, "Please?" 

"Almost," Barry soothed, his hips picking up the pace once more, kissing Snart passionately. 

Snart's balls were aching with the need to release, returning the kiss frantically, clawing at Barry's chest. It was perfect and hot, feeling that tight body slamming down on his cock faster and faster, certain this time he wouldn't be denied. 

Barry cried out, his hand feverishly jerking himself off as he rode Snart harder, panting, "Coming... come on... I'm coming..." 

Snart was utterly mesmerized, Barry's body clenching all around him and the fire that had been building inside of him finally exploded as he came. It was intense, trembling all over as he jerked violently. 

Barry was practically singing, his head thrown back as he moaned beautifully, rocking them through their orgasms. "Yes, Len, yes, baby!" 

"Fuck, fuck!" he grunted, his hips seizing as he unloaded more and more, his orgasm never seeming to end. He finally collapsed against the couch, Barry falling against him. He was sweating, out of breath, able to feel both of their hearts pounding furiously away. 

Barry lightly petted the hairs at the base of Snart's neck, a smile on his lips as he sighed, "Mmmph... now, do you see why it's good to wait?" 

"Uh huh," Snart said, imitating Barry's cheeky reply. He ran his hands over Barry's back, enjoying the closeness, his lover's skin beginning to cool down and it felt so good against his flushed body. 

Barry was happy, Snart could sense it washing over him through the bond. He was happy, too. There was no Order here, no shame, no punishment; just the two of them, enjoying each other. 

"Mmmm... again?" Snart asked softly, nuzzling against Barry's neck. 

"Again?" Barry echoed, laughing sweetly. "God, I've created a monster." 

"Is that a yes?" 

"Yes, Len," he chuckled. "It's a yes." 

Snart growled playfully, wrapping his arms around Barry's hips and lifting him right off the sofa as he stood up. He eagerly carried him back towards the bedroom, the vampire laughing impishly as Snart playfully threw him back on the bed. 

They went two more times before Snart was completely exhausted, passing out the moment his head hit the pillows. He was restless, stirring often, but always drifted back to sleep when he felt the vampire's cool body next to his own. 

When he woke up, Barry was still in bed but was already awake, watching him sleep with a little smile on his face. 

Snart stretched out his legs as his eyes flitted open, grunting, "Mmmph. Morning." 

"Good morning," he replied, "Sleep well?" 

"Not bad. Fuck. What time is it." 

"A little after eight." 

"Fuck," Snart gasped, sitting up quickly. He couldn't believe he had slept in so late, his heart fluttering in panic. Then again, it didn't matter, did it? 

He had nowhere else to be. 

"What's wrong?" Barry asked, his brow furrowing softly. 

"I'm usually up and moving by now," Snart said, flopping back down in bed. "I think you wore me out." 

"Me? Please, you're the one who couldn't get enough last night," Barry teased, smirking. 

Snart smiled sheepishly, his eyes glancing over Barry's slender body. He was still naked, stretched out on top of the covers, sunlight peeking through the windows and splashing little shadows all over him. He looked absolutely gorgeous. 

Snart reached out, gently touching his hip where the sun was hitting, asking, "It really doesn't hurt you?" 

"No," Barry said with a shake of his head, "Not for a very long time." 

"Another gift from your Maker?" 

"No, this one is all my own," Barry replied, a hint of sadness tainting his handsome face. 

"How?" Snart asked, unable to hide his curiosity. 

"I walked into the sun and survived," came the soft reply, Barry glancing away at the wall. 

"You walked into..." Snart frowned. "You tried to kill yourself." 

"Yes," Barry said shortly, sitting up suddenly. 

"Why?" Snart asked dumbly, confused. 

"Not everyone wants to be immortal, Len," Barry sighed, his eyes dark and sad, "Especially when your Maker is a monster." 

Snart's lip twitched, swallowing hard. He could tell this was a difficult subject, but he knew he needed information. He needed a name. He tried to remain calm as he could, saying casually, "You were trying to get away from him?" 

"Yes," Barry said, moving from the bed and blinking into a shirt and sweatpants. "I tried, I failed, and now I can walk in the sun. It's how I was finally able to escape him." 

"He can't day walk?" Snart pressed. 

"No," Barry replied, tossing a pair of pajama pants at him. "He couldn't then, but he probably can now, though. Most vampires acquire the ability with age, and this century he'll be over a thousand years old." 

"A thousand..." Snart couldn't hide his amazement. He sat up, pulling on the pants and ignoring the swelling of his cock due to the early morning hour. He cleared his throat, adding nonchalantly, "So, he's still alive?" 

"Probably. I've done everything I can to suppress the bond between us," Barry sighed, clearly getting aggravated. "I still feel him sometimes. There was one time I tried..." He shook his head, human and lost, snipping quickly, "Nevermind." 

"You can manipulate the bond?" Snart decided to change up the subject, not wanting to anger the vampire and lose this fountain of information. He needed to know more. 

"It's possible," Barry said, heading out into the kitchen with Snart following right behind him. "I can keep my feelings from you, my thoughts as well. You can hide yours from me if you try." 

Snart frowned, watching Barry flutter around to make him breakfast, eggs and bacon quickly popping into a pan on the stove. He wondered if Barry could sense his anxiety, his treachery. He figured it was best to the drop his questioning for now, sitting down at the table. 

"Scrambled okay?" Barry asked, smiling brightly now. 

"You don't have to cook for me," Snart said, "I'm more than capable." 

"I don't mind," Barry insisted, "Helps me feel human." 

"Like the glasses?" 

"Mmmhmm." 

"Is it really so different? To be a vampire?" Snart asked, honestly curious. 

"I hope you never have to find out," Barry replied with a short laugh. "But yes, it's very different. The worst part is watching your world disappear." 

"Disappear? What do you mean?" 

"When I was human, there were no cars, no computers, no phones. Times changed, technology changed. It was amazing to watch. I still remember the first time I saw an actual working lightbulb. I thought it was a miracle. 

"But soon, I didn't recognize anything. Street names were different, buildings I knew were demolished and replaced with new ones. Everything was changing so fast, and the world I had grown up in, the world I knew... it was gone." 

"I never thought about that," Snart said quietly, "Is that why you keep all this old furniture? Something familiar?" 

"Exactly," Barry chuckled, "I tried to get my desk back from when I was alive, but it's in a museum in Philadelphia now." 

"Would that happen to be the Benjamin Franklin Museum?" 

"You are just full of questions today!" Barry laughed, stirring at the pan with a coy smile. 

Snart felt caught, blushing as he struggled to regroup. Damn, he couldn't stop himself from treating this like an interrogation. "Sorry." 

"It's all right," Barry soothed, "Why don't you tell me about you? Hmm?" 

"There isn't much to tell," Snart said, glancing down at the table. "I was born in the Order, raised by them, served them until... until now." He felt a wave of anguish, guilt gnawing at his stomach. 

It was so easy to forget what a sinner he was when he was in Barry's sweet embrace. He had never been so happy, but he knew this was wrong. He would certainly have to repent for all of this if he returned to the Order. 

No, _when_ he returned. 

"I can start working on your new identity today," Barry said with a warm smile, plating the food and offering it to him. "You'll need some clothes, I'm sure. Toiletries of our own. Oh, we need groceries. I'm afraid I never keep very much here." 

The guilt was becoming almost painful, making Snart's insides clench. "You don't have to do all of that for me," he said, "I'll find a way to manage." 

"Let me help you," Barry pushed, "When you're on your own, you can pay me back if you'd like. For now, consider it a loan if you're so put off by receiving charity." 

"I suppose I can find some way to make it up to you," Snart said, lightly stirring his eggs around his plate. He tilted his head, admiring the sight of Barry bent over the sink cleaning up the pan. "Mmm, it would probably be considered prostitution if I offered my body to you as a form of payment?" 

"Definitely," Barry snorted with a shy smile. He hesitated, adding carefully, "Which... that's something we need to talk about." 

"What?" Snart asked after a small bite of egg. 

"I don't think we should have any more sex," Barry said with a sigh, "It's going to be hard, especially with all the blood we've shared... but I don't feel right." 

At first Snart could only stare, surprised at how much it hurt. The rejection was a knife in his gut, twisting uncomfortably as he tried to understand. "Why?" 

"I'm taking advantage of you," Barry said gently, "The blood, your situation... it's not fair." 

"My situation?" Snart wasn't hungry any more, dropping his fork with a clatter. 

"Yes," Barry said with a frown, "Less than two days ago, you were a virgin. You hadn't even kissed another person before. Please understand. I don't want to hurt you, Len." 

_Too late_ , Snart thought angrily, forgetting that the vampire could probably hear him. 

"I'm sorry," Barry said, moving to sit beside him at the table, gently resting his hand on Snart's arm. 

Snart jerked away, glaring furiously. 

"It's very easy to get your emotions mixed up, especially when sex is involved," Barry pleaded, "The last thing I want to do is to lead you on thinking this is something that it's not." 

Oh, Snart hated how much this hurt, the pain opening up a fresh well of shame. How could he have been so foolish. 

"I should have known you'd throw me away the second you were done with me," he snarled, too vulnerable, too raw. He moved to stand, not sure where he was going, but desperately wanting space. "This was a fucking mistake." 

Barry flickered to appear right in front of him, firmly grabbing his arms as he said, "I am not throwing you away! Listen to me." 

Snart struggled, but he was no match for the vampire's strength. 

"I know how intoxicating the blood can be," Barry explained quickly, "When we're together, I want to make sure it's because you want to be with me. Not because I took your virginity, not because of our bond. You need to know that there are other people out there. That... that you don't have to be with the first person that comes along." 

Snart refused to meet his eye, stubbornly looking up at the ceiling. 

Barry gently touched his face, saying quietly, "My Maker didn't give me a choice. I want to make sure you have one." 

Snart frowned, glancing back at Barry. There was something warm in the bond, something deep and endless and it took Snart's breath away. He didn't know what it was, but for a split second he swore he felt Barry's heart beating. It was pounding in time with his own, their pulses synchronized beautifully, not sure how or why he was experiencing this phenomenon. 

It began to fade, leaning into Barry's touch as he said firmly, "I've spent my whole life not being able to make my own choices. Let me have this. Let me... let me choose you." 

Barry shivered all over, his eyes bright as they gazed longingly into Snart's. He bit at his lip, saying sternly, "A month. Let the blood get out of your system. Make me believe you want me of your own free will. Then we can move forward. Together." 

Snart was as stubborn as they came, his eyes narrowed. He didn't want to give this up, not yet, not while he still had time to enjoy it without consequence. 

One month to seduce this vampire and learn the name of his Maker? 

Done. 

"One month," Snart agreed, hugging Barry close, leaning forward as he asked, "Kiss for luck?" 

"Hmmph," Barry snorted, placing a chaste kiss upon Snart's lips, promising him, "You're gonna need it." 

"I bet you won't make it a week," Snart argued defiantly, pleased when he felt Barry's feverish desire burning between them in the bond. 

"You won't make it one day," Barry shot back, smiling slyly. 

"Mmmm, guess we'll just have to see." 

"Guess so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, smut fairy! Isn't she just the best? Whoooo! So, how long do you guys think Len and Barry will make it? A day? A week? Who knows! XD


	6. Chapter 6

"No blood?" 

"No blood." 

"Totally fair." 

"This is the last time, Len." 

"Absolutely." 

They had made it two hours before falling back into bed together again. 

It had started innocently enough, Barry suggesting that Snart take a shower before they went out to run some errands. Snart didn't have any clean clothes to change into, leaving the bathroom in nothing but a towel to look for Barry. 

The towel was wrapped loosely around his hips, his skin still damp and glistening, surprised by the spike of burning desire that came over him when he found Barry. 

"What's wrong?" Snart asked, trying not to pant. 

"Do you any idea what you look like?" Barry sighed, his cool hands gliding down Snart's firm body. His fingertips reached the edge of the towel, gazing adoringly at him. "How beautiful you are?" 

Snart shuddered at his touch, stunned by how emotional he suddenly felt. No one had ever made him feel like this, vulnerable and yet so safe, his loins beginning to stir. 

Barry bit at his lower lip, hesitation slowing his exploration. "Len... we shouldn't." 

Snart disagreed. He dropped the towel, pulling Barry immediately into a heated kiss. 

That was how they ended up back in Barry's bed, Len spreading the gorgeous vampire out before him on his stomach, eager for this new position. Slick and waiting, he began to press inside, any possible patience he had lost the moment he felt that tight ass swallowing up every inch of him. 

He began pounding Barry right down into the mattress, fucking him hard and loving every scream of pleasure. The jerking of his hips was all function, completely without grace, but it felt fantastic. 

Barry took it all, moaning as his fingers clawed at the sheets, arching his ass up for Snart to hit just the right angle that made him sing so beautifully. Snart couldn't last long at this pace, but how sweet it was chasing down his climax, driving himself into Barry over and over again until they were both shaking in bliss. 

He rolled over, grinning slyly at Barry as he panted, "Last time?" 

"Definitely the last time," Barry mumbled through a face full of pillow. He turned his head to peek at Len, sighing, "The bond will fade faster if we don't feed from each other. It will get easier to resist." 

"Mmm." Snart nodded. 

"One month," Barry reaffirmed, rolling onto his side. "Wait one month, and then we can have all the sex you want." 

"Will we always have to use these?" Snart asked, wrinkling his nose a little as he peeled off the condom. 

Barry snorted. "Not always, but I think it's best to be safe for now." 

"I was a virgin, and you're a vampire," Snart drawled, "What possible diseases could there be between us?" 

"None that I know of," Barry answered honestly, "But I do know that it's possible for diseases to be passed between humans and vampires, so I'd rather take some precautions." 

"Like what? What diseases?" 

"Vampirism, for one." 

"But vampirism is-" 

"It is a disease," Barry gently interrupted, already knowing what Snart was going to say. "It's not an unholy curse from God, it's caused by a very unique strain of bacteria." 

Snart's brows furrowed up. "How do you know that?" 

"Because for the last forty years, I've been studying it," Barry replied with a shrug, "That's why I became a hematologist. Trying to figure out a way to cure it." 

"A cure? For being a vampire?" Snart stared dumbly. He'd never thought such a thing would be possible. "You could be human again?" 

"That's the hope," Barry said quietly. "It's part of the work I do at the lab. I help research for cures and treatments for human diseases, and in my spare time... I try to find a cure for vampirism." 

"How close are you?" 

"Not very," Barry laughed, scratching the back of his neck with a sigh. "I was only able to identify the bacteria and how it's transmitted six years ago. I have to be careful so no one figures out what I'm studying, and resources at the lab are very closely monitored. Some of those machines cost millions, and they're not just going to let me experiment with them." 

"I hope you figure it out," Snart said softly. "I can't imagine a world without vampires..." 

"I'm sure the Order would find something else to hunt down and exterminate," Barry said dryly. 

Snart frowned, still very protective of the Order, arguing, "The Order only began hunting vampires to save innocent people." 

"I know the history," Barry replied gently, sensing Snart's brewing anger. "The Seven Families came together because they thought vampires were corrupting the Roman Catholic Church." 

"They were," Snart said stubbornly, "They tried to turn Pope Innocent VIII into a vampire and take over the church, but he refused the poisonous vile blood so they killed him. He died with a pure soul." 

"No, he definitely drank it," Barry countered, "He got very sick, drank the blood, and died because his well meaning physician was a fool." 

Snart narrowed his eyes, demanding, "How do you know?" 

"Because it was the world's first attempted blood transfusion," Barry replied, "I'm a freakin' hematologist who works with other hematologists. We talk about blood a lot, and Pope Innocent is one of those fun little anecdotes you pass around. They didn't understand that the blood had to be pumped directly into the circulatory system, like through a vein, to work. 

"They thought they could feed it to him, and his body would absorb it in the same way nutrients get absorbed from food. They used the blood of children, as I recall, hoping that their youth would cure his fever. It didn't work of course, and he still died. A proper blood transfusion still probably wouldn't have saved him. 

"It wasn't the fault of vampires, only ignorant men." 

"No, that's not what happened," Snart said, shaking his head in agitation and sitting up. "It was definitely vampires. They wanted the power and influence of the church, so they tried to turn His Holiness so that they could spread their filthy blasphemy through him. 

"They were going to start demanding human sacrifices and blood at every mass. My ancestors helped stop them, and many of them died saving all those innocent people and purifying the church." 

"I'm sorry, Len," Barry said earnestly, his cool fingers touching Snart's back. "I'm not trying to upset you." 

"You're telling me that the lives my family lost are all now part of some joke you like to tell other doctors," Snart said bitterly. "What part of that is not upsetting?" 

"If that's what you believe happened, I'm not going to argue with you," Barry said, moving to sit beside him. "I truly didn't mean to offend you." 

Snart could feel Barry's sincerity oozing through the bond, sighing quietly, "No one believed my family or any of the others. Everyone was worried about demons corrupting innocent people into witches. Even Pope Innocent, who had endorsed that blasphemous text _Malleus Maleficarum_ , didn't see the real threat of vampires until it was too late. It was why my family was shunned, why they all decided to break away from the church. 

"Ten of thousands of innocent people were being executed as witches while vampires stalked the earth completely unchallenged. The Order tried to intervene, but then we were labeled heretics and witch sympathizers. We had to go into hiding, hunt in secret, for our own safety." 

"I am very sorry that happened to your family," Barry said carefully, "I know that vampires have not always had the best relationship with humans. Many of them, like my Maker, do believe that you're nothing but sustenance. But not all vampires are like that, and the Order... while they may have good intentions..." 

"Think long and hard about how you intend to finish that sentence," Snart warned. 

"I admire your loyalty to them, I do, but look at what they did to you," Barry snorted, unflinching. "Look at how they raised you, the things they've forced you to do to yourself. It's not right, Len. Even with the best of intentions, they've tortured you, they turned you into a killer, and as soon as you broke one of their stupid rules? They abandoned you." 

Snart did not point out that he had been given a way to return to the Order, hanging his head down as his stomach began to clench. Somewhere deep inside, he knew Barry was right, he knew that there was nothing wrong with the things they did together. And yet, the guilt of his sins still weighed down heavily upon him. 

Keeping the truth from Barry was one of those sins now, perhaps the worst of all. The vampire had been nothing but kind to him, treating him with compassion and tenderness, and had allowed him in his very own bed again and again. 

Snart didn't know what to say, in too much anguish to craft a lie or any response that would mask his deceit. It was all he could do to lean forward and kiss Barry, a kiss he knew he didn't deserve. 

Barry let him, framing his face with his hands, kissing him sweetly. "It's okay, Len," he breathed softly, "I'm not going to abandon you. I won't." 

Snart's heart was crushed and resurrected all at once, his eyes damp as he deepened the kiss even more. He tried to tell himself that his deception was harmless. Barry would be angry that he had lied to him about his intentions, but all Snart needed was a name. 

A name couldn't hurt Barry, right? 

The kiss became hotter and hotter, neither able to resist the call of their bodies wishing to reunite once more. Len poured himself over Barry, trying to take his time now, capturing each breath with a sweet kiss as he pushed his way back inside of him. 

Barry's arms and legs curled all around him, rolling their bodies together with every deep thrust. He was enjoying the passionate tempo, loving how he could feel Barry's heart starting to pound beneath him. He used all of the pain burrowing at his soul to fuel his hips, nearly sobbing when he came, the rush flooding his head and making the room spin. He kept going until Barry was coming with him, holding him tight as his long legs continued to tremble around him. 

"Last time," Barry said with a breathless grin. 

"Last time," Snart agreed. 

Barry was right. This was dangerous. Whether the blood was to blame or not, when they were together all Snart could think about was being with him like this forever. 

They got cleaned up, Snart taking a set of borrowed clothing to dress in. The pants were a little too snug, but the shirt was comfortable. Barry admired the fit of the jeans with a coy smile, but kept his desires to himself and the bond clear for now. 

They took a taxi down to the mall to pick out a few things, but it quickly turned into purchasing an entire wardrobe. Barry had a generous nature, and he clearly enjoyed spoiling Snart. He barely glanced at a shirt or a tie that caught his eye and Barry was already putting it in their cart. 

Snart nearly passed out at the register when it was time to check out, Barry patting his hand and telling him that it was fine. They dragged the purchases to the food court, again letting Snart get whatever he wanted. 

The Order had a few restrictions regarding diet, but Snart couldn't resist the sweet aroma of the Chinese restaurant. Barry enjoyed watching him slurp down a literal pound of lo mein and sesame chicken, giggling at his satisfied groan when he managed to finish it all. 

Watching Barry in public was incredibly entertaining. He had to walk at a normal human pace, and Snart could see how much he wanted to run and blink around. Having to restrain all of that power had to be exhausting, trying to appear as human as possible to blend in. Even slow, he moved with a an unnatural grace that made Snart question how no one else around them seemed to notice that he was supernatural. 

Plenty of people did stop to check him out, men and women alike, leaving Snart with an uncomfortably angry feeling in his stomach that he couldn't quite place. His admirers certainly saw his physical beauty, but Snart knew not a single one could really see just how special he was. 

Barry's smile was so bright, always waving and grinning at children as they walked by. And babies, oh, how he adored babies, pausing often to compliment them and their parents. It was like wading through a sea of darkness with a ray of sunshine, Barry beaming happily wherever they went. 

They headed back to Barry's home, the vampire making quick work of washing all the new laundry and putting away the clothes. He showed Snart a grocery catalogue for a company that would deliver food right to their front door. He let Snart place a generous order, even helping him put all the food away when it all arrived. 

Exhausted by the day's errands and humbled by how much money Barry had spent on him, Snart collapsed on the sofa. 

Barry brought him a glass of soda, Snart cringing when he took a sip, accusing, "There's alcohol in this." 

"Just a little," Barry soothed, sitting down beside him, "You need to relax. You're tense." 

"You did too much today," Snart said, taking a big swallow and making a face. "I don't think I could ever repay you in this lifetime." 

"It really wasn't that much," Barry insisted, "Besides, I do very well for myself, thank you. You don't need to worry about what I decide to spend on you. It was just some clothing and some food, vital necessities." 

"Just," Snart echoed. 

"It makes me feel good," Barry said with a shrug, "I like to help people." He picked up a remote from the coffee table turned on the television, a modestly sized device, flipping through a selection of cartoon films. 

"Thank you," Snart said sincerely, "It's... your generosity is admirable." 

Barry shrugged again, blushing softly as he replied, "It's nothing, really." He kept scrolling through the menu, asking brightly, "So! Favorite Disney movie?" 

"Favorite what?" 

"Disney?" Barry stared at him. "Walt Disney? Come on... please tell me you've seen at least one Disney movie." 

"They're forbidden," Snart replied awkwardly, taking another big sip of his drink. "Walt Disney promotes homosexuality and paganism." 

"You're serious." 

"Yes," Snart said flatly. 

"Well, even if they did, which they don't, you're no longer in the damn Order, and you're going to watch _Beauty and the Beast_ with me," Barry said defiantly, "In fact, I'm going to make sure we watch every single Disney animated classic there is!" 

Snart felt his face heat up immediately from the scandalous notion. "I'm going to need more to drink." 

The bottle of vodka magically appeared on the coffee table, Barry winking slyly as he teased, "You just sit right there, and please enjoy Walt Disney's thirtieth animated feature film." 

Snart grumbled lightly as he nursed his glass, not sure what how to prepare himself. Even if it did have vile subliminal content, it was a cartoon for children. He wasn't expecting much. 

Before he knew it, he was completely entranced. The music, the singing, the story. He was yelling at Gaston and cheering for the Beast, nearly in tears at the end when he was restored to human form and lived happily ever after with Belle. 

"What'd ya' think?" Barry asked as the credits began to roll, smiling happily at Snart. 

"It... it was beautiful," Snart replied, wishing he was better with words to describe everything the movie had made him feel. 

"Ready for another one?" Barry asked eagerly, already flipping back to the cable menu to access a new title. 

"Please," Snart replied, making a fresh drink and sitting back, preparing himself for another adventure. 

"This one is called _Aladdin_ ," Barry said as he pressed play, snuggling up to Snart's side. 

Snart was surprised, but the affection was more than welcome. Barry had been keeping his distance since this morning, and it felt good to be close to him again. He slowly wound his arm around his shoulders, his eyes excitedly fixed on the television screen. 

"A Whole New World" was in its final swing when there was a desperate knock at the door. 

The sound snapped Snart out of his happy daze and into action, up on his feet and ready to strike. 

"Down, boy," Barry soothed, patting Snart's hip as he blinked by him to the door to see who it was. He glanced over his shoulder back at Len, saying, "It's Cisco." 

Snart made a face, plopping back down on the couch and his eyes returning to the movie. He was grumpy at the interruption, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. 

"Hey, Cisco!" Barry greeted amicably as he opened the door, watching his friend stalk straight into the kitchen with two big bags under his arms. 

"We are getting wasted," Cisco said, obviously upset about something, "Well, I'm going to get wasted, and you're going to watch." 

"What's wrong?" Barry asked, his brows arching up in concern. 

"Patty," Cisco moaned in anguish, "She said that I'm not mature enough for her, that she needs someone like _Hartley_ over in diagnostics that has big plans for his life, and..." He trailed off, finally noticing Snart. "You're still here." 

Snart said nothing, leaning forward to sip his drink noisily. He was buzzed enough to be pliant, staying seated when Barry gave him a sweet smile. 

"Yes, Len is gonna be staying with me for a little longer," Barry explained quickly. 

Cisco forgot about his own troubles for a moment, grinning playfully as he teased, "Thought ya' said it was only a one time thing?" 

"It's getting a little complicated-" 

"Thought ya' said you weren't gonna let things get complicated?" Cisco was clearly enjoying this now, pulling several bottles of alcohol out of the bags he'd brought, smirking contently. 

Barry groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face and taking off his glasses as he sighed, "I know what I said!" 

"So, _Len_ , being Barry's best friend in the whole wide world," Cisco announced cheerfully, "I am required to inform you that should you hurt him, I will make you disappear. I might even be able to build a robot to do it for me." 

Snart scowled at the threat, standing up slowly. Barry probably wouldn't like if he hurt his friend, but maybe just one little punch... 

"But for right now, let's be cool!" Cisco added quickly, grinning sheepishly and mixing up something bright and colorful in a pitcher, "Tell me all about Leonard. I'd love to know how you guys met." 

"No," Snart replied shortly. 

"Isn't he just a charmer," Cisco said dryly, pouring a glass of the colorful concoction, glancing at Barry and gulping it back. 

"Are you staying long?" Snart demanded. "I'd like to finish the movie Barry and I were watching." 

Barry narrowed his eyes, soothing, "Cisco is having some personal troubles, and he's more than welcome to stay." 

Cisco was positively smug. 

Snart glared, retreating back to the sofa to watch the movie by himself. He grabbed the remote, stubbornly rewinding the film back to the Genie's first song. He liked that one. 

It would be nice to have a genie, he decided. He'd use all three wishes to make Cisco go away. 

"So," Barry said, smiling gently, looking back at his friend, urging him, "Tell me about what happened with Patty." 

As Cisco launched into his sorrowful narrative about his heart being cruelly smashed, Leonard did his best to ignore him. He didn't trust people easily, and even though Barry had previously vouched for this young man, Snart didn't like him. 

Cisco was too eager, too obnoxious, too _loud_. 

Snart turned the television up a little more, making himself another drink. A strong one. 

"Patty doesn't know what she's missing," Barry was reassuring his friend, blinking over to turn the television back down to a reasonable volume before returning to the kitchen. 

Snart pouted when he saw Barry had taken the remote with him. 

"I know it's hard, but you need to find someone who likes you just the way you are, immature and all," Barry went on without missing a beat. "Find someone with similar interests instead of just a pretty face to pine after." 

Cisco nodded, sighing, "I know... I need a woman who is seriously like, mentally, a twelve year kid. That I could relate to! I mean, it sounds screwed up when I say it like that, but someone like me. But with lady junk." 

"Got it," Barry nodded, "I will keep my eye out for a lady junk version of Cisco." 

"Let's go out," Cisco said suddenly, slamming his glass down on the counter, "Come on. Pretty please? Let's go shake our booties somewhere with other booties." 

"I don't think I should leave Len," Barry said hesitantly, glancing over at Snart on the couch. "He's sort of in a bad place right now, and I'm supposed to be helping him... it's complicated." 

"We both know by 'help' that you actually mean 'bang', and you can totally bring him," Cisco pouted, slapping his hand down on the counter as if he was sliding something over to Barry, "This is me, playing the best friend card." 

Snart frowned, not liking where this was going at all. He wanted a quiet evening with Barry all to himself, not galavanting about with the ever increasingly annoying Cisco. He'd been to clubs before on hunts, and he wasn't a very big fan. 

Barry groaned in frustration, glancing back at Snart and giving him a pleading look. 

_Please..._

Snart shook his head defiantly, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and getting comfortable, making it clear he had no intentions of leaving. He lifted up his chin, thinking back as hard as he could. 

_There is nothing you can say or do that will move me from this couch._

Barry smirked, quirking a sly brow. 

_If you come with us, I'll blow you._

"How soon do we go?" Snart asked, hopping up to his feet. 

"Soon as we finish these motherfuckin' shots!" Cisco cheered, swigging back his drink and grabbing another glass to pour another round for them both. 

Snart grimaced, but approached the counter to take the glass, knocking it back and expecting the worst. He was surprised to find it was very sweet and actually quite tasty. "Let's do some more of those." 

Cisco cackled, happily pouring more while Barry beamed sweetly at him. He leaned close, pressing a soft kiss to Snart's cheek that made him blush all over. 

Snart lost track of the shots after that, and Barry helped him quickly get changed into some of his new clothes for the evening. Cisco and Barry piled in the back of a cab with him to the club. Cisco claimed the only cure for his broken heart was alcohol and dancing, eagerly diving into the crowd on the dance floor as soon as they arrived. 

Barry left Snart at the bar with a promise to return soon, joining his friend. Snart was pleasantly drunk, glad he had eaten earlier today as he did not want a repeat of his last adventure with alcohol. He watched Cisco and Barry dancing, smiling softly to himself. 

Barry was such an amazing dancer, and his promise of future fellatio already had him half hard in his jeans. He couldn't help but notice someone else was admiring Barry, a brunette man with a strong jaw and a pretty face. 

Oh, he didn't like that one bit. 

After a few songs, Barry and Cisco came back to the bar, laughing and chatting excitedly. Cisco seemed like he was in a much better mood, even buying Snart a drink for coming out with them. 

All the while, the brunette was still watching Barry, and Snart was starting to get angry. He didn't like how he was looking at Barry at all, but he wasn't sure why he was so irritated. 

Barry must have sensed it, asking quietly, "What's wrong?" 

Snart nodded at the man, growling, "Him." 

Barry followed his eye, squeaking and quickly turning around, his expression mortified. "Oh, no." 

"Who is that?" Snart demanded. 

Cisco looked over to see who they were talking about, laughing, "Oh, that's Oliver!" 

"Who the fuck is Oliver?" 

"Remember when we met?" Barry asked slowly, "I had a date that I thought was going to go really well? The date was with Oliver. He thinks I just stood him up, and then he gave me another chance, and I stood him up again when you had your car trouble... look, we had gone out a few times, I really liked him, but it didn't end very well, okay?" 

Snart snorted, Oliver now looking his way with a sour face. Snart smiled, big and bright, very purposely winding his arm around Barry's waist. He didn't know what was making him feel so possessive, but he wanted to make it clear that Barry was his. 

But wait, he wasn't... was he? They weren't dating, they weren't courting. Snart actually didn't know how to define what they were to each other except he had no intentions of sharing Barry, no matter how temporary this was. 

"I should at least go say hello," Barry said, gently pulling himself away from Snart. 

Snart gritted his teeth together, watching Barry approach the pretty man, awkwardly exchanging a hug. He wished he could hear what they were saying, chugging back his drink with a scowl. 

"Barry had such a crush on him," Cisco said unhelpfully, "It really broke his heart when Oliver dumped him because of your, ahem, 'car trouble'." 

"Car trouble," Snart echoed, cutting his eyes at Cisco as he demanded, "How much do you know?" 

"Barry likes his secrets," Cisco replied, "But I'm not stupid. I know something really bad happened, and he helped you out. That's what Barry does. He always helps other people first, no matter what it costs him." 

Snart scoffed disgustedly, "Was 'Oliver' really that much of a loss?" 

"Barry was like freakin' in love with him until you came along," Cisco said, ordering them another round, "He's a super great guy. Good job, nice car, and fuck, look at that mug. Sorry, bro, but you still might have some competition." 

"Does he know? What Barry is?" 

"No," Cisco replied, "And I'm still waiting to hear the full story of how the fuck you do." 

Watching Oliver paw at Barry's arm and leaning close to whisper in his ear, Snart could finally identify that nasty, angry feeling burning down inside of him. It was a sin he had always managed to avoid before, but now it was threatening to scorch the very lining of his stomach. 

Envy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you they wouldn't last very long! XD Oh, look. Some Olivarry to make Len all jelly!


	7. Chapter 7

Snart had been the victim of many sins throughout his life. He had succumbed to wrath more times than he could count, and he was getting quite familiar with lust. Pride was one he had dabbled in, having taken much pride as a victorious hunter time and time again. He had never been very greedy, nor slothful. 

But envy... 

This was the first time he had felt the wicked prick of envy. 

He hated how easily Oliver interacted with Barry, and he despised his confidence in how he touched him and smiled at him. He hated even more how Barry responded, grinning brightly and resting his hand on Oliver's shoulder. 

Snart could feel ripples of happiness and longing in their bond, and he knew these were Barry's feelings for Oliver. They weren't as strong as the lusty desire that he knew Barry felt for him, but that brought him no comfort. This was worse because these seemed so much more genuine. 

Barry truly did care for Oliver, very deeply. 

Snart knew he had no right to be jealous. He had no claim on Barry, and they hadn't agreed to any sort of exclusive relationship. Their intense sex life was the result of their blood bond, and it was simply that; sex. 

Barry's promise to explore something more once the effects of the blood had worn off held little promise when he was looking at Oliver the way he was now. 

Furthermore, Snart knew in one month's time he planned to return to the Order and redevote himself to his old life. There was no reason to be envious because he wasn't planning on keeping Barry. This life was not meant to be. 

Even so, he found himself gritting his teeth and imagining breaking each one of Oliver's fingers every time he touched Barry. 

"Calm down," Cisco soothed, breaking into his angry thoughts, "I can hear your damn ears steaming from here." 

"He has no right," Snart huffed, downing his drink in one giant gulp. 

"Are you and Barry, uh, dating?" Cisco asked, smiling shyly. 

"No," Snart replied flatly. 

"Okay. Right. But you two are sleeping together?" Cisco clarified. 

"Yes, I have carnal knowledge of his body." 

"Got it," Cisco said with a few slow blinks. "Okay, so, Len, let me ask you... Is it okay if I call you 'Len'?" 

"No," Snart growled. 

"What's your name then?" Cisco groaned exasperatedly. "What do I call you?" 

"Snart." 

"The fuck kind of name is that," Cisco wondered out loud. 

"It's my name!" Snart growled. 

"Fine! Okay!" Cisco waved his hands in surrender. "Listen, Snart. What do you want from Barry?" 

"What do you mean?" Snart demanded, instantly suspicious. 

Cisco presented Snart with a fresh drink, something fruity and tart, explaining, "I don't know what's really going on with you guys, but here's the deal. If you wanna be with Barry, then fucking be with him. If you're just screwing him because you're some kind of hot for coffins vampire groupie, then you need to back off because Barry deserves to be happy. He deserves something real, you feel me?" 

Snart slowly gulped down his drink, but said nothing. His thoughts were swimming anxiously, teetering between considering his own happiness and the certain damnation that came with it. A life with Barry, something _real_ , was not possible. 

"He could have had that with Oliver!" Cisco ranted on, "And even though you're kind of scary, and I'm very sure you could probably kick my ass, I swear I will find a way to fuck you up if you break his heart. Barry kind of gave me the impression you weren't gonna be sticking around long... so, if you're just passing through, you need to fucking chill with all of this uber jelly bullshit because it's not fair to Barry to act like you give a flying bucket of crap." 

"What?" Snart stared, the slang zooming right over his head. 

Cisco groaned again, trying simply, "If you're not going to be Barry's boyfriend, then don't act like a jealous boyfriend." 

When Oliver's hand reached up to touch Barry's face, playfully adjusting his glasses, Snart couldn't stand it any longer. Boyfriend or not, the rage he felt boiling up inside of him was too much. 

Snart began stalking towards them despite Cisco yelling behind him, "Oh, don't do it, bitch!" 

He whirled around to glare at Cisco to challenge him, biting back, "Or what?" 

Cisco was clearly shaken, but still stubbornly replied, "Death by robot in your future, dude. Death by fuckin' robot!" 

Snart ignored him, getting back on target and moving quickly towards Oliver and Barry. He was stumbling a little bit, and he had no idea what he was going to do. He did not possess a wide array of social skills and any tact he may have had was lost from all the alcohol he'd been guzzling down. 

He boldly approached them without any care about interrupting their conversation. He showed his teeth in what could have passed for a smile and snapped, "Hi." 

Oliver did not look pleased with the sudden intrusion. He scoffed, scanning over Snart with a very forced smile. He wrinkled his nose as if he smelled something unpleasant, asking politely, "So, Barry. Who's your... friend?" 

"This is Len," Barry said, gently placing a comforting hand on Snart's arm. "He's new in town, and he's... staying with me for a little while." 

"Staying with you?" Oliver scowled, his eyes wandering back to Snart with a new and intense scrutiny as if he had missed something important. The forced smile returned, asking stiffly, "Where are you from, Len?" 

"Around," Snart replied shortly. 

"He's from the Lancaster area in Pennsylvania," Barry explained quickly, "He was part of the Amish community there, he's out on Rumspringa. He's not planning to go back, so I'm helping him get a fresh start." 

Snart made a face at the lie, though Barry told it well. 

"Little old for that, aren't you?" Oliver asked Snart with a faint smirk. "Thought the Amish did that when they were teenagers." 

"Late bloomer," Snart replied with a venomous smile. 

"Well, isn't that sweet," Oliver oozed, "You know, that's one of the things I love about you, Barry. You have such a kind heart. You're always taking pity on the less fortunate." 

Snart knew it was meant to be insult, but he grinned anyway, boldly sliding his arm around around Barry's waist as replied, "Oh, but I've been very fortunate. He's been showing me a whole new world, and it's been... intense." 

Barry laughed weakly, but his thoughts were volatile. 

_I'm going to kill you._

Snart only smiled more brightly, very pleased with himself when he saw how Oliver was beginning to put the pieces together. 

"He just means that I've been helping him adjust to life outside of the Amish community," Barry interjected quickly, "Watching movies, shopping..." 

"Sex," Snart proudly added. He clicked his tongue, whispering loudly, "Lots of it." 

Oliver looked furious, and Snart couldn't have been any happier until he saw Barry's enraged snarl. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. 

Barry turned to Oliver quickly, meeting his eye and staring at him intently, his voice echoing softly as he commanded, "Forget what Snart just said to you." He snapped his gaze to Snart, growling in that same peculiar tone, "And you! Not another word until I tell you you can speak!" 

Snart felt dizzy, and he tried to bark back, but he found he couldn't get his vocal cords to cooperate. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't say a damn thing. 

"It's been really good seeing you, Oliver," Barry said hastily, giving him a quick hug. "We've gotta run, please take care of yourself." 

Oliver let the embrace linger, rubbing the small of Barry's back, sighing, "Good to see you, too. Whenever you're done doing... whatever this is that you're doing? Charity work? Yeah, maybe give me a call?" 

Barry looked surprised, pushing him away with a blink. "Wow!" he exclaimed with a bitter laugh, "It's funny. You told me I was wasting your time because I missed a few of our dates and didn't want to go out any more. But now that you see me with someone else, you're suddenly interested again?" 

"Forgive me," Oliver sighed, trying to pull Barry back into his arms, "I didn't think-" 

"No, you didn't think at all, did you?" Barry's aching heart was very palpable through the bond, shaking his head as he said, "Good night, Oliver." 

Snart couldn't speak, but he gave Oliver the biggest smile he could and wiggled his fingers into a little farewell wave. 

"And you!" Barry snapped, grabbing Snart's wrist. "Outside! Now!" 

Snart stumbled along as Barry dragged him outside the club. The moment they were out of sight from any onlookers, Barry held him close and blinked them into a secluded alley. For a dumb moment, Snart was hopeful that Barry wanted privacy to give him that blowjob he had promised him. 

But when he saw Barry's hands planted firmly on his hips and his beautiful face set in a furious scowl, he figured now would not be a good time to bring it up. 

"You are such an immature, selfish, insecure fucking brat!" Barry seethed, his fangs fully bared and hissing furiously. "I step away for a few precious moments, a few fucking seconds, and you just had to come barging over like a total jackass!" 

Snart still hadn't been given permission to speak, so he had no choice but to listen to Barry's rage. 

"I'm very sorry that I used my powers on you, that was wrong of me, but you were being a complete ass!" Barry continued to shout, "You had no right to say that to Oliver! For fuck's sake! We're not together, Len! I am not yours! 

"I care about you, I do. I am willing to give you a chance when the blood wears off if you really want to be with me. But who's to say you're not just gonna wake up one morning and suddenly decide you don't wanna date an unholy creature, huh? And then what?" 

Snart frowned, his stomach clenching uncomfortably. 

"You're such an asshole, and you know what, so is Oliver. You're both fucking assholes!" Barry raked his hands through his hair, groaning loudly. "God, what is wrong with me, am I just attracted to fucking jerks? God, ugh!" 

Snart couldn't help but notice how pretty Barry's lips looked as he panted and huffed, his cock twitching with interest as he watched him get more and more worked up. Barry was unfairly sexy when he was angry, and Snart was doing his best to listen, but it was getting difficult. 

"If we're not gonna work out, I don't need you burning my bridges over some petty, bullshit jealousy," Barry went on, slowly calming down. "I'm crazy about Oliver, but you... I could be crazy about you, too. But I have to know that you really want this. That you want me." 

Snart wished he could speak, although it was probably better that he didn't. All he could think was that he did want Barry, he wanted him far too much. He reached out for him, gently resting his hands on his slender hips and pulling him close. 

Barry gasped softly, his hands moving over Snart's chest, his nails digging in. The moment they touched, the desire between them became inescapable. Barry was pressing closer and closer, moaning quietly when Snart slid a hand back over his ass and squeezed. 

Snart mouthed along his throat, backing Barry up against the brick. He would fuck him right here if he could, slowly starting to grind their bodies together. 

"Nope, no, no, no," Barry protested, pushing Snart away firmly, keeping him at a safe distance as he said, "This, this is a problem. You can't just fuck the problem away. Especially when fucking is part of the problem!" 

Snart pouted. 

"You can speak now," Barry said quickly, almost as if he had forgotten all about removing the ability from Snart. 

"But I do want you," Snart said the moment he could, "I want you more than anything." 

"You want to have sex with me," Barry steadily corrected him, affectionately patting his shoulder. 

"Yes, but I want more... I want to watch Disney movies with you," Snart tried, earnestly and vulnerable. The alcohol had freed his tongue, and soon he couldn't believe the things he was saying. "I want to fall asleep next to you, and wake up with you. I want to cook for you, even though you can't eat it. Oh, but you could still watch me. I want to drink more with you. Shirts. I want to fold shirts. Match socks. Dance." 

Barry was honestly touched, warmth flowing over the bond and seeping right into Snart's chest. He cradled his face lovingly, allowing him to draw back in for a tender embrace. His eyes were bright, gazing sweetly at Snart as he said, "One month... if you still want that in one month, then yes. You can have it all." 

Snart had to kiss him, their mouths passionately crashing against one another's, moaning happily together. He didn't care about learning that stupid name or returning to the Order in that moment. His heart was pushing him right into this beautiful vampire's arms, and he never wanted to leave. 

The temperature of their kiss turned to boiling within minutes, Barry again being the one with some semblance of willpower and gently pulling away. 

"We need to get back and check on Cisco," Barry said, adjusting his glasses that had been knocked askew during their make out, "No telling what kind of trouble he's gotten into." 

Snart nodded, scowling and frustrated, reaching down to shift his uncomfortably erect cock around. He still found it incredible how hot kissing could be, and he was eager for release. He glanced at Barry, grinning shyly. He didn't have the heart to ask out loud, but he could definitely think it. 

_Blowjob...?_

"You lost all your blowiob privileges when you decided to tell Oliver about all the sex we're no longer having!" Barry huffed stubbornly, but he was smiling wide. "Come on!" 

Barry brought Snart back to the club to check on his friend, walking with him arm in arm as they approached the dance floor. At first, Snart thought Cisco was having some kind of seizure. His long hair was whipping around violently and his body was shaking as his arms flailed around him. 

Most of the other patrons had given him plenty of space, letting him convulse at a safe distance. 

"Yup, it's time to go," Barry sighed, weaving out onto the dance floor to retrieve him. 

"Wait," Snart said, gently reaching for Barry's hand. "I meant it, about... the dancing." 

Barry blinked in surprise, asking shyly, "You mean... you want to right now?" 

"Yes," Snart said eagerly, desperately wanting to be close to Barry again. 

"One song," Barry said, holding up his index finger to emphasize his determination, "Just one, and then we have to get Cisco and go home" 

Snart grinned victoriously, eagerly wrapping his arms about Barry. He stayed close, struggling to keep on rhythm. He wasn't very good, but dancing gave him the chance to touch all over his Barry and he loved it. He blushed when Barry's hands found his hips, helping him find the beat. 

Dancing was a lot like sex, Snart began to learn. He wanted to thrust and slam, but Barry was showing him how to roll his hips against his, seductively moving with the music. It was getting easier, smiling brightly when Barry's arms curled up around his neck. 

The tempo of the music had dropped down, now a slow and throaty bass line that begged their bodies to grind together. Snart held Barry's hips, their foreheads pressed together as they danced, unable to tear himself away from those beautiful eyes for a second. 

He knew Barry wasn't his boyfriend, but what if he could be. What if he forgot all about the Order, what if they could have a life together. With the alcohol diluting his guilt, such a dream felt within reach. 

His head was swimming beautifully, he could feel the bass reverberating in his bones, and the only sensation he could detect through the bond was pure joy. It was Barry's mixing in with his own, and Snart had never been so happy. 

He wished the song could last forever, but the beat changed all too soon and Barry was untangling their bodies quickly. 

"Let's go," Barry said, taking Snart's hand and leading him over to get a hold of Cisco. 

Cisco's erratic dancing had lost much of its momentum, and he positively melted against Snart and Barry as they threw their arms around him. "Hey! You guys!" he exclaimed drunkenly. "Where have you been!" 

"Sorry, Cisco," Barry said, guiding him out towards the front of the club. "Had to have a little chat with Len! How are you feeling, buddy?" 

"I'm fine," Cisco replied in a very slurred voice that indicated he was anything but. He glared, squinting one eye to focus on Len as he demanded, "What did you do. I swear, robots!" 

"I didn't do anything!" Snart growled, nearly dropping Cisco on the sidewalk out of spite. It wouldn't have mattered if he had since Barry could have easily held his friend's weight by himself, but Snart still considered it all the same. 

"Robots!" Cisco snarled. "Little tiny nano bots that will crawl into through your nose and eat... wait! Wait! Barry!" He was suddenly excited, almost screaming, "I know how to cure you! I know how to make you not a vampire!" 

"Cisco!" Barry hissed, shaking his friend. "Shhhh!" 

"Okay! I'm sorry! I'm drunk, but I'm a drunk genius!" Cisco cackled. "The special secret thing we can't talk about because it's a secret? It's an endospore, and you can't get through the walls. But we don't have to get through. We can Trojan horse that shit! With robots!" 

Barry stared in bewilderment at his intoxicated friend, trying to make sense of his rambling. "What do you mean? How?" 

"The phagocytosis! We couldn't figure out how to penetrate the cell wall, but it weakens when it's nom nom time!" Cisco went on excitedly. "I can make a tiny robot, a tiny cargo van robot, to deliver a load into the bacterial cell and boom! Okay. Not literally boom, because that would be bad, but it might work!" 

Snart didn't understand a word. 

"Mother of God," Barry murmured, his eyes wide in amazement, "Cisco... you really are a genius." 

"I know," Cisco said, sighing happily. He made a face, frowning sadly. "Aaaand I'm gonna puke." 

"I'll hold your hair." Barry smiled affectionately, guiding Cisco around the side of the club to revisit the colorful collection of drinks he had been chugging down all night. 

Snart followed at a respectable distance, cringing in sympathy. He could relate. 

When Cisco had finally finished, Barry carried him back out to the street to hail a cab. The whole ride home he was slurring and babbling around iron and hemoglobin capsules, and it all went over Snart's head. 

Barry seemed to understand most of it, and Snart began to tune them both out. He was grateful that Barry was in middle, giving him the chance to cuddle up beside him and use his shoulder as a pillow. 

He was still pretty tipsy, but definitely not as bad off as Cisco was. He was proud that his second night of drinking had ended with much less disastrous results than his first. He enjoyed the cool feeling of Barry's skin, smiling when he felt their hands intertwine. 

Back at the apartment, Barry tried to steer Cisco towards the couch to crash. Guided by some Pavlovian response, he resisted and stumbled into the guest room where Snart was supposed to be staying. 

"I can totally carry him and put him out on the couch," Barry said apologetically, Cisco's loud snoring already audible through the door. 

"It's okay," Snart said, shaking his head. The apartment was spinning a little, and he desperately wanted to lay down. He started moving towards the couch, kicking off his shoes as he went, saying, "I'm gonna watch _Aladdin_ again." 

Barry seemed surprised, but smiled as he said, "All right." 

Snart plopped down, stretching out, glancing up when Barry had blinked beside him offering him a blanket and a pillow. He reached for Barry's wrist, tugging him down to steal the kiss. 

The thrill of his theft was lost knowing Barry could have easily stopped him, but it was sweet all the same. 

Barry petted his fingers over Snart's scalp, saying, "If you need me, my door is open..." 

"And the chances..." 

"Of us having sex are absolutely zero," Barry cooed sweetly, patting the top of Snart's head like a puppy. "Good night, Len." 

"Good night, Barry," Snart replied with a sleepy pout. He beamed when Barry kissed his forehead and put the movie on for him in a flash, snuggling into the pillow. It was definitely Barry's, smelled like him. 

He was asleep before "Arabian Nights" had even finished, jolting awake at four o'clock in the morning right on the dot. It felt like there was fire in his throat, he couldn't breathe, his heart punching violently against his ribs. He didn't know what he had been dreaming about at first, but it hadn't been good. 

He could still see bits and pieces, fading images of pain and blood, staring up at the wizened face of Sanguis, and he remembered intense fear. Screaming. More pain. 

He knew what it was now, sober and gasping for breath as the memory washed back over him like a splash of icy water. 

His first lesson. 

"Len?" Barry's voice was in his ear, his cold arms around him, asking worriedly, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" 

"Barry?" Snart clung to him, trying to shove the memories back down, "It was nothing. It was just a dream." He stared at Barry's face, hauntingly lit by the light of the flickering DVD menu. 

"Len," Barry pressed, "I could feel you. You were terrified. I saw something, a little boy and an old man. The old man-" 

"You saw my dream?" 

"It's possible to share images in the bond, yes. But the old man, he was beating the little boy... was that you?" 

"Yes," Snart replied quietly, looking down at the floor. His eyes felt hot, the last few stings of the dream pricking deeply. It was part of the Order's ways. There were many lessons to learn. So many. 

The first he had learned when he was seven. 

Barry frowned softly, sliding his arms under Snart and picking him right off the couch. "Come on," he sighed, "Let's go to bed." 

"Are you sure?" Snart blinked back his tears, distracted by the obvious temptation, "But you said no sex." 

"We can sleep together and not have sex," Barry assured him with a short laugh, "I don't feel right leaving you out there when you're upset." 

"I'm not upset," Snart pouted as Barry got him into bed. 

"Uh huh," Barry said, letting his obvious lie go unchecked. He stretched out beside him under the blankets, pulling him close. 

Snart didn't think he'd be able to fall asleep again, but Barry was holding him so tenderly, his cool hands stroking over his back. They didn't say anything else, only held each other, and Snart couldn't escape the warmth filling him up. 

He had never known such happiness, and the Order wasn't here to take it away. He wanted this dream to be real, a desperate voice deep inside of him telling him that he could have this. He could keep it, he could keep Barry, and there was nothing wrong with wanting it. 

A life together, to actually be his boyfriend, to fall in love, to have something _real_. 

Snart pressed his head against Barry's chest, and for a precious few moments he thought he could hear the soft thumping of a heartbeat as he dozed off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that pesky plot getting in the way of my smut, I swear! Hmmph! Don't worry, things are gonna start heating up again soon, but you'll have to put up with Kat's demented vampire science stuff for a little bit. Happy reading, darlings! <3


	8. Chapter 8

Snart woke up snuggled against Barry's side, his head a little foggy and his mouth dry. He didn't feel too spectacular, but he hadn't had any more bad dreams at least. He grumbled lightly as he peered over to see Barry smiling at him. He put his head back down, sighing, "Don't you ever sleep?" 

"Good morning! I do sleep sometimes," Barry replied, horribly cheerful and disgustingly wide awake, "I need very little now. Same with blood. I only need to feed once a week. Might be able to even make it a month before I started getting really hungry." 

Snart grumbled again and considered going back to sleep, but his curiosity wouldn't allow it. He lifted up his head, asking, "Really? I thought that you had to feed constantly?" 

"Young vampires usually do," Barry said, propping himself up on his elbow, "Older ones? They can go decades without feeding, and they can pass that resilience on when they create a new vampire." 

Snart was surprised once again by how little the Order understood what they had sworn to hunt. He was tempted to ask about Barry's Maker, the mission he'd been given from Sanguis floating there in the back of his mind. 

But then he remembered Barry dancing in his arms last night and he willfully ignored it, asking instead, "Where do you get the blood from?" 

"Butcher down the block," Barry replied, "Pig or cow. He saves it for me, I filter it here, and drink when I need to. You're actually the first human I've fed from in... a very long time." 

Snart felt his heart flutter at that, smirking. "Mmm, so, you don't get mad cravings for blood and want to attack innocent people?" 

"No," Barry snorted, "I do crave it, but it's not this insane bloodlust. It's no different than wanting chocolate when you're on a diet." 

"Isn't that interesting," Snart chuckled, stretching out his arms and grunting as his shoulders popped. "So, I'm... a tasty temptation?" 

Barry's eyes flickered over Snart's body, replying longingly, "In many ways." 

"I know all about temptation," Snart chuckled with a smirk, sighing. "I was taught how to meditate, pray, fast. A dozen different ways to resist it to stay pure." 

"Does it help?" 

"Not when I look at you," Snart replied honestly. 

Barry smiled again, leaning close to press a kiss to Snart's forehead. His gorgeous face twisted up in regret, saying, "I'm sorry about last night again. I shouldn't have whammied you, and I know I was... I was upset with you, and I said a lot of not nice things." 

"...Whammied?" 

"Used my powers on you." 

"Ah. I was weak, and I succumbed to my envy," Snart said with a quick nod, "It was... overwhelming, and I said some things that weren't 'nice', too." 

"It's not your fault. If it's anyone's, it's mine. I wasn't expecting to see Oliver there," Barry said with a little frown, "I should have reacted better. You're not weak... you're just, well..." 

"What?" 

"Sheltered?" Barry tried, "Maybe that's not quite the right word, but all of this..." He gestured between them. "Is so very new to you. Being intimate with someone is already intense, especially your first, and I know the blood just magnifies that times a hundred. I know it does..." 

Snart felt a ripple of something; pain, regret. 

"I should have been more thoughtful," Barry went on, "And I wasn't. It was a completely new situation for you. Plus, you only came out with us because I asked you to. I'm supposed to be helping you find your feet, not putting you down. Can you forgive me?" 

Snart's eyes widened, and he tried to speak, but his teeth clicked together in silent failure. Forgiveness was an important part of his every day life when he lived with the Order, but it was always because of the need to ask for it. Seek it out, bleed for it, suffer for it. 

He'd never had anyone ask him for it, and he wasn't even sure how to respond for a few seconds. At last, his head began to move, nodding as he said, "Of course I do." 

"Yeah?" Barry smiled brightly, and Snart's stomach curled happily in on itself. 

"Yes," Snart said softly, overcome by the warmth that bubbled through him. Forgiving someone, allowing Barry to be relieved of his worries, was an amazing feeling. 

He caught himself lingering on Barry's lips, the warmth in his body moving south as he thought of something else that felt especially amazing. He smirked, saying casually, "Although... I did only go out because you promised me something and didn't deliver." 

Barry's eyes widened, gasping, "Oh, come on." 

"A broken vow is a very serious offense," Snart said, aiming for stern, but he couldn't stop himself from grinning. "I can forgive your inconsiderate behavior, but not the absence of your integrity." 

Barry pouted, his eyes moving down Snart's lips towards his groin, saying breathlessly, "Well, I can't have you questioning my integrity, now can I?" 

Snart's cock eagerly twitched beneath the blankets, his smile growing wider. "You did make me a promise; I'm only asking that you fulfill it." 

Barry chuckled, kissing Snart as his hand began to wander down his stomach. "Mmmm... I suppose that would be fair." 

"Very fair," Snart panted, his desire making him start to tremble already. As they kissed, he was fighting to get his pants off, and to his surprise Barry was just as eager to get his mouth on him. 

Barry pressed him down against mattress by his hips the moment his pants were out of the way, moaning triumphantly as he sucked every inch of Snart down, his eyes fluttering closed. 

_I've missed the taste of you..._

"God," Snart whimpered, his head flopping back against the pillows, "I've missed this... I've missed you." He couldn't stop the lewd grunts that were spilling out of him, lost in the heaven that was having Barry's cold mouth wrapped around him. 

He could feel Barry's tongue probing along the ridge of his head, rubbing against the tender tissue as he sucked him down. Barry was usually so slow, so patient, but right now he was absolutely ravenous. He was massaging Snart's thighs, fondling his balls, and Snart was falling to pieces. 

He wanted more, whining as his hips began to rise up, wanting the friction to increase, begging, "Can I...?" 

_Yes, God. Yes!_

Snart groaned at being given permission, snatching Barry's hair and roughly thrusting upwards. He couldn't believe how effortlessly Barry took in, letting Snart fuck his tight throat as hard as he wanted to, hissing and sputtering when he felt one of his fangs graze his tender skin. 

Barry readjusted himself so his teeth wouldn't make contact again, but Snart started begging, "Please... bite me." 

_Len... we shouldn't..._

Snart slammed his hips up earnestly, trying to hold Barry's head down, trying to get his teeth to press into him as he pleaded, "Please!" 

Barry's lust exploded at the urgent request and he growled, his brow scrunching up as his teeth sank in deep, swallowing back a big mouthful of blood. 

Snart cried out, the pain mixing in the pleasure, the suction from Barry feeding adding more pressure around his cock was absolutely divine. He came almost immediately, his cock pulsing hard as Barry gulped down his load and his blood, swallowing audibly. 

Barry licked and sucked until Snart was whining from severe overstimulation, finally releasing him with a low groan and crawling up his body to kiss him. Snart was dizzy, panting as their lips connected, tasting the iron of his blood and the salt of his come. 

It had no right to be so delicious. 

Barry was pressing against Snart, eager for his own release, his eyes bright and lovely as he asked, "Len... would you please touch me?" 

Snart's insides twisted immediately, the sweet afterglow tainted by the thought of putting his hand down there, down on Barry. His hesitation was enough of an answer, Barry shaking his head quickly. 

"It's all right," he soothed, "You don't have to. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Just... kiss me?" 

Snart nodded. That he could do. He kissed Barry passionately, trying to put everything he had into it to make up for what his hands couldn't do. He could feel Barry wiggling out of his pants and the rhythmic pounding of his knuckles as they brushed against him as he drove himself to climax. 

Snart stroked his hair, slid his tongue into his mouth, even grinded against him. He did everything he could to wring pleasure from this, hating his inadequacy. He couldn't bring himself to do it, to touch Barry like that. The sin was too much. 

Barry finished quickly against the sheets, gasping and jerking, Snart kissing all along his neck as he worked himself through it. He pressed his hand against Barry's chest, feeling the beautiful pulse of his heart beating beneath his fingers. 

"I'm sorry," Snart managed, their noses brushing together when Barry was done and his heart had stilled once more. 

"It's fine," Barry insisted, their bond warm and sated, "If you want to, we'll get there one day. If not, that's okay, too." 

"What if I never want to," Snart demanded urgently. 

"Len," Barry soothed, tracing his nails across his jaw, "I'm not going to pressure you. There's no point in doing anything if you're not going to enjoy it, too." 

"You won't... you wouldn't make me do it?" Snart asked slowly, "You wouldn't... whammy me?" 

"Christ, no!" Barry gasped, his eyes wide in shock. "Len, I would never use my powers to do something like that. I promise you. Why would you even think that?" 

Snart frowned, silent. 

"Let me guess," Barry sighed, reaching for his hand, "The Order? Vampires voodooing people and draining them dry once they've had their way with them?" 

"More or less," Snart mumbled, "We were warned about it, but you're the first vampire I met who can do that." 

"Well, it's a very rare gift," Barry explained, "I inherited it from my Maker, him from his, and so on." 

"When we were trapped," Snart said slowly, realization dawning on him, "You could have used your powers at any time?" 

"Yes," Barry replied, "But unless you tried to hurt me, if I actually thought I was truly in danger, I wouldn't have." 

Snart sensed a bubble of something vile leaking through the bond, and he thought he saw a flash of blonde hair, a charming fanged smile. He frowned, trying to make sense of the vision, asking quietly, "Who is that." 

"My Maker," Barry said quietly, "It's how he turned me. He forced me. He made me promise him forever, and then he made me a vampire." 

"He did it against your will?" Snart felt stupid for asking, but he had always been taught that people outside of the Order were weak-minded and couldn't resist defiling their bodies with the unholy curse if they had the chance. 

"What did you think I meant when I said he didn't give me a choice? I told you before. Not everyone wants to be immortal, Len," Barry said with a bitter smile, shaking his head. "What my Maker did to me was... horrible." 

"You never say his name," Snart pointed out curiously. His interest was certainly influenced by his mission, but he did also wonder why Barry never said it. 

"And I never will," Barry said simply. 

Snart's heart dropped. As much as he had been enjoying this beautiful dream, he was sober now, and he had to wake up. His beloved sister was still back in the Order, and he had to return to her. He had been so damnably selfish, a fresh wave of guilt seizing in his chest. 

He couldn't do this. 

He had to learn that name. 

"Why not?" Snart asked as casually as he could, hoping his true intentions couldn't be sensed. 

"It's a long story," Barry said, his brow quirking curiously. "Why do you want to know?" 

"Just... wondering," Snart said, the guilt turning into a stone and dropping down heavily into the pit of his stomach. 

Barry frowned, but before he could question him any further, they heard a very loud retching sound from the bedroom next door. 

"Oh, no," Barry sighed, cringing. "That doesn't sound like he made it to the bathroom." 

Snart grimaced. 

Barry sat up, pulling his clothes back on in a blink, saying, "I'll be right back. Let me get him cleaned up, and I'll cook breakfast." 

Snart watched Barry practically vanish through the door to go to Cisco's aid, sitting up and getting dressed for the day. He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to get a hold of himself. 

The satisfaction he felt from finally receiving the promised fellatio from Barry was being overrun by a much deeper conflict. The promise of being with Barry was something he wanted, but he loved his sister. 

She was his whole world. 

He had taken her under his wing when she first came to the Order, a terrified and confused young girl who had to endure so many lessons because she didn't understand her new home. Snart did everything he could to watch over her and keep her safe, thrilled to have a little sister take care of; no matter how difficult she could be. 

She was stubborn and headstrong, Snart often taking the blame for her missteps so she wouldn't have to suffer. It took many years, but she was finally getting better. She was learning her place in the Order, and Snart thought she was happy. 

But without him there to help her, to keep her on a righteous path, he was suddenly terrified that she would wander off again. He didn't want his sister to follow in his footsteps and be exiled from their home. 

Snart headed into the kitchen, busying himself as he began to prep to cook breakfast. He got the coffee maker going and started pulling ingredients out of there fridge. He was quite an accomplished cook, and he enjoyed it. It was relaxing. 

He was already mixing up eggs and milk to make omelettes when Barry came out to see what he was doing, grinning as he asked, "You cook?" 

"This is normally women's work," Snart replied with a smirk, stirring at the bowl, "Like laundry, tending to the children. My mother died when I was young, so it was just me and my father for a long time. He was very sick, and I had to take care of our household. So, I learned." 

"Really," Barry said, his brow scrunching up, "Chores in the Order are, uhm, assigned by gender?" 

Snart was confused, saying, "Well, of course they are." 

"Right," Barry chirped, "So, the men do all the hunting and bossing around, and the women do all the housework?" 

"There have been female hunters," Snart protested, "But they're not allowed to hunt when their blood is in. They get sequestered like all the women do." 

"Wait. You lock up women when they're on their period?" 

"No," Snart snorted, adding in spinach and cheese to the bowl, "They're not 'locked up'. They're isolated in a special place until the blood of the first sin leaves their bodies. Then they can come back." 

Barry scrubbed a hand across his forehead, saying, "Oh, Len. We need to have a long talk about gender roles. And periods. And why all of that is very wrong. But I have to finish cleaning up Cisco and wash your bedding." 

"Anything I can do to help?" 

"You're cooking, that's amazing. Thank you." 

"I like it," Snart admitted, blushing softly. 

Barry smiled, blinking forward to kiss Snart's cheek before disappearing back into the other bedroom. A few moments later, a very exhausted Cisco came stumbling out, his hair a disaster, and groaning miserably. 

"Ohhh, never drinking again," Cisco whined as he lumbered into the living room, flopping down defeatedly onto the couch. 

"You always say that," Barry chuckled, blinking around to bring him a cup of coffee. 

Snart smiled when he saw there was a cup for him resting on the counter. 

"I left it black," Barry explained, "Don't know how you take it. If you take it at all." 

"This is perfect," Snart said gratefully, sipping slowly, "I've taken more than a few lashings for coffee over the years." 

"Lashings?" Cisco's head perked up, frowning over the edge of his cup. 

"Strict diet plan," Barry interjected, moving on without missing a beat as he asked, "Do you remember what you were saying last night? About the robots?" 

"Killing Len with robots?" Cisco frowned. 

"No! The nanobots. The cure." 

Cisco stared blearily at Barry before realization kicked in, gasping, "Yes! Okay, okay. I got this. I think this could work. It could really fix you!" 

Snart poured the mixture into the pan, asking quietly, "How do you fix a curse?" 

"It's not a curse, it's a disease," Cisco firmly corrected him, "Look, you know Barry is a vampire, right? Do you know about Bacteria V?" 

"No," Snart said flatly. 

"V is what we named it. 'V' for vampire, real creative, right?" Cisco snorted a small laugh, taking a long drink of coffee before continuing, "It's a very unique facultative anaerobic bacteria, similar in function to bdelloids that it requires fresh DNA to continuously replenish itself and repair damaged cells. Doesn't need water or any other food except the iron from hemoglobin and DNA from inside other cells." 

"What?" Snart looked over at Barry for a translation. 

"It's a bacteria that cannot survive in the presence of oxygen," Barry said patiently, "That's why humans aren't automatically turned into vampires when they drink vampire blood. The bacteria can't survive in a normal human body because there's too much oxygen rich blood." 

"Which is why the potential baby vampire has to be drained almost dry," Cisco added, "Once all the oxygen happy blood is gone, the V will freakin' flourish and take over when the parent vampire gives them their vampified blood. It took us forever to figure that out." 

"And what was the thing about a buh-loid?" Snart asked slowly. 

"Bdelloid," Barry answered with a smile, "They're a very special microorganism that are, well, biologically immortal. They can repair their cells indefinitely as long as they have access to fresh genetic material. Namely other bdelloids or other microorganisms, but the function of V is the same. It's how we are able to live forever. As long as we are getting blood, our bodies never age." 

"All the V needs is tasty blood to keep on regenerating," Cisco chirped excitedly, "It's an incredible, incredible bacteria. It actually repairs not only itself, but the cells of the host body. We've also been trying to study the connection between the bacteria and like, Barry's powers, but it's been slow going. But! Oh! We do know why he can day walk!" 

Snart turned over the first omelette, doing his best to keep up. He had to wonder if the Order would be interested in any of this information, and he was trying to pay attention. 

"V is super sensitive to sunlight. Fries it on the spot when it's exposed. But! Some bacteria react to high levels of stress in super magical ways," Cisco went on, his eyes bright and excited, "They can revert to a super tough dormant form that we call an endospore. Like suuuuper tough, like boiling for ten hours will not kill these babies. Tuberculosis is like that! Like, oh, where they've found living endospores of TB that are like, thousands of years old. 

"V is already sort of like an endospore because it already has this really nasty and rigid cell wall. But, here's the fun part. When we compared Barry's blood to other vampires who can't day walk, his cells are even thicker than theirs! We think when Barry took his little stroll into the sun, his cells didn't just lay down like a wussy and fry. Oh, no! They went like freakin' Super-Saiyan and turned into this badass super resistant endospore type cell, and now sunlight doesn't touch him." 

"But why did that happen for you and other vampires die?" Snart asked, frowning as he plated the first omelette and poured a second. "We were always taught that sunlight would purify the unholy flesh." 

"I don't know," Barry answered honestly, "I can only assume it has to do with my Maker. There is so much we inherit from them. The V seems to maintain its own unique genetic material when it's passed down. It would explain how children can share the same abilities as their Makers and be a fraction of their age." 

"Like your speed," Snart said, beginning to understand, "And the whammy voice. And the need to feed less..." He poked at the pan thoughtfully, asking, "What other powers do you have?" 

"Isn't that enough?" Barry laughed shyly, not directly answering the question. 

"You need to figure out that mist thing," Cisco snorted, gulping down his coffee. 

"Mist?" Snart echoed curiously, plating the second omelette. 

"His vampire Dad can totally turn into a freakin' pool of mist," Cisco exclaimed, "He told me all about it! When they first met, he-" 

"Cisco," Barry interrupted gently, grabbing one of the omelettes and bringing it to him in a flash, offering him a fork. "You need to eat, and now maybe you can tell me about your plan? To cure me?" 

"Right!" Cisco nodded, eagerly chowing down, moaning happily, "Holy crap, this is freakin' fantastic. Like, my God. It's a party in my mouth... okay, right! So! V is a super awesome and crazy tough bacteria. All normal attempts to treat it don't work." 

"Like medicine?" Snart said, thoughtfully poking at his food. He was much more interested in hearing Cisco's idea, trying to imagine a world without vampires and the peace the Order could find if such a thing were possible. 

"Yup," Cisco mumbled through a mouthful, "Can't penetrate the cell wall. Nothing gets through. However, all bacteria gotta eat, and V does this through a process we call phagocytosis. It's where the cell literally wraps itself around the nom and like, absorbs it. It's rare for bacteria with such a thick wall to do this, but V's cell wall actually flexes and softens. It's the only time V might be vulnerable. 

"So! This is my idea. If I can create a nanobot with some kind of outer shell made of iron to mimic a blood cell, the V may go in for a nibble. Once inside, the nanobot could drop some kind of super strong antibiotic load like vancomycin or something. It might be enough to finally cure you! Trojan horse that shit with freakin' robots!" 

"It might... it might just work," Barry said, his eyes bright and eager behind his glasses, slapping Cisco's arm excitedly. "How soon can you have a prototype ready?" 

"Give me like two days," Cisco replied, finishing off the plate and licking it clean. "Holy crap, like seriously, Snart. This was amazing." 

"In two days, you might be able to cure yourself?" Snart pushed, ignoring the compliment about his cooking. 

"We'd have to run tests," Barry said, "It's not easy to experiment with my blood because of the machines we have to use... I don't know. It may take a few weeks, but this is great!" 

"When do you work again?" Snart asked, finally eating his food and enjoying Barry's happiness bubbling through the bond. 

"Tomorrow," Barry said, "It's my turn to drive, so I gotta pick up Cisco and Caitlyn, and, I just." He actually took off his glasses, beaming more brightly than Snart had ever seen him. "This really might be possible." 

Cisco hugged his friend tightly, grunting, "We're gonna do it! We're gonna freakin unvampify you! No more funky blood drinks, no more worrying about weirdo nutjobs hunting you! It's gonna be great!" 

"Weirdo what now?" Snart snapped, his fingers clenching tightly around his fork. 

"These freaks that hunt vampires," Cisco replied, not realizing the danger he was walking right into, "Barry told me about them." 

"Cisco," Barry warned kindly, glancing nervously at Snart. 

"What? It's only what you told me!" Cisco protested. "There are these super religious nutbags that are like all inbred-" 

"Inbred!" Snart growled furiously, slamming his fork down. 

"Uh, yeah?" Cisco said, blinking, still not understanding why Snart was getting so angry. "Like super inbred freaks that think Jesus wants them to kill vampires or something." 

There was a loud knock at the door. 

"You told him about the Order!" Snart accused, glaring at Barry. 

"Yes, but!" Barry protested, groaning as the knocking continued. "Hold on!" 

"Definitely gotta kill him now," Snart sighed. 

"Wait, kill _me_?" Cisco squeaked, the lightbulb finally coming on and staring Snart down with a surprising burst of rage. "You're part of the Order? What the hell, were you hunting Barry?" 

"Yes," Snart replied shortly. 

"Oh, my dude," Cisco chuckled, standing up to his feet and cracking his knuckles. "You're toast. I don't care how good your omelette is, I'm not going to let you touch my best freakin' friend-" 

"It's fine now!" Barry insisted, hurrying to the door to answer it, finding a delivery man with a giant bouquet of red roses. "Oh, what in sweet hell is this?" 

"How could you spread such vicious lies about us," Snart demanded, coming around the counter and staring at the flowers. "Who are those from?" 

"It doesn't matter who they're from, and I'm sorry I said those things!" Barry pleaded, quickly signing for the delivery. "You have to understand... oh, shit! Len, look out!" 

Snart looked up just in time to see Cisco come barreling towards him, fork in hand, tackling him to the floor. He felt immense pain in his hand and came to a very important decision. 

He was definitely going to kill Cisco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pardon my demented vampire science. I did my best. It was really difficult trying to find an actual scientific justification for vampirism as a disease, so we're just gonna pretend that all made sense. Also. Huh. Wonder who those flowers are from?! XD


	9. Chapter 9

"Dead! You're dead!" Snart roared, the pain in his hand throbbing where the fork was sticking out from his palm. "May God have mercy on your soul for I will have none!" 

"Oh, come on! I fuckin' tripped!" Cisco protested, his eyes wide in horror as he tried to stumble up to his feet. "I didn't mean to stab you!" 

"No killing anyone!" Barry shouted, slamming the front door and throwing the flowers down. He blinked over to grab Cisco, safely dragging him out of Snart's reach. "He said he tripped! It was an accident, Len!" 

"Yeah! If I had actually meant to stab you, I think I could have aimed for something more vital than your hand!" Cisco wailed, scrambling to hide behind Barry to use him as a shield. 

Snart was on his feet, lunging forward as he snarled furiously, "Liar!" 

"I'm not lying, dude!" Cisco argued passionately, ducking down behind Barry, "I was just gonna, you know, wave the fork at you in a very threatening manner! I wasn't actually gonna do anything, you fuckin' whacko!" 

Barry grabbed Snart around his middle, holding him firmly in place and not allowing him to move. "Len," he soothed, "We can fix this. It's not a big deal! It was just an accident!" 

"Yeah! How about we talk about the fact that you admitted to trying to kill Barry!" Cisco piped up, a bit overconfident now that Barry had a hold of Snart. "Something that you definitely did on purpose!" 

"I was following orders!" Snart snarled, trying to reach Cisco over Barry's shoulder. "Obviously, I failed!" 

"Both of you calm down!" Barry groaned. 

"And you! Vile betrayer!" Snart spat, still struggling to get out of Barry's embrace. He might as well have been trying to get a concrete wall to budge. "How could you say those things about the Order!" 

"You mean the crazy group of people who are dedicated to killing my kind?" Barry scoffed. "Forgive me if I didn't paint you in a very flattering light!" 

"Says the unholy blood sucking fiend!" Snart fumed, kicking his feet like a child, completely helpless in Barry's grasp. 

"Oh, you see, that right there," Barry snorted, "The name calling. Real helpful! Very mature!" 

"Barry, care to explain to me why do you have a vampire hunter staying with you?" Cisco asked, worrying his hands together and retreating several steps away. "Seems like that might be a bad idea and all, seeing as how you're a _vampire_ , and he tried to kill you! You know, just a thought!" 

"I'm helping rehabilitate him," Barry explained, "He's not a hunter any more." 

"How do you know that?" Cisco hissed, "What if this is like a super secret double agent deal? Did you ever think about that? Maybe he's just pretending not to be a hunter, and he's secretly reporting all of your vampire secrets back to headquarters and waiting to kill you! This reeks of bad vibes, man!" 

Snart's stomach lurched. Cisco was frighteningly close to the truth. 

"He's not," Barry insisted, finally releasing Snart and inspecting his hand. The tines of the fork hadn't quite made it through his palm all the way, trying to soothe his friend's concerns as he said, "He was kicked out. They abandoned him, and I'm going to help him get a fresh start. He's not going to hunt any more. Isn't that right, Len?" 

"Not vampires anyway," Snart grumbled, his eyes narrowing at Cisco. He winced when Barry pulled the fork out, swearing up a storm as blood dribbled out from the punctures. 

"Sorry," Barry sighed gently, blinking away quickly to grab a bandage, gently wrapping up Snart's injured hand. 

Snart detected a faint rumble of hunger from Barry seeing the blood, but it was gone just as quickly as it arrived. 

"Seriously, Barry," Cisco said, warily glancing over at Barry as he tended to Snart's wound, "My vibes are screamin' that something is wrong here." 

Snart flinched slightly as Barry dressed his hand, but he let his anger reduce to a simmer. Barry's cool touch was comforting, looking up into his bright green eyes. He didn't know what to think, what to say. 

He couldn't stop thoughts of Lisa popping up into his mind. She was why he had to do this. Even stronger than his loyalty to the Order was his love for his sister. The familiar nibble of guilt began to gnaw at his insides. 

"Yeah?" Barry asked his friend with a raised brow as he adjusted Snart's bandage. "And where were these vibes at when you met Len the first time? It seems a little unfair you're only having suspicions about him after you found out he was in the Order." 

Snart's teeth clicked together, anything nasty he had to say stolen away listening to Barry defend him so passionately. He was surprised, and immediately humbled. Once again, he had misjudged Barry, and his guilt continued to chew up his guts. 

"Maaaybe I had them and just didn't tell you," Cisco said stubbornly, "Besides, you're the one that told me all that whacked out stuff about them! They're not good people... he already tried to kill you once. I'm not letting that go." 

"I know," Barry sighed, "I know I said a lot of terrible things, and yes, I was very biased because of what they stand for. But Len... Len's shortcomings are not his fault. It's how they raised him, and I can help him move past all of that." 

"Is that before or after he tries to stake you in the middle of the night?" Cisco snapped, crossing his arms and pouting. 

"Cisco," Barry warned, "I think Len and I met for a reason. There is good in him, I know it. I really believe I'm meant to help him-" 

"How did you meet again?" Cisco demanded. "Oh! Right! He was hunting you!" He groaned, waving his hands frantically, "Do you not see how this sounds completely nuts? And the two of you are banging now? Come on, Barry... I'm trying super hard to be supportive, but this... this is not good." 

"It's fine," Barry said with a warm smile, "I appreciate your concern, but I'm in no danger from Len. I would know if I was." 

"The bond thing?" Cisco questioned, still regarding Snart with intense suspicion. 

"Yes," Barry sighed, flickering over to give his friend a big hug. "I'm okay." 

Cisco's rage deflated, hugging his friend back with a big sigh. "I worry so much about you already, Barry. Now you're like, sleeping with the enemy and shit," he mumbled, "Are you sure it's cool?" 

"I'm sure," Barry confirmed, smiling brightly, "I'm going to get Len set up with a new identity, get him a job somewhere. It's going to be great. I'll prove to you that your little vibes are wrong." 

"Fine," Cisco relented, frowning still as he looked over at Snart. "I really hope I'm wrong, too." 

Snart bared his teeth in response. He knew if he went after Cisco that Barry would only stop him again. The best thing he could do right now was be silent and keep his volatile feelings to himself. 

Cisco ran his fingers through his long hair, taking a deep breath as he said, "Okay, Snart? I'm sorry about the fork thing. I really didn't mean to stab you. Unless that actually intimidates you and then I totally meant to do it. No? Right. And about what I said. I'm sorry for that, too. I still don't freakin' trust you... but if Barry is gonna vouch for you, fine." 

Snart said nothing in response, thinking about grabbing the fork and stabbing Cisco in the eye with it. That would be fair, wouldn't it? 

The image must have been particularly vivid because Barry started guiding Snart into the kitchen, exclaiming, "Okay! Everyone's fine! Super fine! Why don't you have make a drink, and Cisco! I think it's time for you to go home!" 

"Yeah, okay," Cisco grumbled, "I'll... I'll work on the nanobot design tonight. See if I can something together. I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Yes," Barry assured him, "I'll pick you and Caitlyn up right on time, I promise." 

Cisco gathered his things and made to leave, nervously teetering at the door. "You need anything, you call me," he said, giving Snart a nasty look as he added, "And you... if anything happens to Barry? I don't care if a comet falls down from the sky and hits him, I'm blaming you. And I will make you pay for it. Dearly." 

Snart growled, Cisco quickly slamming the door upon his departure. He sighed, watching Barry flit around the kitchen to pour him a glass of vodka. 

Snart made a face, but accepted the drink. He wasn't sure if it was meant to soothe his temper or his pain, perhaps both. 

"I can heal you," Barry offered, "Make sure your hand recovers fully, but it would mean more of my blood." 

Snart hesitated, trying to make a fist and growling from the pain. He was worried about Barry sensing his deceit if the bond became stronger, but his hand was useless like this. 

"It would just be a little bit," Barry said, smiling gently. 

"Please," Snart said quietly, holding out his throbbing hand towards him, using the other to knock back the drink. 

Barry smiled, gently taking Snart's hand in his own. He pricked one of his fingers on his fang, squeezing a few drops of blood directly onto the wounds. 

"Thank you," Snart said quietly, enjoying the contact. 

"It's the least I can do," Barry said with a warm smile, "I'm sorry about Cisco and all of that... he worries about me." 

"I deserve his distrust," Snart said with a faint frown, "We didn't meet under the kindest of circumstances." 

"I told you, I've already forgiven you," Barry reminded him with a teasing smile, "Cisco will come around. He just needs time." 

Snart fidgeted uncomfortably, thinking to himself that Cisco had a month to realize he was right. 

"What is it?" 

"Where did the flowers come from?" Snart asked, eyeing the discarded bouquet on the floor as a distraction. 

Barry shook his head as he concentrated on his work, sighing, "It doesn't matter." 

"They're from Oliver, aren't they?" Snart made a face, flexing his hand as the pain began to fade. 

"Yes, they were from Oliver," Barry groaned lightly, "Wanna read the card, too?" 

"Yes," Snart replied immediately, though he wasn't entirely sure what the purpose of the card was or why Barry would ask him that. 

"I wasn't being serious," Barry said dryly, "It wasn't anything provocative if you're really that worried about it. Just another stale apology for his behavior and how much he had taken my company for granted." 

"Extravagant gifts like that... are common during courting?" Snart asked, genuinely curious. 

"Is that what you call it? Courting?" 

"Yes," Snart replied, fidgeting, "It's how things are done in the Order." 

"Well, we call it 'dating', and flowers are hardly extravagant," Barry said, squeezing out a few more drops of blood from his finger. "They're actually a pretty common gift. What do you do in the Order?" 

"If you have an interest in a young lady, you must first ask the Council," Snart said, balling up his hand, "They have to approve of the union. If they do, then you have permission to approach the lady's father. If he's accepting, then you can begin and ask the lady if you may court her." 

"Wait, so, the girl you're after is the last person you ask?" Barry balked. 

"Yes," Snart replied impatiently, "If she agrees, then you may court her. You can have supervised visits, she can invite you over for dinner with her family, things like that until the offer of marriage is accepted. There aren't usually... gifts. But I have heard of women receiving kitchen goods before. Dishes, pots. Things like that." 

"What happens if you fall in love with someone outside of the Order?" 

"You can't marry someone who isn't a member," Snart said with a shake of his head, "Outsiders can be baptized by the Council and join us, but that... that doesn't happen often. Lisa's mother was such a person. After my father laid with her, he tried to get her to join us properly." 

"Let me guess," Barry said, frowning, "She wasn't a big fan?" 

"No," Snart said quietly, poking at his hand where the wounds had all closed up, "She said we were all crazy when my father brought her before the Council." He flexed his hand, the injury now completely gone. "She ran away, unknowingly pregnant with my sister." 

Barry scratched the back of his head, asking hesitantly, "And the Order... just let her go?" 

"My father was told to retrieve her," Snart replied, pouring himself another drink and moving to sit down on the couch, "He told the Council that he killed her because she wouldn't come back with him." He smirked softly, adding, "But then sixteen years later, here comes Lisa. Quite the surprise." 

"He let her escape," Barry gasped in realization, smiling brightly. 

"The Council was less than pleased with him," Snart chuckled as he stretched out, "He spent a month in the stocks for it, lashed daily." 

"Ouch," Barry grimaced. He plopped down on the couch beside Snart, pulling his legs over his lap. "What happened to Lisa's mother?" 

"She had died," Snart said with a shrug, "Car accident. The Order found out everything when social services tracked down my father as Lisa's next of kin." 

"You think about her a lot," Barry noted. 

Snart felt a quick flash of guilt, replying simply, "I miss her." 

"You know," Barry began, drumming his fingers over Snart's shins, "You really could go get her. Maybe once you get settled into a place of your own, get a job to support yourself. I would help you." 

"I told you how dangerous that would be," Snart said with a frown, "You would really do that for me?" 

"It would make you happy," Barry said with a laugh, "Maybe you wouldn't feel so guilty all the time. It's what you do when you care about someone, Len. You do nice things for them." 

"Like... the flowers?" 

"Exactly," Barry chuckled, "Except I'm not much of a flowers or chocolates guy. Just a head's up. Even when I was alive, I enjoyed practical gifts. Books, paper, things like that." 

"Practical," Snart echoed, thinking this over for a long moment. "What would be practical for a vampire?" 

"Uhmmm... A bunch of blood?" Barry laughed out loud. "Oh, I don't know. I don't need anything, Len." He smirked. "Hmm, those flowers are really bothering you, huh?" 

"No," Len said, scowling faintly. He shifted, reconsidering as he added, "Maybe." 

"You don't have to court me," Barry said with a little smile, his fingers playfully drumming on top of Snart's knee, "Although it's very sweet of you." 

"But you like that?" Snart pushed, "Someone doing things for you?" 

"Yes," Barry answered hesitantly, his fingers pausing for a moment, "But you don't have to worry about that right now. We still gotta get you set up with a job. I have someone that might be willing to help you out, might not ask a lot of questions." 

Snart was watching Barry's hands, his mind wandering to all the places those hands had been. He was much more interested in feeling Barry's touch than worrying about a job he wouldn't need in a month's time. 

And perhaps, just maybe, he was still a little angry about the flowers. 

Oliver could send all the flowers he wanted to, Snart thought nastily to himself. That man had no idea what it was like to have those gorgeous cold hands all over him, to hear Barry moaning his name, to feel his most passionate embrace... 

"Hey," Barry teased, "Mind out of the gutter." 

Snart smirked, allowing his thoughts to move to even dirtier places. He grinned when he felt a wave of lust bubbling up in the bond. 

"I'm going to go do laundry," Barry groaned in protest, pushing Snart's legs off of him, "Watch some more Disney movies and try to think clean thoughts." 

Snart pouted, his head tilting to follow Barry's butt as he departed. The very fact that he walked at normal speeds made it evident he was inviting Snart's attentions. "Unholy tempter," he called after him, sighing heavily. 

"I just love those sweet pet names!" Barry called back, laughing. 

Snart deflated into the couch, groaning in frustration and downing the remainder of his drink. He rolled onto his side, fumbling for the remote. He decided to watch _Mulan_ , cuddling against the cushions. 

The movie reminded him even more of his beloved sister, a young girl who was also struggling to find her place in the world. He had to get back, he had to help her. In order to do that, he had to learn that name. 

Perhaps he could do something nice for Barry. 

After all, if Snart did something nice for him, that would bring them closer together and consequently make it easier to learn the name he so desperately needed. His intentions were entirely focused on his mission. 

If it happened to make Barry happy and possibly smile at him that same sweet way he had at Oliver last night, that was merely an unexpected bonus. Nothing more. 

But really... what did one do for a vampire? 

He mulled it over for a while as the movie played on, playing it again the moment it ended. Barry kept himself busy around the house, humming along to the songs as he did his chores. 

Snart watched more movies, finally moving on to see what _101 Dalmatians_ was all about. He hated it immediately. There was something about this horrible woman wanting to skin puppies that made his temper boil over uncontrollably. He got the bottle of vodka, glaring furiously at the television as he drank. 

He went back to _Aladdin_ after that, almost at the point of napping by the time Barry returned to the couch. 

"Mmm, this one again?" Barry asked warmly, lifting up Snart's legs and letting him stretch back across his lap. 

"I like it," Snart said stubbornly, glancing over at him. 

"It's a good one," Barry replied gently. A few beats of silence passed. He clicked his tongue lightly, saying, "So... I have to go to work tomorrow, but I'm going to try and get your new identity set up. Can't really look for a job without one, but... I know someone who might be willing to look the other way." 

"Oh?" Snart quirked his brows. 

"He owns the karaoke bar I go to," Barry explained, "I've known him for years. He's a little rough around the edges, but seriously has a heart of gold. He might give you a job cleaning tables, washing dishes or something, just to hold you over for a little while until we have a social security number and all that." 

"Women's work," Snart said distastefully. 

"Says the master chef," Barry shot back with a laugh, "It's a job, okay? And he might pay you under the table to help you out. We could go there tomorrow after I get home from work." 

"Fine," Snart grumbled. At least a job would be a distraction from these conflicting feelings he didn't know what to do with. The guilt came back in a wave, looking over at Barry thoughtfully. If it wasn't for Lisa, maybe he could go on pretending he could keep this dream. 

That he could keep Barry. 

But this was the real world, and there were no magical wish granting genies to be found that could give him a brand new life. All he could do was keep the game going, try to stay a few steps ahead, and do his best to ignore how his heart sung when Barry smiled at him. 

Snart had made his way through the rest of the bottle of vodka, allowing Barry's assistance when he tried to drunkenly cook dinner for himself. He managed to steal a few kisses in between rounds of singing all the songs he'd learned from his Disney marathon. Barry would not allow the affection to carry on as far as Snart would have liked, but he enjoyed being close to him all the same. 

Barry holding him steady while he battered chicken and fried it was nice. He had never known a mundane task could feel so intimate. It was too easy to imagine doing this every night together, and Snart quickly found the bottle of one of the bottles of liquor Cisco had left behind to drown the unavoidable conflict. He could barely finish his plate of food before he was ready to pass out, Barry again helping him by guiding him into the bed in the guest room. 

Snart hated it immediately. 

The bed was too small, the sheets felt scratchy, and it didn't have Barry in it. He pouted when he felt familiar cold hands tucking him in, longing for more. He reached out, holding onto Barry's arm, asking, "Won't you stay?" 

"Len..." Barry sounded torn. "We shouldn't. I told you, one more month and-" 

"Do you really see good in me?" Snart demanded suddenly, trying to turn his head and focus in on Barry's face. 

"Of course I do," Barry soothed. 

"You shouldn't." 

"Why?" Barry asked patiently. 

"Because... I'm not good," Snart flubbed. 

"Maybe you weren't before," Barry said carefully, his cool fingers dipping over Snart's scalp, "But you can be now. I wasn't good... but I changed. So can you." 

"Are we dating?" Snart asked suddenly. 

Barry paused, asking softly, "Do you want us to be?" 

"I want..." Snart struggled to answer the question honestly. His heart felt heavy, heavy enough to keep him pinned down against the mattress and his chest was so tight that it was hard to breathe. "I want a happy ending." 

Barry gently squeezed his hand, replying softly, "So do I." He leaned down, softly kissing Snart's forehead. "Goodnight, Len." 

"Good night, Barry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	10. Chapter 10

Four o'clock in the morning came impossibly soon, Snart grumbling his complaint against his pillow. He reached out to the space next to him, scowling when he found himself alone. The sheets were still itchy, his head was throbbing, and Barry wasn't here. He tried to roll over and fall back asleep, but his mind was suddenly alive with carnal thoughts. 

Barry in his arms, Barry in his bed, being coupled with him once more. He was overcome with a wave of desire bubbling back at him through the bond, but he couldn't distinguish if it was his own or Barry's. His eyes groggily blinked open, reaching down to palm himself through his pants. 

His cock was rigid, uncomfortably hard. 

He desperately needed relief, wiggling out of his clothes to take himself in hand. He would handle this situation and then try to pass back out. He had barely begun to stroke when the intense desire began to fade, leaving him hard and frustrated. He didn't understand what was wrong, confused and dragging his hands over his face. 

How long had it been since he had cleansed himself? Since he had prayed for forgiveness? 

It was four in the morning. This was the time he would always start his day. Wake up, train, pray, shower... 

Hunt. 

But his phone wasn't beeping with a new mission. It was a dead paperweight in the bedside table because he had been kicked out of the Order. He only had a few more weeks before he'd dare attempt turning it back on. 

He needed to have a name. He had to... 

Snart lifted his head, distracted by something beautiful. Someone... singing. 

_"Can you feel the love tonight. The peace the evening brings.. The world for once in perfect harmony, with all its living things..."_

__

__

Barry was singing, Snart rising from bed as he listened, his insistent erection forgotten for the moment. 

__

_"So many things to tell her, but how to make her see. The truth about my past, impossible. She'd turn away from me..."_

__

Snart frowned at the lyrics as Barry's voice lured him out like a siren. He didn't know this song, curious and bleary eyed as he approached the doorway of his room. He hadn't taken the time to fully appreciate Barry's singing ability, something about it was all at once melancholic and riveting, making his heart twist up as he listened. 

__

It was more beautiful than any hymn he'd ever heard, his soul igniting in a fountain of bliss as he hung on every word. 

__

_"He's holding back, he's hiding. But what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside..."_

__

Snart heard the rattle of dishes in the sink, opening his door slowly as he peered out to see what Barry was doing. 

__

_"Can you feel the love tonight. The peace the evening brings.. The world for once in perfect harmony, with all its living things..."_

____

____

Barry was cleaning up Snart's mess from cooking dinner, but instead of speeding through it, he was washing each dish with slow and precise care, continuing to sing to himself. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and a shirt, allowing Snart to gaze over his long legs as he approached. 

____

_"Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where they are..."_

____

Snart knew Barry could hear him coming, but he kept on singing softly, the words soon melting into melodic humming. He stepped up behind Barry, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling against his shoulder. 

____

"Couldn't sleep?" Barry asked softly, glancing over his shoulder up at him. 

____

"No," Snart said softly, his hands fanning over Barry's hips, seeking the cool flesh underneath his t-shirt. How could he say it was impossible to sleep alone now that he knew the comfort of having this body beside him. 

____

Barry arched his hips back against Snart's as he continued to scrub a plate, sighing softly, "Mmm... what is it?" 

____

Snart began softly kissing up Barry's neck, using his weight to press him up against the counter. His cock was still hard, wedging itself against Barry's ass insistently. "Missed you." 

____

"Is that why you're naked?" Barry chuckled, tilting his head to let Snart kiss all he wanted. 

____

"Yes," Snart replied, his hands slipping up Barry's sides, dragging over his stomach. 

____

"You need to go back to bed," Barry said, his scrubbing beginning to falter. 

____

"With you?" Snart asked hopefully, pushing his hips forward again. 

____

"You need to sleep in your own bed," Barry insisted, his ass arching back with a soft gasp. 

____

"Don't want to," Snart pouted innocently, beginning to grind against Barry with more purpose. 

____

"Len," Barry pleaded, as if he couldn't hold out much longer. 

____

"Barry," Snart sighed, reaching down to hook his thumbs in the waistband of Barry's boxers and tugging them down. 

____

"Okay," Barry groaned softly, the plate dropping from his hands and clattering into the sink. "Last time, this is the last time." 

____

"Last time," Snart agreed, urgently rubbing the head of his cock between Barry's legs, surprised to find him slick and open. "You're wet." 

____

"May have been playing with myself... while thinking about you," Barry confessed, offering a cheeky smile. 

____

Snart's brain almost imploded on the spot. To know Barry had been touching himself like that while thinking of him was the most erotic thing he had ever heard. 

____

"Sweet mother of mercy," Snart gasped, wanting to claim him as his own and fuck him right there at the sink. He remembered the need for protection, fussing, "Do we need to...?" 

____

"No," Barry answered immediately, certainly reading his thoughts. "Take me. Now." 

____

Snart groaned as he pushed in without question, enjoying the sensation of cool, tight flesh against his hot cock. It was like dipping himself in silk, intoxicating and wonderful, so grateful to experience this without the pesky layer of latex between them. 

____

Barry's body was already inviting him in, his hands clenching down on the edge of the counter as Snart settled deep inside. They moved together, rough and fast, Barry's hips banging against the counter so hard that it might have bruised a mortal man. 

____

Barry dropped his head down into the sink, arching his back and letting Snart bend him over properly. He thought Barry moaning his name was almost as pretty as his singing, the gorgeous melody punctuated by the smacking of their bodies colliding. Snart knew he couldn't last long, the bare sensation was all too sweet, but he would take Barry apart while he could. 

____

Barry was nearly having a fit, groaning and slapping his hand against the counter when Snart hit a particularly ecstasy inducing angle. He was touching himself, panting out a warning, but in moments he was trembling and his knees were buckling as he came. 

____

Snart held Barry's hips tightly to steady him, grunting as he fell into bliss with him. He could feel his seed pumping deep inside of him, lost in the rhythmic pulsing of his cock. He was gasping, unaware for a few moments that tears were actually running down his cheeks. He slid his cock in and out a few times, amazed at the thick slick of lube and come enveloping him. 

____

He was at a loss for words, helpless to describe how intense this moment was for him. The Order had always taught him that a man's seed was sacred, and here it was, spilled inside Barry. Snart didn't think he'd ever share this with anyone, marveling at how quickly the heat of his come seemed to fade. 

____

Seed was meant for making children and not to be spent carelessly for physical pleasure. That was part of the sin of laying with a man was that the life giving fluid was wasted during the unnatural act. But this... this didn't feel like a waste or unnatural at all. 

____

It was beautiful. 

____

Barry managed to stand up straight, taking a deep breath and sighing, "Mmmph... Len... come on." He reached back, grabbing Snart's wrist and blinking them into his bed to enjoy their afterglow together. 

____

"Very, very last time," Barry said sternly, pulling the sheets up over them with a little grin as he added sheepishly, "Even though that was freakin' amazing." 

____

Snart's insides were a bowl of satisfied mush, thrilled to be back in Barry's bed and snuggling right up to him. He put his hand on Barry's chest, happy to feel the last few flutterings of his heart. "I liked it," he said shyly, "Coming in you." 

____

"I did, too," Barry admitted, his brows furrowing up, "Too much probably." 

____

"What happened to taking precautions?" Snart chuckled. 

____

"Well, when people are in a committed relationship, it's okay to forego some of those precautions," Barry replied, shrugging casually. 

____

"Does this mean we're... dating?" Snart hated how hopeful he sounded. 

____

"Yes," Barry said with a little smile. "If you want that... We're doing things a little backwards, you know. People typically date before sleeping together... or living together." 

____

"I'm a fast learner," Snart teased. 

____

"Wait, did you just make a joke?" Barry laughed, "Did you make an _Aladdin_ joke?" 

____

Snart grinned slyly, pleased with himself. He had watched the movie several times already, and most of the dialogue was committed to memory. 

____

"Go to sleep, Len," Barry snorted playfully. "Still have a few more hours before I have to go to work." 

____

"Good night, my handsome prince," Snart mumbled, kissing him softly. 

____

"Sleep well, princess," Barry replied dutifully, still grinning as he settled down. 

____

"Why am I the princess?" Snart pouted. 

____

"Because you're so very pretty," Barry chuckled, kissing any further argument from Snart's lips. "Plus, you get a tiger if you're the princess." 

____

"Mmm, you've got yourself a deal," Snart nodded. He was warm and happy all over, all of his worries vanishing from his mind. It was so much easier to fall back asleep with Barry's cool body next to his, wrapping his arms around him tight. 

____

When Snart woke up again, he grumpily found that Barry had returned him to his own bed. He flailed around in a huff, staring up at the ceiling and sighing haggardly to himself. 

____

He had the whole day to spend without Barry, deciding he could spend his time trying to find a gift that would be worthy of a vampire's affection. He got up, made his bed, and dressed for the day. He had a mission to fulfill, a task to accomplish... 

____

And instead he ended up on the couch with more of the liquor Cisco had left, getting drunk and watching Disney movies again. 

____

He staggered around to cook himself lunch, doing his best to keep the kitchen clean as he did. He saw Barry had finished the dishes from this morning, smirking as he looked over the sink fondly. 

____

Oh, this was getting hard. 

____

Barry had said they were dating if Snart wanted them to be, and God, what a lovely temptation it was. It would be so easy to settle into this domestic bliss and find a happily ever after with this beautiful vampire. 

____

But Lisa... 

____

Snart heard the front door opening, looking up from where he was sprawled out on the couch. He couldn't believe how quickly the day had gotten away from him, blinking as he sat up to greet Barry. "Mmm... hey." 

____

Barry shut the door and blinked to Snart's side to kiss his forehead in greeting, chirping happily, "Hey! I've got good news." He paused, wrinkling his nose. "And you absolutely reek of strawberry vodka." 

____

"Don't worry," Snart assured him with a stern nod, "I'm not drinking any more of that vile sinner's water." 

____

"You drank it all, didn't you?" 

____

"Yup." 

____

"Maybe you need to cut back on the booze?" Barry suggested gently. "Considering you'd never had alcohol before and now you're drinking every day... tiny bit concerned." 

____

Snart grumbled, pressing a hand over his face. "I'm turning into Dumbo, aren't I," he sighed. "Big, drunk Dumbo." 

____

"Not quite yet," Barry teased, "Just dry out for a bit, and all the pink elephants should stay away. Alcohol can be fun, like anything, but in moderation." 

____

Snart made a face, sighing as he asked, "You said you had good news?" 

____

"I've put in the order with my contact for one brand spanking new identity for you! Oh! And Cisco is almost done with the first prototype for Project Unvampify," Barry replied cheerfully, "Today was good! What about you? How was your day?" 

____

Snart waved his hand towards the television where _The Great Mouse Detective_ was currently playing. "What you see... is what you get." 

____

"You spent the whole day getting drunk and watching cartoons?" 

____

"Idle hands," Snart replied, flopping back down on the couch. "I have no purpose, I have no... mission." 

____

"Well, you're going to," Barry reassured him, patting his leg. "We're going to go see my friend about that job. Get up, let's get you cleaned up." 

____

"The one that owns the bar?" 

____

"Yes, he owns Cheap Trills," Barry confirmed, pulling Snart back up into a sitting position, "Come on. You're gonna love Maury, trust me." 

____

Snart fussed, but let Barry help him up and get him ready to go out. It was amazing how quickly Barry could move, getting them both dressed in fresh clothes in a matter of seconds. Barry kissed him fondly, offering him a bottle of water before they left. 

____

Snart drank it on the way over, trying to sober up before he met his potential employer. He knew the karaoke bar well, having stalked Barry here so many nights before. He had never actually been inside, surprised to find it so worn down and bordering on seedy. 

____

Many of the chairs were broken, and the small stage in desperate need of repair. All the table tops were scuffed, the neon lights were half lit, and the odor of cigarette smoke permeated every breath. 

____

It was a dump. 

____

It didn't appear to be open yet, but Barry had no problem walking right up to the bar. Snart was not impressed, sitting down on a barstool and grimacing when he realized the seat was sticky. 

____

Lovely. 

____

There wasn't another soul in sight, but Barry didn't seem worried. He sat down next to Snart, calling out into the back cheerfully, "Maury! Hey! It's Barry!" 

____

"For fuck's sake," a gruff voice moaned, "You don't have to actually say 'It's Barry', I know who the fuck it is. I gots cameras, you know." 

____

Snart snorted, frowning as a short and round elderly man came waddling out to meet them. 

____

"Who the fuck is this?" Maury asked, bushy white brows narrowing as he looked over Snart skeptically. "This the guy?" 

____

"Yup, this is Len," Barry said proudly, clasping a hand on Snart's shoulder. "Len, I'd like you to meet Maurice Martine. Maury, this is Len." 

____

Snart tilted his head, grunting, "Hi." 

____

"A pleasure, I'm fuckin' sure," Maury replied curtly. "You look like fuckin' trouble, Len. You gonna give me any trouble?" 

____

"I don't plan to," Snart replied honestly, wishing his head didn't hurt so much. Definitely cutting back on the drinking. 

____

"He really needs a job," Barry insisted, eyes pleading with Maury. "Anything you need, he'll do it." 

____

"Fine," Maury drawled, looking back at Snart. "What can you do, Len? Know anything about bar tending?" 

____

"No," Snart answered slowly, drumming his fingers along the bar top. 

____

"What about construction? Uh... how about carpentry?" 

____

"Nope." 

____

"Electrical work?" 

____

"No." 

____

Maury threw his hands up, laughing, "Well, what the fuck, kid! What can you do? Other than hold down a fuckin' chair?" 

____

Snart bared his teeth, frustrated with the sudden realization that he was inadequate for even the most menial of jobs. "Well," he snapped, "I can snap your neck three different ways. Is that useful?" 

____

Maury laughed right in his face, not the least bit afraid as he cackled, "Ah! Kid's got some balls, all right. All right, tough guy. Bouncer it is. Think you can handle that?" 

____

Snart blinked. "What?" 

____

"It's easy," Maury snorted, "I point at people, you make them go bye-bye." 

____

"He means make them leave the bar," Barry quickly clarified. 

____

"Be here every day at six, I'll get you up to speed," Maury went on, "I'll pay you fifty bucks a night, plus a small cut of the tips if you do a good job and keep my staff safe and happy. Fair?" 

____

Snart honestly had no idea if that was good or not. He looked to Barry expectantly, finding an encouraging smile. He nodded, replying, "Yes, I accept your offer." 

____

"Good, you can start right now," Maury chuckled, pointing at one of the broken chairs. "Carry that piece of shit out back to the dumpster." 

____

"How is that... bouncing?" Snart scoffed. 

____

"I'm pointing at something and you're making it leave," Maury laughed, "Come on, kid. Fuck, I'm an old fuckin' man. Your back's still good, mine ain't. Go move the fuckin' chair." 

____

Snart growled, but got up, hating how his jeans stuck slightly to the unknown mess left on the barstool. He walked over to the chair, dragging it towards the rear exit of the club. 

____

"Wait!" Barry blinked over to hold the door for him, explaining, "If you let it shut, you'll be locked outside. It's broken. Well, kinda like everything else around here-" 

____

"Why did you, you just," Snart stammered, staring at Barry and glancing back at Maury who had clearly seen him move supernaturally fast. "You just revealed yourself as an unholy creature of Satan to that man!" 

____

"Hey, kid," Maury drawled, "I've known he was unholy since the fuckin' eighties." 

____

Snart sputtered, dragging the chair over to the closest dumpster and tossing it in. He stomped back towards Barry who was still patiently holding the door open for him, demanding sharply, "He knows?" 

____

"Yes, he knows," Barry soothed, "He's a very old friend, he's not-" 

____

"You're so stupid!" Snart groaned as he walked back inside. "How many people know you're a vampire?" 

____

"Just Maury and Cisco," Barry protested, "And uhm, Maury's wife. Well, ex-wife now. And you, of course. And maybe the butcher... I mean, possibly the butcher. I think he suspects..." 

____

Snart cradled his face in his hands, staring at Barry in disbelief as he snarled, "How the hell have you not been killed yet is beyond me." 

____

"Because I only tell people that I trust!" Barry argued defiantly, his irritation boiling up fast in the bond. 

____

"You can't trust anyone," Snart reminded him with a scowl. 

____

"I trust you," Barry reminded him, crossing his arms with a frown. 

____

"Probably shouldn't," Maury piped up from the bar, leaning across it to watch them argue. 

____

Snart pointed at Maury, scoffing, "See?" 

____

"Len," Barry scolded, "It's okay to trust people! It's okay to open up! You trust me, don't you?" 

____

"No," Snart replied bluntly, gritting his teeth, "Because I'm not a fool." 

____

"So, wait, you're saying I am?" Barry scoffed. 

____

"Yes," Snart answered stubbornly. 

____

"Relationships have to be built on trust," Barry growled, looking so beautifully human when he was pissed off. "And also! Not telling your boyfriend that he's stupid would be good, too!" 

____

Boyfriend. 

____

The word hit Snart right in the stomach, his face flushing brightly. All of his rage was immediately drowned out by something warm and shy, asking breathlessly, "Boyfriend?" 

____

"Yes! Boyfriend!" Barry said earnestly. "Dating, me and you, remember? Isn't that..." There a sting of something sharp in the bond, something hesitant. "Isn't that what you wanted?" 

____

"Hey, ahem, lovebirds!" Maury snapped, "I gotta open in thirty minutes. Come on. Keep your domestic bickerin' at home, shit. You're like two fuckin' cats with their tails tied together." 

____

"Sorry, Maury. Look, Len, we'll talk about this later," Barry said flatly, his expression blank though Snart could still feel how hurt he was. He offered his friend a strained smile. "What time should I pick him up?" 

____

"Last call is at two," Maury mused, scratching at his scruffy chin as he thought it over, "Let's say three." 

____

Barry flitted over to Snart's side, kissing his cheek. "Maury has my number if you need me. I'll see you tonight." 

____

Snart flinched at the kiss, not used to such open displays of affection. He was afraid that someone would see him, and he would be turned him into the Council as a sodomite. He was going to burn in hell, and the Council would offer him no mercy for such a shameless display of sin. 

____

He had to remind himself that there was no Council here and no terrible punishment was awaiting him. He could enjoy this. He could let himself pretend this was real. 

____

Snart offered a small smile, nodding. "Tonight." 

____

"Take care of him, Maury," Barry warned, smirking at the old man. 

____

"Like he was my own," Maury promised, snickering softly as he gave Barry a happy wave. "See ya' tonight, kiddo." 

____

Barry smiled sweetly, waving as he left, the door shutting behind him. 

____

"Have a seat, Len," Maury said, gesturing to the bar. He waited for Snart to sit down, asking bluntly, "So, you used to be in the Order and now you're fuckin' a vampire?" 

____

Snart scowled, furious with Barry for saying so much to this man, but he held his tongue. He gritted his teeth, replying quietly, "Yes." 

____

"Sounds like it's kinda some deep shit, huh? Goin' from huntin' him to knockin' boots with him?" Maury pressed, pouring himself a shot of whiskey. "Pretty big deal makin' that kinda change in your life. Good for you." 

____

Snart tilted his head, watching Maury carefully. "Thanks," he said slowly, "I appreciate that." 

____

"You know," Maury said casually, knocking the rest of the alcohol back with a hiss and a loud belch, "Just sayin', you better be careful. Barry is very special." 

____

"You gonna threaten to kill me with robots, too?" Snart asked dryly. 

____

"Nah," Maury chuckled in a friendly tone, grinning wide, "Cisco, I'm guessin'? Was that him? Cute kid and all, but meh, lacks imagination." 

____

Snart frowned, his gut lurching uncomfortably. He didn't like how Maury was smiling at him at all. 

____

"I know I don't look like much," Maury went on, gesturing to his less than svelte body, "Back's no good. Gettin' the arthritis in my knees. But you know what works great? My fuckin' trigger finger. 'Cause you may know all kinds of nifty ninja bullshit, but I'm a hell of a good shot. Damn good shot. Plus, I don't need to aim much to blow your knees out with a shot gun." 

____

Snart was unimpressed at first, saying cooly, "Yes, I get it. If I hurt Barry, you'll shoot me-" 

____

"I ain't fuckin' done yet," Maury spat, his eyes narrowed. "Blowin' out your knees is just so's I don't get any fuss out of you. Don't worry, I'd tourniquet your legs and all, make sure you don't bleed out too quick. I mean, I might just cut off your legs just to be sure ya' can't run. Plus it's less of you to carry. Bad back and all, like I said. 

____

"You see, after I've cut you up a bit, I'm gonna make you little concrete shoesies for your nubs. Fix you up with some oxygen and then dump your ass in the river. I don't want you to drown right away, see. That's what the oxygen is for. I want you to sit down there in the fuckin' bottom of the river, you and your little nubs, and I want you to have time to think about how badly you done fucked up before you fuckin' die." 

____

Snart shivered at the vivid description, his eyes never leaving Maury's as he replied quietly, "That's... very creative." 

____

"Thanks," Maury laughed, still deceivingly chipper. "Way better than death by robot, right? Just makin' it clear is all. Barry may not like spillin' blood, sweet little vamper that he is, but I ain't got no problem. You be good to him, or else it's nubs time." 

____

"I understand," Snart said quickly, trying to frame what he said next very carefully, "My intention is not to hurt Barry." 

____

"Glad to hear it!" Maury laughed, clapping Snart on the shoulder. "Now! We got some more busted furniture that needs bouncin' real quick before we open. Let's get to work."

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Look who showed up! <3


	11. Chapter 11

Snart's first night working for Maury was nothing short of eventful. 

After he had bounced out the broken furniture Maury wanted gone, he had him carry in crates of beer to put in the cooler behind the bar. A delivery of frozen food arrived next, and Snart had the pleasure of unloading that as well. He wrinkled his nose up at the frozen hamburger patties and fries, complaining, "People actually pay you to eat this?" 

"Uh, yeah," Maury snorted as he sat on a stool nearby to supervise, "They get drunk enough, they don't care what they fuckin' eat. Besides, my cook ain't been real right in the head since he got kicked by this goat a few years back. Droppin' stuff in the fryer or poppin' it in the microwave is about all he can handle." 

Snart scoffed in disgust, shaking his head as he finished stocking the last of the so called food. He snorted, grumbling, "This isn't fit to feed dogs." 

"Well, woof woof, motherfucker," Maury laughed, "I really don't think it's that bad. Employees can eat one meal here a night, so quit fuckin' complainin', Gordon Ramsey. It's free." 

Snart resisted the urge to comment since he wasn't sure who Gordon Ramsey was and certainly had no intention of eating that garbage, gritting his teeth as he asked, "What now?" 

"Now, you go work the door. You keep your pretty peepers on the bar and the fine folks on the floor," Maury replied, "Make sure nobody acts up. We have a no asshole policy here. If they turn into an asshole, bouncey time. Also, watch the stage. Somebody gets real drunk and is makin' an ass outta themselves and hoggin' the mic, you get them off. Got it?" 

"Yes," Snart nodded, suddenly thrilled that he had a purpose. He could absolutely handle this. He'd performed security with the Order before. Manual labor aside, he was surprisingly happy with his new job. 

The bar filled up quickly once the door opened, Snart's presence at the entry garnering several stares from the regular customers. He stared right back at them, scowling all evening. 

"Amish," Maury would tell the concerned patrons, carrying on Barry's lie to ease their worried minds as if that somehow explained Snart's grumpy demeanor. 

He couldn't believe it actually worked. 

Snart learned a lot very fast. The first and foremost was that most people who sang karaoke had no business singing at all. He could only compare the noise to the screaming of cats in heat, wishing desperately for ear plugs. There were a couple of patrons who were moderately talented, but they were few and far in between. 

The second thing he learned was that alcohol made people very stupid. It made them believe that they could sing when they couldn't, which Snart particularly hated, and it also made them think they could dance. That at least was entertaining. Furthermore, it convinced them that other people were attracted to them when they clearly weren't. 

And thirdly, perhaps Snart's very favorite, it granted them the wonderful delusion that they were invincible, and it was a lot of fun to show them that they weren't. 

Eyes ever watchful, he had noticed that a thin man at the bar was being rather aggressive with the bartender. She forced a smile and continued to serve him, but she was obviously in distress. 

Snart was already stalking across the room as the man reached out to grope at the bartender's rear. "Don't touch her," he snarled, "This is not a proper place for courting, and she has already refused you numerous times. Back off." 

"C'mon, buddy," the man laughed, playfully shoving Snart, "Just having a good time here! That's all!" 

Snart growled, snatching the man's wrist and jerking it back with a sickening crunch. 

The man screamed, as did a few of the startled patrons quickly scattering from all the commotion. Snart whipped the man's head against the bar, smiling happily as he crumbled to the floor. 

Oh, it had been so very long since he'd been able to use any of his training, and he very much enjoyed feeling the familiar rush of adrenaline. He grabbed the man by the back of his coat, cheerfully dragging him out front and letting him spill out onto the sidewalk. 

The man whimpered, cradling his broken wrist and cursing loudly. 

Snart was grinning from ear to ear. Finally, he'd had a successful mission. Protect the staff, bounce assholes, objective completed. 

This job was actually sort of fun. 

Snart marched back into the bar with his head held high, surprised when he suddenly felt a hard punch on his arm. He glanced down to see Maury, asking flatly, "What?" 

"That was Ralph Dibny!" Maury spat angrily, "He's a regular!" 

"I don't understand," Snart groaned in frustration, massaging his temple as his headache began to return, "Because he's a regular, I allow him to harass the staff?" 

"No, you're just supposed to carry his punk ass outside! You don't break his fuckin' arm!" Maury hissed, smacking at Snart again. "Take it down a notch, Rambo!" 

"Rambo?" Snart was lost, certain it wasn't a compliment, his eyes narrowing. 

"Listen," Maury grumbled, "No more breakin' bones! Aw, don't look at me like I just kicked your fuckin' puppy. Chill out, psycho." 

Snart sulked, crossing his arms stubbornly as he replied haughtily, "Fine! No more broken bones..." 

Well, this job _was_ fun. 

He pouted for most of the evening after that, finding some pleasure in escorting out a couple of drunks who insisted on singing ABBA on repeat and throwing their beers at the audience when they got booed. He promptly deposited them all outside without breaking any bones as ordered, walking back in to take his post by the door. 

He saw the bartender he had helped beckoning him over with a friendly smile. He frowned, glancing around for Maury. He didn't see him, cautiously approaching the bar. He wasn't supposed to leave his post, asking quickly, "What? Is someone else bothering you?" 

"I wanted to thank you," she replied, smiling warmly and sliding a shot of something dark towards him. "The way you kicked Ralph's ass was like watching art in motion. Thanks." 

Snart frowned at the glass, gently pushing it back. "I'm on duty," he said shortly, "I need to be alert." 

"Wow! Are you always this serious?" she asked with a soft laugh. 

"Yes," he replied, "Especially when I'm on a mission." 

"Mission?" 

"Working," he tried again, shrugging lightly. 

"Right," she drawled, holding out her hand, "Well, Mr. Serious, my name is Shawna." 

"My name is Snart, Leonard Snart," he corrected quickly, shaking her hand awkwardly. 

"Nice to meet you," she said, "So! How do you know Maury?" 

"I don't know him," he drawled. "He's a friend of... he's a friend of my boyfriend's." He couldn't help the smug little smile that curled his lips. God, to admit that out loud, to say that he had a boyfriend, was absolutely liberating. 

"Oh!" Shawna grinned brightly, seeming surprised. 

"What is it?" Snart felt a moment of panic at how she had responded, doubt creeping in. 

"I just can't believe Maury has any friends," she replied with a wink. 

"I heard that!" Maury's disembodied voice called out from the back, growling in protest. 

Shawna giggled, shouting back, "You know I love you, Maury!" 

"Yeah, yeah," Maury mumbled, waddling out behind the bar with a sour frown. "Whatever you say, Boo." 

Shawna slid the shot she had poured for Snart towards Maury who drank it back like it was water. It was getting late, and the crowd had begun to thin out. Shawna had already started to clean up the bar, restocking the little trays of fruit slices and olives, glancing at Snart as she said, "Tonight was a good night, Maury. Leonard's little rescue really brought in the tips." 

"Oh, yeah?" Maury snorted, leaning across the bar with a grunt. "Maybe Ralph won't press charges." 

Snart tensed for a moment. He couldn't afford for police to be involved especially without his new identity in place. How could he have been so foolish. He fidgeted, sitting down abruptly at the bar. 

Maury noted the change in Snart's mood immediately, looking to Shawna and asking nonchalantly, "Hey, Boo. Last call has hit. How about you go count the potatoes." 

Shawna looked confused, replying slowly, "Maury? We don't have any potatoes. I haven't seen a fresh vegetable in here-" 

"Just... you know. Find somethin' to fuckin' count." Maury jerked his head towards the kitchen, giving her an expectant stare. 

"Got it," she said obediently, "Counting potatoes." She headed into the kitchen to leave them alone at the bar. 

"I'll take care of Ralph," Maury said quietly. 

Snart perked up expectantly. 

"No, I ain't gonna kill him, ya' fuckin' nutjob," Maury groaned, "I'll make sure it goes away is what I'm saying. You just need to learn to control yourself. Ain't some of that shit in the Order all about self control?" 

"It's about resisting the call of sin," Snart argued, his brow furrowing up, "Controlling your impulses through prayer, fasting, and-" 

"Damn, your lips is still wet from suckin' on that cult's tit, ain't it?" Maury laughed, shaking his head and slapping the bar. He poured another shot, knocking it back and smacking his lips. He smirked, saying mysteriously, "Allow me to let you in on a little secret... nobody resists sin. We all do it. Maybe a little, maybe a lot, but ain't nobody clean." 

Snart scowled, drying retorting, "I know that. That is why we must purge ourselves and pray for forgiveness. We must be the light in the darkness." 

"Look kid," Maury snorted, "I've been around a long time. The whole world is fucking darkness. People are assholes. Like Ralph, he's an asshole. I'm an asshole. It's all nasty with little bits of sunshine to make the horrible shit tolerable if ya' lucky enough to find one. 

Barry? Barry is like that. Trust me, I've known him for fuckin' ever. Pure fuckin' sunshine. The sun bent right over, spread his cheeks, and shit him right out." 

Snart made a face at the description, venturing carefully, "You're saying... he's very special?" 

"Goddamn right he is," Maury growled, somehow making the words sound like a threat. 

"You already said that when you threatened to make nubs out of my legs," Snart pointed out. 

"It's worth repeating," Maury scoffed. "It ain't just because of his unique diet, y'know what I'm sayin'. I dunno what you done to make him shine on you? But you better count yourself fuckin' lucky that he has 'cause otherwise I wouldn't give a hang what Ralph does to you." 

"What does this have to do with Mr. Dibny?" Snart pressed. 

"Barry cares about you," Maury explained, "Therefore, I have to fuckin' care about you. Why else you think I let him talk me into hiring your crazy ass?"

Snart didn't say anything for a moment, dropping his eyes down to the bar. He knew he didn't deserve all of this kindness, but couldn't help but be humbled by it. "Thank you," he said quietly, "I appreciate it." 

"Don't worry about thankin' me," Maury insisted, waving his hand, "I'll make sure Ralph don't go cryin' to the cops or nothin'. Barry would be pretty sore with me if I let ya' get arrested. Just keep your ass in line and don't go fuckin' nobody else up, okay?" 

"Yes," Snart confirmed. He watched Maury make another drink, a thought bubbling to mind. He hesitated, asking slowly, "What if I wanted to thank Barry?" 

"You can open you mouth and the words 'thank you' can tumble right out." 

"No, I mean... I want to court him. Date him. Properly. But I cannot think of an appropriate gift," Snart explained quickly, "You say that you've known him for a long time?" 

"Yeah. Since 1985." 

"I was hoping you could help me." 

"The fuck do I know about gettin' him a fuckin' present," Maury snorted, laughing, "What do you get someone like him? Blood?" 

"Already thought of that," Snart sighed in frustration, "That's not good enough." He racked his brain, wishing he could think of something. The gift needed to be thoughtful, unique, special... 

Just like Barry. 

"He likes old stuff?" Maury suggested, sincerely trying to be helpful, "You know. Shit that reminds him of when he wasn't... on that diet." 

"His desk," Snart said suddenly, staring at Maury. 

Maury looked confused, but a light seemed to click on as he questioned, "You talkin' about the one at the Franklin museum?" 

"You know about it?" 

"Duh, of course I do," Maury snorted, "He's been moaning about that desk for ten fuckin' years since he lost it at auction to some prick who turned right around and donated it to the museum. You ain't really thinkin' about stealing that desk, are ya'?" 

"Yes." 

"Fuck, you are crazy," Maury laughed heartily. 

"Would that not be appropriate?" Snart asked hesitantly. "Is it not... thoughtful?" 

"Oh, it's very thoughtful," Maury cackled, "It also might be a felony." 

Snart didn't care about that, curling his lip defiantly. He had finally come up with something that seemed so perfect, and he didn't want to let it go. 

"Wait until Friday," Maury said, his bushy brows narrowing and suddenly waggling mischievously, "And I'll drive you there myself." 

"You will?" 

"You know, in all the years I've known Barry, I ain't ever been able to do nothin' nice for him. You really fuckin' serious about this, I'll help you." 

"Thank you," Snart said, smiling warmly. 

"Don't get all mushy on me," Maury laughed, "We get caught, I'm telling them it was all your idea, took advantage of an old man." 

"We won't get caught," Snart said confidently. 

"Got a lotta experiences robbin' places, Len?" Maury snorted, tapping his empty glass on the bar. 

"Yes." 

"Let me guess. That got somethin' to do with why you don't want no trouble with the cops?" 

"Yes," Snart replied, adding quickly, "But I've never been caught." 

"Never say never," Maury warned, laughing softly to himself, "You jinx us, and Barry's gonna have to bail both of our asses outta jail." 

"How did you meet Barry?" Snart asked curiously. 

"He saved my life," Maury replied with a shrug. Before he could elaborate, he looked up at the door and grinned, laughing, "Speak of the devil. Looks who's here!" 

"Hey!" Barry had arrived, cheerfully greeting Snart with a kiss on his cheek as he asked, "Hey! How did it go?" 

"Good," Snart said, absolutely drinking in the affection. He was beaming proudly, adding happily, "I broke someone's wrist." 

Barry was instantly horrified, sputtering, "What!" 

"It was Ralph," Shawna filled in helpfully as she came back to the bad, wiping down the counter, "His usual shit. Tried to grab me, so Len grabbed him." 

Barry frowned, saying, "Well... I guess he's never gonna do that again." He looked at Snart, scolding lightly, "You need to be careful, though." 

"Already told him," Maury said with a smirk, "I got him, Barry. It's okay." 

Barry seemed to relax, allowing himself to press up against Snart's side. "Thank you again," he told his friend, "I trust everything else went well?" 

"Very well," Snart said, smiling softly as he looked over Barry's handsome face. He had missed him, surprised how his heart felt so much lighter just being near him. 

"Len did great," Maury reassured, "I think he is gonna be fine." He nodded at Snart, saying, "See you tomorrow?" 

"Tomorrow," Snart agreed, eager to get home and be alone with Barry. 

"See you tomorrow!" Shawna called out cheerfully. 

"Bye guys!" Barry said with a grin, waving. 

Snart nodded his farewell, winding his arm around Barry's waist and already hurrying towards the door. 

"Hey, dumbass," Maury called out dryly, leaning on the bar and propping his chin in his hand. "Don't 'cha wanna get paid?" 

Snart stopped, quickly turning back to the bar as he said, "Yes..." 

Maury snorted to himself, counting out money from the register. Shawn was sorting through the tip jar and pressed a few more bills into the pile, saying, "A little extra. As a thank you for defending my honor." 

"Thank you," Snart said, accepting the cash and tucking it in his pocket. 

"Now," Maury drawled, "Get the fuck outta here!" 

Snart grinned, rejoining Barry and heading outside to the car. Barry drove them home, excitedly asking him for every detail of his first official day at work along the way. 

Snart found himself answering each question happily, realizing he really had enjoyed it. No more breaking bones aside, he was looking forward to returning. The money felt good in his pocket. 

It was money he had earned. 

As a hunter with the Order, he had been given an allowance and a credit card to handle his traveling expenses. But this money was his, all his, and he didn't even know what to do with it. 

Barry seemed to read his mind like always, opening the front door of the apartment and saying, "Once you get your new identity, we can set you up with a bank account." 

"I've never had one," Snart said softly, surprisingly excited at having something so simple. 

"Well," Barry said, smiling sweetly, "I'm glad I get to help you with so many firsts. First job..." 

"First kiss," Snart reminded, his hands easily finding their way around Barry's waist and pulling in for a soft kiss. 

"Mmm," Barry hummed as he curled his arms around Snart's neck, "First Disney movie marathon." 

"First blowjob," Snart added in, grinning slyly.

"First drink," Barry chuckled. 

"First time," Snart sighed, tilting his head for another kiss. He loved how easily Barry melted against him, eagerly sliding his hands down to grope his butt. 

"Mmmph!" Barry squeaked, laughing as he gently pushed Snart away. "Len..." 

"Dating," Snart said breathlessly, "I want it. I do. I want you... to be my boyfriend." 

Barry's eyes were wide and happy, smiling brightly as he said, "Yeah?" 

"Yes," Snart confirmed. 

"I'm glad," Barry said sweetly, "And I would very much like to be your boyfriend, too." 

Snart surged forward to kiss him once more, all hands and tongue, frowning when Barry pushed him away again. "What?" 

"Still not having sex," Barry said firmly. 

Snart pouted. 

"Just a few more weeks," Barry said soothingly, "Let's wait and make sure it's all out of your system. And I'll be all yours, okay?" 

Snart nodded, taking Barry's hands in his own, sighing quietly, "Yes." 

A few more weeks and Snart knew he would have to leave, his heart aching uncomfortably. 

"What's wrong?" Barry asked gently, seeming to sense his distress, giving Snart's hands a little squeeze. 

"I want to enjoy every moment I have with you," Snart replied honestly. 

"There are other ways to spend time together, Len," Barry teased, kissing his cheek. "Now, I know this is usually when you're getting up? But I think it's time for you to crash." 

Snart laughed, surprised to see that it was getting close to four o'clock in the morning. He accepted defeat, giving Barry a farewell kiss as he retreated to his bedroom. 

"Hey," Barry called out, smiling. 

"What?" Snart glanced over his shoulder. 

"I'm really proud of you," Barry said, his fangs flashing he was smiling so big. 

Snart felt heat creeping up his neck, swallowing hard. "For what?" 

"For all of your firsts," Barry replied warmly, "And all the other ones you're gonna have in the future. Good night, Len!" 

"Good night, Barry," Snart replied quietly, offering a little smile as he shut the door. He stripped off his clothes, quickly handling the sinful erection that was plaguing him before getting ready for bed. 

He counted out the cash, carefully stacking it in his bedside table next to the deactivated phone. He seriously thought about smashing it. Throwing it out the window. Anything to get rid of it. 

But he couldn't do it. That damn electronic device was a stone around his neck, a terrible obligation weighing his spirit down to the floor. He had to complete his mission. He had to find out the name of Barry's Maker. 

His _boyfriend's_ Maker. 

Snart kneeled down beside the bed, clasping his hands together as he closed his eyes. He couldn't keep doing this. All of this sweet joy was a foul sin that he would have to pay for eventually, no matter how much he wanted to keep it. 

"O'Lord, my God. I am but your humble servant," he prayed, his voice barely above a whisper, "Please... guide me. I would like nothing more than to one day enjoy the splendor of your kingdom and sit by Your side, but I... I fear I am lost. 

"Everything I feel is... wrong. I know that it is wrong. But I've never been so happy. I've never... I've never felt this way about anyone. We were always taught that vampires were unholy and tainted, but I can find no such fault in Barry. 

"He is one the most kindest and most gentle people I have ever met. He has welcomed me into his home, his bed. I can never repay the generosity that he has shown me, and the things I want... I want to be with him. 

"I don't understand. Please lift me up, grant me strength. These selfish desires are consuming me, they're eating at my soul... I don't know what to do. Please. Help me make the right decision. Tell me what to do." 

Snart crawled into bed, hugging his pillows close and wishing they were Barry. "How can this be wrong," he whispered to himself, "How can... how can something that feels so wonderful, so pure... be a sin?" 

Snart stared woefully up at the ceiling. There was no answer. 

There never was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the awesome love and sweet comments! Life has been keeping me from writing as much as I normally do, but hopefully I'll get back on track soon!


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the week did not bring any answers to Snart's prayers. If anything, it only confused him more. When he woke up every day, Barry would already be gone to work. Leonard would tidy up around the apartment and then spend his afternoons alone, eating and watching television. 

By the time Barry came home, he would have to whisk Snart away to his job at Cheap Trills. Their time together had diminished greatly, and Snart hated every second that they were apart. He tried to tell himself that it was better this way. 

The distance was good. 

Except that it wasn't. 

It was miserable. 

While he certainly mourned the more physical aspect of their relationship, it was so much more than that now. He missed simply being with Barry, talking to him, laughing with him. 

He wanted to snuggle with Barry on the couch and hold him close, breathing in the scent of his shampoo. He wanted them to watch Disney movies together and sing along with the songs, show him how many of them he now knew by heart. He longed to fall asleep in his arms, to feel the touch of his cool skin. 

Snart tried several times to rationalize what clearly had to be some kind of insanity. The blood bond should have been wearing off by now, and yet the affection he felt for Barry was only continuing to grow. It made him ache in a way that made him want to laugh and weep all at once, and he did his best to ignore it and focus on his new mission. 

Breaking into the Benjamin Franklin Museum in Philadelphia. 

Maury had been letting Snart borrow his laptop to do the necessary research, and it didn't take him very long to formulate a plan. Concentrating on the upcoming heist helped distract him from his conflicted feelings, and he was actually looking forward to it. 

The big day finally came, and Snart couldn't hide his bubbling excitement when Barry strolled through the door. He didn't even say a word before he pulled him into a deep kiss, smiling brightly. 

Barry mumbled in surprise, but held Snart close, kissing him back happily. It was easy to get lost in Barry's lips, to feel that familiar heat prickling between them, Snart's lust rising up like a wave and washing over him in a heavy rush. 

Barry pulled away gently before they got carried away any further, his eyes fluttering as he laughed, "Mmm, wow, someone is in a good mood!" He grinned slyly, teasing, "What are you up to?" 

"Nothing," Snart replied innocently, "I am very happy to see you, and I'm looking forward to working at the bar tonight." 

"Uh huh," Barry replied dryly, clearly seeing through the lie, but not questioning it. "Hmmm, just give me a moment, and we'll go." 

Snart held on for one more kiss, teasing against Barry's lips until he earned himself one quick slip of tongue. "I did really miss you," he said softly when their kiss ended, "I _do_ miss you." 

"I don't have to work this weekend," Barry said gently, "And I'm sure Maury will give you some time off... I miss you, too." He looked a little sad. "I promise we'll spend some more time together soon, okay?" 

"Soon?" Snart implored, his hands wandering down to Barry's hips. "More... intimate time?" 

"Very soon," Barry assured him, gently prying away his fingers and sighing in frustration. "Trust me, you're not the only one who misses the, ahem, intimate time." 

Snart nodded, holding his hands by his sides and resisting the urge to let them wander. It did give him some comfort to know he wasn't the only one left wanting. He let Barry leave to get changed, allowing his thoughts resume their focus on the plan for tonight. 

He wondered how surprised Barry would be to see the desk, a physical piece left over from his actual human life. Maybe he'd actually be willing to discuss the past and finally tell Snart that name he needed so much. 

After all, that's why he was doing this, Snart told himself as they drove over to the bar. It was to get closer to Barry for the sake of the Order, not because his stomach fluttered with the possibility of making Barry smile. 

He kissed Barry goodbye, the affection feeling like a lie on his lips as he headed into Cheap Trills. Shawna directed him into the back room to find Maury, and Snart had to blink several times to fully accept what he was seeing. 

Maury was wearing black pants, black shoes, and a brilliant purple turtleneck sweater that was several sizes too small for his round body. He had on a black beanie and sunglasses despite the early evening hour, scoffing, "What? Ain't this how you're supposed to dress for criminal activities?" 

"Your sweater is purple," Snart noted. 

"I didn't have anything black that was clean," Maury protested. 

"Bright purple." 

"Fuck off." 

"You look like that little purple creature from the fast food restaurant..." 

"You look like somebody's whose teeth are about to be on the fuckin' floor." 

"Are we ready?" 

"Come on," Maury growled, waddling to the back of the bar and leading Snart out through the rear exit. "I got everything we need in the van." 

Snart stopped short, staring at a worn down ice cream truck. In spite of the rust, the colors were still obnoxiously bright and tacky. There was a large clown head on top, leering cheerfully down at them. It was ancient and didn't look as if it had run in decades. 

"No," Snart said immediately, "This is not going to work." 

"You said a van, I got a fuckin' van!" 

"I said an inconspicuous van. Do you understand what the word 'inconspicuous' means?" Snart hissed. 

"Do you understand what 'kiss my fat wrinkly ass, this was free' means?" 

"This is insane." 

"It's the only thing I could get on such short notice that the stupid fuckin' desk would fit in," Maury growled, jerking his head towards the vehicle. "Next time, I'll just call 1-800-Inconspicuous-Vans-R-Us and rent us somethin' proper like, okay?" 

"Can't you call them now?" Snart demanded urgently. He paused, frowning, asking slowly, "Wait. Is this a real rental agency you're referring to or are you-" 

"Sarcastic! I'm being fuckin' sarcastic!" 

"You're being an asshole," Snart groaned in frustration, following Maury to the ice cream truck defeatedly. He hopped inside the passenger seat, reaching for a seatbelt and finding none. 

This just kept getting better and better. 

Maury climbed up behind the wheel, grunting and groaning. He wheezed a little, trying to catch his breath and taking off his sunglasses. He snorted at Snart's disgusted expression and cranked the truck up. 

Immediately, a loud and blasting musical jingle began to play over the speakers. 

Snart had to cover his ears, gritting his teeth as Maury fumbled around the dashboard to turn the music off. 

"Sorry, the guy who hooked us up with this warned me sometimes it does that," Maury chuckled sheepishly. 

"Are you actually taking this mission seriously?" Snart demanded sharply, "This is important. Very important. If we fuck up, we are both very likely going to jail." 

"I am taking this very fuckin' seriously, assface," Maury shot back as he began pull the truck out into the street, pointing down to a black duffel bag in between their seats. "Look! I packed a heist bag and everything." 

Snart gave Maury an unimpressed glare, reaching down to examine the contents of the bag. Rope, duct tape, a bag of trail mix, and two pink Hello Kitty walkie talkies. He held up one of the walkie talkies, quirking his brow as he drawled, "Really?" 

"We gotta be able to communicate," Maury argued. 

"And the trail mix?" 

"My sugar could drop. It's a long drive. I need snacks." 

Snart stared out the window helplessly and let his head drop back against the seat. He was going to prison tonight. Definitely. 

"Relax," Maury soothed, guiding the truck out towards the highway, "We'll be in and out like nothin'. Remember, we're doin' this for Barry." 

Snart rubbed his hands over his face, frowning. He was curious, saying, "You never did finish telling me how you met him. You said he saved your life?" 

"Yeah," Maury replied with a fond smile, "I first met Barry when I opened up the bar back in '85. It was all shiny and fuckin' new then, packed like crazy all the time. And I remember meetin' this guy. Came in a few times a week, sang like a damn angel. Called himself Harold. Regular for a few years, then poof. He vanishes. 

"Like ten years later, he shows up again. Maybe 1997, I think. Same guy, same voice, ain't changed a bit. I knew it was him. He kept trying to tell me that I was mistaken. Says his name is Lance now, but nah, I never could forget how that kid sang. 

"Sticks around for a while, disappears again, pops back up after another fuckin' decade has gone by. And he goes again with this bullshit, trying to tell me we ain't ever met before." 

"He kept coming back to the same bar," Snart said softly. 

"Yup," Maury laughed, "I think by the third time he came back it was maybe, eh, 2012, 2013. Somewhere in there. It's been almost thirty years now, introduces himself this time as Barry. I had gotten fuckin' fat, fuckin' grey, and Barry still ain't aged a bit. 

"He still won't admit that it's been him all of this time, so I plays dumb, and we start hangin' out. My wife had just left me and I guess I wanted a friend. I think Barry wanted a friend, too. Figured that's why he finally told me his real name. So's, we get to talkin' about all kinds of stuff, history, books. He's at the bar almost every day. 

"And then one fuckin' night, some punks came in with a gun and itchy fingers." 

Snart's jaw tensed. "They were going to rob you." 

"They were gonna kill me and then rob me," Maury corrected, "Easier to take what you want from a corpse. I tried to get Barry to leave, tried to get him out of the way, but he wouldn't budge. He jumped right at the gun, and I saw him get shot. Saw him take the full clip. And he was fine. Fucking fine." 

"I imagine you had some... questions after that," Snart said softly. 

"Bet your fuckin' ass I did," Maury laughed, "Cops came and arrested the guys. They was both strung out on God knows what. Cops didn't listen to their screaming about some freak being bulletproof, thank God. But when they finally left, and I had to help Barry pull all them slugs out of him and watched the holes close right up... yeah, he finally told me." 

"How did you react?" Snart asked curiously. 

"How the fuck do you think?" Maury cackled. "I freaked the fuck out. But Barry was my friend, he'd just saved my fuckin' life. We got through it." 

"How could you rectify being friends with a monster?" Snart asked earnestly. 

"Easy now," Maury warned, "Barry ain't no monster. Let's get that cleared up right the fuck now. It won't what he was that I had beef with. It was him lying about it. Lies are poison, kid." 

Snart's stomach clenched. 

"Like I told you before, Barry is special," Maury continued on, "We got through the shit, we got real close. He told me all about the Order, all the ancient vampires still runnin' around-" 

"Did he tell you how he was turned?" Snart asked quickly, suddenly sensing an opportunity. 

Maury quirked his brows, saying, "Yeah. He told me all about it. I know exactly what happened. That bastard Maker of his is one sick motherfucker." 

Snart was practically on the edge of his seat, trying to remain casual as he pressed, "Do you know his Maker's name?" 

"Yeah," Maury snorted, scratching at his stubble, "Thorn or something. Uh, let's see. Fuck, I can't remember. Look, if you wanna know about that shit, you need to ask Barry. It ain't my story to tell." 

"But you're absolutely sure that you don't remember the man's name?" Snart hated how urgent he sounded. 

"Why ya' wanna know so bad?" Maury snapped back, suspicious. 

"Barry will not tell me," Snart replied defensively, "He will not tell me anything about how he became a vampire." 

"If he ever fuckin' tells you, you'll understand why he ain't real keen on sharin' it," Maury said quietly. "It ain't a nice story, kid." 

Snart sat back in his seat, sullen. To be so close to obtaining that vital piece of information and to be denied because of an elderly memory was frustrating. He did wonder what had happened to Barry that made him hate his Maker so much. It was easy enough to imagine the man as a monster; he was a vampire, after all. 

They drove in silence after that, Snart's mind drifting off to think up what sort of terrible things Barry's Maker had done to him. In an odd way, he found himself hating this particular vampire more than any other. Not only for the crime of being an unholy beast, but knowing that he had hurt Barry conjured up an intense rage he wasn't sure what to make of. 

"Almost there," Maury said, slowly pulling the ice cream truck through the city streets of Philadelphia. 

"Remember," Snart said, his focus now on the mission at hand, "Pull around back. Keep the engine running. It should take me approximately six minutes to disable to alarm, four more to get the desk out of the-" 

"Blah, blah blah," Maury sighed, thrusting one of the Hello Kitty walkie talkies into Snart's hand, "Just give me a buzz when you're ready. I'll be waiting to hold open the door and help you load up." 

"You barely got into the truck," Snart pointed out dryly, "How are you going to help me load a piece of furniture?" 

"Moral support." 

Snart groaned and felt a headache coming on. He watched through the windshield as they crept up towards the back of the museum. They had to be fast. He took a deep breath, running the plan over in his head one more time. He looked at Maury, asking, "Are you ready?" 

"Ready," Maury replied, giving a little mock salute. 

Snart snorted softly, tucking the walkie talkie in his pocket and grabbing his tools. He slipped out of the truck like a ghost, sliding through the shadows towards the back door. He had a mask, pulling it over his face well before he was in range of the security cameras' view. 

He popped the panel off of the alarm and got to work. A snip here, a twist there, and after a few minutes he heard a happy beep as the alarm was disabled. He hurried into the museum, tracking his movements in his head by the map he'd found on-line and memorized. 

Snart knew exactly which exhibit room to go to. Thanks to Maury, he also had a vague description of the desk. This was going to be a simple snatch and grab. The alarms for the doors were off, there were no guards, and the only thing keeping him from the desk would be a length of velvet rope. 

He strolled right into the exhibit, confident and smug. 

Despite the stumbling start, this heist was actually going very well. Once they were back home, Snart would call Barry to run an errand for him to lure him away from the apartment. Something simple, a quick trip down to the store, just long enough for them to sneak the desk inside while he was gone so it could be a proper surprise. It was going to be great. 

Snart stopped short as he walked up to the rope, staring dumbly at the furniture in front of him as all the warm and fuzzy feelings faded immediately. 

There were two desks. 

Not one, two. 

Shit. 

They were almost identical, both crafted from weathered dark wood. They both had two drawers with brass hardware and even the damn chairs that accompanied them looked practically the same. Neither were overly large pieces of furniture, either would be small enough for Snart to easily carry out on his own. He actually considered dragging both of them out to the truck, but he didn't think it would all fit. 

He could only take one, but which one was Barry's? 

Snart quickly grabbed the walkie talkie, swearing that the sweet little face of Hello Kitty was mocking him as he beeped in, "Maury. It's Snart. We have a problem." 

"What kinda problem?" Maury's voice crackled back. 

"There are two desks." 

"What the fuck do you mean there are two." 

"More than one. Less than three. There are two fucking desks." 

"Well, ain't that a fuckin' kick in the sack." 

"What the fuck, Maury," Snart hissed furiously. "Which one is it? They look the fucking same." 

Silence. 

"Maury? What the fuck!" Snart kept frantically beeping the walkie talkie, wanting nothing more than to smash Hello Kitty's smug little face into the floor. The little plastic beast seemed to be mocking him. He waited for several more minutes, but there was still no reply. 

Snart quickly pulled the rope out of his way, knowing he had to go ahead and make a decision. Police could be patrolling the area at any given time, and they would definitely spot the obscenely suspicious ice cream truck outside. 

The chair that matched the smaller desk on the left was upholstered in red velvet. It wasn't as fancy as the other one, simpler and more sleek. He decided to go for that one. Red did seem to be Barry's color, and his gut told him that this was the one. He heaved the chair up over his shoulder and began preparing to start dragging the desk behind him. 

He promptly bumped into some sort of purple shadowy monster, yelping in surprise and dropping the chair. He swung to strike whatever it was in front of him, freezing when he heard Maury's voice shouting, "Slow your fuckin' roll, fuck! It's me!" 

"What the hell are you doing!" Snart demanded, wishing he could strangle the infuriating little man. 

"Batteries died in the walkie talkie!" Maury explained. 

"You brought equipment out on a mission without checking it first?" 

"I did so fuckin' check it! It went beep beep, I thought it was fine! Quit your bitching!" 

Snart could feel a blood vessel distending in his forehead, growling low, "You're supposed to be waiting for me outside!" 

"I had to make sure you was grabbing the right fuckin' desk!" 

"I picked the one with the red chair! It's the right one!" 

"Well, you're fuckin' wrong," Maury snarled, "It's the other one." 

"How do you know?" 

"Because," Maury snorted smugly, marching over the examine the desk Snart was going to leave behind, "Barry told me he had carved his initials in one of the drawers." He opened both drawers with a dramatic flourish, pausing before saying quietly, "Huh." 

"What?" 

"Fuck, just... Look in those ones!" Maury sighed exasperatedly. 

Snart quickly popped open the drawers, smirking triumphantly when he saw a faint _BHA_ scrawled within. He didn't have time to gloat that he had chosen correctly, dragging the chair back over his shoulder and hauling the desk quickly towards the exit. 

Maury waddled behind as best as he could, managing to move ahead so he could hold open the door for Snart to come through with the furniture. 

Even with the adrenaline pumping through him, Snart's back and shoulders were starting to tire. He passed the chair off to Maury, who cursed and complained but managed to get it into the back of the truck with hopefully minimal damage. 

When Snart tried to pull the desk through, it wouldn't budge. It was too wide, perhaps only by an inch, to make it through the doorway. "Mary, Mother of God, please give me strength," Snart hissed, his eyes gazing skyward for any assistance that the divine might be willing to offer him at that moment. 

His prayers were answered in the form of shattering glass, whipping his head to the side to see Maury taking a crowbar to one of the windows by the door. The windows extended from floor to ceiling and were definitely wide enough to move the desk through unscathed. 

The breaking of the glass also set off a loud and irritating alarm, blaring loudly and Snart cursed furiously. 

"I thought you turned off the fucking alarm!" Maury shouted over the noise. 

"I turned it off for the doors! Not for the windows! Those are hooked into the display cases, and they're on a separate circuit!" 

"Well, why didn't you turn those off? Some big robbery expert, huh!" 

"Shut up and move!" Snart quickly picked up the desk and hurried through the broken window, kicking glass out of his way. He loaded the deal into the back of the truck, scrambling to jump into the passenger seat. "Fucking drive!" 

Maury crawled into the driver's seat, cranking the truck up. As if their night couldn't be any more horrible, the annoying happy music began to play over the speakers again. Maury kept slapping at buttons on the dashboard, frantic as he shouted, "Fuck, fuck, fuck! I can't turn it off!" 

"Just fucking go!" Snart hollered desperately, certain that the police had to be on their way and would be arriving any second. 

Maury punched the gas and off they went, Snart nearly flying into the floorboards since he had no seatbelt to hold him in place. They scooted through the streets of downtown Philly, that annoying musical tune wrecking any possibility of stealth. 

Snart frantically pounded at every button on the dash, sighing in relief when it finally stopped. He slumped against the seat, quickly checking their mirrors and all around them. He didn't hear any sirens nor did he see any flashing lights. 

Even as they left the city, no one seemed to be in pursuit of them. 

Maury broke the tense silence, laughing triumphantly as he cheered, "Holy fuck, that was kinda fun! Anything else you wanna steal?" 

"Nothing with you," Snart replied dryly, but soon he was laughing, too. "That was the most unprofessional, disastrous robbery I have ever been a part of." 

"Yeah, but it was fuckin' fun!" Maury chirped, grinning wide, "Oof, gimme my trail mix. I can feel my sugar gettin' low. I need somethin' to eat." 

Snart obediently passed the snack over, unable to resist a small smile of affection. Regardless of the many things that went wrong, he had to count tonight as a success. 

They had the desk, they hadn't been arrested, and soon enough they would be back with their prize to give to Barry. 

The rest of the drive was light and happy, Snart surprised by how much he actually enjoyed chatting with Maury. Despite the rough edges, he was kind, and it was obvious how much he cared about Barry. 

When they were only a few blocks away, Snart used Maury's phone to call Barry and request a bottle of rum from the liquor store. Barry was a little suspicious, but Snart explained it was a brand Maury had recommended to him that they didn't carry at the bar. Despite his obvious reservations, Barry agreed. 

Once they saw Barry's car pull away, Snart and Maury jumped into action. Snart carried the desk and chair in the same fashion as he had before at the museum, Maury helping him through the doorways and into the elevator. 

"You got a key?" Maury asked when they got to Barry's apartment door. 

"Don't need one," Snart said, easily picking the lock and smirking slyly. 

"Dirty ol' crook," Maury laughed as he followed Snart inside. 

They arranged the desk by Barry's massive bookshelves, putting the chair askew as if it was back on display. 

Snart was excited, knowing Barry would be home at any moment, and he couldn't wait to see his reaction. 

"You kids have a good night," Maury said, starting to take his leave. "Serious, you ever wanna go robbin' again, you let me know." 

"You're not staying?" Snart was surprised that Maury didn't want to share in the glory of their successful mission. 

"This should be just between you two. It's fuckin' special," Maury replied with a shrug, "Besides, I don't wanna be around when he decides how he's gonna thank you, you know what I'm sayin'?" He waggled his brows suggestively. "Might get sticky up in here." 

"You disapprove of homosexuality?" Snart questioned, not understanding Maury's intent and frowning deeply. 

"No, dumbass," Maury sighed, "I'm just sayin', you know, a gift like this is a real panty dropper. It's romantic and shit. I'm leaving you guys alone to be as homosexual as you want." 

"So, you do think it's a sin?" Snart pushed. 

"I don't give a fuck what kinda sexual you are," Maury snarled in frustration, "Who cares. Love is love and all that crap." 

Snart did not look convinced, scowling faintly and glancing down at the floor as his gut flooded with shame. "It's not that simple. The Order taught me that what I want, that wanting Barry, is wrong." 

"Look, kid," Maury said, his time surprisingly gentle to soothe Snart's obvious distress, "I know you're still kinda fucked up from the Order and all their crazy bullshit. They got a mighty weird way of interpreting the Bible. Lotta people do. They just pick and choose what parts they wanna follow and ignore the rest." 

"How do you know what to believe in then?" Snart asked in earnest, hating how desperately lost he was. "How do you know what's right?" 

"Follow your heart," Maury replied immediately. "Pay attention to the good stuff. There's a whole lotta more shit in the Bible about lovin' someone than there is about exactly who it is you should love." He cleared his throat, reciting slowly, "Two are betters than one because they have a good return for their labor. If either of them falls down, one can help the other up..." 

"But pity anyone who falls and has no one to help them up," Snart continued seamlessly, knowing the Ecclesiastes verse well, "Also, if two lie down together, they will keep warm." 

"But how can one keep warm alone?" Maury concluded with a smirk. "Just think about it kid. You have the chance to have somethin' really fuckin' nice with Barry. You know, you could keep each other warm." 

Snart was surprised to feel his cheeks flushing, saying quietly, "Thank you, Maury." 

"Don't worry about it," Maury said with a quick wave of his hand, "Just don't fuck this up because your head ain't right yet. You'll get there." 

"Or concrete nubs are in my future?" Snart asked dryly, unable to resist a small smile. 

"Uh huh," Maury replied, clicking his tongue, "You have a good night, kid. I'll sees ya' around." 

"Night," Snart said, watching the door shut and sighing to himself. He looked back to the desk, already imagining Barry sitting there and a gorgeous smile lighting up his face. He thought about everything Maury had said, specifically the advice to follow his heart. 

Even though the road might lead to certain damnation and hellfire, he already knew where the path of following his heart's desires would take him; 

To Barry Allen, without question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sorry for the huge ridiculous delay! Working on a million different crazy things, and I should hopefully resume a more active posting schedule soon! Hope you guys enjoyed the heist shenanigans! <3


	13. Chapter 13

Only a few minutes passed between Maury's departure and Snart hearing Barry's key turning in the lock. He attempted to act casual, standing very purposely in front of the desk. He grinned with some satisfaction when Barry was obviously startled to see him home, his whole body flickering visibly for a moment. 

Snart couldn't help but feel an inkling of pride. It wasn't easy to surprise a vampire, after all. "Hello," he purred, aiming for sultry but he was far too excited to keep his voice low enough to maintain a seductive tone, "How was your day?" 

"Fine," Barry replied carefully, blinking slowly, "What are you doing home? Did something happen at the bar?" 

"No, not at the bar," Snart said slowly, "Did you get the rum?" 

Barry held up a brown paper bag. 

"Good," Snart nodded, "I think you might want to bring out your special reserve." 

Barry began to walk towards him, a twinkle in his eye as he teased, "Oh? Are we celebrating something?" 

"Yes," Snart said, slowly stepping aside to show the desk behind him. 

Barry froze on the spot. 

Snart had almost forgotten how perfectly still vampires could hold themselves, unblinking like stone. He couldn't read Barry's expression, a tangle of worry knotting up in his stomach. 

Had he been wrong about the gift? 

Barry began to approach, every motion slow and measured, graceful and fluid as if he was moving underwater. His delicate fingers reached out to stroke the back of the chair, gasping. He recoiled as if he had been burned, turning to stare at Snart in bewilderment, asking quietly, "How...?" 

"I broke into the Benjamin Franklin Museum and stole it," Snart replied honestly with a cheeky little smile. 

"You broke into the _what_?" Barry suddenly bellowed, his rage erupting like a volcano. "What the fuck were you thinking, Len?" 

Even though the bond had weakened between them, it didn't take the exchange of supernatural blood to know Barry was pissed. 

Snart gritted his teeth, hating how the sting of disappointment and shame stabbed at him. This was not the reaction he had been hoping for. He curled his hands into tight fists, tense, replying quickly, "I wanted to get you something. Something special." 

"So, you risked imprisonment?" Barry snapped furiously, the volume of his voice rising louder and louder as he ranted on, "Len, you're trying to start a new life! A new beginning! Your new identity is going to come through any day now! Why the hell would you do this! After everything I've done for you-" 

"It's because of everything you've done for me!" Snart found himself yelling back passionately, glaring at Barry. "You've clothed me, fed me, taken care of me! And I have nothing to give you, nothing that you will take! You've refused me, again and again-" 

"I've told you! Because of the blood!" Barry cut him off, but Snart wasn't done. 

"Fuck the blood!" Snart raged on, raw and hurting, "I wanted to do this for you! Even in spite of the gaping chasm you've created between us, I wanted to do something to show my appreciation!" 

"Gaping chasm?" Barry scoffed, baring his fangs. "Being a little dramatic, don't you think?" 

"You won't have me in your bed! You barely stay in my company! All of the things we've shared together and yet we pass each other now like strangers! I wanted to prove myself to you! Prove that my intentions were sincere, and that this has nothing to do with the blood!" His shoulders sagged in defeat, his anger blanched by an overwhelming sense of sadness. He didn't know if it was his or Barry's. "I meant it... when I said that I missed you." 

Barry's expression was impossible to decipher, again reaching out for the desk as if to make sure it was really there. He opened the drawer, tracing the spot where he had carved his initials. He sighed softly, silence spreading between them for several agonizing minutes before he finally said, "And I miss you..." 

Snart pressed closer, his tone strained as he asked, "Then why are you still pushing me away?" 

"Because I don't trust you," Barry replied without hesitation, "I don't trust that everything you're feeling is purely your own. It could still be my influence. You've never even had a boyfriend before, you'd never done... I've been your first for _everything_." 

"And I want you to be," Snart said insistently, "You're the only one I want." 

"How can you be so sure?" Barry demanded, something curling up his lip. Anger, disappointment, some emotion Snart couldn't place. 

"I'm following my heart," Snart said, left timid by such a vulnerable answer. 

Barry's eyes cut into him, trying to seek out any evidence of deceit. He seemed torn, but allowed himself to reach out for Snart's hand. "Thank you," he said, "For the desk. It's a very thoughtful gift. A very illegal, very compulsive gift." 

"It was not compulsive," Snart protested stubbornly. "I had a very concise and detailed plan." 

"Oh?" Barry's face lit up, making a small sound of amusement. "A detailed plan that involved an ancient and absolutely hideous ice cream truck?" 

"You saw us." Snart frowned. 

"How could I not?" Barry chuckled softly. "I am a vampire, remember. Supernatural senses and all of that." 

"That was not part of the plan." 

"Wait," Barry said, backpedaling a moment as he sharply accused, "What did you mean by 'us'? Who went with you?" 

"Maury came with me." 

Barry squeezed Snart's hand almost as if he wanted to break it, sighing haggardly, "You're both freakin' idiots." 

"He wanted to help," Snart defended with a small pout. 

Barry looked back at the desk, shaking his head with a short laugh, "Oh! I'm sure he did. He remembers how angry I was when I came so close to getting this back..." 

"And lost it at the auction," Snart said quietly, "He told me. He wanted to something to thank you. For saving his life." 

"Mmmm, he told you that tired old story, did he?" Barry asked fondly. 

"Yes," Snart answered with a light smile, "He said you would like the desk, that it would be special because it was from when you were alive." 

"It was a gift," Barry explained slowly, "From Mr. Franklin. 

"So, you did work for him," Snart confirmed smugly, delighted that Barry was finally opening up to him. 

"I did," Barry said with a little smirk, lightly tracing his thumb over Snart's hand. "I started off as a printer's apprentice, helped run one of his papers for a while, and he was so impressed with me that he took me on as his secretary. I worked for him for many years." 

"And you went with him to France when he was an ambassador," Snart said, filling in the gaps now. 

"Yes," Barry said with a nod of his head, "That's when I lost the desk. Mr. Franklin gave it to me while we were still in America, I'll never forget. It was the finest thing I'd ever owned, and I remember weeping over it. He knew how much I loved it, and he insisted on taking it with us overseas." 

"But you didn't you bring it back with you?" 

"No." 

"Why not?" 

"Because France is where I met my Maker," Barry said after a brief pause, his smile now one of grieving, "He was an acquaintance of Baron Freiderich von Steuben, an officer that Mr. Franklin was trying to recruit to help General Washington. He... he was charming. Completely wooed me, absolutely swept me off my feet. 

"I had no idea what he was until it was too late. Once he had turned me, I had to leave Mr. Franklin's employment. I had to leave everything behind. I never knew what happened to the desk until I saw it at the auction, and... well, here it is now." 

Snart was tempted to push about Barry's Maker. The opportunity was right there to interrogate him, right in front of him, but instead he said, "Yes, and now it's yours again." 

"Thank you," Barry murmured, squeezing Snart's hand and kissing him softly. "Really... I never thought I would see this again." 

"You're welcome," Snart replied, his heart warming right up and all the tension melting away. "So, does this mean we're going to celebrate?" 

"Yes, this is definitely worth celebrating!" Barry grinned and blinked away, retrieving the bottle of his special blood and Snart's rum. Another flash and he was in the kitchen, pouring them each a glass. "Also, maybe promise me no more illegally gained gifts?" 

"I promise to try," Snart chuckled, raising his glass to Barry's in a toast. 

"Good enough," Barry said with grin. 

One glass turned into two, and three, and Snart quickly lost count after that. They watched more Disney cartoons, drunkenly singing along together cuddled up on the couch. Snart was sure his heart was going to explode from being so full. 

This was exactly the evening he'd wanted, and it was perfect. 

"I don't have to work tomorrow," Barry said as the credits of _Aladdin_ were rolling, "But I am going over to the lab. Cisco has a prototype ready now, and we have a chance to run a few experiments." 

Snart shifted his arm around Barry's shoulders, drawing him in closer, asking, "For the robot cure?" 

"Yes," Barry laughed softly. He waited, adding carefully, "I wanted to know if you'd come with me." 

"What for?" 

"To help," Barry explained, "Even though you're not a vampire, you must carry some form of the disease. Perhaps it's dormant or something. I don't know. We've never been able to work with blood from someone bonded before, only from other vampires. I'd like to just run a few tests if you'd be willing." 

"I don't mind," Snart said, his fingers absently trailing along Barry's bicep, "I want to help." 

"Thank you," Barry said with a warm and happy smile, leaning into Snart's touch. 

"You didn't come to karaoke this week," Snart suddenly realized, frowning. "Why?" 

"I didn't want to distract you," Barry teased, "Seriously though, I was busy helping Cisco finish up the antibiotic formula for prototype. That's part of what we're going to do tomorrow. Despite your über stalky stalk perception, I really don't always go every Thursday. I'll come next week." 

"And distract me?" Snart asked hopefully. 

"Probably," Barry giggled, leaning in close to Snart and hugging his side. The movie was over, but neither one of them had made any effort to move. "Mmm. We need to go to bed." 

"I'm perfectly content right here," Snart argued. This was the most physical contact they'd had all week. He wasn't ready for it to end. 

"You actually need to sleep if you're coming with me to the lab," Barry scolded lightly. 

Snart pouted, but he had no choice except to let Barry go as he pulled away. He missed his touch immediately, but got up to get ready for bed. He waited for Barry to reach for him first, gently holding his waist and pulling him in as they kissed. 

Barry wove his fingers over Snart's scalp, humming happily and swaying a little from drinking so much. He was all smiles, sighing, "Tonight was amazing. And I really do love the desk. Thank you." 

"Anytime." 

"Does this mean we're properly courting now?" Barry giggled happily. "We've exchanged gifts!" 

"Yes," Snart laughed heartily, "I suppose it does." 

"I don't think the Council will approve our union!" Barry continued to snickered. 

"Fuck 'em," Snart snapped, the words burning him more than he wanted to admit. He grabbed Barry tightly, kissing him passionately. He couldn't resist, maddening thoughts of taking Barry to his bed, any bed, and being inside of him taking over. 

He didn't think it was the blood. This was truly his own emotion, his own desire, and all he wanted was Barry. 

Barry was kissing him back greedily, nails dragging over his neck and shoulders. The little sounds he was making, the soft gasps and whimpers, were going right to Snart's cock. 

"Barry," Snart murmured, trying to regain his senses. He knew Barry would continue to blame the blood if he didn't stop, swallowing back a frustrated moan and saying, "It's... it's time to say good night." 

Barry's lips were pink from kissing, his eyes glazed over with a beautiful hungry luster. It cleared away after a moment, nodding, "Yes... it is." He kissed him again, but softer now. "Good night, Len. Thank you." 

"Good night," Snart sighed quietly, remaining still as Barry disentangled himself from their tender embrace. He watched him vanish off into his bedroom, stumbling towards his own bed to flop against the cool sheets. 

They reminded him briefly of Barry's cold touch, rubbing his cheek into the feeling, left wanting when it faded all too quickly. He closed his eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep. 

Snart woke up suddenly, certain that it was his brain telling him it was four o'clock. He would have gone right back to sleep, but he heard an odd whirring noise. It was quiet, but still audible through the wall that separated his bedroom from Barry's. He didn't move, trying to block it out. 

He was very aware that he was aroused, not surprised when he felt a fresh wave of lust hit him. He had been frustrated all week long, again trying to ignore it. It got stronger and heavier, making him pant and instantly hard. 

Barry. 

He had to be feeling this from Barry. 

Snart palmed his cock, tempted to touch himself. He slid a hand down the front of his pants, gasping to find his underwear damp. Fuck. He couldn't figure out what the buzzing sound was, listening more keenly, and then he heard Barry moan. 

It was muffled, but definitely a moan. 

Snart stared at the wall, licking his lips. 

What was Barry doing? 

He realized he was still a little tipsy when he stood up, and fuck, it was suddenly too warm in here. He didn't understand why he felt so hot. He took off his shirt and pants, heading to Barry's bedroom in nothing but his underwear and socks. He pressed close to the door, listening carefully. 

The odd sound was still going, and he heard Barry moan again. This time sounded almost painful, and Snart wasn't even thinking when he quickly opened the door, demanding, "Barry, are you okay! What's-" 

"Len!" Barry cried out in protest, shrill and angry. 

All Snart could do was stare. 

Light from the hallway spilled onto the bed, revealing Barry naked on his back, some sort of phallic object wedged up between his legs. There was a cord and a small remote attached, and when Snart's eyes followed the cord back up again, he realized that the object was actually _inside_ of Barry. His cock was hard, twitching against his stomach and leaking beautifully. 

Barry's pale body was flushed in a way Len had rarely seen, knowing he had to have fed to achieve such a lovely color. He looked debauched and irresistible, but Snart hesitated to intrude any further than he already had. 

He quickly deduced the buzzing noise he'd heard was from the object Barry was thrusting into himself, blushing down to his bones as he stammered, "I woke up, I'm sorry... I didn't know... what you were doing. I thought... you might be hurt..." 

"I'm trying... I'm...." Barry's head dropped against the pillows, whining defeatedly, "Trying to get off." 

Snart swallowed thickly, noting the awkward angle at which Barry had to hold the object to keep it inside of him and control the remote. "I could assist you," he said, trying not to frame the statement as a question, adding more confidently, "If you want me to." 

"God, yes." 

Snart immediately joined Barry in bed, stretching out beside him and their mouths meeting in a hungry kiss. Barry was guiding his hand down to the thing, the toy, inside of him, but Snart didn't know what to do. 

"Fuck me with it," Barry gasped, his eyes bright and practically glowing in the dark. "Just, move it, I need... I need it so much." 

Snart obeyed, grabbing the base of the toy and pressing it in deep until Barry was moaning. It felt weird, the vibrations making his fingers numb, but he kept going. He pulled it out, pressed it back in, slowly, again and again. He wished it was his own cock bringing Barry this pleasure, but he enjoyed the act regardless. 

Now that Snart had taken over, Barry swept his fingers over his cock, jerking himself off frantically while he cranked up the power on the remote. 

The whirring sounded nearly as feverish as Barry did, buzzing away as he jerked and whimpered. Snart did his best to keep moving, to keep thrusting the toy inside of him. He couldn't take his eyes off of Barry, watching his big green eyes flutter shut as he moaned, "Coming, ohhhh, fuck, I'm coming!" 

Snart watched Barry's cock splashing all over his stomach in quick bursts, oozing one last pulse before he was already begging, "Don't stop! Go, keep going! Go, please!" 

Snart blinked, fucking Barry harder, amazed as his hips began to tremble again. A second load joined the first, Barry's lean stomach glistening with an obscene amount of come, instantly overstimulated when he was finished and moaning desperately, "Okay, okay, stop!" 

Snart quickly complied, drawing the toy out with great care. His hand felt numb nearly down to the wrist from holding the pulsing object, flexing his fingers to regain feeling. 

Barry was shuddering all over, fumbling to turn off the device. He went limp against the mattress, exhausted, but he was smiling with a deep satisfaction. 

Snart leaned in to kiss him, pressing his hand against Barry's chest to feel the pumping of his heart. It was strong, beautiful, certain it matched his own rapid pulse for a few fleeting moments. As it faded away, Snart was still hard and wanting relief, asking breathlessly, "Can I... May I release on you?" 

"God, fuck, yes," Barry nodded quickly, reaching down to touch him, "Here, let me. Let me do it." 

Snart grunted as Barry's fingers wrapped around his cock, hot and strong. The warmth was unexpected, pressing himself against Barry's side and finding he was warm all over. The pressure inside of him was too much, gritting his teeth and groaning in short, stuttered grunts. 

He didn't last but a few seconds before he came under such dedicated ministrations, watching his come squirt across his stomach to join the rest. One pulse landed high up on his pale chest, glittering there in the low light like a jewel. 

Snart kissed him deeply, his hand cradling the side of his face as their tongues briefly met. He was content, murmuring quietly, "Mmm... that was new." 

"I was thinking about you," Barry confessed shyly. "While I was playing with myself... all I thought about was you." 

Snart didn't even have an immediate response to that, licking his lips slowly. Knowing Barry had been doing _that_ in his honor made him blush. 

He knew Barry had done it before, but to bare witness, to participate, had been almost spiritual. 

Snart smiled softly, replying, "I woke up... and I think, I think I could feel you. Wanting me." 

Barry grinned, saying, "Well, I was thinking very, very hard... and I fed. Again. Couldn't help it." 

"Is that why you're so warm?" 

"Mmhmm," Barry hummed, "I pretty much drank everything in the house. Fresh or not, gorging on blood will do it. I don't usually eat this much..." 

"Hungry?" 

"Frustrated," Barry admitted with a wry smirk. 

"Ah." 

"I don't want you to think you're the only one that wants this," Barry said, kissing Snart's cheek, "I'm just... concerned. I want this to be real." 

"I know," Snart nodded, confessing sincerely, "So do I." 

Barry blinked out of his arms, cleaning them both up before the sticky mess dried any more than it already had. The toy disappeared as well. He slid back into bed, cuddling up against Snart's chest. He seemed to fit so perfectly there, curling up in the crook of his shoulder and draping his arm over his stomach. 

"May I sleep in here tonight?" Snart asked hopefully. He didn't want to leave, not yet. 

Barry tugged the blankets up over them in response, burrowing in as close as he could. He closed his eyes, murmuring, "Just for a few hours. Then we're going to the lab. Tomorrow might be the day we find a cure." 

"Maybe it will be." Snart smiled, feeling Barry's body starting to slowly cool down. It was comforting, nuzzling his cheek into Barry's hair. There was a tiny part of him that hoped they wouldn't ever find a cure. He wanted Barry as he was now, perfect and powerful and totally beautiful. 

He remembered the passage that Maury had quoted to him, about two people in love keeping one another warm. Perhaps being warm was overrated, he mused to himself. Keeping cool was just as good, if not better. He smirked at that funny little thought, sighing happily and slowly dozing back off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, there's our little smut fairy. Missed her! Wooo! Okay, some tiny herds of drama llamas ahead, but also maybe somebody special shows up in the next chapter... dun dun DUNNNNN!


	14. Chapter 14

When Snart woke up the next morning, he was alone. He could distantly hear Barry off in the kitchen, no doubt making breakfast for him. He smiled at the thought, rolling over and stretching his legs. He reached for Barry's pillow, hugging it tight and savoring the scent of him. 

He hadn't sleep this well all week, his heart aching at the thought of having to go without Barry being in his arms again. 

A distant thought of Lisa reminded him that his time with Barry was limited, regardless of whose bed he slept in. 

Snart pulled himself up, staring down at his feet when they met the floor. Maybe he and Barry could go kidnap Lisa, he thought crazily to himself. Then he wouldn't have a reason to ever go back to the Order. 

He used the bathroom, washed his face, glancing at his reflection in the mirror. He looked at all of his scars, twisting around to glance at the ones on his back. There were dozens upon dozens, dark and twisted, a lifetime of lessons. 

Lessons that might have been wrong. 

When he looked at his reflection again, he realized how uncertain he was. He didn't even trust the man peering back at him, eyes full of doubt, lips drawn back in a grimace. 

There was a time when he knew all vampires had to be cleansed from this earth. He knew that laying with a man was disgusting and wrong. He knew that everyone outside the Order were fools, blind and ignorant heathens. 

So much that he used to know had become ash, crumbling away now with a quick puff of breath. 

He wondered what else the Order could be wrong about, trembling as the entire foundation of his world was threatening to crack and fall out from beneath his feet. Wrong or not, his sister was still there. If they were wrong, that was all the more reason he couldn't leave her behind. 

Snart sighed, slowly pulling himself back together and heading out to the kitchen to find Barry. 

Barry greeted him with a kiss and a plate of bacon and eggs. He watched Snart eat with a small smile, always surprisingly interested in the food he couldn't share. 

"Do you miss it?" Snart asked curiously. 

"What? Eating?" Barry grinned. "Mm. Sometimes. There isn't much variety in blood, I'm afraid." 

"No?" 

"Some taste richer than others," Barry confessed, "Some are bitter, almost acidic. The blood of animals is especially sour when compared to humans." 

"What do I taste like?" 

"Sweet," Barry replied, tilting his head as if to hide a blush that never came. "Very sweet." 

Snart was pleased with that answer, finishing up breakfast and getting ready to leave for the lab. Barry was dressed in seconds as usual, sliding into Snart's room to help him. 

Snart had never seen Barry use his speed this much since the night they met. Barry was excited, eager to get going, and his exuberance was positively infectious. Snart was absolutely charmed, holding Barry's hand as they drove over to his work. 

The Star Medical Research Facility was a large and modern complex, Barry breezing right through security with his keycard and a smile. No one seemed to question Snart's presence. Staff was nonexistent once they were inside, hurrying down sterile hallways into a sophisticated laboratory. 

Snart had never seen equipment like this, peering curiously at the odd machines and scowling when he saw Cisco's beaming face already waiting for them. Barry embraced him, the two friends chattering away excitedly before Cisco finally turned his attention to Snart. 

The pleasant expression faltered, recovering quickly as he said sweetly, "Hey, Snart! How's the hand?" 

"Peachy," Snart replied, flipping Cisco off with the hand he had stabbed. 

"That's nice," Cisco sighed, rolling his eyes, "Very mature." 

"Come on, guys," Barry soothed, "Remember. We only have a few hours to work, let's do everything we can." 

Cisco nodded, still obviously skeptical of Snart, but more focused on the experiments ahead of them. "Right, okay," he said, sliding on gloves and producing a rack of tubes filled with bright green liquid. 

Barry was practically vibrating with excitement when he saw them. 

"Here we go!" Cisco said proudly. "Gentlemen and possibly reformed crazy person, may I present to you Devampy Doo-Dad 1.4! A nanobot serum packed full of delicious antibiotic goodness, ready to begin trials." 

Barry whirled around the room like a tornado, presenting Cisco with a Petri dish and a syringe of thick blood. Snart saw a small bandage on Barry's arm that hadn't been there before, realizing the blood was his own and he had drawn it that fast. 

"Len? May I have some of your blood to test?" Barry asking politely, smiling at him. 

"Of course," Snart nodded, obediently tilting his head to the side. 

"N-not like that," Barry stammered, eyes wide, reaching for his arm instead. 

"Oh." Snart tried not to look disappointed, watching Barry quickly draw a small tube of blood and placing a bandaid over the puncture site before he could fully draw a breath. 

Snart found a seat out of the way, patiently watching the two scientists get to work. 

Cisco accepted the tubes from Barry and took a deep breath. He began by squirting a few drops of Barry's blood into the dish and piping the serum alongside it. He eagerly slid it underneath a microscope, saying brightly, "Okay. Let's see some freakin' magic!" 

Barry hovered behind him, asking, "Is it working? Is the V responding to the protein antigen coating?" 

"Yes! Bacterial receptors are responding, and the V is chowing down!" Cisco squealed excitedly. "It's working! It's freakin' working! It's..." His smile vanished in an instant, pulling back from the microscope with a mournful pout. 

Barry's brows furrowed up, taking his place and staring down to see what had upset Cisco so much. His joy was stolen away just as quickly, his shoulders slumping in such a vulnerable human way. "Crap." 

"We'll try Len's blood," Cisco said, trying to remain hopeful, "See what happens." 

Barry nodded and quickly put on gloves. He made up a new dish and piped a dose of the serum in himself, his eyes narrowed with intense concentration. 

Cisco positioned the dish under the microscope, peering down and letting Barry have a turn. They looked at each other, both seemingly confused and at a loss for words. 

"Did it not work?" Snart asked, breaking the tense silence. 

"It worked too well," Barry replied quietly, his face completely smooth now. 

"Explosively well," Cisco chimed in with a grimace. 

"How explosive?" Snart quirked his eyebrow. 

Cisco picked up the syringe of Barry's blood and squirted its remaining contents into another Petri dish. He grabbed the serum and poured the whole thing in. The dish smoked and the glass cracked loudly. 

Snart blinked. 

"Highly explosive," Cisco sighed miserably. 

"The cell wall ruptured," Barry said, "Violently. Much more so than we predicted." 

"The cure won't work?" Snart questioned, still trying to understand. 

"Not for me," Barry said quietly, his eyes focused on the floor, lost in thought. He was completely still, a marble statue of contemplation. 

"Okay," Cisco said, rubbing his temples as if to soothe away a headache, "Here's the deal. Barry's blood is like, ninety nine percent V. He still has some human red blood cells, but like, maybe five. Okay, exaggerating, but still not a lot, all right? 

"If we give the DD 1.5, all those V cells inside his body will rupture and not only will they compromise his entire vascular system, but Barry won't have enough human blood left over to even like get his heart pumping. Not that it would matter, because all of his arteries and veins will be freakin' goo. 

"But you, well, there's at least some hope. Your V level is only like, meh, two percent? Maybe? The rupturing would be super minimal, the infection would be cleansed, and you would be cured." 

"But I'm not infected," Snart said slowly, "There's nothing to cure." 

"The bond," Barry said quietly, "It would break the bond between us. You still carry my blood inside you, my infection. It's what allows us to be connected." 

"The V cells in your blood are dormant," Cisco interjected, "When you drink from Barry, the V can't survive because of all the oxygen, you know, being a person with a pulse. They die, no vampifying, all that. 

"However, there are a few very stubborn little buggers that are like in this super sleep mode that stick around. They're still in there, just chilling out. In theory, a few of them will always be with you." 

"It's what allows the bond to exist almost indefinitely," Barry added quietly, "For you, like we've discussed before, its strength would eventually fade with time, and you'd be able to ignore it. As a vampire, I would always be able to feel you to some degree." 

"But the cure," Snart pressed, "It would eliminate it?" 

"Yes," Cisco said, glancing back at the glowing green serum. "The DD 1.4 totally would. Aaaand maybe, possibly, probably give you a small heart attack." 

Snart approached at once, saying, "Do it." 

"What?!" Cisco sputtered. 

"Len?" Barry blinked in shock. 

Snart was already offering out his arm, glancing at Barry and saying firmly, "You question the purity of my intentions because of the blood we've shared. How better can I prove to you that what I feel is real?" 

"Did you hear the part about a heart attack?" Barry protested. 

"I think this is a great plan!" Cisco said, entirely too cheerful. 

"I need to know this is real," Snart insisted passionately, "Just like you do." 

"What happened to being so sure?" Barry demanded sharply, bordering on offended. "You're the one who has-" 

"You said you don't trust me," Snart reminded him firmly, "Let me do this." He took Barry's hand, pleading quietly, "For us." 

Cisco made a small gagging sound, but his voice was soft as he asked Barry, "What do you want to do, buddy?" 

"I want..." Barry peered at Len, their fingers slowly entangling. He leaned close, softly kissing Snart's cheek. "I want a fresh start. I want this." 

"Then do it," Snart said earnestly. 

Barry nodded at Cisco, his eyes bright when he looked back at Snart. He kissed him tenderly, something hopeful and broken in his touch. 

Snart didn't understand, but he could sense a deep anguish. As weak as their bond had become, he realized this had to be very strong emotion for him to feel it. Barry was worried, but what about? 

Snart knew this was for the best. 

It was the only way to be sure. 

For both of their sakes. 

Cisco already had a syringe drawn up, saying, "Okay, based on some rough calculations... uhm. This should be enough? Ish?" 

"Ish?" Barry scolded. "You're gambling Len, my boyfriend, potentially having a heart attack on 'ish'?" 

"I know CPR!" Cisco whined as he stepped up to Snart, syringe in hand. "He'll be fine!" 

Snart rolled up his shirt sleeve, his lip flinching slightly when Cisco stuck the needle in. He was certain that Cisco had done it harder than needed to be cruel, but didn't strangle him. 

It took a lot of effort, but Barry's reassuring smile gave him strength. 

Snart waited. 

He felt a slight burn, his heart fluttering hard. He was sweating, a strange heat washing over him that made him gasp. 

Then nothing. 

Barry and Cisco were staring at him expectantly, perhaps waiting for a more adverse reaction to occur. 

"Anything?" Cisco demanded. "Pain in your chest, tingling in your left arm?" 

Snart shook his head and looked at Barry. The thumping in his heart continued, fluttering sweetly. Nothing had changed. "Wait," he said, "I don't think it did anything." 

"Why?" Barry asked, frowning. 

"I still feel the same," Snart said quietly, shyly smiling. 

"Really?" Barry asked, gently touching his chest. "No bond, no blood, and you really want to keep..." He glanced at Cisco, clearing his throat as he shyly said, "Eh, courting?" 

"Yes," Snart insisted. 

"We should take another blood sample to be sure," Cisco said awkwardly, "See if the V is really gone." 

Another tube of blood revealed that in fact every last drop of V had been eradicated from Snart's system. He had to sit back down, overwhelmed by the implications. What he was feeling for Barry right now was truly and entirely his own. 

He didn't know if that made it better or worse, knowing what he still had to do. 

Probably worse. 

"This is amazing," Cisco gushed, "Like, really? You can't feel anything from him?" 

"Like trying to hear a rock," Barry confirmed with a sad smile. 

"Okay, I know you're disappointed," Cisco said gently, tucking his hair back behind his ears, "But this is an incredible breakthrough! We know it will work! I mean, sure, right now it would blow you up, but progress!" 

"I know," Barry sighed, "I just... I wanted it. I feel like we're so close." 

"Super duper close," Cisco reassured him, "Oh! But one quick thing for your, ahem, courting? No drinky drink for at least four hours. I mean, not that you're going to, since you just like broke it. But the nanobots will still be kicking around, and it wouldn't be safe for you." 

"That's fine," Barry said, nodding. He was trying to stay upbeat, but he was clearly bothered by the results of the tests thus far. 

Or was it something else, Snart wondered. 

"We still have a few hours to kill," Cisco chirped, upbeat as always, "How about we try some variations of the antibiotic load, and then we're gonna go out to celebrate." 

"Celebrate?" Snart made a face. He knew that probably meant returning to a club. At least there would be alcohol. He liked alcohol. 

"Yes!" Cisco cheered, playfully nudging Barry, pleading, "Come on. Pleeease?" 

"Well," Barry said slowly, trying to resist a smile. "I did miss karaoke this week..." 

"Yes!" Cisco pumped his fist triumphantly. "That's a yes!" 

"Fine, yes!" Barry laughed despite his best efforts, a bright smile lighting up his face. "We'll all go out tonight, I promise." 

Snart smiled softly, taking a seat while Barry and Cisco got back to work. Karaoke wouldn't be so bad, he decided, at least it was somewhere familiar. He watched them with mild interest as the hours went by, dozing off once or twice only to be woken up when something exploded or crackled. 

They managed to spend almost the entire day in the lab before they were afraid to push their luck any further. They had made it from DD 1.4 to 2.2 with little to no improvement. Every dose they tried was still quite volatile. 

Snart couldn't help but think what an effective weapon the serum would be against vampires, quickly dismissing his hunter mentality. This wasn't about hurting vampires. It was meant to cure them, something he knew Barry longed for desperately. 

Barry's spirits were still rather damp by the time they finally left, and he didn't seem much better when they returned to the apartment and were getting ready to head out. Barry avoided Snart for a little while, taking longer in the bathroom than he usually did before emerging. 

"Barry," Snart asked carefully, "Are you all right?" 

"Fine," Barry replied in a tone that indicated he was anything but. He looked human, broken and hurting. 

Snart gently wrapped his arms around Barry's waist, kissing his cheek and asking more firmly, "What is wrong?" 

"I'm... upset," Barry replied after a moment, "I really thought this was going to be it, I'd have a cure. I got my hopes up. It was foolish." 

"It's never foolish to have hope," Snart said softly. 

"You really believe that?" Barry asked quietly, peering up at him. 

"I do." 

"Hmmm. What do you hope for, Leonard Snart?" Barry asked with a teasing little smile. 

"To be happy," Snart answered as honestly as he could. He hoped for many things; never returning home, to not be afraid to fall in love... to finally and truly be happy. 

Even without the bond, Barry seemed to sense something was off in Snart's reply. He looked concerned, but before he could ask anything further, there was a very hyper series of loud knocks at the door. 

"Cisco?" Snart grumbled. 

"Yup!" Barry laughed, shaking his head. He kissed Snart's cheek and gently pried himself out of his arms as he said, "Time to party!" 

It was indeed Cisco at the door, bouncing on his toes and ready to go. Barry seemed to cheer up as Cisco got him pumped to adventure out into the world. 

Or at least he was faking it very well, Snart thought with a frown. It was hard to be sure, especially now not being to detect a single fraction of Barry's emotions. 

The ride over to Cheap Trills was upbeat, and Snart was begrudgingly looking forward to spending the evening out. He would tolerate Cisco as long as there was ample alcohol to help, and it was time with Barry. 

That was worth it. 

When they arrived at the bar, Maury was not happy to see him. He had apparently been expecting Snart to work tonight, and he had lots of choice words for him the second he laid eyes on him. 

"You're fuckin' late! I oughta rip off your balls and stretch 'em out, yeah, I'll stretch 'em and dry 'em out and make little fuckin' shoes for you to walk your little punk ass right the fuck up outta here!" Maury was raging. "You stupid motherfuckin'-" 

"It's my fault!" Barry insisted, sweeping in to save the day, "We made some really great progress on the you-know-what, thanks to Len, and I wanted to celebrate with him." He gave Maury his most sincere smile, pleading sweetly, "I promise he'll be back at work tomorrow. On time. Early! He'll even be here early!" 

"I will?" Snart growled. 

"Yes, you will," Barry scolded him, turning his bright smile back on Maury. "Come on..." He gave his friend a big hug, sighing happily, "And did I mention how much I love the desk? What a thoughtful gift that was and how very thankful I am?" 

"Fine!" Maury conceded, rolling his eyes and grumpily giving in. He narrowed his eyes, huffing sharply, "But early! Tomorrow! I fuckin' mean it!" 

"You're the best, Maury," Barry laughed, taking Snart by the hand and leading him to a table towards the back beside the bar. Snart enjoyed the brief touch, smiling smugly to himself as they got settled. 

Cisco bought them drinks and Snart tried to relax. The booze was good, and he listened while Barry and Cisco chatted away about their earlier success with the experiments. He was happy to listen, ignoring the horrible wailing from up on stage. 

Snart was relieved when the song was finally over, even more pleased when Barry brought him and Cisco another round of drinks. 

To his surprise, Barry leaned down and softly kissed his lips. Snart did his best not to flinch, blinking slowly. He could feel his heart racing faster, a little uneasy with such a public display of affection, stammering, "What... What was that for?" 

"Because I wanted to," Barry said with a little smile, "And for making me feel better." 

"It's what you do..." When you love someone, Snart almost said, quickly stating instead, "When you care about someone." 

Barry smiled, bright and adoring, almost as if he heard what Snart had meant to say. He kissed him again, a bit more chastely than before, gushing, "Good. Now, stay put. I've picked out a very special song just for you." 

"For me?" Snart scowled and shook his head stubbornly. "I'm not singing." 

"No! For me to sing!" Barry laughed, grinning impishly as he headed towards the stage. 

"Ohhh, this'll be good," Cisco squealed excitedly, "Barry is a fantastic singer." 

"I know," Snart drawled, remembering all too well the night they had danced and sung together, listening to that band who Proclaimed things. He was curious what song Barry could have chosen for him. 

Barry pushed a couple of buttons on the machine, smiling as a peppy synth song began to play. He took the microphone in hand, confidently grinning out at the crowd, not even bothering to check the screen as the lyrics began to pop up. 

He knew this song, Snart realized, tilting his head curiously. 

Even though the beat was energetic, there was something sad and haunting in the sound of the synthesized keyboards, Barry's eyes closing as he began to passionately sing, "When I look back upon my life, it's always with a sense of shame. I've always been the one to blame..." 

Snart had just lifted his glass to his lips, and he froze in place, completely entranced. 

"For everything I long to do, no matter when or where or who," Barry sang on, his eyes flashing open to find Snart in the crowd, "Has one thing in common, too..." He took a deep breath, as if he actually needed the oxygen to power his supernaturally beautiful voice as he belted out, "It's a sin!" 

Snart nearly dropped his drink, his stomach turning to a nauseous pile of goo when he heard that final word. 

"Everything I've ever done, everything I ever do, every place I've ever been," Barry went on, shaking his head with the beat, "Everywhere I'm going to... it's a sin." 

Snart was immediately uncomfortable, gulping awkwardly. The words were too much like his own conflicted thoughts, and he felt trapped by Barry's voice. 

"At school they taught me how to be, so pure in thought and word and deed," Barry continued to purr, rolling his eyes as he teased, "They didn't quite succeed..." He winked at Snart, continuing towards the chorus once more, "For everything I long to do, no matter when or where or who, has one thing in common, too..." 

"It's a sin," Snart whispered the words to himself as Bang sang them, realizing he was suddenly sweating all over. He anxiously chugged back his drink, his hands trembling as he clutched at an empty glass. 

"Father, forgive me," Barry crooned as the beat slowed down to an infectious thump of bass, "I tried not to do it... Turned over a new leaf, then tore right through it. Whatever you taught me, I didn't believe it... Father, you fought me... 'cause I didn't care." 

Snart could sense the air tingling with electricity, the music rising higher and higher until Barry's voice rose above it all, hitting an insanely perfect note as he howled, "And I still don't understand!" 

His skin crackled all over with chills as Barry held that note longer than any mere mortal could, applause exploding from all around the bar as people cheered him on. 

Barry finally released his hold on the crowd, taking a breath and launching back into the next verse, "So, I look back upon my life, forever with a sense of shame. I've always been the one to blame..." 

Snart was reading the lyrics as Barry sang them, just to make sure he was understanding them correctly. It was as if someone had opened up his brain and pulled his deepest and most personal thoughts to create this song. 

It should have been liberating, knowing that someone else in the world had ached in the same terrible way he did for wanting forbidden things. 

He felt sick. 

"For everything I long to do, no matter when or where or who, has one thing in common, too," Barry sang on beautifully, each word cutting right into Snart's soul, "It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin! It's a sin! Everything I've ever done, everything I ever do..." 

Snart couldn't stand to hear any more. He got up, ignoring Cisco's concerned protests and rushing right out the door. He was dizzy, nauseous, not even sure where he was going except he had to get away. He was in such a hurry that he didn't even watch where he was going and smacked right into a young brunette woman. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry," he mumbled, his mind still reeling. Too real, the song had been too real. He sighed, looking down at the poor woman he had slammed into, asking, "Ma'am, are you all right?" 

The brunette was gawking at him, her jaw slacked as she squeaked excitedly, "Lenny!" 

Snart stared in shock, blinking several times for his vision to properly focus, dumbly gasping, "Lisa?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyy, look who's finally back with a cliffhanger because she's awful?! Me. The answer is me. I promise more regular updates soon once crazy real life and my other fandom obligations have calmed down. Thank you all for your love and patience. <333
> 
> Also! A special thank you to yuffyka's earlier suggestion to help make my whack vampire science more legit. Much appreciated! :D
> 
> The song Barry sings is called "It's A Sin" by the Pet Shop Boys, although Ghost did a cover that's also super wicked. Probablyyy the only song that'll be popping up in this fic, but it was too perfect for me to resist. 
> 
> Also also, LOOK, a wild Lisa has appeared?! Plot and possibly a smut fairy visit on the way next! <3


	15. Chapter 15

It was his sister. 

Lisa Snart. 

Here in front of him and smiling and laughing, throwing her arms around his neck triumphantly and kissing his face, squealing loudly, "Lenny! I found you! I finally-" 

"How did you-" 

"Finally fucking found you! I've been-" 

"You left? What happened, why did you-" 

"I came to look for you!" 

Their voices were rushed, crashing over one another and finally falling into a calm silence, holding each other close. He could feel Lisa's shoulders trembling with sobs she would never dare let out in public, gently cradling a hand into her hair. 

He was holding her so near and so tight that her feet were dangling off the sidewalk, carrying her to the side of the bar for some semblance of privacy. 

"Father Sanguis told everyone what happened," Lisa began rambling quickly, "That you'd been excommunicated for carnal sins against God, and, and, he said I would never see you again! So! I said fuck this! I left and came to look for you!" 

"You ran away," Snart said flatly, still in shock. 

"Yes!" Lisa shouted happily, "But it worked this time!" 

"Because I wasn't there to stop you," Snart couldn't help but growl with equal parts fondness and annoyance. 

Lisa squealed again, hugging Snart tight, babbling away, "Mick found out the city you were last sent to hunt in, he told me, and I got all my crap together, I took whatever I could, and I ran! I've been looking everywhere for you! I never stopped, I just-" 

"Took, you took what?" Snart interjected, gaping in horror. "You stole from the Order? What did you take?" 

"Uh, duh! Whatever I wanted," Lisa snarked with a roll of her eyes, giving Snart a little push, "Please don't act like you actually give a crap. Fuck those assholes! They kicked you out for being gay, didn't they?" 

The accusation was a slap in the face, the air very choked right out of him, the words of Barry's song echoing fresh in his mind. 

_It's a sin..._

"Lenny," Lisa soothed, her dainty hands reaching up and cradling his face, her eyes calm and comforting, "You don't have to pretend any more. It's okay to be gay. I think it's great! Listen to me. They drive all that hellfire bullshit into your head over and over, but it's not true. None of it! It's fuckin' crap." 

Snart's eyes were stinging, his chest aching with the need to breathe, but unable to draw a single puff of air. He clung to his sister, overwhelmed by so many different emotions that he couldn't even name them all. There was pain, relief, anguish, and a rush of happiness that made his knees weak. 

He had never even thought those forbidden words to himself, never put a name to the desires he felt. It was safer if he didn't, easier to deny the sinful things he longed for. He finally sucked in a breath, shaking and desperate, gazing helplessly at his beautiful sister. 

"I'm gay," he breathed, almost in tears with the admission, stunned by how much lighter he felt saying it out loud. Countless decades he'd spent in denial, wrestling with his own nature, condemning himself and punishing his body again and again, praying for a change that would never come. 

"I know," Lisa teased, but not unkindly, "I've known since the day we met." She kissed his cheek, pulling him into another bone crushing embrace. 

"I can't believe you're really here," Snart whispered, tucking his face against her hair, saying all too honestly, "You're here." 

"And I'm not going anywhere," Lisa promised fiercely, "We're both free now." 

"I don't have to go back," Snart sighed heavily in relief, "I'm done." 

"Go back?" Lisa was untangling herself in an instant, scowling as she demanded, "What are you talking about? Why would you have even thought about going back there?" 

"Len?" Barry's voice was calling for him, worry evidence in its pitch. 

Snart turned his head, pulse thudding in dread. He really hoped that Barry hadn't heard that, but almost certainly he had. He knew vampires had extraordinary hearing, hoping that he would be given a chance to explain himself properly. 

The Order didn't matter now. Fulfilling his mission to Father Sanguis was as pointless as his internal obligation to hate himself because of a lifetime of abusive and perverse lessons. He was finally free to be who he had always wanted to be and love whoever the hell he wanted. 

When he saw Barry coming around the corner with his flawless face wrinkled up in concern for him, he knew exactly who he wanted that special someone to be. 

Barry. 

Always sweet and beautiful Barry. 

"I'm fine," Snart said quickly, scowling faintly when he saw Cisco tagging along behind him. 

"And who is this?" Barry asked carefully, minding his movements to appear as human as possible. 

"This is my sister, Lisa," Snart said, smiling brightly, practically gushing as he explained, "She ran away... she's... she's been looking for me." He shook his head, not about to get too personal with Cisco standing right there, turning his head to address his sister, saying, "This is Barry, my boyfriend." 

"Oohhh," Lisa purred, giggling excitedly, "He _is_ freakin' cute! Okay, no wonder you left! Fuck, totally get it now!" She cleared her throat, asking quietly, "And, uh, who is the vampire?" 

"Wait, you think..." Snart stared, taking a few seconds to catch up, grimacing miserably, "No! The vampire is Barry." 

"Freakin' cute, huh?" Cisco piped up, blushing shyly and tucking his hair back behind his ears. 

"I will end you," Snart hissed, possessively pulling Lisa to his side, trying to rectify the misunderstanding as he said, "The vampire is my boyfriend, Lisa. That idiot is Cisco." 

"Oh! Okay! I mean, the vampire is okay, too," Lisa said with a little shrug, biting her lip coyly in Cisco's direction and waving. 

Cisco waved back, but didn't dare put himself within Snart's striking range. 

Barry smiled warmly, chuckling to himself as he approached to gently shake Lisa's hand, saying, "It's nice to finally meet you." 

"Likewise," she drawled, smirking happily, "Look, vampire, whatever. I don't care. You got my brother away from those fucking nutjobs and gave me the chance to follow right behind him. For that, thank you." She surged forward to hug Barry's neck, sweetly kissing his cheek. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart." 

Barry would have blushed if he could have, eyes moving to find Snart's in search of answers he couldn't have right now. 

"Where are you staying?" Snart asked suddenly, peering intently at his sister. 

"A hotel for now," Lisa replied, "I pawned some of the junk I swiped, been doing okay." She winked slyly, asking brightly, "What about you? Where are you staying?" 

Snart glanced back at Barry, a silent question that was answered with a nod. He smiled at his sister, replying, "With Barry. Come with me. Please. We have so much to talk about." 

"Got alcohol?" Lisa chirped, a wicked grin lighting up her face. 

"We can totally get some," Cisco said immediately, smiling dopily as Lisa turned that charming grin towards him. 

Snart's blood boiled, but he ignored his rage for now. He wasn't going to let Cisco drooling over his sister ruin his mood. They were finally together again, and the weight of his terrible burden had been magically lifted away. 

"Let's go," Barry said, reaching to take Snart's hand and offering him a warm smile, "We can keep the celebration going at home." 

Lisa was reaching into her pocket, saying excitedly, "I'm parked right down the block, I'll follow you guys over!" 

"How do you even have a car," Snart marveled, laughing brightly. 

"I've been a very busy girl," Lisa replied with a smug smirk, looking so much like her brother in that moment. 

"I should ride with you!" Cisco said quickly, not even flinching under Snart's furious leer, "You know, just in case you get lost. I know the way back to Barry's." 

"You're so sweet!" Lisa purred, "That's very thoughtful of you!" 

Barry squeezed Snart's hand to bring him back down out of his rage, soothing, "It'll be just a quick drive home, okay? Nothing's gonna happen." 

Snart didn't like the idea of letting Lisa out of his sight, not when he had just gotten her back. He knew that arguing with her would be pointless now that she had made up her mind. If nothing else, they had both inherited their father's stubborn streak. 

"We'll stop by the liquor store and pick up provisons," Lisa was going on cheerfully, smothering Snart's face with soft little kisses, "God! I still can't believe I found you... this is an amazing fucking day." 

"It really is," Snart murmured in awe, shaking his head. The shock still hadn't completely worn off yet, hugging his sister tight as he warned, "Go to the store and then straight to Barry's. No shenanigans." 

"I will be shenanigans free," Lisa swore solemnly, "See you soon, dear brother. I love you." 

"I love you, too, dear sister," Snart replied, his soul warmed to share this exchange with her once again. 

He hated to watch her leave, but took comfort in knowing that she would be with him soon. She would be reasonably safe with Cisco, he decided. If Cisco tried anything, he could break his fingers. That thought was quite comforting, humming contently to himself as he imagined Cisco crying and wailing in pain. 

"Stop thinking about hurting Cisco," Barry sighed, his observation so spot on that Snart had to laugh. 

"Mmm, don't need a bond now to know what I'm thinking?" Snart purred, not denying his violent fantasies in the slightest. 

"Not when you have that murderous look on your face, and then you start giggling like a crazy person," Barry scoffed, affectionately nudging Snart's shoulder. 

Snart followed Barry to the car, enjoying a few moments of silence before admitting passionately, "I still can't believe she's really here. I ran outside, and there she was. Like shecwas magic." 

"It's a miracle," Barry said with a small smile. 

"Yes," Snart agreed, waiting for Barry to unlock the door so he could slide into the passenger seat. 

"My song," Barry said as he sat down behind the wheel, waiting to crank the engine, "I'm sorry that it upset you. I thought-" 

"No, please," Snart said quickly, reaching to rest his hand on Barry's thigh, "If you hadn't, I may not have run out at the right time. I might not have found her. Thank you." His smile was a little sad, adding hesitantly, "And while the song did upset me, it was only because it was so very powerful. It was a beautiful song, and I wasn't prepared for how... how it would make me feel." 

"It made me think of you," Barry said, honestly, resting his hand over Snart's, his thumb slowly gliding over his knuckles before finally turning the key. 

"I know that it will take more time for me to adjust," Snart said carefully, "But a sin or not, I want you. More than anything. I know who I am now." 

"You'll find that being immortal makes one very patient," Barry teased lightly, "I know this isn't something that will happen overnight. I'm willing to wait because I want this, too." 

Snart's chest felt heavy, bowing his head down, the desire to confess and be forgiven suddenly clouding his mind. It wasn't the sins of his sexual desire that were pressing down upon him, but his dishonesty, his treachery, his _guilt_. 

Old habits were difficult to break, and he needed absolution more than ever. The only person who could forgive him and give him peace was sitting right next to him, swiping his tongue anxiously over his lips as he said slowly, "There's something I need to tell you." 

"Oh?" Barry quirked his brows, keeping the car in park. 

"I have not been honest with you," Snart began, shame making his stomach twist and staring at the dashboard. Now that he had begun, he found he couldn't finish. There was no way that Barry would still want him after this. His heart was demanding that he be held accountable for the wrongs he had committed, but he was selfish. 

He didn't want to lose Barry, and this confession would certainly cost him everything. 

"Len," Barry sighed sharply, sounding absolutely exhausted, "I already know." 

"Know what?" Snart gulped, every muscle in his body tensing with fear. He hated how Barry was looking at him right now, with such disappointment and yet, a faintly amused smile. 

"Don't play dumb. Please, just stop," Barry said, holding up his hand so Snart would let him speak, "I already know that you were planning to go back to the Order." 

"How?" Snart demanded, stunned and immediately defensive. He had been so careful, exposed and nauseous with the realization that Barry had been onto him all along. 

"Because while your ability to lie is very impressive, I'm a fucking vampire," Barry replied with a snort, "You think very loudly, and I am much better at reading the bond than you. You can some pretty spin tales with your lips, but your mind was like a book." 

Snart didn't know what to say, palpitations pounding so hard inside his ribs that they ached, his fingers clawing at the seams of his pants. He gulped, angry at being toyed with, asking sharply, "Why didn't you say anything. Why did you let me... keep going?" 

Barry's hands pressed over his own, halting his frantic picking as he said, "Because that's not all I felt in the bond. I could feel your guilt, your indecision, how torn you were. It was tearing you apart... and I could feel your love." 

Snart's eyes widened, choking on nothing, terrified at being put on the spot to admitting the depth of his feelings for Barry. He wasn't ready, not yet, but Barry already knew, he knew everything- 

"For Lisa," Barry clarified, obviously startled by the look of terror on Snart's face, "Because of how much you love Lisa. I know that's why you were going to go back." 

"And you never confronted me," Snart accused, blinking in disbelief, "You never said anything... you allowed me to suffer in my own wretched guilt." 

"Well," Barry said with a click of his tongue, "To be fair? You did deserve it. Tiny bit." His hands curled around Snart's, tangling their fingers together. "This is what I've been waiting for. For you to finally tell me." 

"Why?" Snart croaked, a traitorous sob rising up his throat and tasting of bile. 

"So I could forgive you," Barry said softly, his eyes bright even in the dim lights of the streetlamps filtering into the interior of the car, his smile gentle and adoring. 

There were many things that Snart had sworn to himself that he would never do over the course of his life. 

He would never know the embrace of a man, especially a vampire, and he would never leave the Order. He would never abandon his faith, and he would certainly never allow a vampire to live. 

All of those certainties had already crumbled away into a heap of rubbish, his entire world torn asunder, but there was one last item that Snart had been able to hold out on. 

Leonard Snart did not cry. 

Tears were weak, offensive to God, especially during his lessons. He could feel some of the scars on his back burning as if freshly struck, reminders of all the times he had dared to let a tear fall and paid a heavier price to remind him not to let it happen again. 

In this moment, he was failing. 

He had cried with Barry before in pleasure, but this new feeling surging through him and snatching sobs from his lips was anything but kind. It was ripping his soul into jagged pieces, wondering what he ever did to deserve the affection of such a pure creature, tears freely running his cheeks. 

Barry had to reach for him, pull him into his arms and kiss his forehead, murmuring sweetly, "I forgive you, Len... I forgive you." 

Len sobbed openly against Barry's chest, weak and utterly wrecked, his shattered world starting to pull itself into shape. He had a new world now, a life with Barry, with Maury, and Lisa. All of the pieces were where they needed to be, and he had never been so happy. 

Barry's forgiveness was the glue binding it all together, Snart's tears washing away the guilt that had been haunting him for so long. He finally got to have this, he could fall in love and get his happily ever after. 

Joy, he realized, he was crying with pure and unadulterated joy. 

Barry held him, rocking him gently as if he was a child. He was humming softly, a tender melody meant to comfort, pressing little kisses against his brow until Snart finally began to calm down. 

Snart looked up, gasping when he realized Barry's eyes were bleeding, stammering, "Barry, your.... your eyes..." 

"Oh!" Barry didn't seem alarmed, wiping the blood off with his sleeve, absently remarking, "Happens when I run out of tears. Vampires don't make much in the way of natural human fluids. So, sometimes... well, the tank gets low and to provide the function, our bodies will pull from... you don't really want to hear this." 

Snart was morbidly fascinated, too curious to not ask, "Does that mean... during coitus..." 

"Yes," Barry chuckled, shaking his head with a snort, "Don't ask me, don't say it out loud, but yes." 

Snart groaned and he had to laugh, the sound surprisingly clear and joyful, hastily wiping at his face as it ended. He tried to clean away all evidence of his breakdown, but remained curled up in Barry's arms. 

"You still want me," he said, trying his best not to phrase it as a question, "Treacherous and terrible thing that I am." 

"Yes," Barry confirmed, turning Snart's chin so he could kiss him, sighing, "Yes, I do." 

"And our bond?" Snart asked hopefully. 

"May be restored in time," Barry said, offering a reassuring smile, "I miss it, too. We still have a lot to work on, but I need you to be honest with me from now on. It's the only way this will work." 

"I will," Snart said earnestly, surprised how easy it was to make that promise, "I swear it." 

Barry tilted his head, debating something internally before finally asking, "There is one thing I need to understand. You could have fled back to the Order at any time. Why stay, why bother trying to fake your way into something you clearly wanted so much?" 

"Father Sanguis would not let me return unless I gave him something," Snart explained, shame forcing his gaze to the floor mats. 

"What was it?" Barry pressed, a slight frown creasing his mouth. 

"The name of your Maker." 

"My Maker?" Barry blinked in shock. 

"I don't understand why," Snart said quickly, "And I am being honest. I have no idea why he wanted to know, but that was the price of my return." 

"A vampire's true name can be powerful, or so some used to believe," Barry said, scoffing lightly, "There is old magic, very old, that supposedly can trap a vampire if you speak their true name with the right incantation." 

"Is that true?" 

"No!" Barry scolded, laughing softly. "It doesn't work. There is nothing to be gained by it." 

Snart frowned, wondering why Father Sanguis would have wanted to trap a vampire. He trusted that Barry's information was more accurate than the Order's, and it made his secret mission even more curious. 

He could no longer begin to hazard a guess at what Sanguis' true motivations had been, but decided it was no longer relevant, saying firmly, "I will never ask you." 

Barry nodded, finally shifting to put the car in gear and drive them home. He let Snart stay cuddled up against him, the ride relaxed and quiet. There was a beautiful sense of peace between them now, all of the deception exposed, and yet Barry still willing to forgive Snart and adore him with open arms. 

This had to be love, Snart thought, smiling when they finally arrived home. He held Barry's hand all the way up to the apartment, content to bask in that warmth before it was snatched away when he saw Cisco and Lisa in the kitchen taking shots. 

"Lenny!" Lisa cheered, beckoning him over into a ferocious hug and shoving a freshly filled shot glass his hand. 

"Sorry, dude!" Cisco chuckled, a bit tipsy and grinning at Barry, "I sort of let us in? I know where you stash your extra key, and you know, the lady wanted a drink." 

"And it's rude to keep a lady waiting," Lisa purred, batting her eyelashes sweetly as she grinned hungrily at Cisco. 

Cisco melted immediately, guffawing awkwardly. He had obviously never had a woman as lovely as Lisa show him such attention. 

Snart took the shot of liquor immediately, growling at the awful burn. He was definitely going to need at least twenty more of these to stomach the sight of Cisco and Lisa flirting. 

She was a free woman now, yes, free to make her own decisions and love without restraint just as Snart could. But he still saw the sweet sixteen year old girl he had sworn to protect, and it was too easy to imagine snapping Cisco's fingers. 

Barry blinked over to Snart's side, slinking his arms around his waist. He seemed to sense his discomfort, nuzzling against him to keep him calm. Snart leaned into the gentle touch, kissing Barry's hair and unable to resist a blissful smile. 

"Holy fuck," Lisa gushed, her beautiful eyes damp and definitely far ahead of Snart in how much she'd had to drink so far, "You look so happy, Lenny, dear brother." 

Snart couldn't help but blush, grinning shyly at Barry who was gazing lovingly right back at him. Trapped in those brilliant green eyes, he felt a sense of completion he had never understood until now. He tilted his head, replying sincerely, "Because, dear sister, for the first time... I really and truly am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeeeee! Look at dem feels! Smut fairy is on her way! <3


	16. Chapter 16

As much as Snart loathed to admit it, Lisa and Cisco had a lot in common. They were about the same age, and Lisa's only references for pop culture were prior to when she had been brought home to the Order. 

Kidnapped, she had corrected sternly. 

Snart fussed at that, but let the two of them continue their heated discussion about robot men who turned into cars and who would win in a fight. He had no idea what they were talking about, but he had never seen Lisa smile this much. 

Cisco and Lisa returned to the kitchen to take more shots, Snart politely declining to join them. He was already a little tipsy, and he was content to leave his blood alcohol level right where it was. 

"Today's been quite a day," Barry said, snuggling against Snart on the couch, "Almost gave you a heart attack, could have blown myself up..." 

"Found my sister," Snart added, a soft slur in his voice, "Came out as a disgusting liar..." 

"Which I forgave you for," Barry reminded gently. 

"I also came out to my sister," Snart said, wrapping an arm around Barry's shoulders. 

"Really?" Barry's eyes twinkled fondly. 

"She said she already knew," Snart replied, smirking. 

"Coming out is a huge deal," Barry said, sweetly kissing Snart's cheek, "People actually have coming out parties now. It's a beautiful celebration of who you are, surrounded by your family and friends-" 

"I don't need that," Snart insisted, "And besides, I don't have any friends and the only family that matters is my sister." 

"Oh, come on," Barry scoffed, protesting lightly, "You do so have friends! You have me! And Cisco is your friend even though you hate him. Shawna likes you, she's your friend. And Maury! You guys committed a felony together, that's something only friends do!" 

Snart did not seem impressed, saying flatly, "I do not want a party." 

"Fine," Barry drawled dramatically, imitating Len, giggling, "Just wait until your birthday." 

"We don't have birthdays in the Order," Lisa called out from the kitchen, "But mine is the eighteenth of January!" 

"What do you mean, you don't have a birthday?" Barry blinked. 

"We have them, but we don't celebrate them," Snart replied, "I don't know when mine is. Not exactly." 

"But what about your driver's license, your ID?" 

"They're all fake," Snart explained, "I'm sure the Council knows, they probably have the day I was born in their records. Lisa only knows hers because she wasn't born in the Order." 

"Ohhh, we should have a birthday party for you, Lenny," Lisa squealed excitedly, "You've never had one." 

"No," Snart said, frowning, "I don't want one." 

"Oh, shush," Lisa argued, ignoring his negative reply, continuing on, "We could have it here! We can get some presents, decorations, a cake..." 

Barry grinned, cheering, "I think that's a great idea!" 

"No," Snart groaned, trying to bury his face against Barry's chest, mumbling, "No party. It wouldn't be the right day." 

"You can just pick what day you want your birthday to be!" Barry chuckled, kissing Snart's hair, "Pick the day and we'll throw you a party." 

"No." 

"Fine, we'll pick the day for you." 

"No," Snart continued to argue, tilting up to nip at Barry's neck. It had been so long since they had been intimate, and he could feel desire heating up inside of him fast. 

Any possible reservations Barry could have had about their relationship were all gone now; there was no reason to wait. 

Barry gasped a little when Snart began to suck at his throat, a mockery of feeding that made him twitch and stammer, "L-Len... uhm. Maybe, maybe we should..." 

Snart pretended not to hear him, sliding a hand up into his hair and sucking harder until Barry moaned. 

"Hey! There are children present here!" Cisco chided, "Innocent, virgin eyes!" 

"Oh, there's definitely nothing virgin in this kitchen," Lisa purred playfully. 

Snart's head snapped up at that, barking, "What?" 

"Go back to sucking face with your boyfriend!" Lisa groaned loudly. 

Snart growled, finding Barry's cool hands cradling his face and pulling him in for a sweet kiss. "Not fair," he mumbled, "You're trying to distract me." 

"Mmm, is it working?" 

"Yes." 

"Come on," Barry urged, nuzzling against his cheek, "I've missed you..." 

Snart couldn't resist, whining as the heat simmering away inside his body started to boil, quickly stumbling to his feet. He glared at Cisco, pointing at him and warning, "Death. Slow, painful death." 

"I'll be fine," Lisa insisted, hugging her brother tight, swaying a little as she hung from his neck, "I can take care of myself. Now, go have fun! I'm going to start planning your birthday party." 

Snart sighed in frustration, but knew better than to argue with her. She was as stubborn as he was, if not more so. He held her close, his anger washing away as a sudden tenderness seized his heart. He tried to fight off the emotional onslaught of having his sister back, murmuring quietly, "I love you." 

"I love you, too," she replied, smiling brightly, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." 

Snart smiled softly, finally letting go and narrowing his eyes at Cisco, warning again, "Very slow, very painful-" 

"Death, lots of death," Cisco said, bobbling his head, "Yup. Got it. Threats of homicide read loud and clear." 

"Good night, guys!" Barry chuckled, taking Snart's hand and pulling him towards his bedroom. 

"You're sleeping on the couch, Cisco!" Snart called out over his shoulder, pouting when Cisco and Lisa laughed at him. He didn't like this at all, but Barry's lips proved to once again be an effective distraction. 

Barry had pushed him up against the door the moment it shut, kissing him deeply, mumbling earnestly, "Don't worry. Cisco is a gentleman, nothing will happen." 

Snart was not going to volunteer any information on his sister's innocence or apparent lack thereof, his concerns lost to Barry's sweet kiss. Their hands were all over each other, pulling and tugging at their clothes to seek out bare flesh. Snart's heart was pounding so hard that he swore it was skipping beats, moaning as Barry's cool tongue slipped inside his mouth and pushed against his own. 

Barry was guiding them to the bed, their clothing vanishing along the way, panting hard, "I really, really missed you. I thought about you all the time." 

"I missed you, too," Snart agreed, dragging his hands through Barry's hair, surprised that his chest was suddenly aching, gasping, "So much." 

The ache was beautiful and tender, so strong that it was difficult to breathe, but Snart didn't want it to ever stop. He wanted to savor this feeling forever, grunting when Barry toppled them down onto the bed together. They were a mass of bare limbs, grappling together and grinding close. 

Snart managed to work himself on top of Barry, using his hips to hold him in place. He started kissing and sucking at the cold skin of his throat, his shoulder, biting his collarbone until Barry cried out. He had missed the taste of him, the smooth glide of his skin, and the sounds he made, fuck, he had missed those so much. 

Snart could feel that they were both hard, pushing his hips down until their cocks pressed together in the most amazing way, the resulting friction making his guts clench with pleasure. They'd had a lot of sex over the past few weeks, but this seemed different somehow. 

This would be the first time with no deception between them, the first time they were honestly and truly going to lay together because it was what they both desired with no strings attached. Perhaps it was the alcohol or that Snart still had some lingering guilt, but he wanted this to be special. 

He wanted to give himself to Barry, the idea terrifying and exhilarating all at once. He knew he was in love with Barry, undoubtedly, and there was no one else in the world he could possibly share this with. He lifted up his head, licking his lips nervously. 

The maze of scars etched into his body began to twitch, each one a reminder that what he was doing, what he wanted, was wrong. He did his best to ignore it, but Barry clearly sensed something was amiss. 

"Hey," Barry asked quietly, his eyes searching Snart's, "Where'd you go? What's wrong?" 

"I want you," Snart whispered, gulping softly as he struggled to find the right words, "I want you to be... in me." 

"Len?" Barry's eyes widened ever so slightly, trying not to allow his shock to show through. "Are you really ready for that?" 

"Yes," Snart replied stubbornly, "I want to know what it's like... I want... I want to give myself to you, all that I am." 

Barry's eyes were bright and glistening, his expression positively radiating with love. He pulled Snart in for a warm kiss, agreeing, "Okay. We can stop any time, any time it's uncomfortable or-" 

"I'm not going to ask you to stop," Snart insisted, smiling as he traced the tips of his fingers over Barry's cheek, "I want to show you what you mean to me, what your forgiveness means to me. I don't know quite how to say it, but this... this I can do." 

Barry's lip twitched as if he was going to cry despite his happy grin, urging, "Go on and get on your back. I promise I'll make it so good for you. I'll take care of you, Len." 

Snart nodded, rolling over as instructed and scooting up until his head was resting comfortably in the pillows. He didn't know what to do with his hands, fumbling around until he finally let them drop at his sides. There was a nervous fluttering in his stomach, asking quietly, "Will it hurt?" 

"Maybe," Barry said honestly, "But I promise I'll do everything I know to make sure it hurts as little as possible." He slowly crawled up Snart's body, careful and delicate, adding, "If we were bonded... it would help." 

"God, yes," Snart nodded eagerly, "I've missed feeling you. I need, I need it back. I need you to know-" 

"Len," Barry soothed, smiling sweetly, "I already know." He pricked his tongue with his fang, blood beginning to flow as he pressed his mouth against Snart's. 

Snart groaned hungrily, sucking desperately on Barry's tongue, swallowing back thick mouthfuls of his blood. He could feel his skin tingling all over from the magical substance, every nerve burning bright until his body felt like a mass of exploding stars. He had to pull away, left dizzy from the sensation, gasping, "Barry... fuck." 

"I know," Barry sighed adoringly, his cold lips beginning to travel down Snart's chest. He hovered over a nipple, glancing up for permission. 

"Please," Snart pleaded, one of his hands finding purpose and grabbing Barry's hair roughly, "Drink." 

Barry's tongue flicked over Snart's nipple first, stroking it to firmness with soft licks before he began to suck. 

Snart squirmed, the sensitive skin becoming overstimulated very quickly, and he could feel his cock jerking absently between his legs. He gasped when Barry's fangs sank in, tiny pinpricks of pain that vanished as quickly as they'd arrived. His head fell back into the pillows, tugging at Barry's hair as he sucked and swallowed, mewling pitifully at the familiar and lovely sensation. 

Barry didn't take much blood, he never did, but it was enough that Snart realized his own desire had increased ten fold as Barry's was beginning to meld with his own. The bond was back, bubbling over with a new rush of emotions that made the ache in his chest burn even sweeter. 

"Barry," Snart gasped, struggling to speak, to think, but everything was a jumble of words and thoughts. 

_I need you, I want you, please, touch, I'm so fucking scared, keep touching me, don't stop, feels so good, I can't be without you, I need..._

"I've got you," Barry promised, continuing his slow descent of Snart's body. His lips were so warm now where they touched his skin, his hands like hot irons when they squeezed his thighs and gently pushed them apart. He mouthed along Snart's cock, not enough to give any satisfaction, only a tease, working his way lower still. 

Snart's heart began to take off like a jet plane, complete with looptie-loops and tight twirls, certain that it was going to burst out of his chest and smack against the wall. His hands came up to smother his face, hating how he was starting to tremble all over. His skin was on fire and completely numb at the same time, inhaling in short, ragged gasps. 

_Breathe for me, Len... just breathe..._

Snart tried to, he really did. He was still shaking, a part of him resisting Barry doing this to him. It was a sin to perform this disgusting act, letting a man be inside of him, touching him, fucking him. He was both filthy and completely elated, tears stinging his eyes as he felt a new wave of warmth, comforting and passionate, pouring through the bond. 

It was from Barry, he realized, only able to describe the emotion as pure sunshine. It was bright and endless, casting away all the shadowy doubts clouding his mind. He moaned when Barry's mouth pushed up between his legs, holding onto that sweet feeling to keep himself in control. 

Barry's breath was surprisingly hot, his fangs grazing along the ribbed flesh of Len's taint, pushing his balls back out of his way. He licked slowly just above his hole before his teeth sank in. A quick gash, just enough to bleed, letting the rich liquid pour down over his ass as his tongue plunged forward. 

Snart gasped, both from the brief flash of pain and the new sensation of that thick muscle trying to press inside of him. It was wet and dirty, moaning as Barry pressed in a firm digit to aid his tongue's exploration. 

"Christ Almighty," Snart whimpered, the burn taking him by surprise, wiggling a little. 

_It will pass... you have to breathe for me..._

Snart obeyed, breathing deeply over and over until the pain faded. There was still pressure, intense and sending strange sparks shooting up his spine. But it was starting to feel really damn good, groaning quietly. 

Barry was sucking and licking with such passion, feeding from the dripping blood as he fucked his tongue and finger inside of his hole. He was moving so carefully, as if Snart was made of glass, making sure to track every single reaction to ensure an optimum amount of pleasure. 

When Barry thought Snart was ready for a second finger, he flickered away to grab the bottle of lubricant. He had moved so quickly that the transition of one finger to two was completely seamless, as if he had never moved at all. 

Snart moaned in surprise at the new stretch, amazed that his body was adjusting much more easily now. He could sense Barry's concern for his comfort, assuring him breathlessly, "I'm fine, I'm fine... keep going." 

Barry's mouth sucked the tender skin around Snart's balls, his fingers fucking in and out of him with such precision that Snart had to shout out loud, gritting his teeth at the beautiful and weird intrusion that was making his toes curl up. He didn't know how to move, what to do, blindly following the will of his body. He wanted more, rocking his hips down to fuck himself on Barry's hand. 

"God, yes, yes, yes," Snart cried out, his hands digging into the sheets, chasing down that sweet moment of perfect pleasure when Barry's fingers were pressed all the way inside him and he felt completely full. "Ohhhh, Barry... fuck..." 

Wave after wave of lust crashed between them, Barry struggling to remain patient. He wanted to be inside of Snart, ravage him, fuck him, a flurry of fantastically erotic images filling the bond. Snart saw every one of them, and he wanted them all. 

Every possible way, every conceivable position, he wanted every single one. 

Snart cried out when Barry's fingers pressed against something inside of him, something new and sensitive. It was weird but pleasurable, so pleasurable that his cock began to throb intensely. "Barry," he whined, "Barry, fuck... that feels..." 

_That, keep doing that, feels good, I wanna come, right now, fuck, fuck, please..._

Barry's fingertips began to massage that spot relentlessly, his lips rising to suck Snart's cock into his mouth in one swift gulp. 

"Fuck!" Snart yelped, unable to stop himself from jerking upwards, trapped between Barry's wickedly hot mouth and his torturous fingers. He was shaking harder, pressing his hands over his face as he wept, moaning, "Please, God, please, please..." 

Barry didn't stop, sucking every inch effortlessly down, his hand moving in tandem with his mouth, pushing in as he sucked. He was relentless, deep throating Snart's cock while pounding that tender place, over and over, his eyes flicking open to gaze up at him. 

_Come for me, Len... I'll keep you coming all night long..._

Snart made a needy sound, a moan that lost its strength as he whimpered softly, the pleasure becoming too much all at once and his cock suddenly erupting without warning. The tension inside of him created by Barry's fingers popping off made him see stars, certain he'd never known any other sensation that was half as incredible. He bit down on his hand, trying to muffle his scream of ecstasy, bucking wildly into Barry's mouth. 

Barry firmly took hold of Snart's hips, bobbing his head to carry him through his orgasm and slurp down every last drop of his come. He didn't offer mercy until Snart was crying pitifully, finally pulling off with a lingering swipe of his tongue and a sly grin. 

"Fuck..." Snart sighed, limp and sweating, panting openly. His cock was still hard, the very air hitting it feeling unbearable, and his hole was oddly pulsing in the wake of his climax. 

Barry snaked his way up to wrap Snart's lips in a heated kiss, his mind alive with warm and lovely thoughts. 

_I can't wait to make love to you..._

Snart became almost frantic hearing those words, sucking at Barry's lips and tongue, wrapping his legs around his waist and clawing at his shoulders. 

_Yes, yes, yes, now, right now, fuck me, fuck me up, what the fuck am I saying, just do it, I need it..._

Barry hummed gently, the lube spread between them with attentive strokes, kissing away Snart's tears and sweat, murmuring softly, "Are you ready?" 

"Yes," Snart croaked, staring intently into Barry's bright eyes, every fiber of his being consumed with a raw need, "Yes... please..." 

"Here, like this," Barry urged, rolling Snart onto his side and stretching out behind him. Barry remained propped up on an elbow, kissing Snart's shoulder as he said, "For now, this might be the easiest... I promise, we're going to go slow..." 

Snart was arching his hips back, suddenly aware of how empty he felt without Barry's fingers and the insatiable need to be filled was overpowering. He nodded, grabbing onto the pillow beneath his head, whispering roughly, "I'm ready." 

Barry gently eased Snart's legs apart, guiding him to bend one knee. The head of his cock was pushing against Snart's hole, rubbing there softly, but not yet trying to penetrate. 

Snart closed his eyes, clenching his jaw. Barry's cock felt so slick, almost slimy, surprised how sensitive the tissue was down there to detect such a thing. He held his breath, waiting for Barry to move. 

"Relax," Barry whispered urgently, kissing Snart's neck, "If you don't, it's going to really hurt." He lightly trailed his fangs along Snart's pulse, his hunger hot and palpable. "Let me feed from you... it'll help." 

Snart leaned his head back, his mouth parting in a loud gasp as Barry's teeth pressed in hard. He allowed every muscle in his body to turn to sweet goo, Barry's arm sliding around his chest to hold him steady as he surrendered himself completely. 

It was only then that he could feel Barry's cock starting to slip inside of him. There was no immediate discomfort, but it seemed awkward, out of place. Barry was still drinking from him, small sips, keeping Snart distracted while he pushed in deeper. 

The first wave of pain took his breath away, Snart protesting softly, "Barry..." 

_I've got you..._

Barry hesitated only but a moment, pulling his cock back out almost completely before pushing in again. 

Snart instinctively wanted to clench down, to pull away from the foreign intrusion, but Barry's hot mouth kept him firmly in place. He whimpered, clutching at the pillows and sheets, the pain still burning white hot. 

Barry was holding him close all throughout every intense second, his hand at his chest resting right over his heart, caressing his breast adoringly. He stroked his other hand over Snart's thigh, his hip, squeezing down as he finally pushed the final few inches of his cock inside. 

Snart cried out in pain and startled confusion. The sting was unbearable but Christ, it felt so good to be this full. He was trembling, tears clinging to his lashes and grateful for Barry's strong embrace to keep him from melting into the sheets. 

_You're doing so well, so very well, Len..._

Barry was fully seated within his tight heat now, not moving, only holding him as he finally pulled off of his throat. He sighed happily, praising, "You feel absolutely perfect, you're doing so great... are you okay? Does it hurt?" 

"Yes... but, I want it to," Snart sighed sharply, wishing he knew how to explain it, trying to share what he was feeling through the bond. 

He had experienced nothing in his life that he could compare this intimate act to. It was similar to the pain of his lessons, but where his body would always become numb as the lashings went on, the sensations of Barry being inside of him only seemed to grow. 

Pain to pleasure, pleasure back to pain, an endless cycle that pulsed and throbbed, fueling the beautiful ache pounding away within the trappings of his ribs. 

There was once a time when he had found such immense comfort in his lessons. The agony would come and lead him to finding peace within himself and grant him absolution. It would never last, however, and he would always find himself seeking it out once more. 

Nothing he had experienced from the Order could hold a candle to what he felt knowing Barry's forgiveness and love. The adoration he had for this vampire was greater than the blind faith that he had bestowed in a nameless god who never once answered a single prayer. 

He wished he would take back all the pain he had suffered and give it all to Barry. Every drop of blood, every tear, every ounce of anguish, rightfully belonged to him. 

"I want it to hurt," Snart confessed frantically, "Please, more." 

_I need to feel it, I deserve it, I haven't been punished, I shouldn't need this, but I do, it shouldn't feel this good..._

"Len," Barry mumbled, his hips slowly beginning to rock, troubled by Snart's desire for pain. "I am not going to willingly harm you. This is only supposed to feel good..." 

"Please," Snart pleaded, trying to push himself down on Barry's cock, trying to chase that scalding friction. 

Barry refused to thrust any faster, letting their bodies find a gentle rhythm together, cradling Snart's body against his own as he made love to him. 

Snart was moaning, wanting more, but eagerly taking all that Barry would give him. He couldn't think straight, his brain only allowing enough attention to focus on the thrusts of Barry's cock inside of his tight hole and his own labored breathing. He kept moving, writhing, clenching his fingers into the pillows and then at Barry's hands, trying to find something to latch onto. 

Even Barry's immortal patience could only hold out so long, Snart's desperate flailing driving him nearly to madness. A blink and Snart was on his back, Barry spreading his legs wide as he slipped his cock back inside of him. 

Snart gasped at the new angle, trying to reach for Barry's shoulders but his hands were quickly pinned against the mattress. He stared up at Barry in awe, the green of his eyes positively luminous in the dim light, reaching right down into the darkest recesses of his heart. The ache pulsed again, longing and screaming for release, his heartbeat throbbing in time with Barry's through the bond. 

Each thump left him gasping, hearing and feeling how their pulses were thudding together in perfect harmony, the words leaving Snart's lips before he could stop himself: 

"I love you." 

It was but a whisper, though it may have well been a scream. Silence followed, only broken by the pounding of Snart's pulse in his ears. He kept looking into those bright green eyes, fear beginning to trickle in when Barry didn't respond. Here he was, splayed out like a sacrificial offering and speared on the hot flesh of Barry's member, his to take, his to claim, to love... 

And still, silence. 

Barry was smiling, shining like the sun peeking through the trees of a desolate wilderness. His voice finally shattered the quiet, hoarse with emotion as he said, "Len... I love you, too." 

Snart sobbed, his soul stretched too thin and breaking, giving his tears over as Barry kissed him. He was lost to those lips, the immediate thrust of his hips that followed, squeezing Barry's hands as he slammed their bodies together. 

There were brief flashes of pain, but all Snart could focus on the the absolute pleasure of Barry filling him over and over again. His body was positively aflame, throbbing in his loins and his head was too light. His spine was arching all on its own, desperate to increase the depth of penetration, his legs sprawling wide to aid his efforts. 

He couldn't stop the torrid of filth leaving his lips, pleading, "Please, just like that, harder, I need... Barry, I love you, Christ, how I love you... more, please, I need it..." 

Barry began to let go of his rigid self control, his supernatural strength nearly crushing Len's knuckles against the sheets and his thrusts finally feeling like a punishment. Snart cried out, the tender flesh of his hole blazing with awesome sensation. He took it all, weeping as Barry fucked him senseless, every slam bringing him closer to the atonement he desperately sought. 

In these heated moments of bliss was when Snart had an epiphany. All of his prayers for forgiveness, for peace and happiness; they had been answered. 

Barry. 

Beautiful and kind and smart and funny Barry was the answer he had been seeking out for over forty years, and every second of suffering he had ever endured was a small price to pay to revel in this bliss. 

"Harder," Snart growled, wailing when Barry gave it to him. The torment was heavenly, the pressure building within heading to levels of bursting. Between breaths all he could do was cry, dragged across fields of physical pleasure he never knew existed. He was the most vulnerable he had ever been, and yet, he had never felt so mighty. 

He was in love, and to be loved in return was an invincible armor that no mortal force could ever tear asunder. 

Snart didn't even realize he was coming until he was screaming Barry's name, his hips violently slamming down against his cock as his orgasm stole away any last remaining cognitive thought. They dipped and rolled together, their bodies slick with the sheen of Snart's sweat, sliding against each other in perfect harmony. 

Barry's climax was quieter, but Snart felt the strangely cool rush of his come unloading inside of him. He was ready to hyperventilate at the thought of his body being stuffed with another man's seed, but the terror evaporated with Barry's gentle voice in his ear. 

"I love you, Len," Barry said, kissing his cheek softly, "I will always love you." 

"I love you," Snart replied passionately, his body exhausted and thrumming with joy, "Forever." 

They both knew what a commitment that was; love was meant to be an eternal spark, and that was especially true when one of the two people involved was a vampire. 

Forever really meant forever, and Snart has already made up his mind. 

He wanted his forever to be with Barry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	17. Chapter 17

"Eobard Thawne." 

"What?" Snart lifted his head curiously, not understanding what Barry had said. He was still high on the euphoria of making love and had been contemplating going again before Barry spoke up. 

"My Maker," Barry sighed, snuggling closer. He had repositioned himself against Snart's side after they'd finished, tracing his fingers lazily along his chest as he clarified, "His name is Eobard Thawne." 

"Why are you telling me this," Snart whispered, confused as his stomach flipped with dread, "I don't need to know." 

"Because I trust you," Barry said quietly, smiling softly as he added, "Because I love you, and there shouldn't be any secrets left between us." 

Snart frowned. 

"He took me, he used the bond to manipulate me, and he turned me against my will," Barry went on, his voice neutral as if he was describing a piece of furniture, "He made me kill, forced me to feed from humans... he wanted to make me into a monster like him. 

"I finally stopped, started feeding from animals to sustain myself, but he wouldn't leave me be. He couldn't use his powers to control me like when I was human, so he found other ways to torture me. 

"The morning I left him, I was determined to die. I couldn't stand living like that..." 

There was a pause, Barry's voice still calm and his expression flat, but Snart could feel a ripple of agony in the bond. He squeezed Barry's hand. 

"But I didn't die," Barry continued, "I lived, and I couldn't believe it. So, I spent every second running from him, trying to suppress the bond between us. I told him I would never be his again. I'd rather die. 

"Since going into the sun didn't work, I decided to starve myself. Weeks I went without feeding, wandering in the woods, delirious and slowly dying. I remember collapsing by a tree, and I was so happy because it was going to be over soon. 

"But a hunter found me. He tried to help me, thought I was sick. His young daughter was with him..." Another coil of pain. "I killed them both, I drained them of every drop because the hunger took away any control I had. I had never known a bloodlust like that, and I was terrified. 

"I tried calling Eobard. I didn't understand what had happened, I needed his help... he asked me if I was ready to be his again. I said no, that I only wanted answers. 

"That's when he told me to never summon him unless I was ready to be his once more. He would never come, even if I was dying, unless I vowed to be his lover." 

"That's why he'll never come," Snart realized, the last piece of the puzzle clicking into place, "No matter how many times you summon him..." 

"Because I would rather die than ever be taken in his bed again," Barry said, unable to soften the bitterness in his tone. 

"He hurt you," Snart said quietly, his words framed more as a statement than a question. The answer was obvious. 

"It was all a very long time ago," Barry replied, smiling as he tilted his head to kiss Snart's cheek. 

Snart turned to catch Barry's mouth, pulling him up onto his chest, hands fanning over his back as they kissed. 

"Mmmm," Barry hummed softly, "Trying to distract me?" 

"Depends," Snart chuckled, teasing, "Is it working?" 

"Hey," Barry chided, laughing because he had used those same words on Snart earlier, "Well, maybe a little... you are very distracting, after all." 

Snart kissed him deeply, his lips sealing a thousand unspoken promises that fluttered through his thoughts. 

_I will never hurt you, I'll take care of you, I'll protect you, I'll always love you..._

"I love you, too," Barry murmured, the press of his body against Snart's starting to create a wonderfully amorous friction as they kissed. 

Snart dragged the tips of his fingers over Barry's sides, slipping his tongue deep in his mouth, groaning. He knew it was the blood allowing for him to get hard again so quickly, gasping when Barry shifted back between his legs and began to press against his hole. 

Snart was wet and sticky, but spread his thighs invitingly, eager for more. He wanted Barry to take him again. He grinned, purring slyly, "Just can't get enough of me?" 

"Never," Barry promised, gently bumping their noses together, "Mmmm, again?" 

"Definitely again," Snart agreed, moaning when Barry began to make love to him. It was different this time, definitely sore, but the pain was greatly decreased. He cried out shamelessly when his legs went above Barry's shoulders for a while and he sobbed hard when Barry rolled him over on his stomach, biting down on his neck to feed. 

It was beautiful, Snart left with quivering with pleasure as Barry brought him over the edge of pleasure again and again in all sorts of different positions. They drank from each other, the bond stronger than ever before, Snart comforted by the warm ebb of flow of Barry's love washing through whenever their eyes met. 

Snart finally fell asleep in Barry's arms, thoroughly exhausted after the fourth time. 

When Snart woke up, he felt absolutely refreshed. There was no lingering pain and he was perfectly sated. He had never been this happy, letting the joy linger when he realized this was real. 

He could keep this, always. 

Barry was still holding him, stirring as he did, smiling brightly as he greeted, "Good morning." 

"Morning," Snart mumbled, blinking at Barry's sleepy expression, "Mmm. Did you actually sleep?" 

"I did," Barry chuckled, "I needed to rest. Someone was quite insatiable last night..." 

Snart blushed, shyly ducking his head as he said quietly, "I enjoyed it." 

"So did I," Barry assured, smiling sweetly, "Very much..." He gently touched Snart's cheek, reminding him, "Don't forget that you promised to go in early today to work with Maury."

"You promised," Snart grumbled, pulling the sheets tighter around himself, "I did not." 

"Come on," Barry scolded, trying to tug the sheets back off of him. 

Snart growled softly and held on tighter. Barry could have easily gotten them all away from him in one quick pull, but he let Snart continue to struggle as he dragged them off inch by inch. 

Barry was giggling, watching Snart fighting like hell to pull the sheets back out of his hand. 

"Fine," Snart grunted, accepting defeat because they both could knew Barry would eventually win, "I will get up." 

Barry grinned happily, kissing him triumphantly and dragging him into a hot shower. They kissed and touched, enjoying the newly reformed bond bubbling between them. Snart had missed it dearly. Barry ended up with his face against the tile and Snart pressed behind him.

He had missed that, too. 

Dried and dressed, they headed out into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. Snart was pleased to see Cisco passed out on the couch, snoring loudly. He went to wake Lisa, finding her curled up in a little ball in the corner of his bed.

She looked peaceful, her curls spread out around her face like a halo and a small smile on her lips. 

He gently touched her shoulder, preparing himself for her to startle. 

Lisa jerked awake, hands flying to push Snart away, gasping as she looked around, eyes wide in terror. 

"You're safe," he soothed, catching her hands before she hit him, gently squeezing them, "We're both safe." 

Lisa tried to catch her breath, nodding, smiling nervously as she replied, "And we're free." 

Snart sat down beside her and hugged her close. Lisa had suffered nightmares for as long as Snart had known her. He always thought eventually she would get over them, and while some nights were better than others, he still knew to approach her with caution when she was sleeping. 

He had caught his fair share of elbows and knuckles before he finally learned. 

"Yes," Snart agreed, smiling happily, "We're finally free." 

"Mmm, I may look for an apartment today," Lisa sighed, taking a deep breath as she finally got all her wits about her, "Tired of crashing at hotels." 

"You can stay here," Snart insisted, scowling.

"Ugh, and listen to you and your boyfriend have freaky vampire sex all night?" Lisa teased, her eyes sparkling slyly, "Nope! I'm good!" 

Snart's face darkened, embarrassed down to his bones, saying flatly, "You heard that." 

"Lenny," Lisa sighed, shaking her head and affectionately patting her brother's cheek, "The whole building heard you." 

Snart grimaced. 

"It's not a big deal," she giggled, "I'm really happy for you, seriously. And yeah, I might crash here for a few days, but I need my own place. You and Barry got your thing going on, and fuck, I just... I need something that's mine, you know?" 

Snart wanted to protest, a gaggle of familiar arguments coming to mind, but none of them applied now. He couldn't tell her to stay for the good of the Order because they were no longer members. He couldn't tell her that her place was with him because she deserved to be happy on her own. 

He could only nod, grumbling, "You'll need a job. Whatever you stole from the Order won't last forever." 

"Well, where do you work?" 

"The bar where we found each other," Snart replied, "I work there as a bouncer." 

"I could come work with you!" Lisa exclaimed, bouncing off the mattress and up on her feet. "I could be a waitress or something!" 

"We'll see," Snart said, wondering how far Maury's kindness could be pushed, following his sister out to the kitchen. 

Barry was blinking around, getting breakfast started, smiling when Snart stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Happiness, pure and warm.

Snart watched Barry cook, adding a pinch of salt here and there, smirking as they remained tangled together even while scrambling the eggs. 

Cisco began to wake up, drawn by the smell of food and mumbling, "Anybody get the number of that bus that hit me? Holy crap." 

"Told you to drink water!" Lisa chirped happily, bringing Cisco a cup of coffee and kissing his cheek. 

Snart narrowed his eyes, but Barry kept him focused on breakfast. 

Cisco blushed, sipping gratefully as he mumbled, "Mmmm. I'll try to remember next time." 

Snart violently plated the eggs, imaging jabbing Cisco in the eye with the spatula while Barry giggled softly. No doubt he was seeing Snart's thoughts. He scowled, growling softly, "It's not funny." 

"It's a little funny," Barry teased, passing the plates around with a big smile. 

Lisa took hers to the couch to sit beside Cisco, munching contently as she said, "Mmm, so good. I definitely missed your cooking." 

"Yeah, in another life you should have been a freakin' chef," Cisco agreed, inching a little closer to Lisa and the two of them sharing a shy smile. 

Snart would not allow the flattery to deter his disapproval, dryly remarking, "Don't you have somewhere else to be? A hole to crawl back into?" 

"Nope," Cisco replied cheerfully, "I don't have any plans at all." He looked hopefully at Lisa, offering, "I was kind of thinking maybe I could show you around the city, take you out to that diner I told you about. Not like on a date, I mean, unless you want it to be a date and your brother doesn't murder me-" 

"Awww, you're so sweet," Lisa purred, petting Cisco's hair, "But I can't. Lenny's gonna help me find a job today!" 

"I am?" Snart blinked before nodding quickly, affirming, "Yes, I am. And we need to leave. Now." 

"Really?" Cisco pouted. 

"Sorry," Snart drawled, "I did promise Maury that I'd be in early." 

Barry rolled his eyes, knowing full well Snart was doing all of this to keep the two of them separated. 

Snart smirked, kissing Barry sweetly as he said, "Mmm. Gotta get ready. Don't wanna be late."

Barry cleaned up the kitchen while Snart and Lisa got dressed. Cisco stretched back out on the couch, still attempting to recover from the toll of last evening's alcohol consumption.

Before they left, Snart swept Barry off his feet and into a passionate kiss, purring, "I love you." 

Barry laughed at the display, grinning wide as he replied, "I love you, too." 

They didn't need any other words, able to feel the warmth and adoration pulsing between each other, the pull of the blood so strong now. It was easy to get drawn in, Snart pouting when Barry gently pushed him away. 

"Go," Barry teased, "Before you start something you can't finish." He glanced at Lisa who was fussing over Cisco, chuckling as he asked, "Gonna take her to see Maury?" 

"Yes," Snart nodded, "Maybe he will be willing to take another stray. She'll need a new identity as well." 

"I'll see what I can do," Barry agreed, "Yours should be ready any day now. And you know, you don't have to keep working for Maury. With a new social security number and a new name, you could do anything you wanted." 

Snart frowned a little, saying, "We'll see." 

"Small steps," Barry soothed, "If you're happy working for Maury, then stay there. I just want you to know there's a whole big world out there for you." 

"I like this little part of the world right here," Snart admitted, reaching for Barry's hand, "I don't need anything else." 

"Okay," Barry conceded with a warm smile, "Now go before you really are late and piss off Maury. I'll see you tonight." 

They shared one last farewell kiss before Snart followed Lisa down to find her car. He shook his head at the gaudy gold sports car, sighing, "How much did you steal from the Order?" 

"Lots!" was her quick reply, giggling as she hopped in, "You won't believe how easy it is to buy things when you pay in cash." 

"Lisa..." Snart shook his head, flinching a little when she struggled to get the car into gear. "You do know how to drive, yes?" 

"Yes!" Lisa snapped, slamming down on the gas just to make Snart tumble a little in his seat and snickering, "Sit back and enjoy the ride, big brother. I've got this."

She quickly got the hang of it once they hit the open city streets, teasing, "Just like riding a bike!" 

"I don't know how to ride a bike?" Snart griped, making sure his seat belt was fastened securely. 

"I didn't even have my permit before the Order took me!" Lisa said gleefully. "But don't worry! I've been practicing all week! We will arrive safely!" 

They managed to make it over to Cheap Trills in one piece, although Snart felt ready to revisit his breakfast by the time they parked. He groaned lightly as he got out of the car, thankful to be on solid ground again.

"See? Not bad!" Lisa chirped happily, bouncing behind Snart towards the door. 

The bar was empty this time of day, Snart calling out, "Maury! You here?" 

"Who's the broad?" Maury grumbled in response, waddling out to skeptically stare down Lisa. 

"My sister," Snart explained, "Lisa." 

"Let me guess, you need a job, too?" Maury snorted, leaning against the bar and crossing his arms. 

"Depends," Lisa replied sweetly, quirking her brows, "You got a job to give me?" 

"Maybe," Maury mused, smacking his lips together, "What can ya' do?" 

"I was a waitress for two weeks before I was kidnapped almost twenty years ago?" Lisa offered with a quick shrug. 

"Congratulations, you're officially more qualified to work here than your fuckin' brother," Maury cackled, shaking his head as he sighed, "Lemme guess. The Order?" 

"You know about the Order...?" Lisa glanced at Snart for confirmation, and he nodded. 

"I knows lots of things, doll," Maury replied with a smirk, "I'm not just a pretty face, you know." 

"Beauty and brains," Lisa purred, easily charming him with a sweet smile. 

"You sure you're related to that boring ol' asshat?" Maury laughed, jerking his head at Snart. "You, I like. Your brother? Ha! Personality of a cardboard box soaked in piss." 

"He takes a little while to warm up," Lisa said, winking playfully, "But trust me, he's amazing."

Snart made a face at being the subject of conversation, grumbling, "I'm right here..."

"Yeah, yeah," Maury said, waving his hand dismissively, looking Lisa over again as he said, "Fine, you wanna be a waitress, you got it. But keep all that vampire crazy turned real low. Nobody else here knows except me, got it?" 

Lisa saluted, promising, "Got it." 

"Lisa? Stock the bar. Just fill up the shit that's empty with more of the same shit," Maury ordered, grunting at Snart, "You. Come with me. I got some trash that needs to be bounced." 

Snart got to work, letting Maury order him around for a few hours as they cleaned out the kitchen and stockroom. Maury was showing Lisa where everything was, and Snart wanted take a break and get a drink of water. He came out to the bar to grab a glass, hearing the front door open. 

"We're closed," Snart said, not looking up as he filled his glass with ice.

"Barry told me you were working here," Oliver Queen said, his eyes moving around with a faint hint of revulsion as he stepped inside slowly, "It suits you." 

"What do you want," Snart snapped, getting right to the point. He hadn't seen Oliver since that night at the club, and he had hoped that would have been the last time. 

"I want you to leave," Oliver replied calmly, "I don't care what it takes, but I'm not giving up on Barry. That won't happen as long as you're around, so I want to make that problem go away. I want to make _you_ go away." 

Snart scoffed, shaking his head as he drawled, "Not happening." 

"I will write you a check right now," Oliver replied, moving closer to the bar but refusing to touch it as if it might be sticky. It probably was. "Name your price, Leonard. Leave Barry to someone who can properly care for him. You don't really believe that you'll be able to keep him forever, do you?" 

"Yes," Snart growled, gritting his teeth together and resisting the urge to smash his glass in Oliver's face, "Because I know what forever means with Barry, more than you ever will." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Oliver sighed, clearly annoyed and reaching into his coat pocket, "You just tell me a number, okay? And I will write it on this check." 

"You'd put a price on Barry's happiness?" Snart demanded in disgust. 

"Everything has a price," Oliver coldly retorted. 

"And what's your price, handsome?" Lisa piped up, appearing from behind the bar like a siren, fluttering her eyes at Oliver. 

Oliver flinched, replying stiffly, "More than you can afford."

Lisa stalked towards him, her hands running all over the front of his coat as she pouted, "Awww, really? Huh. 'Cause you look pretty damn cheap to me." 

Oliver flinched again, saying sternly, "Please, this is a very personal matter." 

"Oh, it's very personal to me, too," Lisa insisted, "See, it's very important for my brother to be happy. And he and Barry are happy. Like, my God, fucking all night making sweet love kind of happy. And then again this morning, whew, can that Barry scream! Boy has got some impressive pipes!" 

Oliver grimaced, his face noticeably darkening at Lisa's colorful description. 

"The last thing they need is some pretty boy fuck like you screwing things up," Lisa went on, flashing a wicked smile, "The best thing for you to do is turn around and go back to Losersville where you came from. Population one. That's you. You're the one."

"I'm not going anywhere," Oliver said angrily, "Now, I've tried being nice-"

"Nice?" Maury's voice shouted from the back, waddling out with a snarl, "You comin' in here tryin' to buy off Barry's boyfriend is your idea of 'nice'?" 

"You must be Maury," Oliver said, forcing a strained smile. "Barry's mentioned you, it's a pleasure to meet you finally." 

"Ha! Why don't you come over here and get a big ol' mouthful of this dick 'cause a hot splash in the face is the only pleasure I'm ever gonna give you, you yuppie fuckin' punk," Maury spat fiercely, "Who the fuck do you think you are tryin' to fuck with Barry's life, huh? Throwin' your money around like that, thinkin' you're hot shit? Please, you ain't half the fuckin' man Len is." 

Snart finally understood the meaning of friendship in that moment, his heart overflowing with affection and smiling softly as Maury continued to advance towards Oliver. 

"Fuck your money, fuck you, and get the fuck out of my bar," Maury warned, "Don't go thinkin' for a second that Barry isn't gonna hear all about this. Your chances of making a deposit in the Barry booty bank are now officially fuckin' closed." 

Snart sputtered, his teeth slamming together with a loud click. He ran a hand over his face, mumbling, "Christ." 

Lisa was cackling, grinning at Oliver's equally disgusted expression, teasing, "Awww. Poor baby! Can't always get what you want, huh?" 

"You're all revolting, subhuman trash," Oliver growled, starting to back away. 

"So's your mom!" Lisa jeered, sticking out her tongue defiantly. 

Oliver threw one last nasty glare at Snart, snapping, "You won't be able to keep him forever. Eventually, he'll get tired of slumming with you and when he finally does, I'll be waiting." 

Snart said nothing, sneering bitterly. 

Oliver huffed, turning sharply on his heel and stomping out the door. 

"That was very nice work, doll face," Maury said approvingly, giving Lisa a little nudge, "Very nice." 

"Thanks," Lisa beamed.

"Did you have to touch him so much?" Snart asked dryly. 

"Feelin' him up, huh?" Maury snorted. "Trying to get some measurements? I mean, he's good looking and all, but what an asshole..."

"Ew, no," Lisa drawled, rolling her eyes, "I was stealing his wallet. Like, duh." She held it up triumphantly, plucking out all the cash and stuffing it in her pocket. "Guys are dumb." 

Snart couldn't resist a happy smile, coming around and embracing his sister. Holding her close brought him comfort, but some of the things Oliver had said were bothering him. 

Forever did mean something different with Barry. 

Forever meant eternity because Barry was immortal... 

But Snart was not. 

He was still only human, the terrifying reality of their relationship settling over him. He was going to grow old and wither away right before Barry's eyes; Barry, who would never age, never change, and never die. He knew Barry was searching desperately for a cure, but how long would that take? 

Would Snart be in his fifties by the time Barry found one? His seventies? What about his nineties? 

Fuck, would he even live that long? 

The idea of Barry watching him grow old and die while he remained perfectly frozen in time made Snart sick to his stomach. That wasn't fair at all. He loved Barry with every fiber of his being, and he wanted to be with him always. He wanted to be able to keep him. 

The solution was obvious. 

Snart made up his mind on the spot; he would ask Barry to turn him. 

He would ask Barry to make him a vampire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUNNNN! Bad ol' Oliver stirring' up crap! Rude! What is gonna happen next?! XD


	18. Chapter 18

As the day wore on into evening, Snart couldn't shake off the incredible decision he had come to. The only way for him and Barry to truly be together forever would be for Snart to become a vampire. Barry would eventually cure them, but this way they could stay together without having to fret over Snart's looming mortality in the meantime. 

Barry was very close to figuring it out, and he would be able to cleanse them both of the curse eventually. 

No, the _disease_ , Snart mentally corrected. It was a disease, and Barry would be able to cure it. Then they could actually grow old together as humans, and Snart wanted that happy ending for them both. 

But would Barry actually do it? 

Of course, Snart convinced himself. Barry loved him, and he would do anything to keep them together. He didn't like the idea of drinking blood, but he had faith that he wouldn't have to do it for very long. 

It was perfect. 

All he had to do was wait to ask Barry when he finished work tonight. It was a slow evening, ignoring the usual drunken caterwauling from the stage as best as he could. He kept an eye on his sister, unable to stop himself from smiling. 

She looked so happy. 

Watching Lisa interacting with her customers was a true delight. It was so easy for her to blend in, to laugh and smile, and Snart was curiously envious. 

She'd had a normal childhood, and she knew all about the outside world and how to talk to people. She was honestly overjoyed to meet each and every customer and her tips were piling up fast. 

Snart's attention was drawn to the bar where Shawna was frantically waving at him. He darted from the door towards her, asking quickly, "What's wrong?" 

"Maury has to take Dwayne to the hospital," Shawna replied quickly, "Some sort of seizure from his goat related head injury?" 

"The cook?" Snart snorted. "Is he okay?" 

"I have no idea," Shawna sighed miserably, "I know Maury is gonna make sure they take good of him. But now we don't have anyone to cook! You any good in the kitchen?" 

Snart pursed his lips, replying slowly, "I've some talent, yes." He hesitated, asking quickly, "Where is the nearest grocery store?" 

"Huh? Why? All the food is-" 

"I'm not cooking that garbage," Snart replied with a disgusted sneer, "Nearest grocery store, if you please?" 

"Two blocks down on East Autumn," Shawna told him, "Just a little corner market, but-" 

Snart was already gone, racing down to the store as fast as he could. He felt the thrill of having a new mission, eagerly ticking off menu ideas in his head. He knew he wouldn't have to buy very much as slow as the bar was tonight, filling a shopping basket with fresh bread, hamburger, and an assortment of bright vegetables. He figured the kitchen probably wouldn't have any spices or sauces so he grabbed those, too. 

He was a little alarmed at the price at check out, having to fork over almost all of the money he had earned so far. It would be worth it, he told himself. 

Plus, he would keep the receipt and make sure Maury paid him back. 

Arms full of bags, he ran back to the bar and practically dove headfirst into the kitchen. Half of the dishes he needed to use had to be washed first, and there was a steady pile of tickets that had already waiting for over thirty minutes. 

Once he got everything cleaned, he was ready to begin. 

Snart sliced potatoes to make fresh fries, dropping them down into the fryer while he seasoned the meat. Onto the grill the patties went, sizzling loudly. He moved quickly, noting that most patrons had ordered cheeseburgers. 

A few had requested chicken tenders, and he hated to serve the frozen abominations, but he had no other choice. He seasoned them with sweet peppers and made a spicy mayonnaise dipping sauce to make them more palatable, starting to quickly plate. 

The orders were coming faster now, and Snart was a little alarmed that he might run out of ingredients. It began to slow down after a few hours, and he was very grateful the evening was almost over. 

"Last ticket!" Shawna called out, bringing the order to him. "I told everyone the kitchen is closing-" 

"Thank you," Snart sighed in relief, quickly making up one final plate of chicken tenders. 

"But hey?" Shawn grinned wide. "I don't know if you've heard yet. Everyone is going nuts for your food. They can't stop talking about it. They fuckin' love it, Len. You Amish guys can really cook, huh?" 

"They're all asking if this is gonna be the new menu!" Lisa squealed excitedly as she came bouncing into the kitchen to join them. "See! I told you that you're a great cook!" 

Snart allowed himself a little flush of pride, shrugging as he replied, "Thank you. It was nothing, really. I have some talent, yes, but-" 

"But nothing!" Shawna laughed. "That sauce you made for the chicken? I saw people licking their plates. Come on. It's amazing." She smirked at Lisa, glancing back at Snart as she said, "I think we gotta tell Maury we got ourselves a new cook." 

"And why is that?" Maury's grumpy voice rumbled, waddling back to find where all of his staff was hiding. He looked exhausted and crankier than usual, snapping, "What the fuck happened in here? What's that smell?" 

"I cooked," Snart replied, turning around to tend to the last few burgers he had going on the grill. 

"How's Dwayne?" Shawna asked immediately. 

"He's okay," Maury sighed, "They're keepin' him overnight to monitor him or some shit. I'll pick him tomorrow whenever he gets released." He eyed the food Snart was preparing, asking, "Those ain't our burgers? Where'd you get that stuff?" 

"I bought it because I refuse to serve frozen sewage to living people," Snart huffed, sprinkling a pinch of salt over the fries and placing the burger on the bun. He made up three more plates, serving one to each of them with a little smile. 

Lisa and Shawna immediately dug in, making very happy noises of enjoyment. Lisa giggled through a big mouthful, grabbing the last plate of chicken tenders to run out to the bar. Maury didn't look convinced, eyeing the burger skeptically as he demanded, "What fuckin' kinda cheese is that?" 

"Swiss," Snart answered with a quirk of his brows. 

"Why is the burger such a weird damn color?" 

"Because it's actually made from a cow." 

"Huh," Maury scoffed, finally taking a small bite. 

Lisa hurried back from delivering the last order, her and Shawna watching Maury eat expectantly, eagerly awaiting his reaction. He chewed slowly, considering for a long moment before he laughed, "Well, fuck me, that's good as hell!" 

Lisa and Shawna cheered, Shawna saying brightly, "All the customers loved it. And I bet we could get some more butts in seats with a killer fresh menu." 

"Dwayne couldn't do this," Maury snorted. 

"No, but Len can," Shawna said with a wink. 

"Then what the fuck do I do with Dwayne?" Maury demanded. 

"Let him work the door," Shawna insisted, "He's scary enough with that giant goat scar and all that. Things get too tough, Len can always come out and help him. You've gotta let Len cook, Maury. Come on!" 

Maury didn't answer for a moment, thoughtfully nibbling on his burger. He furrowed his bushy brows together, staring Snart down as he gruffly asked, "You can make me a whole menu like this?" 

"Most likely," Snart replied carefully. 

"Fine," Maury sighed, groaning when Lisa and Shawna started cheering loudly, "I expect you'll be wantin' a raise as well. Fuck." 

"And payment for the groceries I purchased tonight," Snart added with a smug smirk. 

"Jesus fuckin' Christ on a cracker," Maury moaned, scrubbing a hand across his face, "Fine! Yes! Yay! Now, everybody's happy. Get your punk asses back to fuckin' work!" 

Lisa giggled, kissing Snart's cheek before following Shawna back out front. 

"Write me up some kind of menu," Maury said with a roll of his eyes, "I'll do fresh on what I can, but that shit's expensive. We'll make it work." 

"Maury?" 

"What?" 

"Thank you," Snart said earnestly, smiling warmly. 

"Yeah, yeah," Maury snorted, waving his hands around, "Forget 'bout it. Thank you for savin' my ass tonight." He held out his hand towards Snart. "You're all right, Leonard Snart." 

Snart shook it firmly, nodding his head, replying, "So are you, Maurice Martine." 

"Don't get all mushy on me now," Maury chuckled, "Clear down for the night. We'll talk some more before Barry gets here." 

"Yes," Snart confirmed, cleaning up the kitchen with a content smile. He had enjoyed the rush of the tickets, tending to all the different dishes and preps. For the first time, he felt that he had found a purpose. This was a job he could do and find happiness in. 

He knew it might be harder if he was a vampire, what with not being to taste anything. He knew Barry was still able to cook quite well, wondering if he would be able to function in a kitchen with only his sense of smell. He felt confident that Barry would help him figure it out, still smiling when he put the very last pan away. 

The hour had grown late, and Snart was in a fantastic mood. He had almost forgotten about Oliver's rude visit, enjoying chatting about the new menu with Maury at the bar while Lisa and Shawna tidied up. He felt Barry before he saw him, his heart flooding with a familiar warmth. 

Barry was there at the door when he looked up, smiling happily and sliding into his arms for a big hug, laughing, "Wow! Someone had a nice night!" 

"It was very pleasant," Snart said, kissing him chastely as his joy rushed through their bond. 

"Except that creep Oliver showing up," Lisa piped up, making Snart grimace, "He tried to buy off my brother!" 

"What?" Barry blinked. 

"He wants me to leave you," Snart explained, "He tried to bribe me. I declined." 

"I robbed him," Lisa said cheerfully. 

Barry's face became like stone, but Snart could feel a glimmer of anger. "Please, give me back whatever you stole," he sighed, "I'll return it to him and make it clear that I won't tolerate this behavior." 

Snart growled softly. He had his own ideas for making Oliver go away, but he knew Barry wouldn't allow any of them. 

Lisa pouted, handing over the pilfered wallet, groaning, "Ugh, whatever. You're no fun." 

"Well, what else happened?" Barry asked, trying to brighten the mood back up. 

"Len's our new cook," Shawna announced proudly, quickly launching into an exciting recap of Snart's culinary adventures that evening, including how successful it was. 

Lisa also emphasized how great the food had been, and even Maury grumbled a few compliments. 

"Hell of a night," Barry laughed, leaning close to Snart and shaking his head. He reached for Snart's hand, asking cheerfully, "So, ready to head home, master chef?" 

"Yes," Snart replied, looking to Lisa. "Are you ready?" 

"Actually," Lisa began, glancing back at Shawna and grinning, "Shawna and I have been talking. She invited me to stay with her until I can get my own place." 

"Lisa," Snart said sternly. 

"Lenny," Lisa mocked, imitating his firm tone, "It's just gonna be for a little while, I'll be fine." 

"I promise I'll take good care of her," Shawna assured him. 

Snart grimaced, but knew this was a losing battle. He pulled Lisa into a crushing hug, mumbling, "I just got you back." 

"It's okay," Lisa soothed gently, "I'm not going anywhere! I'm here. You've gotta let me be free, Lenny." 

Snart sighed, his heart heavy, but he couldn't deny his sister's request. They were both free, and he had to respect her wishes. He nodded stiffly, saying, "You'd better be at work on time tomorrow. I love you." 

"Love you, too! And I will be," Lisa giggled, kissing his cheek and moving to give Barry a hug, "You boys don't stay up too late now. And try not to wake up your neighbors!" 

"I'll make no such promises," Barry teased, playfully nudging Snart's side. 

"Ah, to be young again," Maury snickered, "Don't do nothin' I wouldn't do!" 

Snart blushed furiously and refused to address their comments. He waved farewell to them all as Barry led him outside to drive them home. He talked excitedly during the entire trip, chatting about the menu and all the ideas he had, which ones Maury liked, which ones he didn't. He was getting nervous the closer they got to the apartment. 

Snart couldn't wait. He had to ask Barry to turn him as soon as possible. 

Barry knew something was up like always, turning to face Snart the second the front door closed behind him and asking flatly, "Now, do you wanna tell me what's really on your mind? I know it's not freaking out about whether or not Maury hates truffle oil." 

Snart took Barry's hands in his, smiling shyly as he replied, "No, it's not." 

Barry pressed close, asking again, "What is it, Len?" 

"I love you," Snart said slowly, "I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You have taught me so much, and I never thought I would be able to have this. To be happy, to be free... I don't want to lose it." 

"Len," Barry murmured, his eyes searching Snart's, "You're not going to lose me. I told you forever, and I meant it." 

Snart's hopes skyrocketed, saying eagerly, "Then you'll do it." 

"Do what?" 

"Turn me," Snart breathed excitedly. 

Barry's eyes widened and his side of the bond closed off immediately. He pulled his hands away, saying, "Len, I can't do that." 

"Yes, you can," Snart insisted, "I'm asking you to. It's the only way we can be together forever." 

"I'm so close to finding a cure," Barry retorted, "It would be pointless to turn you." 

Snart frowned, surprisingly angry at Barry's refusal, scoffing, "How close? How many years have you been searching for one?" 

Barry narrowed his eyes, his voice cold as he replied, "Len. You don't know what you're asking of me. I won't do it." 

"How many more years is it going to take, Barry?" Snart demanded passionately. "Five? Ten? How old will I be by the time you finally become human? Will I even be alive?" 

"What is this about, Len?" Barry snapped. "Is this because of Oliver?" 

"No," Snart snarled, "It's not!" 

"Len, you don't have anything to worry about," Barry insisted, "I'm with you. You're the only one that I want. I love you." 

"Then why won't you turn me!" Snart shouted, his hands curling into firsts. "You'd rather watch me grow old right before your eyes, withering away?" 

"Len!" Barry pleaded. "It's because I love you that I can't do this to you! I wouldn't wish this existence on anyone, especially someone I care about! I am going to find a cure! I want us to grow old together-" 

"Unless I die first," Snart said bitterly, the rejection hurting so badly it made his bones ache. 

"That's not going to happen," Barry said firmly, allowing his side of the bond to open up once more, flooding with warmth and determination. 

It was so strong it nearly knocked Snart to his knees, shaking by the time Barry reached for him. He was angry and confused, letting himself get drawn into the pull of the bond. Barry was kissing him, his thoughts bubbling over like a waterfall. 

_I love you, you're everything me, we will have forever, I promise, I swear to you, please don't be angry with me..._

Snart grabbed Barry roughly, dominating the kiss, fueling it with all of his frustration. Their tongues met and clashed, teeth clicking together. He could feel the passion reaching a boiling point almost immediately, panting loudly, "Please..." 

"I can't," Barry cried softly, a surge of agony ripping through his soul, "Len, please... you can't ask me to do this..." 

"I'm sorry," Snart gasped, the pain overwhelming his senses, "I just want you, I want you forever, I don't want to hurt you..." He couldn't help himself, afraid that if he spoke that he would sob, pressing his lips back against Barry's in a desperate kiss. 

_I don't want to live without you..._

Barry inhaled sharply, breath he didn't need to birth a loud cry. He was deeply conflicted, and the indecision to do what he felt was right was breaking his heart. 

"I'm sorry," Snart whispered, the pain resonating in his chest as if it were his own, "I'm so fucking sorry..." 

Barry shook his head, tears flowing down his cheeks as he whisked them into the bedroom in a flash, whimpering against Snart's lips, his lovely thoughts continuing to flow. 

_This is the happiest I've ever been, waking up with you, loving you, please, I will always love you, I will fix this, we will have forever, but please don't ask me... don't ask me again ..._

"I won't," Snart sighed as their clothes fell away, lube hastily slicked between them in a passionate rush, kissing him hard and saying breathlessly, "I'm sorry, I won't, I promise..." 

"I'm so sorry," Barry wept quietly, all of their emotions swirling together in a thick blur, "Please... make love to me. Please forgive me. Forgive me..." 

Something about those words made something deep inside Snart snap and a new floodgate of feelings drowned out any other coherent thought. He took Barry against the wall, shoving him hard and lifting him into his arms. Barry's long legs curled around his waist, gasping as Snart pushed inside of him roughly. 

Snart set a fast pace, trying to find somewhere for all of his frustrations to go. He hated being denied, but wounding Barry so deeply had crushed him. Here he was, drowning in rejection and guilt for being so selfish, and yet Barry was the one pleading for his forgiveness. 

Barry moaned sweetly, tearing open his neck for Snart to drink from him. He clung to his shoulders, his beautiful lips twisting up in pleasure, whimpering, "Oh, my God, Len... God, yes!" 

Snart growled and crushed his mouth against Barry's neck, catching the blood with his tongue. He fucked him harder, slamming Barry's body down and bouncing him on his cock relentlessly. He was still angry, the rejection fresh and stinging, swallowing down a thick gulp of blood. 

_I forgive you, I hate it... I hate it so much, but I forgive you... I love you..._

Barry's head snapped back so hard it hit the wall, overcome with the ecstasy of Snart feeding from him while fucking him so hard. "God," he cried, his tears turning to blood as he sobbed, "Len, I love you, too... I love you so fucking much." 

Snart grunted, not stopping until they had both reached their ends, violently trembling together against the wall. He held Barry close, managing to carry him over to the bed before collapsing. The sex had been quick, rough, leaving him out of breath and his body aching. 

Barry reached up to lick the smeared blood off of Snart's face, gently petting his cheek as he murmured, "Do you really forgive me?" 

"Yes," Snart sighed miserably, "I don't... I don't understand, but I never wanted to upset you." 

Barry's eyes were red from his bloody tears, cuddling close as he replied, "I know you're angry, and I never meant to hurt you. You must think me selfish, not willing to share immortality with you. But this disease, having to be this way... it would break my heart to make you like me, Len." 

"But why," Snart pushed gently, "Wouldn't losing me be worse?" 

"That's just it," Barry said with a sad smile, "If I turned you... you wouldn't be human any more. As a vampire, you might become something else... all of the things I love about you might fade away. You'd truly be lost to me." 

"Being a vampire is that different?" Snart asked quietly. 

Barry closed his eyes, nodding as he replied, "Yes. It's too easy to forget who you are... I almost did." 

"With Eobard?" 

"Yes", Barry nodded again, his hand resting up on Snart's chest, the tips of his fingers lightly tracing along his collarbone as he replied, "All the terrible things the Order believes about vampires... is because of monsters like him." 

Snart frowned, watching Barry blink away to get a towel to clean them both up. Barry lovingly wiped away the mess of fluids and blood, tucking them both in beneath the covers. 

"I will find a cure," Barry whispered, tangling their bodies together and holding Snart close, "We will have our happy ending, I promise you." 

Snart wanted to believe him with all of his heart and soul. He knew Barry was certain he could cure the disease because he could feel his determination. Doubt continued to linger in his mind, wondering how long would it take. 

Years from now, would he lay dying in Barry's arms, still listening to his empty promises? 

Barry kissed him softly, reading his thoughts and murmuring, "That won't happen..." 

Snart kissed him earnestly, the kiss turning more passionate by the second and losing himself in Barry's intimate embrace once more. They made love all night, Snart trying to smother all of his doubts in Barry's beautiful flesh. 

He felt asleep, exhausted and his thoughts still troubled, restless and stirring often. He woke up at four o'clock on the dot, staring up at the ceiling. Barry wasn't in bed, able to sense him moving about in the living room. 

He sat up, frowning as Barry suddenly came through the door carrying a brown envelope, exclaiming, "Hey! I felt you wake up. I wasn't going to bother you until morning, but look! Look!" 

Snart stared at the envelope Barry was pushing into his hands, blinking slowly as he asked, "What is it?" 

"Look inside," Barry insisted, bouncing on the bed beside him. 

Snart frowned, pulling out a driver's license, a passport, and other various identification documents. He quirked a brow as he read out loud, "Francis Lennon?" 

"It's you," Barry explained excitedly, "Your new identity. And see, we can still call you 'Len', people will just think it's a nickname because of your new last name!" 

"Thank you," Snart said, glancing over the papers with a smile. He had seen many forged documents before, and these were flawless. This had not been cheap. 

"You can finally start over," Barry said, "Here is your new life! Your new identity. You are officially a new man. I know you're still disappointed that I won't turn you-" 

"I am not." 

"You can't lie to me, Len," Barry snorted, "I know you're upset with me. But I want this to be a fresh start for both of us, okay?" 

Snart couldn't resist Barry's pleading gaze, trying to shove down his muddled emotions as he agreed, "Yes. I will try." 

And he did try, hopeless as it was. 

Over the next few weeks, Snart did everything he could to forget his resentment. He busied himself at the bar with his new role as head cook, thoroughly enjoying the menu he had created and its immense success amongst their customers. 

Lisa got her new identity thanks to Barry and then her very own apartment. Snart visited her quite often, though she was spending more time with Cisco than he would have liked. 

Every night he came home to Barry, falling asleep in his arms and waking up in their bed. He was happy, happier than he had any right to be, but still the doubts crept in. 

He couldn't help but notice his hair getting a little grayer and the lines of his face creasing more each day. He was going to keep getting older while Barry would remain eternal. 

He hated it. 

Snart tried to ignore his bitterness as he had promised he would, but it was difficult to let go. He hoped that Barry would change his mind, futile as it might be. 

Especially since Lisa had now chosen a date for his birthday, he could feel the pressure of his own mortality pressing down upon him more than ever before. He didn't have the heart to tell her he didn't want a celebration because she was so excited, but he was dreading it. 

What was so great about getting another year older, he thought, it was only bringing him closer to his inevitable death. 

He was so wrapped up in his own misery that he hadn't even noticed that the date Lisa had picked would mark one month since he had left the Order. The morning of his birthday came like any other, sighing deeply when he felt something moving down between his legs. 

He gasped when he felt the prick of Barry's teeth in his thigh, his cool fingers stroking his hardening cock. 

_Happy birthday, Len..._

Snart groaned softly as Barry sucked him so sweetly, starting to rock up against his palm. Barry's mouth moved to suddenly envelope every inch of him, taking him all down his throat and bobbing his head until Snart was crying out loud. 

Huh. 

Maybe birthdays weren't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, this chapter was crazy. It's such a super hot mess, and whew! Sooo much going on, and huh, look at that. The chapter count bounced up because I have completely ruined my outline and lost control of this story! XD 
> 
> There's some birthday fun from the smut fairy comin' right up!


	19. Chapter 19

"Happy birthday to me," Snart mumbled happily, gasping as his cock thrusted up into Barry's cool, tight mouth. His thigh was throbbing from where Barry had fed, groaning at the pressure starting to rapidly build between his legs. It was always so perfect with Barry, letting him have complete control. 

Barry sucked him hungrily, burying his nose against his skin and sinking his teeth in for a quick taste of blood. His nimble fingers were playing over his balls, his thumb pushing against his perineum as he drank. 

Snart cursed, panting haggardly at the intense suction. He was starting to get close, unable to resist Barry's talented mouth. The warmer he got, the better it felt, clawing at the sheets and trying to keep his hips from bucking up too hard. 

_Close...?_

"Yes," Snart whined. 

_How do you want to come? Like this?_

Snart shook his head, gritting his teeth as he pleaded, "In you, please... I wanna come in you..." 

Barry pulled off at the last possible moment, slowly running his tongue over the shaft of Snart's cock. He pricked his finger, dabbing his own blood over the wounds he'd left behind, licking it all away with soft little moans that made Snart's balls ache. 

Snart ran his hand affectionately through Barry's hair, smiling ravenously as he purred, "Come on, my love... please." 

Barry had the lube applied in a blink, slinking up Snart's body with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Happy birthday to you," he sang softly, rubbing the head of Snart's cock against his slick hole, "Happy birthday to you..." He began to ease himself down, only a fraction at a time, gasping, "Mmm, happy birthday, dear Len..." 

Snart groaned in sympathy, his hands finding Barry's hips and trying to guide his descent. 

Barry grinned slyly, not letting Snart move him a bit, dragging out the last few inches for as long as he could. He finally sat all the way down, moaning happily, "Fuck, yes, happy birthday to you!" 

Snart loved when Barry was on top like this, eagerly watching the way his leaking cock bounced as he rode him, tilting his hips to catch just the right angle to make him really sing. He was approaching the precipice of climax sooner than he wanted to, lost to Barry's ferocious slams. 

He couldn't stop staring at Barry's cock, licking his lips nervously. He could see the little bubbles of precome oozing from the tip, and he wanted to touch it. 

_It's a sin..._

Barry began to slow down, his teeth pressing against his lip as he said, "You can touch me... but only if you really want to..." 

Snart anxiously looked up at him, grateful for the rush of warmth he felt rushing over him to give him strength. His hand was shaking, but he reached, the tips of his fingers touching the slick precome dripping from Barry's cock. 

Barry's eyes closed, sighing contently, "Yes, Len... just like that..." 

Snart wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it didn't seem that strange at all. The fluid was sticky like his own, and right now Barry felt so warm having just fed from him. He squeezed the head, watching Barry gasp and another dribble leak out. 

He wrapped his fingers around Barry's shaft, giving a tentative stroke. He held his hand as he had always touched himself, wishing he wasn't shaking so much. He began to move, glancing up at Barry often to gauge how he was doing. 

Barry's eyes fluttered back open, gazing down at Snart with pure adoration. He leaned back until his hands were resting on Snart's thighs, rolling his hips in time with his trembling fingers. He could feel every slide of his cock as it slipped in and out of Barry's body, gasping when he realized he could feel a faint pulse beneath his palm. 

"You're close," Snart whispered, stroking him faster, "I can... I can feel it..." 

"Yes," Barry whimpered, speeding up to match the rhythm of Snart's hand, "So fucking close..." 

Snart could feel Barry's pleasure, white hot and blazing, bleeding into the bond. He began to pant, jerking his hand even faster, determined to make Barry come before he did. It was a delicious race of will power, and God, Snart was happy to lose. 

He couldn't stand another second of Barry's tight ass bouncing on his cock, groaning as he stuttered and bucked, unloading deep inside of him. He kept his hand moving, riding out his orgasm and feeling Barry's body clamping down on him as he came. 

Snart was entranced by every pearly stream shooting onto his stomach, the last few splashes coming out as thick drips that ran over his fingers. He kept stroking until Barry was mewling pitifully, a plea for mercy, staring dumbly at the mess on his hand. 

He hesitantly brought it to his mouth, his tongue darting out to steal a taste. Salty, rich, and bitter like minerals and blood. He made a small face of displeasure, prompting Barry to laugh. 

"Oh, Len," he giggled, "You're so sweet." 

Snart pouted, choosing to wipe his hand off on the sheets instead of tasting any more of it, huffing,"That is vile." 

"It's not so vile when I taste you, is it?" Barry challenged, leaning down to kiss him. 

Snart sighed, letting the kiss linger, swiping his tongue just inside Barry's lips as he mumbled, "No... I like that. Very much." 

"Well, I liked you touching me, very much," Barry said, smiling brightly, "You don't have to do all the things I do, you know... but I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to finally touch me, too." 

Snart's cheeks heated up with a faint blush, shyly turning his head as he said, "I liked that, too. I liked... how you felt, knowing I gave you pleasure." 

"Oh, you always give me pleasure," Barry promised, snagging one last kiss before getting up to get them both cleaned up in a blink. 

Snart stretched out with a contented grunt, his body still thrumming with passionate energy. He watched Barry zipping around to get ready for work, drawling, "You know... We could always give each other more pleasure before you have to leave." 

"No," Barry chuckled, "I'm driving for the carpool today, I can't be late!" 

Snart smirked, rolling over onto his stomach as he asked innocently, "Even if I wanted you to be in me?" 

"That's just... that's..." Barry whined, his lust blossoming immediately, "That's not fair." 

Snart spread his legs, arching his ass up invitingly as he sighed, "It's been so long since you've filled me, my love..." 

"Len," Barry warned, his resistance dwindling quickly. 

"It is my birthday," Snart said firmly, glancing over his shoulder at Barry frozen in the doorway. "Is it not customary to receive presents on one's birthday?" 

"You'll get plenty of presents later," Barry insisted sternly. 

"Barry... please?" Snart propped himself up on his elbows and knees, trying to arch his back as high as he could. 

"Oh, fuck," Barry panted, his foot taking a step back inside the bedroom. He palmed his crotch, unable to deny himself Snart's spectacular display any longer. "Okay! Just, just, we need to be quick." 

Snart chuckled triumphantly, his laughter stilted as Barry's slick fingers were suddenly pressing deep inside of him. He moaned, his head dropping against the sheets, rocking back against Barry's hand, gasping, "Yes... Sweet mother of mercy, yes!" 

Barry was stretching him out patiently, leaning down to kiss his hip, sighing happily, "As if I could refuse you on your birthday..." 

Snart started to laugh again, but was cut short again when Barry twisted his hand, forcing him to pant as his body opened up. He closed his eyes, groaning loudly as the burn faded, pleading, "I'm ready... please." 

Barry wouldn't allow it, not until he was sure, his fingers continuing to thrust and play until Snart's toes were curling and he was sobbing. 

"Please," Snart begged, "Barry..." 

Barry finally pulled his hand away, his wet cock replacing his fingers and pushing slowly inside of him. 

Snart's head snapped back up, gritting his teeth at the beautiful stretch, trying to push himself back to take it all. 

"Beautiful," Barry praised, gasping as Snart starting fucking himself back on his cock, his hands resting lightly on his hips. "You are so beautiful, Len..." 

Snart's face was hot, gasping and panting through clenched teeth, pushing himself back harder, trembling when Barry's cock completely filled him. He didn't withdraw very far, desperate to keep that feeling, grinding his hips desperately. 

Barry let him control the pace, let him tease and rock, but soon he wanted more. He squeezed Snart's sides, starting to snap his hips forward. 

Snart groaned, eyes wide at the strength behind the thrust, lights of pleasure dancing in his vision. 

Barry forced Snart all the way down flat on his stomach, fucking him hard, holding him at his side and shoulder, moaning sweetly, "God, yes, you feel so fucking good...!" 

Snart was sobbing, helplessly pinned beneath Barry and loving every second of it. He could give this to Barry, he could be vulnerable, he could be happy. The angle was so deep, fire blazing along his spine and his skin aching all over. 

He pressed his cheek against the mattress, his hands clenching into the sheets, his mouth opening but not able to make a sound. Barry was fucking him so hard, so fast, he was totally lost to it and he'd forgotten how to even breathe. 

The pressure was almost painful, the crack of their flesh smacking together echoing throughout the room. He could hear his own heart thumping in his ears, drowning out every other sound, moaning shamelessly as his loins throbbed. He was aching for release, his cock grinding into the bed, clenching his teeth together until they hurt. 

_Breathe... breathe for me, Len..._

Snart sucked in oxygen, gasping and mewling, listening to Barry's tender voice. The pressure was so intense that he was wailing, moaning as he realized he was about to come. The friction of the sheets rubbing against his cock and Barry's relentless pounding was perfect, every muscle locking down tight until he started to quiver. 

He came, wave after wave of ecstasy melting his brain into a wonderful pool of nothing, twitching and groaning low when he felt Barry finishing inside of him. It was warm, slick, sighing contently as Barry lovingly kissed his shoulder. 

"Wow..." 

"Mmmmhmmm," Snart agreed. 

"Now, I'm definitely going to be late," Barry chuckled affectionately, nuzzling against his cheek, "I trust the birthday boy is satisfied for now?" 

"Yes," Snart mumbled, lifting up his head for a kiss, "For now." 

Barry giggled, sliding off to clean them up again in a blink, leaving Snart tucked in and a tray of breakfast in his lap. Snart was startled, blinking down at the steaming eggs and bacon, asking, "How...?" 

"Magic," Barry teased. 

"Magic?" Snart scoffed. 

"Yes!" Barry said, grinning slyly, "Just wait until tonight after the party that you totally don't know Lisa is throwing for you. I'll show you how freakin' magical I am..." 

Snart bit hungrily into a piece of bacon, eyeing Barry from head to toe as he purred, "Can't wait." 

"Love you," Barry said, kissing him sweetly. 

"And I love you," Snart replied, smiling warmly as he watched Barry hurry off to work. He finished his breakfast and showered, stepping into the guest room to find a particular shirt he wanted to wear. 

They had started moving Snart's things into Barry's room, bit by bit, but not all of his clothes would fit in Barry's closet. He kept them stored in here, thumbing through the hangers thoughtfully and tightening his towel around his waist. 

Lisa had been as subtle as a sledgehammer about his party, dropping hints like cement blocks for days. She was ridiculously excited for tonight, and Snart knew that she had been working very hard to make it happen. 

He decided to make the best of it and enjoy the evening to come, picking out one of the nicer dress shirts that Barry had bought for him. 

It was dark blue with silver buttons, soft and sleek. He had a pair of black slacks that would look perfect with it. Maybe a vest, maybe not. He started to put it on as he debated, but he paused when he realized it had French cuffs. 

Damn, did Barry buy him cufflinks? 

Snart couldn't remember. He dug around in the closet, moving to peek inside the bedside table to check. He froze, staring down at his old phone, sitting all by itself in the top drawer. 

He set the shirt down, sitting on the edge of the bed and licked his lips. 

He should destroy it. Throw it in the trash. Burn it. 

Snart reached for it, the familiar sting of guilt forcing him to hesitate. He couldn't help himself, turning it on and watching it boot up with bated breath. 

He clicked through old text messages, finding the picture that Father Sanguis had sent him. The painting of Barry and his Maker, Eobard Thawne. He frowned when he looked at the date, realizing that it was a month today. 

A month ago he had pledged to find that name and give it to the Order, desperate to return to their ranks; a month ago he thought his world was ending. 

But now he was in love, deeply and truly. He had new friends and his beloved sister was here. He had a job that he enjoyed and an entirely new purpose for his life. 

He had a new world. 

When the phone rang, his heart stilled in his chest and his blood ran cold. His new world crumbled away, and he was staring at the ringing device in shock. 

It was Father Sanguis. 

He drew in a shaking breath, his hands beginning to tremble. He had to answer it. He had to. He had to report in, he had so many new sins to confess... 

No. 

He threw the phone as the floor, choking back a broken sob. He held his face in his hands, fear taking away his breath and all of his confidence. He was a scared little boy again, it was his first lesson; the first time he had to learn the pain of punishment and the reward of forgiveness. 

The phone kept ringing, biting down on the heel of his hand. It was such an innocent melody, a simple pulsing chime of bells, but every time it sounded Snart could feel his soul shattering. He could hear the hymns, the snap of the whip, and he could smell the censers burning their foul incense. 

He couldn't stop himself, crawling like a terrified child towards the phone, wishing to God that he was strong enough to resist its pull. 

He picked it up, answering it with a gasp, his voice trembling as he said, "H-hello?" 

"My son," Father Sanguis' voice crawled through the line, wrapping itself tightly around Snart's throat, "It has been a month, precious child. Tell me..." 

"No," Snart protested immediately, "I have nothing to tell you." 

"Oh, my beloved son," Sanguis sighed mournfully, "You've been corrupted, haven't you? Tell me, what has that foul beast done to you." 

"Nothing I didn't want him to," Snart growled. 

"You've let the beast blaspheme the sacred temple of your body for carnal pleasure, yes," Sanguis intoned patiently, "But we can wash those sins away, my sweet child. I can take all of that pain away... I know it still festers deep in you. Deep in your soul, you know what you've been letting that creature do to you is wrong..." 

_It's a sin..._

Snart gurgled, tears burning in his eyes, trying to argue, "No, father. It's not... it's not wrong. I love him. And he loves me! And love is-" 

"Love is meaningless when it's so obviously polluted by sin. When was the last time you prayed? What was the last sin you confessed, my son?" 

Sanguis' words were a siren song, calling all of Snart's protests to heel. He was already on his knees, trying not to cry, his teeth slamming together as he croaked bitterly, "I don't... I don't remember, father." 

"Let's pray together, my son," Sanguis soothed, his silky voice demanding obedience, "You must be positively filthy." 

Snart bit his tongue to hold back a sob, whimpering, "Yes..." 

"Find something to cleanse yourself with," Sanguis purred, "We'll pray together and purify you, my dear child." 

Snart started towards his closet, finding a belt and putting the phone on speaker. He sat back on his knees, the ritual so familiar and yet now so foreign to him. The belt wrapping around his hand he knew so well, but he didn't feel any comfort for what was to come. 

He was angry, afraid. 

He didn't want to do this. 

"Lord o'God, please forgive Your lost child, Leonard Snart, for all of his sins," Sanguis began the prayer, "Forgive him for how he has sinned against You and allowed himself to be a whore for the most unholy of beasts. Forgive him for allowing himself corrupting his mind and his heart, for letting him be filled with the vampire's disgusting poison..." 

Every word turned Snart's stomach, bile rising up into the back of his mouth. It wasn't true. None of it was true. 

"He will repent immediately in blood and flesh," Sanguis went on, "He seeks to walk in Your light again. Please allow him to be forgiven..." 

"How many," Snart croaked miserably, bowing his head in submission. 

"That all depends, my son," Sanguis sighed, "Did you do as I asked? Were you able to learn the name of that fiend's Maker?" 

Snart flinched, the leather creaking in his hand. The spell was beginning to fade, saying breathlessly, "How many lashes, father... how many?" 

"The name," Sanguis repeated sharply, all of the kindness vanishing from his time in an instant, "Tell me! Did you learn it!" 

"Yes," Snart panted, "I did... but tell me, father. I need to be forgiven, don't I? How many lashes will it take!" 

"The name, you insolent child!" Sanguis roared furiously. "Give me you name or I will damn your soul into eternal damnation! You will never see the light of our Father's Holy Kingdom, you ungrateful blaspheming sodomite!" 

Snart's upper lip twitched, sneering, "No." 

"Pardon?" Sanguis hissed. 

"No," Snart said more fiercely, "I will never say it. I won't." 

"A hundred lashes," Sanguis spat, "And a hundred more for your insubordination, you disgusting fiend. Flay yourself until I tell you to stop! Begin now!" 

A horrible howl tore itself out of Snart's throat, his hand rising up before he could think better of it, striking himself across the back. The buckle struck flesh, and he knew it was bleeding. He hit himself again, whimpering shamefully. 

He kept going, crying out with every lash, listening to Sanguis' horrible breathing through the phone while he suffered. 

"Now," Sanguis growled, "Tell me, you wretched boy. Tell me the name!" 

Snart's blood was thrumming through his body, able to detect the rich scent of it from his wounds where it was leaking. They hurt, the burn offering not one ounce of absolution. It didn't meant anything. None of this did. 

What he had with Barry... that meant something. His love was everything. Snart reached down deep for that beautiful warmth, clinging to it possessively, wrapping himself up in it tight. 

_Barry... I love you..._

Snart was sobbing angrily, dropping the belt as he snarled furiously, "No! Never! I will never tell you!" 

"You dare risk damnation of immortal soul?" Sanguis bellowed. "You refuse your own salvation?" 

"I dare anything!" Snart roared back. "You are the one who is corrupted, taking words of light and tainting them with darkness! There is no salvation to be found in this meaningless torture! I will never tell you, I will never serve you or your false God again! Never!" 

_Hold on, Len! Hold on! I'm coming!_

It was Barry. Beautiful and sweet Barry. 

"You will regret this, ungrateful child! You were a lamb, and now you've become the wolf!" Sanguis sneered hatefully, "We will hunt you just the same without mercy!" 

Snart swallowed hard, picking up the phone to reply directly into the speaker, taking a deep breath as he spat, "Suck my fuckin' dick, father." 

"You disgusting, vile-!" 

Snart hung up quickly, his fingers trembling as he pulled the battery out of the phone and snapped it in half. He collapsed on the floor, every muscle drowning in adrenaline and causing him to shiver uncontrollably. His back was aching, his soul was on fire, and he was certain he was going to throw up. 

He didn't know how long it was before he felt Barry's strong arms lifting him up, his voice in Snart's ear, comforting and warm, whispering, "Len, hey, Len! Tell me. Talk to me. What happened. You were so afraid, what's wrong?" 

Snart could only weep as Barry carried him to bed, petting his hair and kissing his tears. He felt something sticky rubbing around in his back, the fading pain identifying the substance as Barry's own blood. 

"Tell me what happened," Barry urged lovingly, "If you can't tell me... open your mind, show me." 

Snart shook his head weakly, not sure how to show Barry what happened. He tried to think it all back over, tried to recall Sanguis' hateful words, how weak he had been. The memories were too fresh, too painful, covering his face with his hands. 

Barry held him close, cradling him in his lap as if he were a child. He kept his side of the bond flooded with love, his voice gentle as he said, "I'm so proud of you, Len... you stood up for yourself. You were so brave." 

Snart laughed bitterly, peering up at Barry through his tears, scoffing, "Brave?" 

"You're finally free," Barry said lovingly, "You denied him! You had the courage to refuse that creep and totally told him to suck your dick! Do you have any idea how amazing that is!" 

Snart blinked, gazing up at him with a crooked smile, replying softly, "You. You made me brave. Your love..." 

Barry slid to stretch out beside Snart, bringing him in for a gentle kiss. He curled their hands together, smiling brightly as he said, "Our love, Len. It's ours... and I'm so very, very proud of you." 

Snart found himself smiling softly, murmuring, "It did feel pretty good to tell him off... I feel... I feel lighter." 

"I bet," Barry chuckled, kissing his forehead, "Hell of a way to spend your first birthday." 

Snart actually laughed out loud at that, his smile brightening as he mumbled, "Can we just skip the rest of my birthday?" 

"No," Barry teased, "Afraid not. Your not so surprise party is in a few hours, and I'm pretty sure your sister will murder us both if we miss it." 

Snart snorted, taking a deep breath as he tried to collect his thoughts. He looked over Barry's scrubs, commenting softly, "You left work because of me. The carpool?" 

"Nothing to worry about," Barry assured him, "Cisco is on it. I came because you needed me. I could feel your pain. I'll always be here for you, Len." 

"Always?" 

"Always," Barry promised with a kiss. 

"Even if I want to bail on my own party?" Snart grumbled. 

"Mmm, I dunno," Barry sighed dramatically, "Your sister can be kind of... forceful. We should probably go. At least for a bit. Eat some cake, open some presents..." 

Snart groaned lightly in protest. 

"If you really don't want to go, we won't," Barry swore, squeezing Snart's hand. 

"No," Snart sighed, "Lisa worked so hard, it's important. We'll go... but until it's actually time... can we... can we just..." 

"Snuggle?" 

"Yes," Snart breathed softly. 

"Whatever you want, birthday boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something tells me that the party is gonna be super exciting! :D


	20. Chapter 20

Snart drifted in and out of sleep, waking only to pull Barry closer if he felt like he had strayed too far from his embrace. His body felt as if he had been out hunting for days, exhausted to the marrow, grateful for the chance to rest. 

There was a giddy and ridiculous voice in his head that couldn't believe what he had done. He had told off Father Sanguis, an Archbishop of the Order and a member of the Council. He had refused to complete his mission, denied his terrible punishment, and it had been positively liberating. 

Decades of training had been cast aside, and the shackles of hatred that had kept him bound for so long had finally been shattered. 

He was free, completely and totally, of any obligation to the Order. 

A trickle of fear still managed to drip into his joyful reverie, stirring and burying his face against Barry's chest with a soft sigh. 

"What's wrong?" Barry asked quietly, his fingers gently stroking through Snart's hair. 

"The Order," Snart replied, "You know they may come after me. Maybe even Lisa." He sighed again. "They don't care for people outside of their ranks knowing about their operations, especially as intimately as I do having been a hunter." 

"I'll protect you," Barry said without hesitation, "We can always move if you want." 

"But your research is here, your friends, my job," Snart said, frowning slightly, "We have a life here. I don't want to throw that away to run from them." 

"Do you really think they'll just leave you alone?" Barry asked, quirking a brow. 

"I honestly don't know," Snart replied, uncertain and his brow creasing with worry, "I know they've hunted down others who have left..." 

"So you've said," Barry sighed, his thoughts a little troubled. He cheered up suddenly, suggesting, "Well, why don't we take a vacation? Get out of town for a little while?" 

"Vacation?" 

"You know," Barry chuckled, "Somewhere with sand and water, me and you and some bathing suits... a vacation!" 

Snart stared blankly, asking slowly, "To what end?" 

"To relax," Barry replied, "That's the point of a vacation! To relax, to get away." 

"But we'd come back?" 

"Yes," Barry said, smirking playfully, "We would come back. We'll take a little break, give time for things to cool down, and then we'll come home. Both you and Lisa have new identities now, you won't be that easy to find." 

"Lisa found me," Snart pointed out, "And they already know what city we're in." 

"We will handle it," Barry reassured him, his confidence not wavering for a moment, "I promise. Try not to worry so much." 

Snart grumbled, turning his head to stare up at the ceiling. 

Barry gently pressed his hand against Snart's cheek, tilting his face back towards him until their eyes met. He was smiling, gently soothing, "I love you. We will get through this, just like everything else, together." 

"I love you, too," Snart replied earnestly, leaning into Barry's cool palm. He smiled, sighing heavily as he said, "Don't suppose we could leave on vacation right now?" 

"And miss your party?" Barry giggled. 

"Yes." 

"Nope," Barry said with a firm shake of his head, "Pissing off your sister scares me more than a crazy cult full of vampire killers." 

Snart laughed, Barry joining in, both of them cackling until they had tears in their eyes. Snart sucked in a deep breath, grateful for the moment of levity, leaning in to softly kiss Barry's lips. 

Barry grinned, sighing happily, "Well, I suppose we need to get ready. Start thinking of some exciting and exotic places you want to visit." 

Snart was at a loss, frowning to himself as he tried to think of somewhere, anywhere, that he would want to go. He shrugged, saying at length, "I don't care where we go. As long as we're together." 

Barry kissed his cheek, teasing, "Sweet talker." 

"Honest," Snart corrected. 

"Come on, my honest man," Barry chuckled, dragging Snart out of bed, "Let's get you ready for your big ol' party!" 

Barry moved in a blur, fetching the dark blue shirt that Snart had picked out earlier. He paired it with black slacks, a vest in a complimentary shade of blue with a silver tie. Barry had indeed purchased cufflinks for Snart, helping him snap them into place. 

He peeked over Snart's shoulder, beaming at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as he gushed, "You look amazing." 

Snart watched his cheeks turn red, shyly turning his head as he said, "Mmm, so do you." 

Barry had chosen a scarlet dress shirt and a plaid bow tie with khakis. The glasses he was wearing were round with thick rims and a pair of suspenders completed his outfit. 

Snart thought he looked positively gorgeous. 

"Come on, birthday boy," Barry laughed, kissing him fondly, "Let's get you to your party!" 

Snart did his best to look forward to the celebration ahead, although on the drive over his stomach was still clenching with worry. Barry took his hand, but directly didn't comment on it. He continued to keep his own thoughts positive and warm, and it made Snart feel better. 

He was smiling by the time they pulled up to the bar, and the tension in his bones had relaxed. 

Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad. 

Barry led him by the hand inside, a giant roar of, "Surprise!" greeting them both. The entire bar was decked out with countless balloons and dazzling streamers, and a big banner declaring 'Happy Birthday' was hung up behind the stage. 

Lisa was marching towards him with a brightly decorated cake covered in blazing candles in her arms, her sweet voice leading the crowd in a rousing rendition of the birthday song. 

Maury was sitting at the bar, cheerfully raising a glass as he sang along. Cisco was hovering nearby, waving excitedly as he wailed, horribly out of tune but very enthusiastic. Shawna and Dwayne were also joining in, grinning cheerfully at him. Even Ralph, whose arm was still in a cast, was lending his voice to the joyful chant. 

Barry was singing softly, his voice somehow rising above them all. He was smiling, squeezing Snart's hand and lovingly kissing his cheek in between each verse. 

Snart's heart had never felt so full, surrounded by so many people that cared for him, loved him. He was worried that his soul might burst and splatter all over the floor, clinging to Barry tightly to steady himself. 

It was such a simple and benign song, and yet it moved him more than any church hymn ever had. It was beautiful to him, and he could feel tears clogging his vision. 

When it ended, everyone applauded and cheered, Lisa joyously commanding, "Now! You have to make a wish and blow out the candles!" 

"Why?" Snart asked flatly, blinking rapidly to dissuade his tears. 

"Because duh, that's how you make the wish come true!" Lisa drawled with a roll of her eyes. 

Snart didn't understand, frowning at the little flames, asking again, "Why? What am I wishing for?" 

"Whatever you want," Barry giggled, hugging his waist, "Just remember! You can't tell anyone or it won't come true." 

"Why won't it come true?" 

"Magic," Barry replied dryly. 

Snart seemed to accept that answer, quickly trying to think up a wish. He looked over all the smiling faces beaming at him, his family and friends, and he suddenly wished he could keep this moment for the rest of his life, to be this happy always. 

That was a pretty good wish, he decided. He quickly blew out all the candles to appease the capricious birthday spirits, smiling as everyone clapped. 

"Yay! Now, let's eat this damn thing, and then you can open presents!" Lisa exclaimed happily. 

Snart smirked, leaning against Barry with a shake of his head. Lisa had truly outdone herself. He let Barry lead him over to a table to sit down, frowning when he saw a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye. 

It couldn't be. 

Broad shoulders. Shaved head. Big. 

Snart quickly turned around, his pulse beginning to thump dreadfully. 

"Len?" Barry asked, sensing his fear. 

"Mick Rory," he said, teeth tight, "Another hunter. This place is no longer safe." 

"What are you talking about?" Barry demanded, his panic rising to meet Snart's. 

Snart looked around quickly, jumping up and racing into the kitchen with Barry right behind him. Lisa was calling after him, confused and agitated, but he ignored her. 

The kitchen, that's where Mick would have done it. 

Snart kicked open the door, staring at a large bomb that had been hooked up directly into the gas lines. 

"Is that-" Barry gasped. 

"We have to get everyone out of here," Snart hissed, "Right no-" 

The bomb ignited, the force of the explosion sensing Snart and Barry flying back through the open doorway and into the bar. Fire erupted over every surface of the kitchen, an oozing flammable liquid carrying the flames all over the floor and right towards them. 

People started to scream, panic imploding as they all started rushing towards the front door. 

"Are you okay?" Barry was shouting, pulling Snart up to his feet to get him out of the way of the flaming liquid. 

Snart's ears were ringing, trying to nod his head. His chest hurt, but he was all right. There wasn't any shrapnel in the explosion. He knew the bomb wasn't meant to tear things apart, it was meant to burn them. 

That was always Mick's way. 

A second explosion by the front door sent everyone running and crying, fire crawling all over the walls and the stage, easily incinerating the cheerful birthday banner in seconds. Smoke was filling the bar, screams of terror and coughing clogging up the dim. 

Snart tried to stay low, covering his mouth and trying to stay focused. The whole building was going to burn down as fast as the flames were spreading. They had to get out of here. 

"The back door!" Barry yelled, grabbing Snart tight and blinking him outside. 

Snart grunted as he was dropped on the ground, panting as he tried the clear his lungs and breathe in clean air. Cisco and Lisa suddenly appeared beside him, followed by Maury. They all scrambled to back away from the burning building, smoke beginning to pour out from the roof. 

The other patrons and staff were appearing, all being dropped off at lightning speed. Snart cursed, knowing it was a risky use of Barry's ability, but everyone was disoriented and scared. No one was going to question the nature of their rescue. 

Snart rushed over to check on his sister first, hugging her tight and kissing her cheeks. "Mick," he hissed in her ear, "I saw him." 

"Oh, no," Lisa gasped, her eyes wide in fear, "But why... why would he do this?" 

"I don't know," Snart said, shaking his head, "I think... I think it's because of me. I wouldn't give the Order what they want." 

Lisa cried quietly, wrapping her arms around Snart's waist, sniffing defiantly, "I won't let him take you." 

Seconds ticked by, more people appearing, Snart keeping his eyes on the door as his stomach tightened down. He thought he felt blazing pain and a surge of sudden fear, but he didn't know if it was his own or Barry's that he was experiencing. 

Something was terribly wrong. 

"Come on, Barry," Snart hissed desperately, "Where are you!" 

Part of the roof had now collapsed, and he could hear sirens wailing off in the distance from an approaching fire engine and police. All of the patrons and staff seemed to be accounted for now. 

Still no Barry. 

"Is this everyone?" Cisco asked breathlessly, coughing weakly. 

"Barry is still in there!" Snart snarled. He tried to open the door, kicking it furiously when it wouldn't budge. 

"Can't open the door from that side!" Maury grumpily reminded him, wheezing from his spot on the ground. "Gotta go around front!" 

"Take care of her," Snart snapped at Cisco, gently pushing Lisa into his arms, "I'm going after Barry." 

"Lenny!" Lisa called out in protest. "Be careful!" 

Snart took off at a dead run, sprinting down the alley and turning the corner to the front of the building. Barry was powerful, but fire could still hurt him. 

_Len... don't! Don't come for me! Run! Run away! It's a trap!_

"No!" Snart roared furiously. The moment his feet touched the sidewalk out front, a burly fist popped him in the face. He saw stars, trying to raise his hands to fight back, but another powerful punch dropped him to his knees. 

The world was spinning and his mouth was full of blood. He was dizzy, staring upwards and trying to see who had hit him. 

"Hi, Snart," Mick's gravelly voice greeted him, pushing him down on his stomach. Mick crawled on top of him, his knee digging into his back as he sighed, "Been a while." 

"Mick!" Snart growled, struggling to fight back, but Mick was too fast. His wrists were zip tied together in a second, and despite his ferocious kicking, Mick easily tossed him into the back of a van he had waiting a few yards away. 

"Len!" Barry cried out, his eyes wide as Snart collided with him. 

"Barry? Barry! Are you all right?" Snart demanded, rolling onto his side to look at him. 

Silver chains were wrapped around Barry's neck and wrists, his flesh sizzling softly where the metal was digging in. The wounds were bleeding, each one raw and angry. His glasses were missing, and his was shirt torn. 

Barry was gaunt, weak, smiling sadly as he sighed haggardly, "Of all the damn things to get right... the Order was always right about silver." 

"You can't move? At all?" Snart whispered, glancing up to the front seat where Mick had climbed in behind the wheel. He would make Mick pay for letting Barry suffer like this. 

"No..." Barry's eyes closed, desperately trying to keep his pain from tainting the bond. "Can't." 

_He was waiting for me inside... it was a trap._

"Can you... you know?" Snart nodded his head suggestively towards Mick. 

_Whammy him?_

"No," Barry answered miserably. 

_Not while I'm bound... too weak..._

Snart looked around quickly. There was no way to open the back doors from the inside and steel mesh separated them from the front. There was no way out. He tried to sit up, grunting at Mick took off suddenly, and the momentum sent him flying flat on his back. 

"Len," Barry yelped, "Are you okay?" 

"Peachy," Snart grumbled, wiggling back around to stretch out beside Barry. He turned his head, calling to Mick, "How'd you find me?" 

"I've been huntin' you for weeks," Mick scoffed. 

Snart frowned, echoing, "Weeks?" 

"Father Sanguis ordered me to keep an eye on you," Mick replied, "He had a feeling you wouldn't be able to complete your mission. So, I went on and told Lisa your last location. Let her escape..." 

Snart closed his eyes, groaning lightly, "You followed her here. You knew she'd find me." 

"Yup. I watched, I waited." 

"Waited for what?" 

"Orders to take you." 

"Sanguis wants us alive?" Snart demanded, trying to keep Mick talking. 

"You're breathing, aren't you?" 

"What about Lisa?" 

"What about her?" 

"If any harm befalls her, I swear to God-" Snart began, his rage boiling. 

Mick reached back and pounded his fist against the steel, shouting, "You ain't got no fuckin' right swearing to a god that you betrayed!" 

"Fuck you! If you hurt my sister, there's no god in the world that'll keep you safe from me!" Snart seethed venomously. 

"I don't have orders for her!" Mick snapped back. "All right?" 

Snart fell silent, glaring furiously. 

"I only have orders for the two of you," Mick sighed, clearly frustration. "The two of you alive and brought before the Council. Now... shut up." 

"It'll be hours before we're back at the compound," Snart sneered, "You really think I won't find a way-" 

"We're not going home," Mick grunted, "The Council is waiting for us close by." 

Snart's eyes widened. He had never known any members of the Council to leave the sanctuary of their compound before. He didn't understand what was so important about a vampire's name that they would take such a risk. 

"We'll be there soon," Mick growled, "Don't get any wise ideas, okay?" 

Snart felt a wave of pain break through from Barry, heard him gasp. They had to get out of here. He had no idea what was waiting for them, but he had no doubt that the Order would kill Barry. He swallowed hard, looking back at Mick, saying softly, "You don't have to do this." 

"Shut up," Mick warned. 

"Mick, listen to me," Snart pleaded earnestly, "We've known each other since we were children. We did our very first hunt together. I helped you after your first lesson, do you remember? Just like you helped me." 

Mick said nothing. 

"We were friends... please, if you ever gave a damn about me, you have to listen to me. The Order is wrong. They're wrong about everything. Vampires, our sins, all of it-" 

"Shut up!" Mick roared, punching the mesh again. "I will not listen to your blasphemy!" 

"You know it's wrong!" Snart shouted passionately. "Come on! Deep down inside of you, down in your fuckin' soul, you have to know it's not right! There has to be some moment, some doubt-" 

"Stop trying to confuse me!" Mick growled furiously. "I never have doubts, never! I believe in our God, I believe in the word, and I believe in our sacred charge to rid the world of the unholy curse-" 

"Disease!" Snart snapped. "It's not a curse, it's a disease! Listen to me! We were wrong!" 

"It's a curse born from their unholy pact with Satan, and you fucking know it!" Mick argued through gritted teeth. 

"Come on," Snart scoffed bitterly, trying another angle now, "Don't you think it's strange that Father Sanguis wants us alive? He's up to something. He wanted me to find a name, a name of an ancient vampire..." 

Mick paused, growling faintly, cocking his head as he listened. 

"There are old spells for summoning vampires if you know their name," Snart said quickly, "Why would the Council want to summon a vampire, huh?" 

"It is not my place to question their wisdom," Mick replied stiffly, sounding uncertain. 

"You don't find it odd that they're very interested in summoning the very thing we are sworn to destroy? I mean, right now, you're allowing an unholy beast to live just a few feet away from you! On their orders!" 

_Unholy beast?_

Barry rolled his eyes. 

Snart grimaced. 

_Unholy beast that I love and adore?_

_Hmmph..._

"I do no question my orders," Mick repeated quietly. 

"Father Sanguis wants that name. I don't know why, but I think they want to summon this ancient vampire. But Barry told me that the spell won't work. They won't be able to summon him or hold him or whatever else it is that they have planned!" 

"Barry?" Mick questioned. 

"The vampire," Snart replied, sighing. 

"That beast has warped your mind," Mick said sadly, "He's totally corrupted you. He's forced to doubt the wisdom of the Council and poisoned you." 

"No, Barry _loves_ me," Snart defended passionately, "And I love him. He's shown me how people can truly live happily and free outside of the Order, that the world is so full of beauty that-" 

"Stop." 

"Not until you fucking listen to me!" 

"I will pull this van over right now," Mick said with a dangerously low growl, "I will take my knife, and I will cut into you until you pass out if you don't fuckin' shut up." 

_Len..._

Barry was gazing at him with pleading eyes, pain throbbing pitifully through their bond. 

_He's too far gone... you tried..._

Snart grinded his teeth in frustration, turning back towards Barry. He leaned their foreheads together, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He tried to be strong for them both, but he was so afraid. 

Barry was scared, too. 

"I love you," Snart murmured softly, "No matter what happens, whatever they do, they can't take that away from me." 

Barry managed a weak smile, his eyes bright and lashes fluttering as he replied, "I love you, too. Being with you... you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You make me feel... I feel human again when I'm with you." 

Snart's face twisted up with anguish, pressing a soft kiss to Barry's lips, trying to swallow back a sob. "I treasure every moment I've had with you," he said quietly, "Even if these are our last moments together... I regret nothing." 

Barry whined softly, shaking his head. He was losing his strength, the silver continuing to burn into him and drain away his energy. He couldn't speak, concentrating on the bond instead. 

_I'm not afraid of death... I'm afraid for you..._

"I'm ready," Snart said earnestly, "I can face whatever comes in the next world. My soul is prepared." 

Mick scoffed loudly, but made no other comment. 

Snart snarled, but resisted the urge to start another fight. He tried to focus his thoughts, closing his eyes tight. 

_We're alive. They want something from us._

Barry fidgeted slightly. 

_Eobard... his name. Summoning him, if that's even what they're trying to do... It won't work, Len... they're crazy._

_They don't know that yet. We will find a way to escape, I promise you. Although I am ready to meet death, but this will not be the day we die..._

_I love you, Len._

_I love you, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags will be updated, please take note. It's all downhill from here, my darlings. Buckle up 'cause it's gonna get bumpy! <3


	21. Chapter 21

The van came to a stop approximately thirty two minutes outside of the city, give or take a few seconds. Snart had been counting anxiously, trying to press himself as close as possible to Barry. Tears of blood were drying on Barry's face, no longer able to keep the bond clear of his pain. 

It was constant agony.

The silver was burning his flesh and not allowing it to heal, leaving the wounds ragged and aching. Barry was exhausted, drained, and Snart had never experienced feeling him so frail. That bright light that always blazed so beautifully inside of him was getting dim.

From his training with the Order, he knew silver could not kill Barry. It would weaken him, but once it was removed he would be able to heal. Snart had tried pulling at the chains with his teeth, but it was of no use. He couldn't free Barry.

He had tried to free himself and also found failure. The zip tie would not break, and he knew his wrists were bleeding from his efforts. He watched Mick climb out from the front seat, immediately sitting up and pulling himself into a crouching position. 

The moment the doors opened, he would launch himself at Mick and head butt him. He would bite his face, kick him in the balls, anything to get the upper hand. He had to escape from him, he had to get Barry away before they were both killed.

Snart was determined not to go down without a fight.

When the doors swung open, he was ready to spring into action until he saw that Mick was not alone.

There at least a dozen other hunters with Mick, all fully armed.

Fuck it.

Snart launched himself anyway, managing to give Mick a good crack in the jaw before he was grabbed by the others. He got punched in the face for his efforts, growling as his lip split wide open. The pain seemed far away, so minuscule compared to Barry's suffering.

Barry cried out when they came for him, not an ounce of kindness offered as they dragged him out of the van. A few of hunters kicked him, spat at him, and Snart's fury was uncontrollable.

He tried to jerk away from his captors, snarling, "Leave him alone, you fucking cowards!"

This only seemed to spur them on more, and the assault continued. Snart broke away, throwing himself down on top of Barry to shield him, groaning as the next boot found its way into his ribs.

_Len... it's okay..._

"Stop! Fucking leave him alone!" Snart demanded, another kick in his stomach snatching away his breath and making him gasp. He refused to move, trying to keep Barry as protected as he could. 

"Father Sanguis wants them both alive," Mick growled sharply, "Remember your orders." 

The hunters finally relented and grabbed Snart, roughly yanking him to his feet. Barry couldn't even stand, and Mick knelt down to scoop him up like a rag doll. Snart swallowed back blood, panting softly as he was dragged forward. 

At first glance, he thought they were in a parking deck. They were in a vast space surrounded by smooth, plain concrete and fat pillars. They were definitely underground judging by the smell of damp and mildew. There was a steel door they were brought through that led into a narrow hallway. 

At the end of the hall was another door that led into a large room. There were dozens of candles lit, and he could smell incense burning. There was a long table behind which sat all the members of the Council with Father Sanguis sitting right in the middle. 

Sanguis was leering at Snart triumphantly, speaking coldly, "Our little wolf has returned." 

Snart bared his teeth, grunting as the hunter on his right kicked the back of his knee and forced him to kneel. 

There was an elaborate sigil painted on the floor, multiple glyphs marked around its border. Snart had never seen anything like it, glancing desperately over to Barry. 

_What is that?_

Mick had dropped Barry on the ground, Barry curling up into a little ball and whimpering quietly. 

_Summoning circle..._

"Now, there is the matter of your mission," Sanguis went on, casting a disgusted grimace towards Barry, "You said you were able to learn the name of this fiend's Maker. What is it?" 

Snart glared at Sanguis, growling defiantly, "Why should I tell you?" 

"Because if you do, I'll offer you both a merciful death and send you into damnation as if you were merely falling asleep," Sanguis purred, "Continue to be difficult, and what I do to you will make hell seem like a welcome reprieve." 

"Never," Snart hissed, groaning as he received a swift crack in the side of the head. It sent him off balance, and he couldn't use his hands to catch himself. He toppled onto his face, grunting as he was promptly dragged back into a kneeling position. 

"You want his blood... don't you?" Barry gasped, fighting through the agony to glare up at Sanguis. "You've had it before... I can smell it on you..." 

Snart stared at Barry in bewilderment, flinching as Mick kicked Barry right in his mouth. 

"Quiet, fiend!" Mick roared, his leg reared back to hit him again. "Don't you dare speak so of our holy father! They would never partake of your foul blood, they-" 

"It's all right, my son," Sanguis soothed, smiling softly. He leaned across the table to regard Barry with a cool smile, replying to him calmly, "In our war against your kind, we've all sinned. Perhaps us elders most of all. Your blood is very powerful, especially the blood of your unholy heart." 

"What...?" Mick gasped quietly, his eyes wide as he realized the full implications of what Sanguis was saying. 

"Calm yourself, my child," Sanguis urged, sparing Mick a soft smile. 

"Tell me it isn't true," Mick demanded hoarsely. He was trembling all over, his eyes wild and fierce. 

Several of the other hunters were murmuring amongst themselves, and the air was frighteningly tense. 

"Has this Council not served you all well?" Sanguis challenged with a click of his tongue, his smile vanishing in an instant. "Have we not guided you, provided our vision and our wisdom? Have we not taken care of you? For over two hundred years, we have been able to lead you! We made a pact with a fiend for the good of the Order so that we could go on fighting!" 

"You sold your soul to the Devil," Mick accused, his upper lip curling in revulsion. 

"No," Sanguis insisted, "We took on a sin, a burden, so that we could be everlasting-" 

"No!" Mick roared in disgust. "Every word you've said is tainted by that unholy blood inside of you! All of you are corrupted! Blasphemers! Hypocrites and fiends, every last one of you! None of you are fit to lead us!" 

"Stand down," Sanguis hissed furiously, "That is an order." 

"No," Mick said, shaking his head, "I see you now, all of you. You're all fucking liars! I will never take another order from your foul lips ever again... never." 

Snart's heart ached for his friend. He knew the pain of finally seeing the truth behind their faith and being left wanting. Even though he had no affection left for the Order, he was still equally stunned that they had been abusing vampire blood. 

It had to be why they wanted Eobard, he realized, they wanted his ancient blood. 

"My children," Father Sanguis growled, rising to his feet and leaning heavily on the table. His eyes passed over all the hunters present, snarling angrily, "Your brother conspires against us, openly defies me. You must remain vigilant! Do not listen to his lies! He's been weakened by his association with Brother Snart! Obviously, he has been bewitched by that foul vampire just as Snart has been!" 

"Liar!" Mick yelled, taking a step back when he realized his own brethren were ready to turn on him. "Did any of you actually hear anything he said? He's just confessed to the entire Council using vampire blood! Polluting their own bodies! For centuries!" 

"Take him," Sanguis commanded, slamming his fist into the table, "Bind him! He will suffer a thousand lashes before he dies!" 

"Run!" Snart shouted suddenly, jerking his body towards Mick. "Mick, for the love of all that is holy, fucking run!" 

Mick turned, giving Snart a pleading look, his eyes sad and pained. 

In that moment. Snart knew they understood each other. Mick knew Snart had been right, and he regretted not hearing his friend out now. Mick bolted, a few of the other hunters giving chase and following him. 

Snart heard doors slamming and a flurry of gunshots. He closed his eyes, hoping to God that Mick was able to get away. 

"Now," Sanguis said, sighing deeply, looking back to Snart with an unfriendly smile, "Where were we... ah, yes. You were going to give us the name." 

"The name of the vampire whose blood you've been guzzling for the last two hundred years?" Snart retorted dryly. 

"Yes, I was hunting him," Sanguis chuckled fondly, as if remembering an old friend, "I'd never seen a vampire that could move like him, _like a ghost_... He offered us the blood of his heart in exchange to never be hunted again. For the good of the Order, we accepted his bargain." 

"To extend your own wretched lives," Snart bit out angrily, receiving a fist upside his head in response. He shook it off, scoffing, "And what's wrong now? Huh? Tank's running on empty?" 

"We have need of the blood, yes," Sanguis growled softly, "For the future of the Order, for the lives of all our brothers and sisters... now, give me that name." 

"You've run out, haven't you," Snart cackled, "That's why you're so desperate. You're used up all that precious heart blood, and now you're all finally dying." 

"The name," Sanguis demanded. 

"No," Snart said, plastering a big smile on his face. 

Sanguis waved at one of the hunters, instructing him, "Bring me the whip. Perhaps if we cleanse Brother Snart's body of some of its sin, his mind will follow and cooperate." 

_Len, just tell them!_

Snart shook his head, grunting as the hunters tore off his tie and vest, cutting his shirt down the back and ripping it open. He looked at Barry, smiling sadly. 

_Even if I do, they're going to kill us anyway..._

There was a loud crack, Sanguis unfurling the whip as he rose to his feet. 

Snart shuddered at the sound, but even as terror clutched at his heart he refused to give Sanguis the satisfaction. 

Sanguis stalked towards Snart, hissing, "Tell me the name... right now." 

"Never," Snart replied gleefully, holding his head up high. 

Sanguis circled around Snart and raised his arm, the whip ready to snap forward, growling, "Last chance, my child." 

"Rot in hell," Snart quipped, spitting at Sanguis' feet. 

"May God have mercy on your soul," Sanguis intoned, his hand jerking to strike. 

"Eobard!" Barry gasped from the floor, grunting in pain as he struggled to raise himself up. "Stop... his name... is Eobard..." 

"Barry, don't!" Snart protested. 

"Let Len go," Barry panted, his eyes shining bright as he stared Sanguis down, "Let him go, and I will tell you the rest." 

"Barry! No! Don't you fucking dare!" Snart roared, fighting to get to his feet and tear away from his captors. They grabbed him and held him firmly in place. 

"Fine," Sanguis said curtly, "We have an accord, vile fiend. Tell me the name, and I swear to Almighy God that I will release him." 

"Eobard Thawne," Barry replied, whimpering softly. He had managed to sit up, calling on some incredible inner strength to fight through the horrible pain he was in. "His name is Eobard Thawne... Now, let Len go." 

The elders of the Council were gathering around the sigil on the floor, writing out the name excitedly. Sanguis was watching with a nasty smile, suddenly cracking the whip across Snart's back. 

Snart yelped, in pain and surprise, the kiss of the whip digging in like a hot blade. He gritted his teeth, gasping when Sanguis struck him again. 

"What are you doing!" Barry screamed, struggling against the silver even as it burned him. "You said you'd let him go! You swore-" 

"I swore that I would release him," Sanguis corrected savagely, "And so I shall. I shall release him from this mortal life, and I will pray that God will be merciful." 

"You fucking bastard!" Barry seethed, baring his fangs ferociously and writhing in agony as he fought to free himself. 

Snart cried out when the whip struck next, closing his eyes and trying to place his mind anywhere else. He thought of Barry; laying in bed with him, cooking with him, all the hours they spent cuddled together on the couch. 

Barry's beautiful smile when he laughed, the arch of his brows when he was excited, the way his lips parted so sweetly when they made love, or that little furrow that would appear on his forehead when he was concentrating; all of these moments were flashing before Snart's eyes like photographs in an album, turning the page every time the whip tore into his flesh. 

_I love you, please, I love you so fucking much, I love you..._

Barry was sobbing loudly, helpless and desperate, screaming furiously. 

_I love you, Len! Don't die, please! Please, please don't die!_

"The summoning didn't work," one of the elders hissed, momentarily interrupting Sanguis' torture, "The name must be wrong!" 

Sanguis grunted in frustration, snapping the whip viciously across Snart's neck as he yelled, "You and your little vampire whore think me a fool? Don't you dare try to lie to me! Tell me the name!" 

Snart laughed weakly, falling forward onto his face. He was too weak to remain upright any longer, grateful for the cool feel of the floor against his cheek. He panted haggardly, his entire back flaming with agony. He couldn't tell where one lash began and the other ended, every bit of flesh stripped raw and throbbing. He continued to laugh, weakly replying, "That is... the name..." 

"Then why didn't it work?" Sanguis howled, kicking Snart in the face, "Why!" 

"Because you're a fucking idiot?" Snart suggested, groaning as Sanguis struck him with the whip again. He had lost so much blood, and it hurt to breathe. He closed his eyes, tears running down his cheeks. 

This was it. 

This was going to be how it ended. 

_I'm sorry, Len... I can't watch this, I can't watch you die... I love you..._

Snart shook his head, his vision blurring as he stuttered, "B-Barry... what are you doing..." 

No. 

He wouldn't. 

_Please forgive me, Len._

"Barry! Don't!" Snart managed to shout, wiggling and trying to push himself off the ground. "Don't do it!" 

"There's only one way to summon a vampire," Barry hissed quietly, ignoring Snart's pleas as he glared furiously at Sanguis, "Here... let me show you." 

Snart became immediately aware that the temperature was dropping. So quickly did it plunge that within the space of a blink he realized that he could see his own breath. 

Father Sanguis and the others were all looking around, puffing in terror and chattering anxiously. "What is this," he demanded, his voice trembling in fear, "What are you doing!" 

A thick mist began to appear, heavy and black, snaking along the floor and filling the room. It never rose higher than a few feet, but it enveloped everything it touched in freezing cold. 

Snart was shivering, rolling back on his knees so he could try to see what was going on. His captors had released him for the moment, taking the opportunity to crawl out over to collapse beside Barry. He pressed close, pleading urgently, "Please tell me you didn't... please..." 

"I couldn't watch you die," Barry cried softly, blinking away bloody tears, "I'm so sorry, Len. I love you." 

"Ahhh, how touching," a smooth voice drawled, echoing off the concrete menacingly. It seemed to come from everywhere, but there was no visible source. 

"Unholy creature of the devil!" Sanguis commanded, "Show yourself!" 

"Mmm, only because you asked so nicely," the voice chuckled softly, enjoying this as if it was all a big joke. The mist began to rush together until a solid figure began to form. It was a man, tall, beautiful with thick blonde hair and a nasty smile. 

Snart recognized him immediately from Barry's memories and the painting. 

This was Eobard Thawne. 

Sanguis was trembling, but still as arrogant as ever. He scoffed, pointing at Eobard and demanding, "It is you! Finally, you have come to us. We want to renegotiate our deal, fiend. In exchange for not hunting you, we-" 

"No," Eobard said calmly, "There will be no more deals. Please don't mistake what was only a curious experiment for anything more." 

"You, you were at our mercy!" Sanguis protested, "I could have killed you that day!" 

"Oh, please," Eobard cackled, grinning down at Barry and Snart, "Can you believe this blood bag?" He leaned in close to Father Sanguis, taunting, "I only made the deal with you because I was bored... I wanted to see what you would do. I thought perhaps the gift of everlasting life might inspire your puny mortal brains to seek out a new life for yourselves. Break the hold of those treacherous religious trappings... 

"Maybe become artists? Wander the earth and help sick children? Cure cancer? Write poetry!" Eobard pursed his lips, sighing in disappointment. "But alas, it only reinforced your madness. Ironic, that the blood of a vampire made you into more devoted vampire killers." 

"No... this isn't true... that's, that's not how it happened," Sanguis wheezed, backing away towards the table. "You are a liar, fiend! I will take every drop of blood right from your dead heart!" 

"See? This is what I'm talking about!" Eobard laughed, lunging forward faster than Snart could see. There was a wet crunch, Sanguis screaming as Eobard sank his fangs in and tore out his throat. Blood sprayed everywhere, Eobard groaning passionately as he ravenously fed. 

There was no art in it, no effort not to make a mess of himself. Eobard seemed to relish in the blood pouring all over him, laughing like a madman as he dropped Sanguis to the floor with a slick smack. 

Snart's heart seized up in horror, staring down at him and his blank, unseeing eyes. 

Sanguis was dead. 

The other hunters started firing their useless guns, more out of fear than anything else, all of them starting to swarm towards Eobard to attack and avenge their fallen father. 

"Look at me!" Barry snapped suddenly, nudging at Snart's cheek. "Don't look, please, just look at me! Don't watch!" 

Snart grunted, blinking rapidly as he forced himself to stare into Barry's gleaming eyes. He could hear men screaming, gunfire, the heavy thump of bodies hitting the ground. 

He knew them all; the hunters, young and old, the elderly members of the Council. 

They were once a part of his family, his very identity, and Eobard was slaughtering them all without mercy. He was angry, grieving, and completely helpless to stop it. He knew each of these men would have let him die, but his heart still ached for them all as they took their final breaths. 

Snart had never known any vampire that could move like Eoboard could, much less _kill_ like this. All the while he could hear Eobard laughing, and it was the most bone chilling sound he had ever heard. None of the hunters stood a chance.He truly was a monster. 

"I love you," Barry whispered, kissing Snart's forehead, trying to get as close as he could, "It's almost over. You'll be safe now..." 

"He's going to take you," Snart accused, flinching at a particularly loud cry of terror from one of the dying hunters, "You agreed to... to be with him!" 

"To save you," Barry insisted urgently, "Because I love you so much. Please don't ever forget that. Please forgive me. I couldn't... I couldn't let you die. Even if we're not together, I'll know you're alive." 

Snart cried quietly, closing his eyes and tried to tune out the sounds of carnage. The smell of blood was thick and invading his nostrils until he thought he was going to puke. Men were begging, sobbing, and Eobard was still laughing. After what seemed like an eternity, it finally stopped. 

Silence. 

Footsteps now as Eobard strolled towards them, whistling lightly. He crouched beside Barry, grunting softly as he pulled off the chains, shaking his hands from the brief burn. 

Barry groaned in relief, rubbing at his wrists and neck. The wounds were slowly starting to close, and Snart could feel Barry's suffering beginning to ease. 

Eobard pulled Barry up into his arms, sighing adoringly, "My beloved Bartholomew... it has been far too long." 

Snart rolled onto his back, growling when Eobard passionately kissed Barry on the lips. He was even more furious when he saw Barry kissing him back despite an overwhelming wave of revulsion bleeding through the bond. 

Snart had never felt such fury, narrowing his eyes into venomous slits and snarling, "Don't you fucking touch him!" 

Eobard snorted, picking Snart up and pinning him against the far wall in a blink. He smiled, looking over him curiously as he said, "Ah, this is the one you wanted me to spare... your little human lover. Feisty." 

"Untie me, and I'll fuckin' show you how feisty I am," Snart spat furiously. 

"You know," Eobard teased, "The rest of these men tasted so bitter and weak." He leaned close, lewdly smacking his bloody lips together, chuckling darkly, "I bet you taste fantastic..." 

"Leave him alone," Barry warned, appearing right beside them, "You got what you came for. I'm going with you. Don't you dare harm him." 

Snart glared, his hands still uselessly bound behind his back. He tried to jerk away and kicked at Eobard violently. Assaulting a dumpster full of cement would have been an easier opponent. 

Eobard didn't budge. 

"I'm going to kill you," Snart promised him, grinning horribly, "You will not take him from me. He is mine. I will fucking hunt you down..." 

"Such spirit!" Eobard praised, lightly smacking Snart's cheek. "I can see why you fancy him so, Bartholomew." 

"Let him go," Barry demanded again, a faint hint of pleading softening his tone now. 

Eobard shrugged, dropping Snart promptly as he sighed, "Say your farewells, and let us be on our way." 

Snart grunted as he collapsed, finding Barry's arms wrapped tightly around him. The zip tie was snapped away like a piece of straw, Snart quickly embracing Barry the moment he was free. He leaned into him, shaking his head and trying not to cry. 

Snart wanted to stay angry, seek out the strength in his rage, but all he could think about was this might be the last time he would ever hold his beloved boyfriend. 

Barry bit deeply into his palm, his blood flowing freely over Snart's wounded back. All the cuts were vanishing, the pain fading away until the only agony left was Snart's heart splitting into fragments. 

_I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, please, forget about me, get on with your life, find someone else, I love you so much!_

Snart growled miserably, kissing Barry passionately, clinging to him desperately. "No, no, no," he panted, "I'm not, I won't! I won't let you go!" 

_You don't have a choice..._

"Yes, I do!" Snart snarled, possessively curling his fingers into Barry's shoulders. "You taught me that! There's always a choice! I can make my own fucking decisions, and I am not giving up on you!" 

_Take the cure, break the bond and forget about me, please. Eobard will kill you if you try to come for me... please, Len. I love you..._

Snart kissed Barry with every ounce of love and anguish twisting around inside of him, convincing himself that this wouldn't be the last time. This would not be their last kiss. 

Barry was pulling away all too soon, his eyes red with bloody tears, whispering, "I'm sorry, Len... I love you." 

"Don't go," Snart begged, trying to hold onto him, "Don't fucking go! Don't-" 

Barry was gone along with Eobard, both of them vanishing before Snart could even draw another breath. He fell against the wall, holding his face in his hands, defeated. 

_Barry, please. I love you. You're everything to me, you're my whole fucking world... I will find a way to save you from him. I swear it._

Silence was all he received in response, straining to reach out and sense anything he could from Barry. He couldn't feel anything, trying to get his scattered thoughts together. He was miserably alone, surrounded by corpses, and he felt completely lost. 

Snart knew that Eobard was immensely powerful, but he refused to give up. There had to be a way to defeat him. 

There had to be some fucking way. 

In a moment of hopeless depression, he briefly considered what Barry had told him to do; to take the cure and move on. It would certainly be easier, but how could he... 

Wait. 

The cure. 

Snart was on his feet in seconds, flying towards the exit. A plan began to form, pushing aside his emotions and focusing on the task at hand. He had an ancient vampire to kill and a beautiful boyfriend to rescue. He had to get back to the city as quickly possible. As much as he hated to admit it, there was only one person who could help him save Barry; 

Cisco Ramon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the updated tags. It's just gonna get worse. XD


	22. Chapter 22

Snart had never run so fast in his life. He raced back through the hallway and out the door, nearly tripping over more corpses. He paused long enough to identify them, realizing they were the hunters who had gone after Mick. 

The van was gone. 

Mick had escaped. 

Snart felt a flicker of hope for his old friend, trying to navigate his way out of the building. He had no idea where the other members of the Order had left their vehicles, groaning as he came to the miserable conclusion that he may end up walking back to the city. 

The drive here had been approximately thirty two minutes, and Mick had been driving at an average speed of forty five miles per hour, give or take. That meant the trip was roughly twenty four miles and walking at about three miles per hour would take Snart... 

Way too damn long. 

Fuck! 

He had to try. 

Snart had no idea where Eobard would have taken Barry or where to even begin looking for them. They could be on the other side of the world by now, but he refused to give up hope. He wouldn't allow his love to be held captive a second longer than he had to be. 

Just thinking about what Eobard might be doing to him made him shudder. 

He had to get to Cisco as quickly as possible and get a sample of the cure. He needed something special to take on an ancient fiend like Eobard, and that explosive green serum might be enough to even the odds. 

Snart took off at a brisk pace, heading back towards the city. He had only made it a few blocks before Mick's van was zooming up behind him, engine roaring. 

"Oh, shit!" Snart cursed, jumping up on the sidewalk to get out of the way. He thought for sure that Mick was going to hit him. 

The van roared right past him, skidding to a stop and slowly began backing up. Mick rolled down his window, staring blankly at Snart and demanding, "What happened?" 

"They're all dead," Snart replied honestly, still poised to run. 

"Your vampire lover?" Mick scoffed in disgust. 

"No," Snart said, shaking his head slowly, "The one the Council was trying to summon... The old one. He came. He took Barry... it did not end well." 

"But you survived," Mick said suspiciously. 

"Yes," Snart said slowly, hesitating to elaborate. 

Mick sighed, glancing out the windshield for a long moment. He was thinking. He looked back at Snart, snapping, "You can explain on the way." 

"On the way where?" 

"You're going after your vampire, aren't you?" Mick quirked his brows. "Which means you're gonna try to kill the other one..." 

"Yes." 

"As long as I get to kill a vampire today, I'll be happy," Mick grumbled, jerking his head to the passenger seat, "Let's go." 

Snart jumped in and Mick took off back towards the city, following his directions to Lisa's apartment. He suspected that they would find Cisco there. Along the way, Snart did his best to explain what had happened and his plan for going after Eobard. 

"So," Mick said slowly, taking a few seconds to process everything, "You really think this green goo is gonna take out a nine hundred year old vampire who just ripped over a dozen of our best hunters to pieces?" 

"I have to try," Snart said earnestly, "I've seen what it can do." He paused, looking out the window before adding, "You don't have to come with me." 

"I should have listened to you," Mick replied quietly, "You tried to tell me, and I thought you had been blinded by lust. I had no idea how open your eyes truly were." 

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." 

"No," Mick said sternly, "These sins are not yours to carry... the elders will pay for them when they meet God." He sighed, pressing a hand briefly to his forehead. "Without leadership, the Order will certainly crumble." 

Snart nodded, his eyes still focused on the city passing by as he said, "Maybe it's better this way." 

"And all those people left behind?" Mick snorted. "Our families at the compound? What about them?" 

"Not my family," Snart corrected bitterly, "Not mine." 

"You wouldn't come back to help?" Mick demanded roughly. 

"Not even an hour ago, you and all our brothers were going to stand by and watch Father Sanguis beat me to death and murder the man I love," Snart replied cooly, "Forgive me if I'm feeling a little less than charitable." 

"Fine," Mick scoffed disgustedly, "I'll help you slay this vampire and then leave you to your life of sin." 

"At least I'm free," Snart drawled, the very words empowering him and smirking smugly, "At least I'm actually happy." 

"Hope that's comforting while you're rotting in hell," Mick grumbled, shaking his head in dismay. 

Snart wanted to snap back, say something foul, but he took a deep breath to stop himself. Calmly, he replied, "Mick, I really hope that some day you know what it's like to love someone. Then you'll understand that the only real hell is being without them." 

Mick had nothing to say to that, returning his focus to the road. They didn't say another word to each other until they arrived at Lisa's apartment building, and Snart briefly instructed him where to park. 

Snart quickly led Mick upstairs to her door, banging loudly. 

Lisa answered immediately, her face raw from crying, gasping when she saw him. 

"I'm okay," Snart began, cut off with a grunt when she tackled him into an oxygen depriving embrace. 

"I was so fucking scared!" Lisa wailed, burying her face against his chest. "I just knew that fucker Mick had taken you and Barry! Damn him! I didn't know what to do!" 

Snart held her close, glancing over her shoulder and finding Cisco and Maury perched anxiously on the sofa. 

"I swear, I'll fucking kill him," Lisa was ranting, pulling away to wipe at her face, "I'll rip off his balls, and..." She froze, glaring furiously when she saw Mick standing in the hall. "You!" 

Snart managed to catch Lisa as she lunged, hugging her middle tightly and dragging her into the apartment. He tried to calm her down, reassuring her, "He's here to help! It's all right!" 

"You son of a bitch! You're fuckin' dead!" Lisa screeched, kicking and trying to wiggle free. 

Mick rolled his eyes, following them inside and shutting the door. 

Maury was on his feet, his round body shaking with rage as he cursed, "This is the motherfuckin' piece of turtle feces that burned down my fuckin' bar? You're a fuckin' dead man!" 

Cisco yelped, grabbing Maury's arm and trying to keep him away from Mick, pleading, "Maury! Don't! Come on! Big scary hunter, bad idea!" 

Mick did not look impressed by their threats, sighing haggardly. He crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. 

"Please!" Snart groaned, carrying Lisa to the sofa and plopping her down. "Eobard took Barry! I need Mick's help!" 

"Who the hell is Eobard?" Lisa snapped, throwing her hands up in frustration. 

"Barry's Maker," Maury replied, ceasing to struggle at once. He stared at Snart, worry draining away all of his rage as he asked hoarsely, "He really took him... why? That fuckin' monster has him? What the fuck happened!" 

"The Order wanted to summon him to use his blood," Snart explained, trying to talk as quickly as he could, "The Council has been secretly abusing vampire blood for centuries. They needed his name for the summoning spell, but it didn't work. They were going to kill me..." 

"Lenny," Lisa murmured, gently resting her hand on his arm. 

Snart swallowed thickly, continuing hastily, "Barry called Eobard to save me. He allowed himself to be taken and made Eobard promise to spare me. He killed everyone else there... all the hunters, the elders. They're all dead." 

"How did this lovely piece of human garbage survive?" Lisa asked sweetly, batting her eyes at Mick. "Eobard decided that fuckin' morons with fat heads and big stupid ears weren't a tasty idea?" 

Mick's upper lip twitched. 

"Mick tried to confront the Council about using vampire blood," Snart replied gently, offering his friend a sympathetic smile, "But they turned on him. He ran." 

"So, what?" Maury huffed defiantly. "Little fuckin' pyro pants here is now suddenly on our side?" 

"For now," Mick grumbled roughly. 

"If we're going after Eobard, we will need him," Snart said sternly, "Mick is a very skilled hunter." He glanced at Cisco, adding, "We also need your help." 

"Me?" Cisco squeaked, blinking rapidly. 

"The cure." 

"But the cure doesn't actually... ohhhh!" Cisco's eyes widened, nodding, "Fuck! Yes! That's genius! You wanna make Eobard go boom! Holy crap! The DD would be so freakin' nasty. Uhm, I mean, shit. Right. We've got to get to the lab." 

"We need to weaponize it," Mick pointed out. 

"I guess just trying to stick a needle in Eobard's neck wouldn't be such a hot idea," Cisco mused, rubbing his forehead, "Uhhhh..." 

"I can get tranquilizer guns," Mick suggested, tilting his head thoughtfully. "Slugs can hold up to two milliliters. Used to fill them with holy water and silver, but we could use that green shit." 

"How many you got?" Cisco asked, raising his brows. 

"Lots," was Mick's reply. 

"Oookay," Cisco said, shaking his head, "Don't suppose you have any other weapons? Pointy stakes? Whatever else it is you crazy people use to hunt vampires?" 

"I've got what we need," Mick assured him, allowing himself a very pleased smile. 

"Okie dokie!" Cisco looked at Snart, asking, "Okay, so the million dollar question. Do you know where Barry is?" 

"No," Snart replied quietly, "I don't honestly know where to begin." 

"Uh, hello?" Cisco snorted. "You're still bonded, right? Use that." 

"I can't," Snart scoffed, "I haven't heard Barry since he left. He's shut me out." 

"Try harder!" Maury snapped. "We've gotta get Barry away from that fuckin' monster! He's spent a fucking lifetime running from him, and he just went waltzing right back to him to save your stupid ass!" 

"I know!" Snart snarled, whirling to glare at Maury. "Barry is everything to me! You don't think I would have rather died than let this happen?" 

"Gee, I dunno," Maury drawled sarcastically before roaring, "Maybe I'd fuckin' believe you if you were really fuckin' tryin', ya' fuckin' bastard!" 

"What the fuck, Maury!" Snart was stunned by the man's attitude, his own temper rapidly boiling. 

"Fuck you!" Maury growled loudly. "Now, listen here, you limp dick fuckin' twat. Take all of that shit, all of that anger, and you fuckin' reach into that stupid brain of yours and find him!" 

Snart gritted his teeth together, closing his eyes and doing as Maury instructed. He concentrated all of his fury and anguish, trying to reach out for Barry. Their bond had been so strong. 

There had to be some way to get through. 

His heart was thumping with the rush of his rage, focusing on the memory of how it had beaten so sweetly alongside Barry's in their most intimate moments. In his head, their pulses were like the beating of a drum in an oddly familiar tune. 

_But I would walk five hundred miles..._

He remembered how beautiful Barry's smile had been that night, how magical it was to see him so happy as they danced together like fools. 

_And I would walk five hundred more..._

Barry's hands had felt so good in his, strong and gentle, and Snart could still hear how loud he had been smacking against the headboard as they made love so passionately. 

_Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door!_

The recollection of Barry's moans made him shiver even now, every gorgeous sound more lovely than the last, his soul cringing as he realized there was a very good chance he would never hear them again. 

Even worse than that, he might not hear Barry tell him that he loved him. 

_Barry, please... I love you..._

_Len..._

There. 

Barry was close, somewhere not far from the city. Even through the bond, he sounded so sad. There was so pain and misery that it took his breath away, Snart desperately locking onto it even as it made him ache. He could see a house sitting in a large field with an oak tree in the yard. 

"I know where he is," Snart gasped, not even realizing he had been crying until hot tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"Let's go," Mick urged, already heading back to the door. 

"I'm comin', too," Maury barked, waddling after him. 

"Maury," Snart sighed, grimacing softly. He very clearly remembered what a disaster the desk heist had been. 

"You'll just get in the way, old man," Mick said with a roll of his eyes. 

"Ha! Me? Get in your way? Please. You're gonna be the one gettin' all in the way of my giant dick swingin' around, ya' shrimp doodled prick," Maury shot back, "I'm fuckin' coming." 

Mick actually laughed, grinning wide. He looked at Snart, saying cheerfully, "I like him." 

"Fine," Snart groaned, nodding his head, "You can come. But you're going to do exactly as we say for your own damn safety." He looked at Cisco, asking briskly, "Are you ready?" 

Cisco gulped, replying, "Oh, yeah. Sure. Totally ready to go fight an ancient super crazy vampire with my lame tiny robots. Yup. Ready." 

"Come on," Lisa said, already stepping towards the door, "We need to hurry." 

"Uh uh," Snart grunted, grabbing his sister's arm, "You're not going." 

"What?" Lisa exclaimed, growling indignantly. "No fuckin' way! You're letting Maury go! I'm not staying here!" 

"For once, I totally agree with your brother," Cisco said gently, "Mark this day down on your calendars. Holy crap. But seriously. This is super freakin' dangerous. Like, bungee jumping into a Sarlacc pit dangerous." 

"Okay, first of all, you say that like I'm supposed to know what that means-" Lisa snarled, baring her teeth viciously. 

"Star Wars was already out way before you were kidnapped!" Cisco protested passionately. 

"-And second of all," she raged on, "If any of you think I'm letting you leave me behind, you're all out of your fuckin' minds! There is no force on God's whole damn planet that is gonna fuckin' stop me!" She crossed her arms firmly, glaring furiously, daring any one of them to take on her challenge. 

In the end, it took all four of them to drag Lisa into her bedroom. She bit Cisco, kicked Mick in the face, and scratched Snart's face. Maury managed to remain unscathed, finding a pair of handcuffs and securing her wrists to the headboard. 

Snart didn't immediately understand why his sister had handcuffs or why Cisco was blushing so hard when he saw them. He'd worry about that later. 

"I love you, dear sister," Snart said, "I promise we'll come back for you." 

"I love you, too," she grumbled, narrowing her eyes, "I am so kicking your ass when I get out of these." 

"I look forward to it," Snart declared, scowling when Cisco leaned down to not so sneakily steal a kiss from her. 

"We'll be back, I promise," Cisco assured her, gently touching her cheek. 

"Totally kicking your ass, too," Lisa said sweetly. 

"I kinda like it when you hurt me," Cisco gushed, waggling his eyebrows playfully. 

"Wait... the two of you... you've been... Oh, for the love of all that is holy," Snart sputtered, groaning in disgust, "Let's fucking go!" 

Maury was cackling away, wheezing hysterically, "He didn't know! Hahaha, that's fucking awesome!" 

Snart stalked right towards the door, trying to ignore both Maury's laughter and the rush of horrible mental images that were trying to invade his mind of Cisco and his sister. He froze, blinking when he heard a quick series of little knocks. He looked back at Cisco and Maury, asking flatly, "Expecting someone?" 

"Oh, crap!" Cisco exclaimed, smacking his forehead. "It's Caitlyn! I forgot we had called her to come by and check on Maury." 

Snart sighed heavily. He had met Caitlyn briefly at the bar a few times, and Lisa had become fast friends with her. She was a pleasant enough woman, but this was absolutely the worst time for her to show up. 

"I'm fuckin' fine," Maury sniffed stubbornly. 

"Says the old stubborn bastard who almost passed out twice and refused to go to the hospital!" Lisa yelled from the bedroom. 

"I'll get rid of her," Mick growled impatiently, reaching for the door. "We don't have time for this shit." He hastily turned the knob, revealing the petite brunette woman peering up at him on the other side. 

"Oh! Uhm, hi!" she said, suddenly blushing at the giant man leering at her and stammering, "I'm Caitlyn, Dr. Caitlyn Snow. Are... are you a friend of Lisa's?" 

Mick had the funniest look on his face, wordlessly staring at her in shock. 

Caitlyn smiled sweetly, offering her hand out towards him, laughing, "Tongue tied? I don't usually have that effect on people. Well, it's nice to meet you!" 

Mick took her hand, opening his mouth but nothing came out. 

"You can let go of my hand now," Caitlyn whispered loudly, looking for a familiar face and spying Cisco. She sidestepped around Mick, greeting brightly, "Hey! Uh, wow, full house tonight." 

"Look, sorry we called you," Cisco said quickly, "Something came up, and we gotta go." 

"Go?" Caitlyn frowned, looking suspiciously at Maury. "Are you feeling better?" 

"I'm fuckin' fine, doll," Maury huffed, "Never better." 

"Why do I not believe you," Caitlyn drawled, herding Maury to the couch. She had a small black bag with her, pulling out a blood pressure cuff and a stethoscope. "Let me just get some basic vitals, and I'll leave you alone, okay?" 

Maury was fighting, swatting at Caitlyn's efforts to get the cuff at him. 

Snart saw that Mick was still gawking, stepping up beside him and asking quietly, "You're acting like you've never seen a woman before." 

"I've never seen one like her," Mick replied honestly, unable to keep the awe out of his voice. He saw Caitlyn struggling with Maury, quickly offering, "I could hold him down for you." 

"That's, uhm, sweet of you, but I think I got him," Caitlyn chuckled softly, wrangling Maury's arm in and checking his blood pressure. She frowned a little, removing the cuff with a hiss of air. 

"It's fine," Maury said flatly. 

Caitlyn ignored him, clipping a small pulse oximeter to his finger and pressing the stethoscope against Maury's chest to listen to his lungs. 

"Fiiiine," Maury insisted, "See? Perfectly fine." 

"Maury," Caitlyn said softly, her big brown eyes widening. She frowned at the pulse ox reading and clearly didn't like what she was hearing in Maury's chest. She pulled the stethoscope off, blinking at him worriedly. "How long..." 

"I've known for a few years," he replied quietly, "Keep your trap shut." 

Snart quirked a brow, asking, "What's wrong?" 

"Fucking nothing! Now, ain't we got somethin' real fuckin' important to do?" Maury said sharply. 

"You need to go to a hospital," Caitlyn said firmly, "I don't know how you're walking right now, much less breathing." 

"I am fueled by pure fuckin' spite and Mountain Dew," Maury drawled. 

"I am going to call an ambulance," Caitlyn said, reaching for her phone, "I'm sorry, Maury. This is for your own good." 

"For fuck's sake!" Maury groaned. He turned his head, calling out, "Yo, Lisa! Got any more handcuffs in there?" 

"Sure do!" Lisa replied. 

"Hey, Dumbo," Maury quipped at Mick, "Wanna help me cuff a pretty lady to the bed?" 

"What?" Caitlyn squeaked. 

Mick shrugged, effortlessly lifting Caitlyn over his shoulder and carrying her to the bedroom. 

She squealed helplessly while Lisa cheerfully chirped, "Hey, Caitlyn! Good to see you! That giant hemorrhoid is Mick. Mick, this is Caitlyn. No hard feelings or anything, but I hope you get eaten by that vampire!" 

"Vampire?" Caitlyn gasped. She whined as Mick cuffed her to the bed, staring stupidly at Lisa. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" 

"Sorry, Caity," Cisco sighed, "We have to go help Barry. Just stay put, okay?" 

"I'll explain everything," Lisa said, nodding her head, "See, Barry is a vampire-" 

"Lisa!" Snart snapped. 

"A vampire?" Caitlyn scoffed. 

"What?" Lisa blinked innocently. "She deserves to know! Right, so, Barry is a vampire, and he got kidnapped by his vampire ex-boyfriend who pretty much murdered the entire cult I used to be in with Lenny and Mick. Now, they're gonna go rescue Barry and slay his nasty ex." 

Caitlyn looked very concerned, asking quietly, "Is this some kind of mass psychosis?" 

"We love you, Caity," Cisco said, patting her leg, "But we gotta roll!" 

"It was very nice meeting you," Mick mumbled shyly, and Snart swore he saw his old friend blush. 

"Uhm," Caitlyn blinked, "Nice meeting you, too?" 

Snart and Mick led the charge towards the door, Snart snapping, "Let's fucking go, for fuck's sake! If anyone else is in the other side of that door, just punch them." 

"Bye, boys!" Lisa sang out. "Have fun hunting the vampire!" 

"Did you just make a Miracle Max joke?" Cisco gasped adoringly. "Oh, my God! Lisa! I lov-" 

"Bye bye time!" Maury grunted, shoving Cisco through the doorway. "Mushy shit later!" 

"But I might freakin' die!" Cisco whined in protest. 

"See? Now you got a great reason to live! Fuckin' go!" Maury barked. 

They finally left, Mick and Snart following Cisco and Maury over to the lab. They waited in their cars while Cisco ran inside to get the serum. He reappeared carrying a giant briefcase, quickly rejoining them. 

Mick led next, driving over to an abandoned gas station on the outskirts of town where he said he had a weapons cache stashed. 

It was a small arsenal; dozens of silver tipped stakes and silver coated knives, several large rifles, and the promised tranquilizer guns. Mick grunted for Cisco to join him, bringing him a case of darts to begin filling with the cure. 

Snart left them to their work, taking the moment to speak to Maury. He frowned deeply, asking him quietly, "Are you okay?" 

"Fuckin' ducky," Maury replied sharply. 

"What's wrong? Are you... sick?" 

Maury groaned lightly, shaking his head, "Look, just drop it, all right?" 

"Maury..." 

"Motherfuckin' stubborn jackass," Maury growled, "It's fucking cancer, okay? And it ain't good. I been sick a long fuckin' time, and I'm fuckin' dying." 

Snart's heart lurched uncomfortably, murmuring, "I'm sorry." 

"Fuck your apology," Maury laughed bitterly, "Theres nothing to apologize for. The cancer ain't sorry. It's just doin' what it does. Now, I've had a good life, and I ain't worried about what comes next. What concerns me right now is helping my fucking friend. So, quit your worrying about this old prick and focus on tracking down Barry." 

Snart nodded briefly, saying gently, "For what it's worth, I do consider you a friend, Maury. Thank you... for everything." 

"Jesus Christ bouncin' on a pogo stick, will you shut the fuck up," Maury drawled disgustedly despite a big grin, "Save it. You can slobber all over me when this is done." 

Snart smiled softly, looking up to where Cisco and Mick were finishing up. "Are we ready?" 

"Yup!" Cisco cocked one of the guns, declaring dramatically, "Splash on some Windex and pull on your garlic t-shirts, gentleman. We have thirty four darts packed full of undead eating goodness. Let's go kill us a goddamn shit sucking vampire!" 

Snart nodded fiercely, "Let's." He closed his eyes, saying a quick and fervent prayer to whatever God might be listening. He prayed for strength, for his aim to be true, and to hold the man he loved in his arms once more. 

_Barry... I'm coming for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some tears, but everybody gets a happy ending! <3
> 
> Well, almost everybody...


	23. Chapter 23

As Snart pulled on a black tactical vest and began to strap in stakes, he was reminded of when he and Barry had met. He had been wearing a vest almost exactly like this. It seemed like a lifetime ago when he had first been sent to hunt him, and he was still amazed at how much had changed between them. 

They were lovers now, and Snart could not imagine spending a moment of his life without him. Barry had shown him a beautiful new world, and he was determined to live in it with him by his side. He would save him; 

Or die trying. 

Mick and Snart were armed to the teeth as they would be for any hunt. The majority of the darts were divided between them for their tranquilizer guns, offering a few over to Maury to whom Snart gave a tranquilizer rifle. 

"What the fuck is this thing for? Huntin' elephants?" Maury snorted at the large gun. 

"Today it's for hunting vampires from a safe distance," Snart said with a smirk. 

"Don't suppose you guys have another one of those?" Cisco asked sheepishly. 

"No," Mick and Snart replied in unison. 

"Right," Cisco sighed, adjusting the holster at his hip that Mick had given him. He was clearly not comfortable with the gun, but he seemed determined to try. "I was hoping the distance was, you know, optional." 

"Most hunting is done at very close range," Snart drawled. 

"Figured with the whole staking them through the heart thing," Cisco said, holding out a few unusual looking syringes, "I also cooked these up. They're epi-pens, but instead of epinephrine? Oh, yeah. They're packed full of DD." 

Mick and Snart eagerly accepted them, Snart sliding one in his vest and the other in his pants pocket. 

"Your skills would have been greatly appreciated in the Order," Mick noted as he tucked his away. 

"Sorry, dude," Cisco laughed, "Way too into free will and premarital sex." 

Snart glared. 

"Not with Lisa!" Cisco sputtered quickly, "No! Not with her. Nope. I never want to have sex with your sister. Not like ever. She's just, no, she's sooo not my type. Not attracted to her at all, no-" 

"Cisco?" Snart massaged his temples gently, sighing wearily, "Shut the fuck up." 

"Shutting up now," Cisco squeaked. 

"We're going to have a very long conversation about my sister," Snart promised him, "But only after we rescue Barry, all right?" 

"Can't wait." 

"We ready?" Mick grunted, itching to hunt. 

Snart nodded, leading them all back out to Mick's van. He let Maury ride up front with Mick, climbing into the back with Cisco. He closed his eyes, concentrating on reaching out to Barry and giving Mick directions. 

He still couldn't tell what was happening to Barry. He had no idea what Eobard was doing, but he thought he sensed sadness. There was no pain, only a broken emptiness that he tried to fill with his rapidly spiraling thoughts. 

_Barry, I love you, I'm coming for you, I'm not giving up on you. I'm going to take you home, we're going to our bed, I'm going to hold you and never let you go again..._

Snart only heard a mournful echo ringing through the bond, but no other response. Barry was pushing him away, but he refused to relinquish his hope. 

"We're almost there," Snart said quietly, a rush of adrenaline making the tips of his fingers tingle. This was going to be the most important hunt of his life, and the consequences of failure were immense. 

Mick began to slow down, the tires of the van crunching on gravel as they turned into a dirt road. Up ahead was the house as Snart had described it, Mick confirming, "That's it?" 

"Yes," Snart replied, "Pull over here." 

"What? You really think we're gonna just sneak up on the ancient vampire and catch him unawares?" Maury snorted, fidgeting with his seatbelt. 

"Eobard is arrogant," Snart said, stretching out his legs with a grunt, "Most vampires are. You'd be surprised how easily that can be used against them." 

"Even if they can turn into smoke and blink around like Sonic the Hedgehog on crack?" 

"I... I don't know what that means, but yes." 

Mick was watching the house carefully, saying, "Snart and I will take the front. Maury, stay by the door. Cisco, follow behind us." 

Cisco gulped audibly. 

"Time to go," Mick grumbled, hopping out of the van and coming around to open the back doors. 

Snart's skin was tingling with excitement. The thrill of the hunt was always a rush, and this one was easily the most important mission of his entire life. He and Mick had their guns drawn as they began advancing towards the house, Cisco and Maury falling in line behind them. 

The house was an old Victorian with a wraparound porch and high turrets piercing the cloudy night sky. It did not look like anyone had lived there for quite some time. The yard was wild and thick, nearly every inch of the house engulfed in creeping plants as if the very earth was trying to reclaim this land and drag the home down into the dirt. 

Snart could see faint light glowing through the windows, perhaps the illumination of candles, tightening his hold on his gun as he crouched down low. He saw no movement, heard nothing, and could not sense anything in the bond. 

Mick looked back at their unlikely team with a small sigh, nodding sternly and began edging towards the front door. 

The steps creaked under their weight, and Snart cringed at the sound. Mick took a breath and pushed forward, finding the door unlocked and pushing it wide open. 

There was a massive staircase that led up to a large landing with several hallways trailing off into darkness. A shadowy balcony jutted out from the third floor, and an old chandelier was sprawled across the foyer floor. The house smelled of must and death, candles flickering in dozens of sconces scattered along the walls. 

_Len?_

"Barry," Snart hissed, zeroing in on his location and bolting up the steps. 

"Snart!" Mick hissed in warning. "Be careful!" 

Gun still aimed and at the ready, Snart marched right to the door where he knew Barry was waiting on the other side. He kicked it open, his heart jumping into his throat when he saw him laid out across a massive canopy bed. 

Snart was relieved to see that Barry appeared unharmed, but his blood boiled to see him in nothing but a red silk robe and long silver chains binding him to the headboard. 

"Fuck, it is you!" Barry sat up, gasping loudly, "Len! What are you doing here!" 

Snart holstered his weapon, hurrying to his side and pressing a desperate kiss to his lips. He could taste blood, but refused to pull away until Barry pushed him. 

"Len! You can't be here!" Barry cried, whimpering angrily, "Eobard left to feed, but he's going to come back! He will kill you!" 

"Not today," Snart said passionately. 

"Len, please, go," Barry sobbed brokenly, trembling like a leaf in his arms. "Please!" 

"I'm not going anywhere," Snart insisted, kissing Barry's forehead and gazing at him adoringly, "Not without you." 

"You beautiful fool," Barry sighed sadly, "I love you." 

"I love you, too," Snart said passionately, reaching up to remove the chains that were holding Barry. He suddenly felt an icy breeze, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. 

Barry's eyes widened and his mouth parted to speak, but it was too late. 

Snart found himself suddenly flying over the railing of the stairs, crashing down onto the floor. His gun fell out from the holster, clattering several yards away. There were cold fingers curling around his throat, lifting him up and pinning him to the wall. 

Eobard. 

He was grinning madly, laughing happily, "Oh, yes. Hello, Leonard. I was so hoping you'd be stupid enough to come for Bartholomew..." 

"I missed you, too," Snart hissed defiantly. "Couldn't stop thinking about killing you." 

"I love that fire in you," Eobard purred nastily, "I can't wait to put it out." He bared his fangs to strike, but suddenly roared in pain. 

Snart grunted as he fell to the floor again, looking up as Eobard turned around to face Mick. 

There were two darts sticking out of his back. 

"What the hell is this poison!" Eobard shouted furiously, reaching over his shoulder and clawing at the darts. He ripped them out, knocking Mick across the face so hard he spat out blood. 

Snart dove for his gun, but Eobard had blinked back beside him and kicked him ferociously in the side. He couldn't reach the gun, groaning and trying to catch his breath. He was certain a few of his ribs were broken, hissing at the pain when he inhaled. 

Mick tried to use the moment to attack again, but Eobard was too fast. There was a loud crash as Eobard slammed Mick into the railings of the stairs before he could fire another shot, the wood cracking and giving way beneath his weight. Eobard lunged for him, but screamed out in rage when Cisco fired at his exposed back. 

"Ha! Suck on that, you undead freak!" Cisco cheered triumphantly, pumping his fist into the air. 

Eobard snorted, an eerily calm smile playing over his lips as he sized up Cisco. 

Snart grunted, climbing up to his knees, panting, "Cisco... time for you to run away now..." 

Eobard wasn't using his unnatural speed, stalking slowly towards Cisco. He was enjoying this, watching the boy tremble before him. He had managed to pull out the darts, dropping them on the floor one by one as he strolled along. 

"It's not working," Cisco gasped stupidly, trying to back away, "Why isn't it... the concentration of V in his blood must be greater than Barry's, the dose... he needs a bigger dose! I must have fucked up the calculation somehow!" 

Eobard snatched Cisco by his hair, running his tongue over his throat, drawling, "Ah, are you the clever little one that created this poison? My gratitude... I haven't felt this alive in centuries." 

Snart finally managed to grab his gun, shooting everything he had at Eobard's back and reloading. 

Eobard growled, Cisco reaching up and bravely socking him right in the mouth. Eobard didn't even flinch, grabbing Cisco's arm and snapping it with a horrible crunch. 

Cisco screamed, collapsing to his knees and cradling his broken arm. 

Mick was back up on his feet, firing at Eobard while Snart finished reloading. Eobard moved like lightning, cackling as he sent Mick crashing into Cisco. The two of them tumbled against the far wall, Cisco howling when Mick landed on his injured arm. 

Eobard came for Snart next, holding him by his head and squeezing down hard. 

Snart roared in protest, firing the last of his ammo directly into Eobard's stomach. It didn't seem to phase him in the slightest, his grip only tightening even more. Snart dropped the gun, punching desperately at Eobard's arms and chest. 

The pressure in his head was becoming unbearable, and Snart stupidly realized that Eobard was slowly crushing his skull. He closed his eyes, his ears beginning to ring frantically. He was getting dizzy, clenching his teeth as he continued to fight. 

"Say night night now, little blood bag," Eobard chuckled, "I'm starting to get a bit bored..." 

Snart realized in a terrible panic that Eobard was only toying with them. 

He nor Mick had ever faced a vampire like this, not one that could have easily killed them all in seconds. He had been such a fool, and his selfishness was going to cost them all their lives. 

For the first time, the idea of dying was devastating. When he was a loyal member of the Order, he wasn't afraid to lay down his life for the cause. He understood the promise of life eternal beyond this mortal existence, and while he never hurried to it, he didn't fear it. 

Even now, it wasn't exactly death that terrified him. It was knowing he wasn't going to be with Barry again, that he was leaving Barry alone with this wretched fiend and was helpless to stop it. He summoned every prayer he knew, pleading desperately to God for a miracle. 

_Barry... I love you..._

_Len! No! I love you! Hold on!_

_I love you so much..._

Snart stopped struggling, waiting for inevitable moment for his head to collapse beneath Eobard's palms. Right when he was certain he was about to meet death, the pressure suddenly released. 

Eobard growled softly in frustration, spitting, "Well, that was just rude." 

Snart blinked as he collapsed on the floor, staring stupidly up at Eobard to see what had happened. There was a dart sticking out right between Eobard's eyes, Maury's voice taunting from above them, "Ha! Have some of my big ol' swingin' dick!" 

Maury had managed to climb his way up to the balcony on the third floor, laying down on his stomach with the rifle. Apparently, it had taken him the entire battle thus far to make the journey up there. He bowed his head down, firing again and a second dart thunked dead center in Eobard's forehead. 

Eobard groaned as he pulled out the darts, his skin bubbling and popping around the tiny punctures. He bared his teeth, sighing, "I'm beginning to grow tired of these games... it's been fun and all, but I think we're done now." 

Snart struggled to get to his knees, glancing up to see Mick was on his feet again and Cisco was limping up the stairs, holding his injured arm. Mick had stakes in both of his hands, throwing himself at Eobard with a loud roar. 

Eobard vanished into a puff of black smoke, leaving Mick to tumble headfirst into Snart. He caught his friend, helping him regain his balance and looking all around. 

There was no sign of Eobard. 

"Where the fuck did he go?" Mick spat, searching every inch of the house with wild eyes. 

"Fuck! I don't know!" Snart growled impatiently, pulling a stake out from his vest. They were all out of ammo now unless Maury had more... 

Maury! 

Snart quickly looked up, eyes wide as black smoke began to fill the balcony. He started running up the stairs, screaming, "Maury! Watch out!" 

Maury scrambled clumsily to get out of the way, but he was too slow. Eobard had materialized behind him, picking him up and sinking his teeth into Maury's throat. 

"No!" Snart screamed furiously, his heart seizing violently in his chest, running as fast as he could. He had to get to him, he had to save him! 

Maury was cussing, groaning in agony as Eobard tipped them over the edge of the balcony. He crashed both of their bodies right into the broken chandelier, glass flying everywhere, glittering like exploding stars in the candlelight. 

Snart quickly turned around, trying to run back down the other way. He made it to the top of the stairs and threw himself over the edge at Eobard. 

Eobard was laughing, easily tossing Snart aside and watching him slide along the floor. 

Snart grunted, the air knocked right from his lungs. His ribs screamed in protest, and his head was absolutely throbbing. The world was spinning, rolling over into his stomach. He looked up, gasping, "Maury!" 

Maury was laying on his back, his head flopping over to stare at Snart. He was still alive, but he was pale and sweating, blood oozing from the gaping holes Eobard had left in his neck. 

Mick tried to intervene, lunging at Eobard once more. Eobard laughed, easily knocking him across the room. Mick was ready for him this time, catching himself on his hands and knees. He was back on his feet quickly, continuing to pursue Eobard and shouting roughly, "Get Maury!" 

"Maury! Get the fuck up!" Snart grunted, trying to crawl over towards him. Every part of his body ached, dragging himself through bits of shattered glass to reach Maury's side. 

"Save Barry... you asshole..." Maury coughed, a strained grin curling his lips. "Take care of him... for me. Tell him I love his stupid ass..." 

Snart's eyes were burning, grabbing Maury's hand and squeezing tight. "You'll tell him yourself," he hissed, "Get your ass up!" 

"Hey... I told you I was... a good shot," Maury laughed weakly, not seeming to hear him, "Got that fucker right in the dome..." 

"Yeah, you did," Snart sighed miserably, watching Maury's eyes begin to dim. "Stay with me, Maury. Fuck! Please... Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Please give strength to your devoted child, Maurice Martine, please help him, fucking save him! Christ!" 

"I'm hardly... devoted," Maury moaned with a short laugh, reaching over and weakly pawing at Snart as he grumbled, "Shaddup already, kid... I'm... ready. Been ready." 

"Good," Eobard purred, sauntering back towards them, dusting off his hands. "I want to finish my appetizer, and then I'm thinking about skipping right to dessert." 

Snart's eyes searched for Mick, finding him face down on the floor by the stairs. He couldn't tell if he was alive or dead. 

Eobard plucked Maury up from the floor, sinking his teeth back into his throat. 

"No!" Snart roared, rising up struggling to pull Maury away, but it was impossible. His friend was dying, and there was nothing he could do. He tried to grab a stake, but Eobard reached out and smacked him across the face. 

The force of the blow sent Snart reeling and his vision blurred, the stake clattering to the floor. 

"Hey," Maury croaked, "You rotten sack of regurgitated cat shit..." He had something in his hand, one last dart, and he jammed it into Eobard's eye, growling, "Fuckin' suck on each one of my wrinkly fuckin' balls!" 

Eobard howled furiously, throwing Maury to the ground and clawing at his face as he tried to remove the dart. His skin was starting to bubble and hiss all over, stumbling away and moaning in pain. 

Snart watched as Eobard's flesh continued to boil, taking a stake in hand and pouncing to make the kill. 

Eobard was still too fast even while wounded, effortlessly catching Snart's hand and twisting it until he cried out and dropped the stake. He snatched Snart by the back of his head and viciously chomped down on his neck. 

Snart cried out, trying to grab another stake from his vest, but Eobard pinned his hand to his chest. He tried to reach up with the other hand, but Eobard grabbed hold and kept it down at his side. 

Feeding with Barry had always been pleasant, beautiful; this was utter agony. 

Eobard was draining him in long, deep swallows, moaning and grunting hoarsely. Snart could feel his entire body burning, growing weaker by the second. 

"Bartholomew was right," Eobard purred softly, pausing and licking his lips, "You taste so very, very sweet..." 

Snart could see Eobard's skin was still actively bubbling and slipping off. The DD was working, but it still wasn't enough. He needed more, but they were out of ammo. 

What did it matter. 

He was dying. 

Eobard was taking his time, drinking every last drop of his blood. 

Snart could feel darkness beginning to close in around him, wishing to God he could see Barry just one more time. 

_LEN!_

_Barry...?_

_Your pocket! Cisco says to check your fucking pocket!_

Snart couldn't move his hand very much with Eobard still holding it down, but he could move his fingers. His pocket, yes, he could reach his pocket, and he felt... 

The DD pens that Cisco had made! 

There was no way he could pull it out to stab Eobard with, but a wild idea came to him in his desperation. He felt the tip of the syringe, turning it against his own leg through the thin fabric and jammed it down. 

_Barry... I love you..._

_Len! No! What are you doing! I'm almost free, I'm..._

It was like a switch had been flipped. The bond was broken again, and Snart reached for the second syringe. He heard Eobard starting to choke, pressing the second needle into his thigh. 

"What... is this!" Eobard groaned, releasing his iron grip and starting to gag. 

Snart didn't even feel it when he hit the floor. He distantly wondered if he would have a concussion from his head being slammed around so much. He wanted to laugh, knowing potential brain damage was the least of his problems right now. 

Eobard had taken too much; he was not ever going to leave this house alive. 

Though his vision was blurring, he could see Maury's body a few yards away. His eyes were closed, and he looked peaceful. Snart was certain he was dead, trying to turn his head to find Mick. He couldn't see him, groaning quietly from the effort. 

Snart did have an excellent view of Eobard, watching black liquid pouring down his face as his skin began to burn and melt away. He was screaming, trying to keep his flesh from sloughing off, steam wafting from his body as he fell to his knees. 

It was done. 

Eobard was dying, and Barry would be free. 

Snart closed his eyes, smiling softly. The man he loved was going to be okay, and that was comforting. He grunted when wet, slimy fingers clamped down on his neck, blinking as he stared up at the horrible, disfigured visage of Eobard leering down at him. 

Most of his flesh had peeled away to the bone beneath, choking and gurgling furiously, "You'll.... die now..."

Snart wished he had the strength to give one last clever line, but all he could do was grin. It seemed to do the trick regardless, gasping as Eobard bit down at his throat to finish him off.

Eobard suddenly screamed in utter agony, his eyes blazing brightly and his body arching backwards. His head flopped to the side and black ooze poured from his lips as death took him. Snart didn't understand what had happened, spying the tip of a stake protruding from Eobard's chest. 

Behind him, fangs bared, was Barry. 

Barry roared and sobbed, driving the stake deeper and deeper until he had practically pushed it all the way through Eobard's back. He didn't spare another thought for his dead Maker, hurling his putrefying corpse out of his way and gathering Snart into his arms. 

"Barry," Snart sighed weakly. 

"Len! No, no, no! You can't leave me!" Barry pleaded tearfully, biting into his wrist and pressing the wound against Snart's mouth. "Drink. Hurry! Please drink for me, okay?" 

Snart managed to swallow some, but God, his entire body felt like it was on fire. He turned his head, vomiting violently and gasping. 

"What's wrong! Why isn't it working!" Barry screamed. 

"The DD!" Cisco's voice answered. "He took the cure! Every time you give him blood, it's being attacked!" 

"Fuck, fuck! No, keep drinking, Len! I love you, but you have to drink," Barry whimpered, holding Snart's mouth open and filling his throat with blood. 

"What are you doing!" Mick's voice, angry, afraid. 

"I'm trying to save him!" Barry yelled furiously, massaging Snart's neck, trying to get him to swallow. 

The burn was white hot, every fiber of nerve screaming with terrible pain. Snart threw up again, coughing violently, gazing up at Barry. He wished he had the bond back so he could tell Barry how much their time together had meant to him, how much he loved him. 

His eyes began to close, and it was so cold now. The pain was beginning to fade away, and while it was a relief, Snart knew it meant he was dying. He shivered, gagging again as more blood gushed into his mouth. 

"Barry," Cisco whimpered, broken and afraid, "You have to stop. You're losing too much blood..." 

"No!" Barry protested, tearful and determined. 

Snart could feel himself floating, and all of their voices were becoming harder to hear. He was sinking down into a cool fog, the agony of his body far away now. He was cold, numb, although he could distantly feel the thick blood Barry was still desperately trying to get him to drink. 

It was too much, too viscous, and he realized he wasn't breathing any more. He should have been frantic, panicked, but he was surprisingly. The darkness was coming for him now, and he wasn't afraid. He managed a small prayer for God to watch over his friends and family, giving himself over to the nothing completely. 

His last thoughts were of Barry; beautiful and sweet Barry who would finally be free now. The vampire he loved, the kindest being he had ever met, could go on with his life. Snart wasn't sure, but he was pretty confident that he was smiling. 

_Barry, I love you..._

_I love you, too... Len!_


	24. Chapter 24

Barry was right. 

Being a vampire was... different. 

When Snart first opened his eyes, he didn't understand what had happened to him. He thought he had died. But there was Barry, smiling down at him with bloody tears streaking down his face like crimson waterfalls. 

The blood was glittering so beautifully, and Snart could smell life in it; something ancient and warm and absolutely breath taking. 

Breath. 

He wasn't breathing. 

Huh. 

All of his injuries had vanished as well, finding that he had never felt so refreshed and energized. There was a strange sort of electricity surging through every inch of him, buzzing just below the surface, and coiled to release at any given second. 

He reached up to touch Barry's face, alarmed at how very sensitive he was now. He'd always thought Barry's skin was perfectly smooth, but now he could feel that it had a very distinct texture. It was voluptuous and soft like velvet, and he couldn't stop touching it. 

Barry was kissing him, and his lips were a hundred times sweeter than they had been before. There was so much love flowing through the bond that it made Snart ache deep inside, the passion burning wildly. 

His desire was unfurling at an alarming rate, and he had never felt this ravenous, this hungry. 

Hunger. 

That's when he noticed the others' blood; the human blood. It didn't have the same life as Barry's. It was oddly devoid of intensity but still savory, and Snart had never been so damn hungry. He was starving. 

Snart pulled away from Barry, his keen new senses focusing in on Cisco who was standing right beside them. 

He smelled... delicious. 

"Len," Barry warned gently, firm hands holding him in place, "I'll feed you, I promise. We have to go home, okay?" 

"Why is he looking at me like he wants to eat me?" Cisco asked worriedly. 

"Because he does," Barry replied quickly, "He's a newborn vampire, and he's very hungry." 

"We need to torch this house," Mick was grumbling, "And dispose of the bodies." 

"I'll take care of Maury," Barry said quietly, "I'll clean him up, and I'm going to take him home. He deserves to rest in his own bed." 

Snart's eyes moved to their fallen friend, frowning gently. Maury had died helping him save Barry. He should feel something, anything; but the hunger was all he could focus on. 

Cisco nodded, saying, "Look, we gotta set Lisa and Caity free. They're probably going nuts by now. Then I really have to get to a hospital. The whole broken arm thing, you know?" 

"I'll drive you," Mick grunted immediately, addressing Barry next, "Go get him fed. I'll meet you back here and help you." 

"You don't have to do that-" 

"You have much experience setting things on fire?" Mick asked dryly. 

"Well, no," Barry admitted. 

"I'll help you," Mick repeated, moving around the house and gathering the discarded weapons. He spared a quick glance at Snart, his lip twitching. "Just... take care of him." 

Snart couldn't quite read Mick's expression; anger, disgust, fear. All of the emotions were dripping from every pore, and Snart realized he was smelling them. He could almost taste them. 

Beneath all of it, there was relief. It was small and a bit bitter, but Mick was relieved that Snart was alive. 

"Meet me here at sunrise after you put that one to bed," Mick continued, jerking his head at Snart. 

"I will," Barry said firmly. 

"I'm really glad you're both okay," Cisco gushed, clapping a hand on Barry's shoulder, "I mean, you are okay? I'm so sorry about Maury... and you did just murder your Maker and turn your boyfriend into a vampire." 

"I'm fine," Barry soothed, gently embracing Cisco while being mindful of his injured arm. He smiled sweetly, reassuring him, "Everything is going to be okay." 

Cisco didn't seem to believe him, but left with Mick after making several promises to check in later from the hospital. 

Snart watched them leave, absently licking his lips. He had the oddest urge to chase after them, trying to quell the hunger gnawing at his gut. 

"Len?" Barry asked quietly, holding out his hand and taking Snart's, "Are you all right?" 

"I love you," Snart replied, smiling softly at his first spoken words as a vampire. 

"I love you, too," Barry said, squeezing Snart's hand, "But are you okay?" 

"I'm with you," Snart sighed, grateful for Barry's gentle touch to ground him, ignoring the painful stabs of hunger, "That's all that matters." 

"Let's go home," Barry said, pulling Snart close and holding him tight, "I promise I'll take care of you." 

"I know you will," Snart nodded, nuzzling gently against Barry's cheek, "Forever." 

"Forever," Barry agreed, locking his arms around Snart's waist, "Hold on." 

The entire world breezed by in a blur, watching it all twirl around him like a wild kaleidoscope. Normally when Barry moved this fast, Snart couldn't see anything. Now he found that if he focused his eyes, he could see the streets and buildings as they breezed by, and he knew exactly where they were going. 

Home. 

Barry brought Snart inside the apartment, blinking away to grab a large bottle of blood. He handed it to him, urging, "Drink. You'll feel better." 

Snart eagerly tipped the bottle up, chugging it back. It was bitter, cold, and not nearly enough. He wiped his mouth, licking at his hand as he gasped hopefully, "More?" 

"Yes," Barry promised him with a kiss, "Much more." 

"What about you?" Snart questioned. He didn't know how, but he knew Barry was drained and hungry. "You gave me almost all of your blood... you need to feed, too." 

"I'm fine," Barry chuckled, kissing Snart's cheek, "Trust me. You need it a lot more than me, Len." 

Snart ended up drinking every drop of blood in the house, his hunger sated for the time being. Barry took him into the shower to get him cleaned up, pulling away his battle soiled clothes and tugging him under the spray of hot water. 

He could feel every individual drop as it hit his skin, nearly overwhelmed and clinging close to Barry. 

"I've got you," Barry whispered, his green eyes brighter than ever, "I promise I'm going to take care of you." 

"Does it always feel like this?" Snart asked quietly. 

"Like what?" 

"Like..." 

_My body is ready to explode, I can't feel anything, but I feel everything, it's all so loud and bright and it's too much, and I'm still so hungry..._

"Yes," Barry assured him, "It does, but it'll get better. I'll make sure you get enough blood. The most important thing right now is making sure that you're fed." 

Snart nodded, sighing contently as Barry began to wash him. He could hear the bubbles of the lather popping softly, leaning into Barry's adoring touch. It almost sounded like music. 

"I still remember what it was like to be born again," Barry said, smiling softly, "Everything is suddenly new and the most trivial things become beautiful. It's easy to be absorbed in your new senses and forget who you were before..." 

"I know who I am," Snart said stubbornly. 

"You haven't asked once about your sister," Barry pointed out with a sad smirk, "And you still haven't said a word about Maury." 

Snart was startled, blinking a few times as he realized Barry was right. Maury was dead, and he had last seen Lisa handcuffed to her bed. He pressed his hands against his face, a deep pain plunging into his heart and then fading almost as quickly as it appeared. 

"Len," Barry soothed lovingly, kissing him, "It's okay." 

"What's wrong with me?" Snart asked hoarsely. 

"You're a vampire," Barry replied gently, "It's easy to forget. But I won't let you. It took me a long time to remember..." 

_Because of what Eobard did to me..._

"He wanted you to be this way," Snart whispered brokenly, "To be this... empty." 

"Yes," Barry said, tilting Snart into the water to rinse him off, "But you can fight it. You can wake up from it." 

"Lisa's okay?" Snart asked urgently, forcing himself to focus on her. 

"She's fine," Barry chuckled, "Everyone is fine. Cisco is getting his arm set at the hospital, Lisa is trying to un-brainwash Mick, and from what I understand? He's, ahem, become very fond of Caitlyn." 

"Really?" Snart snorted in disbelief. 

"He refused to be seen by the doctors at the hospital, naturally, but he apparently let Caitlyn patch him up," Barry laughed, "Lisa said he's totally in love." 

"I hope so," Snart said, surprised how much he meant it. 

"Everyone is fine," Barry repeated, hesitating to add, "Well..." 

_Almost everyone..._

"Maury's really gone," Snart said, frowning. 

"Yes," Barry said sadly, "He was my friend, and he... I am going to miss him very much. He was like a father to me, and he was always so kind." 

"Me, too," Snart said, a wave of sadness coming over him. He didn't know if it was Barry's mourning or his own, but he held onto it tightly before it slipped away again. 

"It's okay," Barry murmured, cradling Snart's face and pressing their lips together, "There... it's okay to miss him. It's okay to feel pain." 

"He told me to tell you that he loves you," Snart said, the sadness digging in deeper as he thought of his best moments with the old man, "He wanted me to take care of you." 

"We'll keep each other warm," Barry said softly, a playful smile lighting up his face. 

"How did you..." Snart stared awkwardly. 

"You're my progeny," Barry chuckled, "Our bond is even stronger now. Thoughts, memories... they'll pass between us without even trying. You were remembering that night with Maury, and I saw it." 

"I do miss him. I know I miss him." 

"I know," Barry nodded, "We'll make sure he has a proper burial." 

"Will I be able to go?" Snart asked, suddenly aware that there were extreme limitations with this new life. 

"I'll make sure we hold it at night. I know he'd want you to be there." 

"No sunlight for me," Snart said with a click of his tongue. 

"No," Barry said with a quick shake of his head, "I don't think you would have inherited my immunity... maybe. It's certainly possible. But I'm not willing to test it right now. We need to be safe." 

"I trust you," Snart whispered, "I know you'll help me... you love me." 

Despite so many of his memories and emotions seeming so far away right now, what he felt for Barry hadn't dwindled in the slightest. He was more drawn to him than ever, and their love was a palpable, living force. 

He could sense it pulsing between them, vivacious and beautiful, whispering, "You love me so much..." 

"Yes, I do," Barry said with a warm smile, finally turning the water off and grabbing towels to dry them with. 

Snart closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the friction from Barry's vigorous rubbing. Each little thread of the towel was squishy and soft, invigorating to his sensitive skin. 

A new hunger was beginning to grow from Barry's attentive efforts, Snart reaching for his hips and pulling him close. 

Barry shuddered, murmuring passionately, "Len..." 

Snart began to kiss along his shoulder and his neck, scowling when a strange image flickered before his eyes. 

He could see Eobard kissing Barry, touching him while he was chained to the bed, and he could feel how much Barry had hated it. It was a memory, fresh and terrible, and it made Snart's temper flair erratically. 

"I'm sorry," Barry said sharply, "I don't... I don't want you to see that. I'm yours, only yours." 

"Only mine," Snart growled, nipping possessively at Barry's throat as he purred, "Everywhere he touched, I will reclaim. Every inch of you will belong only to me. I am going to fuck away every memory of him inside of you until all you know is my name." 

"Len," Barry gasped, his eyes fluttering as a spike of lust drilled its way through the bond. He had to crash their lips together in a wildly passionate kiss, moaning loudly. 

Snart picked Barry up, carrying him right to their bed and laying him down. He was amazed how light Barry was in his arms and how effortless it was to move him. He kept kissing him, enjoying all the new shivers and tastes. 

"Oh, Len," Barry sighed, his body rising up to press against Snart's, already hard and wanting. All the little sounds he made were even more beautiful to his ears, each making Snart shudder with pleasure knowing how happy Barry was to be with him. 

Snart began to move, gracing every bit of Barry's flesh with his mouth and fingers. It felt like their first time, as if Snart really hadn't been able to see Barry before now. He was even more exquisite than he remembered, a flawless masterpiece for him to devour. 

No one else would ever have this, no one. 

Snart wanted all of him, his lips tracing along Barry's stomach and hips, not hesitating to move along his throbbing cock and inner thigh. 

He wasn't afraid. 

Any inhibitions Snart had before had been lost with his human self, eagerly lowering his mouth down between Barry's legs. He found his hole, tilting up his hips to get a proper look at it. He'd never taken the time to appreciate how pretty Barry was down here, licking slowly around the tight ring of muscle and up behind his balls. 

Barry's legs parted, groaning quietly, "My God... Len..." He hugged his knees, bending back to let Snart have full range of his body, rocking down against his mouth. 

Snart eagerly explored, licking and sucking around Barry's hole, soon finding he was slick and open enough to slip his tongue within. The taste was intriguing, but the way Barry cried out for him was even more satisfying. 

His cock was heavy and hard, pressing against the mattress as he ate Barry out, hungry for more of his moans. He loved how frantically he squirmed and shook, finding that he could push his tongue even deeper and curl it up with surprising strength. 

Barry was sobbing, his dick twitching against his stomach as he whimpered, "Oh, fuck, Len! Yes, just like that, fuck, yes!" 

The strangest sensation began to overwhelm Snart, an odd pulsing that thrummed through his entire body. It reminded him of a heartbeat, but he knew neither his heart nor Barry's would never beat again... 

Not unless... 

Barry was getting close, his orgasm fast approaching and rumbling like thunder through the bond. He could feel the building intensity as if it was his own, fucking his tongue in and out of Barry's slippery hole. 

He knew exactly what angle to hit, how to touch, how hard to go, because he could feel what Barry did. He knew what to do to make him utterly fall apart. 

When Barry finally came, he could feel the lightning streaking up and down his spine from the intensity. Barry was shaking with every pulse of his cock, roughly dragging Snart up for a kiss while he was still twitching. 

Snart was already pressing his cock into place, seeking out the wet and clenching hole to slide into. He kept Barry's legs up, holding him tight as he began to thrust. He was gasping for oxygen he no longer needed, bracing himself for an entirely new onslaught of sensations. 

Pushing into Barry's body was divine, the snug and slick pressure of his ass clenching down all around him making his cock throb. Barry's fingers were grasping at his shoulders as his tongue dipped into his mouth, moaning happily in their kiss. He could smell the salty aroma of Barry's seed sticking between them, savoring every second. 

_More... Len, please..._

Snart growled, snapping his hips with more force, groaning at the way Barry screamed for him. God, he'd never heard him wail like this, realizing that his new strength was allowing him to properly wreck him in a way he never could before. 

He could make Barry absolutely ache, he could blind him with pleasure, and so he did. 

Snart fucked Barry savagely, pinning his wrists down to the bed. When they'd done this before, it was only because Barry was allowing it. He knew Barry was still stronger, but it was wonderful that he was no longer worried about holding back. Feeling him squirming with such abandon beneath him, truly writhing in ecstasy, was spectacular. 

Snart gave Barry everything he had, drowning in bliss and the sweet collision of their bodies. He could feel the thunderous approach of their climaxes, fucking Barry to the insatiable rhythm. The frame was shaking from his awesome thrusting, Barry sobbing and mewling pitifully as he spread his legs wide to take it all. 

It was than Snart realized how gentle Barry had been with him before when their positions had been reversed. No mortal could have ever handled a tryst this rough, and it was difficult to hold back. No, it was impossible. His desire to ravage Barry was overwhelming, not yet capable of controlling his passions. 

Barry was more than happy to let Snart fuck him as hard as he wanted, his lips parting in a guttural cry as his lean body began to tense up. "Fuck, Len," he whimpered, his eyes flickering brightly, "Don't stop, don't stop, don't you dare, ohhhh, God!" 

"Never," Snart grunted, throwing himself into the beautiful oblivion of their bond, roaring as they came together. Time seemed to slow down, feeling every single nerve of his body firing off as the pressure inside of him promptly exploded. His heart was beating so hard he swore his ribs were vibrating, tears stinging his eyes as he shook all over. 

He was sobbing, every single beat thumping in time with Barry's, the heat between them reaching an impossible apex before finally beginning to ebb. His hips stuttered, sliding his cock in and out for one last intense slam. He grinned, seizing Barry's lips in a smothering kiss. 

Barry wrapped his arms around Snart's neck, humming softly as they kissed. It lingered on and on, neither pulling away for breath because they didn't have to. Their hearts stilled at last, one final beat thudding between them and echoing warmly. 

"Wow," Barry murmured, content and deeply satisfied, "That... that was amazing..." 

"Uh huh," Snart chuckled, smiling wide, kissing the tip of Barry's nose, "It was incredible... and I'm not even tired." 

"Mmm, ready to go again?" Barry teased. 

"Yes," Snart replied without hesitation, growling as he crashed their lips together once more. 

Again and again they went, Snart testing all the limits of his new abilities. The supernatural strength was perfect for pushing Barry up against the wall and finding impossible angles to stretch him into while they made love. He knew exactly what Barry wanted, just as Barry knew what Snart did, and the sex reached mind boggling levels of passion. 

Every time they came, they climaxed together, their bodies quaking victoriously until Barry was absolutely dripping with Snart's come. 

They held each other close in bed once they took another shower, fingers and legs tangled together, Snart gazing adoringly at Barry. He knew the sun was going to be up soon, his newfound energy betraying him and leaving his body exhausted. 

"You have to sleep now," Barry whispered, sensing how tired he was and smiling happily, "The older you get, you won't have to sleep as much." 

"Don't want to," Snart grumbled in protest. 

"Sleep," Barry urged, "I'll be here when you wake up and I'll bring you more food." 

"From the butcher?" Snart asked, grunting. "Hmm, if he didn't suspect you were a vampire before..." 

Barry laughed, a lovely and clear sound, grinning brightly. "Well," he teased, "I'm sure I can persuade him to mind his own business if need be." 

"Thought you didn't like using your powers?" Snart mused. 

"I don't," Barry confirmed, "But I have a very hungry baby vampire to feed. I have a responsibility to take care of you." 

"Forever?" 

"Forever," Barry promised, tilting his head thoughtfully, "At least until I find a cure." 

"Still want to be human again?" Snart asked quietly, not sure why anyone would want to give this up. This power, this strength, it was all so amazing. 

"Yes," Barry replied, "And in time, I think you'll understand why..." 

Snart frowned, but he was too tired to formulate an intelligible response. He didn't have the faintest idea why anyone would want to be mortal after experiencing this. He managed to grunt, closing his eyes and trying to fight off the call of sleep. 

Barry kissed his forehead, blinking away to make sure the windows were all properly covered and sealed up tight. He wouldn't dare risk Snart's safety while he was gone, ensuring that not a drop of sunlight would peek through. 

"I'm going to meet up with Mick," Barry said, flitting around as he got dressed, "We'll take care of the house, and I'm going to get Maury home. I'll call for a welfare check so someone can find him." 

_His neck...? Won't someone see?_

"I'll take care of that," Barry sighed, "Maury has been sick for a long time. His doctor should have no trouble signing off on his death certificate, and his death shouldn't arouse any suspicion." 

Snart fidgeted, still struggling to stay awake. He could feel how upset Barry was, his emotions flowing like a river of endless misery. Snart had to say something. This was important. 

_I'm sorry._

It didn't feel like it was enough. There should have been some other words he could share, something deep and profound. He hated that he could do nothing to relieve Barry's anguish, realizing all of these abilities were useless to comfort the man he adored. 

"It's okay. I know," Barry said, a sad little smile twisting his lips, "I'm sorry, too." 

_I love you, Barry._

"I love you, too," Barry said, leaning down to kiss Snart's brow, "Now sleep... tomorrow is the first day of the rest of your life as a vampire." 

Even moments from passing out, Snart couldn't resist a smug little smirk curling up his lips. 

_Don't you mean 'night'?_

"Whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <333 Aghhhh, one more chapter to go! Squeeeeee!!!


	25. Chapter 25

Nearly a hundred nights passed before Snart finally understood why Barry wanted to be human again. 

Maury's funeral was a simple but intimate affair. They made special arrangements to have the burial in the evening for Snart to be able to attend. 

Dwayne and Shawna were there from the bar, Cisco and Lisa as well. Caitlyn came to be supportive, and even Mick was hovering a few yards away to pay his respects. He waited until the service was over before tossing a silver tipped stake down on top of the vault. 

Mick left abruptly, but Caitlyn followed him. No one heard what was said, but she kissed his cheek before he drove away. 

After the funeral, Snart spent most of his time at home. His appetite was nearly insatiable, both for blood and for Barry. It took a few weeks, but he was finally starting to get it under control. The hunger was tolerable, and he finally felt safe to leave the apartment. 

He visited Lisa often, and he had only tried to bite Cisco once. It wasn't his fault that Cisco told him he was moving in with Lisa right after his stomach happened to grumble softly. 

Truthfully, Snart was happy for his sister. Cisco was good to her, and he could sense how in love they were. He also knew how horribly afraid Cisco was of him, and that pleased him endlessly. 

Mick returned home to take care of what was left of the Order. Lisa gave back the rest of the valuables she had stolen, and Mick used the money from selling them to relocate everyone. He returned to see Caitlyn a few times a month when he wasn't helping them get settled. 

They were all getting new lives, a fresh start. 

Mick told him that there were still a few hunters that refused to give up their old lives, but he wouldn't be joining them. He was going to retire, hang up his stakes, and he was proud to announce that he had a date with Caitlyn coming up soon. 

Barry received quite the surprise when Maury's will was finally read. He had left everything to Barry, including the bar. It wasn't much now since the fire had torched it to the ground, but Barry was determined to rebuild it. 

"It's what Maury would have wanted," he stubbornly insisted, and Snart couldn't have agreed more. 

A brand new bar was constructed, Barry using the money from the insurance claim as well as some of his own to make it even more grand than before. 

The sound system was top of the line, sparing no expense to ensure they had the very best. He took special care to make sure it was still a very casual and comfortable atmosphere, picking out simple wooden tables and plush chairs, but nothing too snooty. 

Maury wouldn't have liked that, Barry would say, smiling sadly to himself. 

Snart was the one who suggested they change the name and picked out the photograph to hang by the front door. It was the man himself, Maurice Martine, and the bar was no longer Cheap Trills. 

It was Maury's. 

The grand opening was a fantastic affair, Barry working the front and Snart taking his place back in the kitchen. He used the menu that he and Maury had originally designed, surprised how easy it was to cook by smell alone. He realized that he did miss food, missed tasting it, but he still enjoyed preparing it all the same. 

He and Barry shared a bottle of the special reserve blood to properly join in the festive drinking, everyone partying long into the night. As the alcohol flowed, there were many tears as everyone began to share their favorite stories of Maury. 

Shawna had several particularly hilarious ones, as did Barry, and the tears were soon mixed in with joyous laughter. The energy was warm and bittersweet, and that was when Snart finally understood what he was missing. 

He knew he missed Maury, and he knew that he should be moved by everyone's sweet reminiscing. He should feel inclined to a shed a tear or two, especially when he could feel how much Barry mourned Maury's loss through the bond. 

But he felt nothing. 

This group of people, friends, co-workers, and clients, were all coming together for a singular purpose. The love they all had for Maury was palpable and infectious, and yet Snart was entirely immune. He could see it, sense it, but he couldn't share in it. 

He felt... cold. 

Snart isolated himself behind the bar to make another drink, the rich blood making his head spin. He watched the party as if he was a total stranger, wishing he could join them, but he knew any further participation would have been false. 

Barry came up beside him, resting his chin on his shoulder with a warm smile. "It seems so far away," he mused, "Doesn't it?" 

"I don't understand," Snart said quietly, tilting his head to press against Barry's cheek. 

"You're not human," Barry sighed, his arms wrapping around Snart's waist, "Your emotions aren't as easy to access any more. They fade away until you feel nothing but the hunger." 

Snart closed his eyes, finally sensing an emotion he could focus on; anger. "I should be out there with them," he said stubbornly, "Sharing stories, laughing, crying... I know I miss him. I know that I _should_ miss him." 

"It's all right," Barry soothed, always so comforting, "Just try to remember. Think about something with Maury that you liked, something fun." His eyes lit up, laughing, "What about when you stole the desk?" 

"That was a disaster," Snart grumbled, but went on as Barry had instructed, "The ice cream truck he had was horrendous. He told me to take the wrong desk. And then he broke that window so we could leave..." 

The memories began to tumble over Snart, unable to stop smiling when he recalled the hideous purple sweater Maury had worn. He had looked ridiculous and suddenly there was something stirring in Snart's chest. 

He was feeling... agony. 

Maury was gone. He'd never hear that raunchy laugh ever again or shake his hand. 

Maury was dead. 

Snart suddenly couldn't breathe, which was insane because he didn't need to, but his throat was too damn tight. He couldn't speak, choking back a sob. All of the emotions he had been without were rushing back to him, and his eyes began to sting despite how hard he tried to hold back. 

He hadn't yet shed a single tear; but when he remembered Maury's casket lowering down in the grave, the pressure inside of him broke. He wasn't just crying for the friend he had lost, but for the part of himself that had died with him. 

Barry held Snart close to hide his bloody tears, gently pulling him into the back and away from the party. He cradled him tenderly as he sobbed, urging, "It's all right, Len... I'm here." 

"Lisa," Snart whimpered, "She's going to die, too. I'm going to watch her grow old, get sick..." He shut his eyes, the bloody tears thick and sticking to his face. "And it'll be like this. I won't be able to feel a fucking thing." 

"It doesn't have to be that way," Barry said quickly, grabbing at some napkins to wipe Snart's face, "You can get it back. It'll come in crazy bursts like this for a while, but it gets easier. I promise it does." 

"This is why you want to be human again," Snart whispered miserably, "To feel... normal." 

"It's why I liked being with you," Barry said with a warm smile, "You made me so happy. Angry at first, very angry. Pretty frustrated, too... but I felt so much, and it was easy. It's why I fell in love with you. Because you made me feel human without even trying." 

"I love you," Snart said passionately, "If nothing else, what I feel for you has not changed. The entire world can fall down, let it all burn to ashes... I know that I will always love you."

"I love you, too," Barry replied with a sweet smile. "I promise you. We'll get through this. We will do it together." 

Stronger than even the hunger that was always chewing away inside of him was his love for Barry. He had no doubt that Barry meant every word, and Snart could feel a faint flicker of a pulse in his heart. Every other possible emotion was a thin wafer of experience when compared to the intense and burning passion he felt for this man. 

Vampire, his Maker, his lover, his boyfriend, his entire world. 

Snart's hands began to wander, nosing along Barry's throat and letting his fangs softly graze against his flesh. "I do hope you find a cure then," he murmured, "For both of us... We'll grow old together, watch the world go by side by side." 

From to love to passion and inevitably into lust was where Snart often found himself falling. Those were the easiest feelings for him to acknowledge and definitely the most powerful after the hunger. He squeezed Barry's hips, his other voracious appetite demanding to be satisfied.

"Uh uh," Barry protested, lightly smacking at Snart's hands. He was grinning, and Snart knew he was interested, but he still argued, "Later. We still have a huge party going on out there." 

"We can have a little party in here," Snart countered, pouting, "Just the two of us." 

"Your sister is here," Barry reminded him, "You need to remember her, too. Go talk to her. Threaten to eat Cisco if he ever hurts her. That's always entertaining." 

Snart whined, bumping his mouth against Barry's throat insistently. 

"Come on, love," Barry scolded, "It sounds like the worst of the crying has passed. Just... try not to forget Maury again, okay?" 

Snart could easily recall Maury scowling in that purple sweater now and he smiled at the bittersweet memory. He let it sink into him, he allowed himself to miss his friend, he nodded in response. "I won't," he promised, "Let's go have a drink to him, hmm?" 

"Let's have several," Barry agreed happily, kissing Snart's cheek and leading him back to the bar. 

They finished off the bottle of blood before Barry sent Snart stumbling over to find Lisa. She had taken a break from dancing and laughing, currently leaned back in a chair near the stage. 

Her face brightened up at his approach, kicking out a chair for him to join her. "Hey, dear brother," she gushed, "Fancy meeting you here!" 

"Not really," Snart drawled, "I work here." 

"Ugh," Lisa groaned, laughing and rolling her eyes. She reached for his hand, a little sloppy from all the alcohol, giggling, "Even as a fucking vampire, you have no sense of humor." 

Snart pouted at that. 

"I love you," she said suddenly, trying to focus on Snart's face, "Even as an undead fiend. You know that, right?" 

"Yes," Snart said, raising his brows. 

"I'm glad Barry saved you," Lisa went on, "I don't care what you are, as long as you're here. It was too hard to get away from all that shit in that fucking cult, and I wasn't ready to lose you." 

"Are you happy?" Snart asked quietly, glancing down at their joined hands. 

"Yeah," Lisa chuckled, "I'm free, I have you, I have a job I don't totally hate, and I got a guy I'm super crazy about." 

Snart's lip twitched. 

"Cisco wants to marry me, you know," Lisa teased, enjoying Snart's scowl, "He loves me. And I love him." She tilted her head expectantly, saying, "This is the part where you say you're gonna drain him dry and all that shit?" 

Snart smirked. 

Love was a spectacular emotion; not just to experience himself, but to smell it on his sister made him happy. It rivaled his supernatural urge to feed, and when he focused on it, he could remember how much he adored Lisa. 

Snart had always tried to protect her, to take care of her. He had no doubts that Cisco would do anything for her because he knew that he really did love her. 

"I don't think that will be necessary, dear sister," Snart said at last, "Although I do enjoy terrifying him, I know that you'll both be very happy together." 

"And what about you, brother dearest?" Lisa asked, her eyes sparkling. "Are you happy?" 

"Yes," Snart replied immediately, smiling brightly. He found Barry chatting with Dwayne and Shawna a few yards away, their eyes meeting and exchanging a smile. 

_I'm going to fuck you so hard when we get home..._

Barry grinned. 

_Bring it on._

"Very happy," Snart purred. 

"And being a vampire?" Lisa asked curiously. "You happy with that, too?" 

"I'm working on it," Snart said honestly, frowning for a moment. "Am I really so different?" 

"Yup," Lisa laughed, "You sort of... I dunno. You go away for a while, like it's not really you. Like right now, yeah, you're my Lenny. But later, you won't be." 

Snart's frown deepened. 

"It's okay," Lisa reassured him, squeezing his hand tight, "It makes the moments when I know you're awake in there even more special." 

"I do love you," Snart said earnestly, "It's... harder now. But I always will." 

"Damn right," Lisa scolded affectionately, glancing up to say farewell to some of the departing patrons. She looked back to Snart, finding him gazing longingly over at Barry and snorted, "Why don't you two go home?" 

"We still have to close up." 

"Shawna and I can handle that," Lisa scoffed, "Besides, isn't it getting close to your bedtime?" 

Snart scowled, but he knew the sun would be up in a few hours. He also knew better than to argue with Lisa once she had made up her mind, nodding as he sighed, "Fine." 

Lisa giggled, standing up to embrace him. She held him close, rubbing her hands over his back, murmuring, "Mmm. Go eat something. You're so cold." 

"Will do." 

"I love you, brother dear." 

"And I love you, dear sister." 

Barry came along to collect Snart, saying their goodbyes and thanking everyone for such a successful evening. The reopening of Maury's had been a hit, and it was clear that the bar had a bright future ahead of it. 

The future was promising for all of them, Snart thought. 

Cisco and Lisa were happy as could be, and he had spotted Mick and Caitlyn cuddled up in a corner booth as they were leaving. Snart was in love with a beautiful vampire who loved him just as passionately, a man who would never give up on finding a cure for them. 

Until such a time came, they had eternity to spend together. 

It would be hard, especially if Barry couldn't find it before too many years went by, but Snart wasn't afraid. 

He didn't have to do it alone. 

Back at home, Snart fed again before falling into bed with Barry. Tonight had been exciting, having taken weeks of planning and hours of hard work, and he was ready to have his own private celebration with his beloved boyfriend before the sun came up. 

He enjoyed the foreplay almost as much as the intimate act of sex itself, no longer held back by any voices telling him that what he wanted was sinful. The only driving force in his passions now was his own insatiable desire to make Barry fall apart beneath him. 

Sucking down every inch of Barry's cock while his fingers pressed inside of him was a particular favorite, stroking along that one special place that made his lover whimper. He could sense Barry getting close, backing off when he could feel his heart starting to thump. 

"Len," Barry pleaded, gasping and desperate, "Please..." 

"Someone once told that waiting is good," Snart teased, rubbing his tongue along the base of Barry's cock. 

"Len!" Barry growled, jerking his hips impatiently. 

"Yes?" Snart asked innocently, continuing to thrust his fingers, slowing down to a devastatingly tortuous pace. 

"Ohhhh, I will not forget this," Barry promised him, moaning loudly when Snart took him back into his mouth. His hips rose up again, fucking up into Snart's throat. "Fuck, please, I'm so close!" 

Snart loved knowing that he could make Barry this desperate. It made him feel powerful, and nothing brought him more pleasure than being able to take Barry to such heights of ecstasy. His heart was pounding so beautifully through the bond, and Snart couldn't deny him any longer. 

_Come for me..._

Barry cried out, his entire body shuddering as he orgasmed. Snart suckled down every last drop, bobbing his head in time with the frantic pulsing of Barry's heart. He curled his fingers to intensify the feeling, stopping just short of the sensation becoming painful. 

Barry was mewling contently, stretching out his trembling legs and sighing happily, "My love... that was incredible." 

Snart crawled up Barry's lean body, dragging hot kisses along the way before pressing their lips together. He was already pushing his cock against his ass, groaning as Barry spread his legs for him and helped guide him inside. 

Every single time was heaven. Being with Barry, being connected like this, was utterly divine. He would never tired of how Barry's body swallowed him up, his arms embracing him so tenderly and the sound of his moans in his ear. 

Snart took him to the limits of bliss over and over, carrying him over to the wall to fuck him until he screamed. He loved how easy it was to lift Barry up like this, hissing at the nails digging into his back. He buried his face against Barry's neck, pleading, "Yes?" 

"Yes," Barry gasped, tilting his head, "God, yes!" 

Snart pressed in his fangs, groaning at the first splash of blood that hit his tongue. He slowed down, thrusting hard every time he swallowed, listening to Barry sob passionately. He could feel their climaxes approaching together, their heartbeats thumping all over the place before beginning to pulse in sync. 

Barry was clawing at the wall, the edge of the window, panting erratically as Snart continued to slam him down on his cock. "Fuck, yes, right there, there! Ooooo-oh! Fuck!" 

The rush of Barry's blood flowing into his mouth combined with the clenching of his lovely body was the perfect way to tip over the edge. The strength of his orgasm make him dizzy, clinging to Barry as he released inside of him, fucking them through every delicious shudder. 

Snart moaned frantically, smothering his bloody lips against Barry's in a heated kiss. Barry blinked them back into bed without sacrificing their connection, on top of Snart now and sliding their tongues together. 

They drank from each other and made love until Barry finally had to pry himself away to get ready for work. Snart wanted to keep going, but his internal clock was demanding that he rest. 

Barry pulled the covers up around Snart, kissing him sweetly and telling him good night. 

"Good morning," Snart drowsily corrected, smirking. 

"Sleep," Barry laughed, blinking away to finish getting ready. 

Snart tried to go to sleep, frowning when he couldn't drift off right away. Usually, he couldn't fight it and sleep took him under almost immediately. His stomach grumbled lightly, trying to ignore it. 

Snart happened to notice that one of the window coverings had been torn during their passionate exercises. There was a tiny streak of sunlight peeking through, lighting up a corner of the bed near his foot. His curiosity got the better of him, scooting down towards it. 

Barry hadn't let Snart try this, warning him of the anguish and pain that even a small amount of daylight could cause. 

Without Barry here next to him, Snart was already feeling empty again, and he wanted to feel something, anything to distract him from the nagging hunger. 

He stretched his foot out towards the light, dipping in a toe and quickly pulling back, blinking rapidly. 

Nothing. 

Braver now, he pushed his foot into the sunlight and held it there. 

Again, nothing. 

He wiggled his pale toes, grinning at the little shadows flickering around his foot. It didn't hurt at all. He could feel warmth, the happy glow of the morning sun, but no pain. 

Could it be... 

Snart sat up, summoning all of his willpower to stay awake and approaching the window. He let the sunlight hit him directly in the face, squinting at the brightness, but otherwise feeling no discomfort. 

"Len? What are you doing?" Barry's voice called out sharply. 

"I think I can..." Snart began, his hand on the window covering and beginning to pull it down. He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, Barry moving like a blur and tackling him back into bed. 

"Are you crazy!" Barry yelped. "You'll be burned!" 

"Look!" Snart grunted, sticking his foot back out into the sunlight. He waited for Barry to see it and wiggled his toes like he had before. 

Barry blinked, staring back at Snart in complete disbelief. "You're... you're immune?" 

Snart gently pushed Barry off of him, returning to the window once more. He peeled down the covering under Barry's watchful eye, knowing he was ready to pounce at the first sign of singed flesh. 

Snart sighed, allowing sunlight to spill over him, grinning smugly. He could feel the warmth and energy of the sun, closing his eyes as he basked in it. 

"I can't believe this," Barry murmured, standing beside him and running his hands over Snart's chest, "You must have inherited my immunity... this is incredible!" 

Snart pressed a soft kiss to Barry's brow, smiling happily. He knew he had to sleep soon, hungry and exhausted, but he wanted to savor this moment. He drew Barry in close, enjoying the warmth of the rising sun as he noted, "Never realized how much I missed it..." 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Barry chuckled, glancing out to where the sun was starting to rise above the horizon, lighting up the city below. 

"You're beautiful," Snart whispered, his eyes only focused on Barry's face, delighted when his eyes grew brighter. They looked like emeralds, glittering perfectly in the sunlight, completely lost in them as he said, "You are truly the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." 

"Mmmm, sweet talker," he said softly in reply, though he tilted his head as if he was blushing. A playful smirk twitched his lip, scolding softly, "You know you need to go to sleep." 

"After the sunrise," Snart insisted stubbornly, hugging Barry close. 

"All right," Barry agreed, leaning into Snart's embrace. They watched the sun crawl its way up into the sky together, holding each other close and watching all the colors change as the day began. 

Snart's head dropped down, mumbling defiantly as the need to sleep suddenly began to overpower him. Barry picked him up, gently placing him back in bed and tucking him in. He pulled down the rest of the coverings on the windows in a flash, returning to kiss Snart goodbye. 

"I'll be home when you wake up," Barry promised, stroking his fingers through his hair, "Maybe we'll see what other fun powers you might have gotten from me, hmm?" 

Snart smiled sleepily, sighing, "I love you, Barry." 

"I love you, too," Barry replied sweetly. 

"Always?" 

"Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived vampily ever after! <3
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love and comments and aghhhh! This fic has been crazy fun despite a few hiccups along the way, and I'm so very happy you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Taking a break from big fics for a little while to focus on some prompts and Coldflash Week and the Leonard Snart Big Bang and whoooo! Lots more writing coming up! 
> 
> Take care, darlings! See ya' next time! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ART for: Frostbite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734298) by [cassandrasfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher)




End file.
